Cross Your Heart (Deutsche Übersetzung)
by Tonjasprofil
Summary: Als Ritter geboren, verändert eine schicksalsvolle Begegnung 1211 alles. Preußens Leben ist eine Suche nach der Wahrheit, und nach sich selbst… aber will er überhaupt finden? Die Geschichte des schwarzen Adlers. *Original von Bluesunkatsuri*
1. Kapitel 1

**Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

 **Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung des** **englischsprachigen Originals** **von Bluesunkatsuri**

 **AN:**

 _ **Cross Your Heart**_ **wird Preußens Geschichte vom frühen Mittelalter bis ins späte neunzehnte Jahrhundert folgen. Am Anfang allerdings wird es mehr darum gehen, wie er bestimmte Dinge herausfindet als wirkliche historische Ereignisse (mangels guter historischer Quellen), das wird sich aber in späteren Kapiteln ändern.**

 **Diese Fanfiction ist der dritte Teil von** _ **Historical Hetalia**_ **, aber in Teil 1 und 2 (** _ **Rising**_ **und** _ **Trouble**_ **) geht es um die Geschichte Irlands. Man muss aber nicht diese Fanfics gelesen haben, um** _ **Cross Your Heart**_ **zu verstehen.**

 _1\. August 1211_

 _Ich habe beschlossen, dass es besser für mich ist, wenn ich schreiben übe auf all meinen Reisen, also habe ich ein leeres Buch aufgetrieben. Ich habe so viele Hände am Schwert verrosten sehen, die jahrelang keine Feder gehalten haben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dies auch mir passiert - die Fähigkeit, zu schreiben, ist ein Geschenk des Himmels an mich, und ich werde es nicht verschwenden._

 _So kam es dass ich beschloss, tägliche Aufzeichnungen meiner Reisen und Kreuzzüge anzufertigen. Auch werde ich mich dadurch an wichtige Details meiner Reisen erinnern können, und wenn nötig dem Hauptquartier in Akkon Bericht erstatten._

 _Also, hier ein Reisebericht: Wir verließen das Hauptquartier in Akkon vor neun Tagen Richtung Norden. Man hat uns gebeten, den Ungarn in ihrem Kampf gegen die Kiptschaken zur Seite zu stehen. Mir soll's recht sein - Söldnerarbeit, dafür wird es ein Entgelt geben, und der Orden kann das im Moment gut gebrauchen. Außerdem, da wir Richtung Norden reisen, komme ich meinem Geburtsort näher - hat man mir jedenfalls gesagt. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich vor 19 Jahren von meinem Vater diesem Orden überlassen worden bin, dass die Ritter nach mir sehen. Er muss ein ehrbarer Mann gewesen sein, hoch geschätzt, sonst hätten sie mich nicht akzeptiert._

 _Das bringt mich auf das nächsten Thema, über das ich schreiben möchte. Mein Erscheinungsbild, ja mein Körper insgesamt scheint die anderen Ritter zu ängstigen, immer noch, nachdem sie mich aufgezogen haben, und in einigen Fällen die letzten Jahre Seite an Seite mit mir aufgewachsen sind. Denn obwohl ich 19 Jahre alt bin, sehe ich nicht danach aus. Die meisten schätzen mich auf sieben. Acht vielleicht. Warum gleiche ich, ein Mann, einem Kind? Und nicht nur das - ich sähe aus wie ein Dämon, hat man mir gesagt. Ein Geist. Aber die Sache ist die, ich fühle mich nicht wie ein Ungetüm, ein Dämon, eine Kreatur der Hölle, wie meine fahle Haut und meine roten Augen vielleicht vermuten ließen._

 _Ich habe die anderen Ritter über mich reden hören, Gerüchte über andere, die aussehen wie ich. Sie werden auch nicht besonders alt, aber aus anderen Gründen - sie sterben meist, bevor sie das Erwachsenenalter erreichen. Entweder das, oder sie werden wegen ihres dämonischen Aussehens getötet, oder sie verbrennen im Sonnenlicht, dahingerafft von einer seltsamen Krankheit. Aber nichts dergleichen ist mir bis jetzt passiert._

 _Nun, da ich so ungewöhnlich aussehe, und auch nicht wachse wie ein normaler Mensch, oder an einer der mysteriösen Krankheiten sterbe wie die anderen meiner Art… haben sie recht? Bin ich ein Dämon? Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals wissen werde._

 _Aber vorerst sollte ich dankbar sein, dass mir die Chance, zu leben, gewährt worden ist, und dem Herrn zu meinen vollsten Kräften dienen. Und ich sollte mich auf meine gegenwärtige Aufgabe konzentrieren - das Königreich Ungarn verteidigen._

„Gilbert, bist du fertig mit schreiben?" rief ein Mann Ende 20, er trug ein langes weißes Gewand mit einem schwarzen Kreuz. Die Uniform des Deutschen Ordens. Der Junge sah auf, nickte, legte seine Tinte und Feder beiseite, packte zu guter letzt sein Buch in seine Tasche und rannte dem Rest des Ordens hinterher. „Es tut mir leid," entschuldigte er sich geschwind. „Ich habe beschlossen, täglich zu schreiben - um festzuhalten, was sich so auf unseren Reisen ereignet."

Der Mann lachte und tätschelte dem Jungen den Kopf. „Das ist sehr schön, Gilbert. Ich bin mir sicher, der Hochmeister würde deine Mühen wertschätzen."

Gilbert schnaubte, der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des älteren Mannes war ihm nicht entgangen. „Man hat mich das Schreiben gelehrt, und ich habe nicht vor, meine Fähigkeiten einrosten zu lassen. Das wäre undankbar."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass du genug Pergament für die ganze Reise hast," war alles, was der Mann darauf antwortete. Gilbert schnaubte wieder, aber er war nicht wütend. Dieser Mann, Friedrich, war einer seiner liebsten unter den Rittern. Obwohl er in Wahrheit nur neun Jahre älter war, war der Mann ein bisschen wie ein Vater für ihn, oder zumindest ein älterer Bruder. Was auch immer sie einander sagten oder taten war nur Spaß, sie waren selten wirklich wütend aufeinander. Schwieriger war es mit einigen der anderen Männer, die Gilbert misstrauten oder verachteten aus all den Gründen, die er in seinem Tagebuch beschrieben hatte. Aber trotz alledem reisten und kämpften sie zusammen ohne Probleme. Gilbert hatte vor einem Jahr die formale Kleidung eines Ordensritters bekommen, und einem Schmied in Akkon war aufgetragen worden, ihm ein Miniaturschwert zu schmieden - von der Größe her irgendwo zwischen einem echten Schwert und einem Dolch. Er hatte einmal versucht, mit Friedrichs Schwert zu kämpfen, aber es war zu lang und, obwohl er dies nur ungern zugab, _zu schwer_ für seinen kleinen Körper. Er war tollpatschig und stolperte mit jeder Bewegung. Aber mit dem Dolch erwies er sich als agiler, fähiger Krieger, und so war ihm vom Hochmeister ihres Ordens eine eigene Waffe gegeben worden.

„Wir werden morgen im Turkgebiet sein," fragte Gilbert nach ein paar Minuten Stille, „Nicht wahr?" Friedrich nickte. _Und von da,_ dachte Gilbert, _sind es drei Wochen, ungefähr, bis wir in Griechenland sind. Danach sollten wir die Südgrenze Ungarns in zwei Wochen erreichen._ Gut, das sollte machbar sein. Ingesamt weniger als sieben Wochen bis nach Ungarn. Sie hatten genug Proviant dafür, und sobald sie in Ungarn ankamen, würden sie noch mehr bekommen, um es durch die noch zu führenden Schlachten zu schaffen. Als er seine Schätzungen laut aufsagte, lachten Friedrich und ein paar andere Männer, aber sie versuchten nicht, ihn zu korrigieren.

 _26\. Oktober 1211_

 _Meine Schätzungen waren völlig daneben. Nach meiner Rechnung hätten wir im späten September in Ungarn ankommen sollen, nicht gestern - als wir so beschäftigt waren, zu König Andreas II und seiner Armee zu reisen, dass ich keine Zeit zum schreiben finden konnte._

 _Aber das ist nicht wichtig, jetzt sind wir da. In ein paar Tagen werden wir unsere Arbeit erledigen und Ungarn verteidigen. Apropos Ungarn, etwas sehr seltsames ist heute früh am Nachmittag, als wir König Andreas II und seine Armee trafen, passiert…_

Gilbert und der Deutsche Orden waren gerade angekommen, und die drei Ältesten des Ordens diskutierten Geschäftliches mit dem ungarischen König, während die anderen sich niederließen. Ein paar ungarische Ritter waren auch da, gaben ihnen Auskunft, wo alles war, einige unterhielten sich mit den Deutschordensrittern, um ihre neuen Verbündeten kennenzulernen. Gilbert war ein Junge aufgefallen, kaum ein Jahr oder zwei älter als er selbst (was sein Aussehen anging, jedenfalls), und einen Moment lang dachte er, der Junge hätte sich nur verlaufen, oder half einem älteren Bruder oder seinem Vater, einem der Ritter. Vielleicht war er ein Lehrling. Er hatte auch bemerkt, wie der Junge ihn anstarrte, und jedes Mal, wenn er ihn starren sah, drehte er sich weg, Wangen rot vor Verlegenheit. Deswegen hasste er es, neue Menschen kennenzulernen - niemand konnte ihn je normal behandeln! Er erwartete Ärger seitens der Ungarn, weshalb die Deutschordensritter einen Dämon in ihren Reihen hätten. Bis jetzt waren sie ruhig geblieben, aber nicht nur der Junge starrte ihn komisch an.

„Mir gefällt es hier nicht," beschwerte er sich leise bei Friedrich, der gerade mithalf, ein Zelt aufzubauen. Der Mann lächelte nur verständnisvoll und sagte nichts. „Die starren mich alle an…" Gilbert schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich fragen sie sich, mit welcher Art Exorzismus sie mich loswerden können."

„Sie sind bestimmt nicht so schlimm," beruhigte Friedrich ihn. „Sobald sie wissen, dass du einer von uns bist, werden sie dich behandeln wie jeder andere auch."

„Oh, _das_ würde mich ja unendlich glücklich machen." murmelte Gilbert, seufzte, und entschuldigte sich für seine schlechte Laune. Er war müde nach den langen Monaten des Reisens, und wie die anderen Leute ihn gerade ansahen machte es nicht besser.

„Hey!" sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, und er erschrak. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er den jungen Ungarn vor ihm stehen, mit einem verlegenen Grinsen und funkelnden grünen Augen. „Du bist echt komisch," sagte der Junge dann, und Gilberts Laune verschlechterte sich um ein tausendfaches. Aber der Junge lächelte trotz seiner harschen Worte und redete weiter. „Wie sind deine Augen so rot geworden? Und deine Haare sind weiß! Das ist so… komisch. Aber mir gefällt's!"

„Ja," murmelte Gilbert darauf, verdattert. „D-danke." Er konnte _hören_ , wie Friedrich schmunzelte, aber der Mann sagte nichts dazu.

„Bist du ein Lehrling?" fragte der Junge ihn, und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh! Also bist du schon ein Ritter!" Gilbert nickte, darauf bedacht, seinen Mund zu halten. Er wollte sich wirklich nicht mit diesem Bengel unterhalten. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Ich bin 19," murmelte er leise, und der Junge fragte noch einmal, das habe er nicht gehört. Aber Gilbert wagte sich nicht, noch einmal zu antworteten, erleichtert, dass er nicht gehört worden war. Diesen Leuten sein echtes Alter zu sagen, war der leichteste Weg, sie gegen ihn aufzubringen. Sie würden nicht verstehen.

„Nun," sagte der Knabe, stolz. „Ich bin schon 316 Jahre alt!" Gilbert drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, er hatte gerade einen Teil des Zeltes befestigt. War dieser Bengel irre? „Ich wurde im Jahr 895 geboren. Und du?"

„I-in 1192," stammelte Gilbert, und sah den Jungen verblüfft an. Ja, er musste verrückt sein. Niemand war so alt. Aber der Junge sah ihn mit der gleichen Neugier an wie Gilbert ihn, ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass Gilbert nicht so recht einordnen konnte.

„Wow, du bist echt jung. Mein Name ist Ungarn. Nett, dich kennenzulernen!"

Einen Moment lang konnte Gilbert diesen seltsamen Jungen bloß anstarren, seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht. Als sie es dann doch tat, war sie ein bisschen lauter, als er wollte. „U- _Ungarn?!_ " rief er aus und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du kannst nicht Ungarn sein! Ungarn ist ein _Königreich_!"

„Es stimmt aber," erwiderte Ungarn und legte den Kopf schief, überrascht von Gilberts schockierter Miene. „Und ich weiß, dass ich ein Königreich bin. Das bin ich gewesen seit-"

„Seit 1000," unterbrach Gilbert ihn. Ungarn nickte, und sagte, dass er von dem Tag seiner Geburt an bis Weihnachten 1000 stattdessen ein Fürstentum gewesen war. Der junge Ordensritter starrte ihn an und brachte nichts als Würgelaute hervor. Das konnte er ja wohl kaum ernst meinen.

„Also," sagte Ungarn und blickte über seine Schulter. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los zum König - er braucht mich für ein paar Absprachen. Ich sehe dich hier später, oder…?" Just als er sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, sah er fragend über seine Schulter.

„Wie heißt du?" Einen Augenblick lang sagte Gilbert, völlig perplex, gar nichts, aber dann stammelte er seinen Namen. Ungarn lachte über seinen Tonfall, winkte und rannte davon. „Wir sehen uns, Gilbert!"

„Sieht aus, als hättest du hier doch noch einen neuen Freund gefunden, Gilbert." sagte Friedrich amüsiert ein paar Sekunden nachdem Ungarns verschwunden war. Gilbert drehte sich um und blickte seinem alten Freund ins Gesicht, wütend und verwirrt. „Ich werde mich nicht mit diesem Geisteskranken anfreunden!" widersprach er. „Niemals!"

Friedrich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade. Er ist der einzige bis jetzt, der mit dir reden wollte, und er scheint nett zu sein. Obwohl ich ihn auch ein bisschen komisch finde. Das war bestimmt ein Witz, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber." Wortlos machten die beiden sich wieder an die Arbeit, bauten das Zelt zu Ende auf und gingen dann zum nächsten. Bei Sonnenuntergang war das Lager fertig und ein Feuer brannte, um das sich der Deutsche Orden versammelt hatte, während der ungarische König und einige der älteren Ritter ihnen Anweisungen gaben. Aber Gilbert hörte kaum zu. Er dachte an Ungarn, oder wie auch immer der Junge hieß. Er musste verrückt sein, denn seine Augen hatten ehrlich ausgesehen, als er Gilbert sein Alter und seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Er glaubte wirklich, er wäre das Königreich Ungarn und 316 Jahre alt. Er sah den Jungen beim Feuer sitzen, und sein Magen wand sich als er sah, dass er neben König Andreas saß. Er musste von unglaublich hohem Status sein, um neben seinem Monarchen zu sitzen…

Der Abend zog vorbei und die Nacht brach herein, Gilbert wollte gerade in ein Zelt gehen, um in seinem Tagebuch zu schreiben und sich dann hinzulegen, als eine bereits schmerzlich bekannte Stimme ihn rief. Ein Schauder durchfuhr Gilbert, er drehte sich um und sah Ungarn auf ihn zukommen. „Hey," grüßte der ungarische Junge Gilbert, nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie am Nachmittag. „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Gilbert nickte zögerlich und sagte, sie sollten zum reden in ein Zelt gehen. Ungarns Gegenwart war eisiger als die kühle Luft der Nacht, und er fürchtete jeden Schritt, den er hinter sich hörte. Er wollte nicht über seine Schulter blicken und diesen sonderbaren Jungen sehen, aber dann wurde ihm etwas klar. So mussten sich andere Leute wohl auch in seiner Gegenwart fühlen. Ihm wurde kurz flau im Magen, aber dann beruhigte er sich. Menschen verhielten sich ihm gegenüber auch komisch, aber er war völlig normal. Er sollte diesem Jungen eine Chance geben.

Im Zelt setzten sie sich, und Gilbert zündete eine Kerze an. Das Licht der Flamme ließ Ungarns Augen fast genauso rot erscheinen wie seine eigenen, er fühlte sich besser dadurch. Hier und jetzt waren sie gleich.

„Gilbert," Ungarn sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Gilbert, heilen deine Wunden schnell? Schneller als die der anderen Ritter?" Gilbert nickte, verwundert. Wie konnte dieser Junge das alles wissen? Hatte einer der Ältesten über ihn geredet? „Und," fuhr Ungarn fort, seine Stimme etwas zittrig, „Hast du manchmal seltsame Schmerzen? Z-zu Zeiten wenn du eigentlich keinen Schmerz erwarten würdest?" Und wieder nickte Gilbert, er erklärte, wie die anderen Ritter es als Wachstumsschmerzen abtaten. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht so war - er war ja seit geraumer Zeit kaum mehr gewachsen. Ungarn nickte nachdenklich, und war einen Moment lang still. „Du bist 19 Jahre alt, nicht wahr?" fuhr er schließlich fort, und wieder bestätigte Gilbert ihn. „Aber du siehst aus wie ein Kind, genau wie ich…" Seine Augen leuchteten auf, er schien eine Idee zu haben, denn er wandte sich Gilbert zu und zappelte aufgeregt herum. „Gilbert!" rief er aus. „Schneide mich mal. Ein kleiner Schnitt in die Hand wäre genug."

„Was?" hustete der Deutschordensritter, komplett verwirrt. „Du willst, dass ich dich schneide?" Ungarn nickte nur und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Zögernd nahm Gilbert sein kleines Schwert und zog es behutsam über Ungarns Handfläche. Sie sahen zu, wie Blut aus dem kleinen Schnitt strömte, aber im Gegensatz zu Gilbert, den dies verblüffte, fingen Ungarns Augen an zu leuchten, als das Blut weiter floss. „Die Wunde schließt sich nicht!" rief er. „Ich wusste es!"

„Wusstest was?" fragte Gilbert vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Ungarn blickte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen und einem breiten Lächeln an. „Du bist so wie ich, Gilbert! Du bist unsterblich!" Gilberts Blut wurde kalt wie Eis bei diesen Worten, und er starrte den Jungen an, der nackte Horror in seinen Augen. „Du bist ein _Land!_ "

„Ich bin ein was?"

 **AÜ: Das war's auch schon mit Kapitel eins. Ich habe definitiv vor, die ganze Fanfiction zu übersetzen, kann aber leider noch nicht einschätzen, wie regelmäßig von mir Uploads kommen werden. Danke für's lesen!**


	2. Kapitel 2

**AÜ: Danke an alle Leser und viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2!**

 _27\. Oktober 1211_

 _Wie ihr euch sicher vorstellen könnt, habe ich letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zugekriegt. Schließlich schlief ich vor schierer Erschöpfung ein, ich wusste, dass zumindest heute Nacht die Ungarn mit der Nachtwache dran waren und nicht mein Orden._

 _Ich konnte also nicht raus, das würde Fragen aufwerfen._

 _Ungarn ist verrückt. Aber er hat wohl leider Gottes recht, fürchte ich. Nachdem ich ihn geschnitten hatte, tat er dasselbe bei mir und ich schaue mir immer noch den Schnitt an. Niemand hat mich jemals so verwundet. Es ist unheimlich, um ehrlich zu sein. Wenn ich wirklich ein Land bin wie er, frage ich mich welches. Hoffentlich ein starkes Königreich. Der Orden hat kein Land, also können sie nicht mein Volk sein. Aber ich würde eines wollen wie sie - gerecht und mächtig, ein Volk, zu dem andere aufsehen können! Was auch immer geschehen mag, ich muss mich heute ausruhen._

 _Morgen ziehen wir in die Schlacht gegen das Turkvolk. Zur Belohnung darf der Deutsche Orden im Burzenland siedeln - ich frage mich ob das bedeutet, dass ich das Burzenland bin? Vielleicht. Ich hoffe nicht, denn Burzenland klingt wirklich furchtbar. Ich werde es schon rausfinden._

Gilbert seufzte und legte seine Feder weg. Es war zum heulen. Den ganzen Tag lang war in seinem Kopf der Gedanke umhergespukt, eine Nation zu sein, ein Unsterblicher, eines Tages so alt zu werden wie Ungarn jetzt. Wer war er wirklich? Wer war sein Volk, was war sein Land? Und warum, um Himmels Willen warum, hatte sein Vater ihn beim Deutschen Orden zurückgelassen, statt ihn selbst aufzuziehen? Dann hätte er zumindest mehr von alledem gewusst. Am Abend zuvor hatte Ungarn ihm erzählt, dass er selbst nicht einmal einen Vater oder eine Mutter hatte - er war aus der Erde geboren, sagte er. Vielleicht war es bei Gilbert auch so. Vielleicht hatte sein ‚Vater' ihn bloß irgendwo gefunden und ihn zu Leuten gebracht von denen er wusste, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern würden. Ungarn hatte ihm auch gesagt, es sei Norditalien gewesen, der ihm gesagt hatte wer er war, oder zumindest dass er ein Land war, und dass er Ungarn war hatte er dann selbst herausgefunden. Neben Italien kannte er Litauen und Frankreich. Er wusste von noch anderen Ländern, die er aber noch nicht selbst getroffen hatte. _Jetzt kennst du mich_ , dachte Gilbert und grinste. _Einer mehr auf deiner Liste! Mein Name kann später kommen, ich bin zufrieden, wenn ihr mich als einen von euch akzeptiert._

Gilbert hatte den ganzen Tag über all das nachgedacht. Das schlimmste war, dass sich Ungarn an diesem Tag nirgends blicken ließ und er ihm nicht die vielen Fragen stellen konnte, die ihm unter den Nägeln brannten. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er Friedrich davon erzählen sollte, aber entschied sich rasch dagegen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein einziger Freund ihn für einen Irren oder einen Dämonen hielt wie die anderen. Er fühlte sich den ganzen Tag über verwirrt, einsam und elend, aber auch sehr aufgeregt, und er konnte nicht aufhören an all die Möglichkeiten zu denken die er als Unsterblicher hatte. Er könnte der beste Ritter im ganzen Deutschen Orden werden! Niemand würde ihn je besiegen können. Aber trotz dieser positiven Gedanken war er die meiste Zeit über sichtlich beunruhigt und zerstreut. Nicht einmal der Gedanke bald in die Schlacht zu ziehen konnte ihn aufheitern, wie er es sonst immer tat. Nicht einmal jetzt, da er wusste dass er praktisch unverwundbar war.

„Gilbert," sprach ihn einer der älteren, Joachim, schließlich an. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du in der Schlacht morgen nicht so abwesend sein wirst wie heute." Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf und versprach, dass es nicht so sein würde: Er werde sich auf seinen Auftrag konzentrieren und nichts anderes. Er war fest entschlossen, den Orden nicht im Stich zu lassen. „Du hast letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, oder?"

„Nein."

„Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, wegen einer Schlacht so nervös zu sein. Sonst scheinst du dich immer gar auf den Kampf zu freuen," sprach Joachim weiter, und ein Hauch von Misstrauen schlich sich in seine Stimme. Gilbert seufzte nur, rollte mit den Augen und versicherte dem Mann, dass er nicht nervös war, nicht wegen der Schlacht jedenfalls. „Hast du wieder Schmerzen?"

„Wann haben mich Schmerzen je wach gehalten?" murmelte Gilbert mit einem Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist… ich mache mir Sorgen über etwas. Eine persönliche Angelegenheit, die ich lieber für mich behalten würde." _Als würdet_ _ **ihr**_ _mir je helfen, wirklich. Als_ _ **bräuchte**_ _ich Hilfe!_

„Dann reiß dich zusammen, deine üble Laune und Abgelenktheit nerven," erwiderte Joachim kühl, doch einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich hoch zu einem Lächeln. „Geh lieber und ruh dich aus. Du bist einer der besten Krieger hier, wir brauchen dich in Höchstform. Du hast meine Erlaubnis heute zu schlafen statt zu arbeiten, solange du versprichst, dass du morgen wieder ganz du selbst bist." Gilbert nickte, dankte ihm und ging in sein Zelt. Er packte sein Schwert weg, legte sich auf sein Bett aus Stroh und Leinen, und schloss die Augen. Aber egal wie müde er war, der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Zeltdecke über ihm an. Es war immer noch zu hell draußen zum schlafen, daran musste es liegen, dachte er sich. Als er da so lag, schloss er noch einmal seine Augen, seufzte, und hörte den Stimmen der Ritter, dem Zirpen der Käfer und Vögel zu. In der Ferne hörte er einen Wolf heulen, vermutlich war er von seinem Rudel getrennt worden und hatte sich verirrt. Wölfe heulten in der Regel nicht tagsüber. Er hörte jemanden die Wachen des Lagers vor dem Tier warnen, falls es ihnen zu nahe kommen sollte. Mehr Geraschel. Fußstapfen liefen am Zelt vorbei, stoppten, gingen dann weiter. Wie sollte er bei all dem Lärm schlafen? Er schnaubte und rollte sich auf die Seite, schloss fest die Augen und biss entnervt die Zähne zusammen. Joachim hatte recht gehabt, er war den ganzen Tag lang übel gelaunt gewesen.

Er versuchte, das Geraschel und die Fußstapfen draußen auszublenden, aber die Geräusche schienen immer lauter zu werden. Bis er merkte, dass sie tatsächlich lauter wurden. Er riss die Augen auf als er hörte, wie ein Teil des Zeltes angehoben wurde, und eine leise Stimme ihn rief. „Gilbert! Gilbert, bist du wach?" Er seufzte und murmelte ein ja, jetzt sowieso. Ungarn kriechte ins Zelt und kniete sich neben ihn, starrte ihn von oben herab an. Gilbert stand gar nicht erst auf, lag bloß da und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Entschuldigung, dass ich dich störe," sagte Ungarn schnell. „Aber ich muss mich irgendwo verstecken, und ich dachte mir-"

„Dich verstecken!" wiederholte Gilbert wütend. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag nach dir gesucht um Antworten zu bekommen und du warst nicht da! Und jetzt willst du dich hier bei mir _verstecken_? Zieh leine!" schnaubte er und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, dem jungen Land den Rücken zudrehend. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, aber dann hörte er Geraschel und fühlte, wie Ungarn sich neben ihn legte. „Was machst du da?" grummelte er. „Ich habe gesagt ‚zieh leine', nicht ‚bitte leg dich zu mir'."

„Das tut mir jetzt aber leid," sagte Ungarn sarkastisch, und Gilbert konnte ihn mit den Augen rollen hören. „Ich dachte du wolltest Antworten. So bin ich zumindest gut und bequem versteckt und kann mit dir reden. Du musst mich nicht einmal angucken, also wird deine schlechte Laune uns auch nicht im Weg stehen!"

„Hier mit dir kuscheln ist natürlich wesentlich besser, als dich anzugucken," frotzelte Gilbert und schubste den älteren Jungen weg von ihm. Aber Ungarn bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, schließlich gab das junge vermutliche Land auf. „Na gut, sprich wenn du willst," murmelte er und schloss die Augen.

„Ich dachte du willst Antworten, kein sinnloses Gequatsche. Du musst mich erst etwas fragen, weißt du," lachte Ungarn, sein Lachen ließ Gilbert erschauern.

„Erstens, hör auf so weibisch zu kichern," sagte er ihm, „dann werden wir reden. Also, was weißt du noch über Länder?" Ungarn war einen Moment lang still, wütend, weil Gilbert ihm vorgeworfen hatte, wie ein Mädchen zu kichern, dann seufzte er und dachte über seine Antwort kurz nach. „Nun, erst einmal ist der letzte der Antiken vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Sein Name war Germanien, und ihm gehörte der Großteil des Landes nördlich von meinem. Er war der Vater des Heiligen Römischen Reiches und einigen anderen kleinen Ländern, die meisten von ihnen unter Kontrolle des Heiligen Römischen Reiches. Die germanische Familie ist die größte der bekannten Welt, und die zweitgrößte ist die römische, mit Frankreich, Spanien, Italien… sogar ich habe angeblich ein wenig römisches Blut in mir, germanisches auch. Aber das ist alles weit weg - meine Cousins, höchstens." Gilbert hörte still, was das andere Land zu sagen hatte. Er würde so viel von ihm lernen, wie er konnte. „Wir sind nicht wirklich unsterblich, obwohl wir nicht an hohem Alter sterben und nur selten an Krankheit. Wir können von unseresgleichen getötet werden, aber Menschen können uns nichts antun. Natürlich können wir sterben, ich habe dir ja gerade von Germanien erzählt, der vor ein paar Jahren von uns gegangen ist. Die meisten Länder werden dann wiedergeboren, hat Italien mir mal gesagt, aber die Antiken - Rom, Germanien, Griechenland, Britannien - sind nie zurückgekehrt." Gilbert beschloss, sich anderen Ländern gegenüber vorsichtig zu verhalten, da sie ihn umbringen könnten. Wenn ihm ewiges Leben ermöglicht wurde, wollte er es nicht durch Torheit verschwenden. Er würde seine Kampfkunst noch härter trainieren müssen - niemals würde er sich einfach so besiegen lassen. „Und oben im Norden sterben einige kleine Länder auch hin und wieder. Wenn sie von anderen Ländern erobert werden, oder auf dem Schlachtfeld. Das Königreich Bayern, eine Tochter von Germanien, und Preußen sind vor ein paar Jahren getötet worden. Aber sie haben nicht einfach aufgehört zu existieren, also sind sie wohl wiedergeboren worden, denke ich."

„Es gibt Länder, die Mädchen sind?" fragte Gilbert überrascht, und Ungarn drehte sich um, starrte ihm ins Gesicht als sei das offensichtlich. „Und die müssen auch in die Schlacht ziehen?" fragte Gilbert verwirrt. Es gab keine weiblichen Krieger jeglicher Art, nirgendwo.

„ _Anscheinend_ können Frauen auch kämpfen," antwortete Ungarn und zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber Gilbert konnte es nicht glauben. Auf keinen Fall konnten kleine, schwache Mädchen kämpfen! _Ich würde nicht einmal gegen ein Mädchen kämpfen wollen,_ dachte er. _Kleine Mädchen zum weinen zu bringen gehört sich nicht für einen Ritter_. „Vielleicht mussten sie deshalb sterben - weil sie schwach waren. Obwohl ich gehört habe, dass Preußen im Kampf gegen Litauen gestorben ist, und der Kerl ist echt nicht ohne, sagt man." Der ältere Junge setzte sich auf und starrte auf Gilbert herunter. „Und? Gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen möchtest? Hast du irgendeine Idee, wer du sein könntest?" Aber Gilbert zuckte nur die Schultern und seufzte, er habe nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung. „Das werden wir bestimmt ein anderes mal herausfinden," sagte Ungarn und stand auf. Überrascht setzte Gilbert sich auf und starrte das ältere Land an. „Wir?" wiederholte er. „Du meinst-"

„Natürlich helfe ich dir!" antwortete Ungarn mit mehr weibischem Gekicher. „Ich will wissen, wer du bist, damit ich dich zu meiner Liste von Ländern, die ich schon getroffen habe, hinzufügen kann! Ich geh jetzt besser, die Luft sollte rein sein - und ich will nicht, dass der König _zu_ wütend auf mich ist weil ich weggerannt bin. Gute Nacht, Gilbert. Ich hoffe, du findest jetzt ein wenig Schlaf." Gilbert nickte und wünschte ihm auch eine gute Nacht, legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen. Ungarn hatte recht, jetzt, da er mehr wusste, fiel es ihm einfacher zu schlafen, obwohl es ihn immer noch sehr störte dass er noch nicht wusste, wer er war. Aber das würde er schon eines Tages herausfinden. _Und dann beweise ich Ungarn, dass ich seine dämliche Hilfe nicht brauche,_ dachte er. _Ich werde es ganz alleine herausfinden!_

 _12\. Dezember 1211_

 _Alle Schlachten sind geführt und gewonnen worden, der Deutsche Orden hat nun das Burzenland unter seiner Kontrolle. Es gab auch irgendeine Heirat, aber das ist… Ehe. Ich habe kein Interesse an solchem Zeug, und ich weiß auch nichts darüber. Was mir wichtig war ist, dass wir, angeführt von Theoderich, jetzt die ungarische Grenze gegen die Kumanen verteidigen und Siedler ins Burzenland bringen werden. Ich denke, es wird hier noch einige Schlachten geben._

 _Aber das macht nichts - ich bin unverwundbar! Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich nur schwer kaputtzukriegen bin, aber jetzt da ich weiß, dass ich gar nicht getötet werden kann… es ist großartig. Ich bin großartig. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wer ich bin, aber mittlerweile ist es mir auch egal. Ich bin einfach gerne ein Land. Es ist noch besser jetzt, da Ungarn nicht mehr die ganze Zeit bei mir ist. Er hat sich mit seinem König in sein Land zurückgezogen, während ich im Burzenland bin. Jetzt bin ich der einzige Unsterbliche hier._

 _Ich weiß, dass Arroganz eine Sünde ist, aber ein Geschenk wie dieses zu genießen ist doch sicher keine? Ich genieße bloß mein unsterbliches Leben und die damit einhergehende Macht. Und sicherlich ist ein Land noch mächtiger, wenn es bei seinem Volk ist._

 _Vergesst, was ich gerade geschrieben habe, ich will doch wissen, wer mein Volk ist. Aber ich werde es eines Tages herausfinden. Ungarn werde ich es als ersten wissen lassen, weil er mir schließlich geholfen hat. Ich denke, dass er verdient, es zu wissen, trotz seiner Verrücktheit (ich denke immer noch, dass er irre ist)._

 _Bitte, Gott, kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, wer ich bin? Ich habe dir so lange gedient, sicher steht es mir langsam zu, meine eigene Identität zu kennen?_

„Bist du immer noch am schreiben, Gilbert?" fragte Friedrich und sah dem Jungen über die Schulter. Gilbert klappte sein Tagebuch schnell zu und versteckte es unter seinem Mantel, funkelte seinen Freund wütend an. Der Mann grinste nur. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe nicht viel gelesen. Obwohl es mittlerweile mehr nach einem persönlichen Tagebuch als einem Reisebericht aussieht. Also wirst du das wohl eher nicht dem Hochmeister zeigen, hm?

„Nein, definitiv nicht," murmelte der Junge, stand auf und klopfte Gras von seinem weißen Mantel. Das meiste Gras war schon tot, trocken und hier und da von Schnee bedeckt. Er schauderte als eine kühle Brise vorbeizog, es würde wohl am Abend noch mehr schneien.

„Und überhaupt, was tut das zur Sache?" Es ist sowieso beinahe voll und ich habe fast keine Tinte mehr. Ich brauche neue, bevor ich wieder schreiben kann. Mittlerweile schreibe ich sowieso nur noch alle paar Wochen, das hat also keine Eile." Friedrich nickte und schaute in sein beinahe leeres Tintenfass. Nur noch ein paar Tröpfchen waren übrig. „Jetzt da wir uns hier niederlassen, wirst du dir bestimmt bald neue beschaffen können," sagte er seinem jungen Freund und raufte ihm durch das weiße Haar. „Aber du solltest wirklich nicht all deine Ersparnisse für Papier verschwenden. Die Kapelle ist fast fertig. Willst du mitkommen und sie dir ansehen?" Gilbert nickte. Er hatte es nicht wirklich bemerkt, als er so auf dem Boden gehockt hatte, aber es war kalt geworden, und er wollte reingehen, in die Kapelle oder bloß ins Bauernhaus. Hauptsache es war wärmer als hier draußen.

Die Kapelle begann, wirklich schön auszusehen, da musste er Friedrich recht geben. Sie war beinahe fertig, bis auf ein Paar Teile des Inneren. Aber der Altar stand, und drumherum hatte man die Kerzen bereits angezündet. Gilbert setzte sich nahe zum Altar, er genoss die Wärme der Kerzen. Winter war die Jahreszeit, in der viele, selbst die stärksten Männer, an Kälte und Krankheit starben. _Aber nicht ich,_ erinnerte er sich selbst und lächelte ein wenig. _Ich bin unsterblich. Immun gegenüber solchen Dingen._ Es stimmte, er war noch nie krank gewesen. Friedrich aber schon, vor drei Wintern, und Gilbert hatte sich Sorgen gemacht damals, aber der Mann schaffte es und war stark wie eh und je. Als er den Altar nun so ansah, betete er still, dass der Winter ihnen dieses Jahr keine Männer nehmen würde, hatten sie doch schon genug im Kampf gegen die Kiptschaken verloren. Einer von ihnen war Joachim gewesen, und es war für sie alle niederschmetternd gewesen, jemand so respektables zu verlieren.

„Gilbert?" hörte das junge Land die Stimme seines menschlichen Freundes nach einer Weile. Gilbert sah auf zu Friedrich, der ihn mit einer bestimmten Emotion in seinen Augen, welche er nicht deuten konnte, anstarrte. „Ich hatte dir auch sagen wollen… wenn wir einmal fertig sind mit dem ansiedeln der Kolonisten hier, dem Bau der Kirche und des Hospiz… naja, wenn wir fertig sind mit unserem Geschäft, erwarten sie von dir, dass du nach Akkon zurückkehrst. Der Hochmeister hat es befohlen."

Gilbert schloss kurz die Augen und nickte ernst. Er hätte es vorhersehen können - er war ein besonderer Fall innerhalb des Ordens, und der Hochmeister behandelte ihn auch so. Er wollte den Jungen stets im Auge behalten, und da er hier in wenigen Monaten fertig sein würde, vielleicht in einem Jahr… bei dem Gedanken, nach Akkon zurückzukehren, wurde ihm schlecht. Wenn es stimmte, was er gehört hatte, sein Geburtsort läge irgendwo hoch im Norden, dann glaubte er, dass er die Antwort, wer er wirklich war, dort finden würde, nicht in der Levante, im Süden. Und nicht nur das, so wie Friedrich das gesagt hatte, klang es, als würde der Ritter selbst zurückbleiben müssen. Gilbert fragte nicht, er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Gilbert würde klarkommen ohne ihn, sicher, wenn man bedenkt, was er war. Aber er würde es dennoch bevorzugen, hier zu bleiben. Er freute sich nicht darauf, sich von dem einen, echten Freund, den er im Orden hatte, zu trennen. _Und was ist mit Ungarn?_ fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Er sollte dir doch helfen, herauszufinden, wer du bist! Er wusste jetzt, wo der ungarische Junge war, und er wusste, dass er in ein paar Tagen dort sein könnte, wenn er wollte. Aber wenn er jetzt ging, würde er ihn vielleicht niemals wiederfinden, und ihr ganzer Plan, Gilberts wahre Identität zu entdecken, würde zerbrechen. _Letzten Endes hätte ich es ohnehin alleine getan. Alleine sein ist gar nicht so schlimm._

„Wie lief es eigentlich mit dir und diesem ungarischen Jungen?" Fragte Friedrich später am Abend, als er und Gilbert auf der Eingangsstufe der Kapelle saßen, und den gemächlich fallenden Schnee beobachteten. „Sah so aus, als hättet ihr euch ganz gut verstanden. Er dich allerdings besser als andersherum," fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu und grinste seinen jungen Freund an.

Gilbert zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Warum fragst du?"

Der Ritter seufzte und wuschelte dem Jungen durchs weiße Haar. „Ich frage," begann er, „weil ich sicher sein will, dass du nicht vereinsamst wenn wir mal getrennte Wege gehen werden. Dass du in der Lage bist, mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Dass… dass du nicht immer alleine bist." Seine braunen Augen sahen Gilbert voller Sorge an, und das junge Land sah weg. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund sich so um ihn sorgte. Also setzte er ein falsches Lächeln auf und grinste Friedrich an, dessen Miene sich daraufhin ein wenig erhellte, obwohl er genau wusste, wie falsch Gilberts Zuversicht war.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich," sagte der Junge und grinste breit. „Ich werde der großartigste Ritter von Akkon, und wenn du das nächste mal nach Hause kommst bin ich dein neuer Hochmeister, versprochen. Du kannst mein Nachfolger werden. Und das nächste mal, wenn wir uns wiedersehen nachdem ich jetzt gehe, werde ich dir bis zu den Schultern reichen!" Friedrich lachte darüber, sagte aber nichts. „Und ich werde auch supergut mit Menschen umzugehen lernen! Niemand wird mich je wieder für einen Dämonen halten - vielleicht werden sie mich sogar heilig sprechen! Über mich musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

„Oh, ich mache mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, was du anstellen wirst," sagte Friedrich dann, stellte sich hin und sah runter zu Gilbert, während er sprach. „Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist, wie sich andere dir gegenüber verhalten werden. Was die anderen denken, können wir nicht ändern, aber du kannst immer dein bestes geben, damit man dich schätzt." Dann grinste er und schnaubte, „Ob du Hochmeister wirst werden wir ja sehen!"

Gilbert stand ebenfalls auf und folgte dem Mann rein, kurz sah er über seine Schulter zurück, sah die schneebedeckte Landschaft. Einen Winter hatte er hier hereinbrechen sehen. Seinen nächsten würde er wahrscheinlich wieder in der Levante verbringen.

Der Winter zog langsamer vorbei als zuhause im Süden. Zwei der Ritter wurden krank, schafften es aber. Ein Bauer in der Gegend starb allerdings, und ließ seine Frau mit kleinem Kind zurück, die zum Schutz und zur Pflege von den Rittern aufgenommen wurden. Gilbert, zumindest äußerlich einer der jüngsten Männer, wurde manchmal aufgetragen sich um das junge Kind zu kümmern, und er tat dies wie jede andere Aufgabe mit Fleiß und Hingabe. Es war erfrischend, dass jemand sich nicht wegen seiner Augen vor ihm fürchtete, jemand, der zu jung war um überhaupt zu realisieren, dass rote Augen ungewöhnlich waren. Die Mutter aber war wie alle anderen, und musste sich lange von Theoderich überreden lassen, bevor sie Gilbert in die Nähe ihrer Tochter ließ. Da wurde Gilbert klar, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob er hier blieb oder nach Akkon zurückkehrte, ob er Ritter, Bauer oder König war. _Die Menschen fürchten mich, wo immer ich hingehe._ Aber nicht so das kleine Mädchen, und nicht Ungarn. Würde das also sein Leben? Sich mit Menschen umgeben, die ihn nicht fürchten konnten, von Nationen, Kleinkindern und vielleicht einigen Blinden? Warum kann ich nicht einfach bei meinem Bruder bleiben? Seit er wusste, dass sie sich bald trennen mussten, war Friedrich für ihn noch mehr wie ein Bruder geworden, und er genoss jeden Tag, den sie noch miteinander verbringen konnten.

Dann kam der Frühling und er sah zu, wie auf den Wiesen die Blumen aufblühten und Hasen hopsten (die er beinahe jeden Abend zum Abendessen jagte), die Vögel nach Körnern pickten und auf den Feldern Weizen und Gemüse wuchs. Er hörte auf, sich Sorgen wegen des bevorstehenden Abschiedes zu machen und genoss die Zeit hier, die er noch hatte, half mit wo er konnte, kämpfte in der gelegentlichen Schlacht und kehrte immer unversehrt zurück.

Dann wurde es Sommer, aber es änderte sich nicht viel. Er sah Ungarn noch ein mal, er war für eine Woche mit ein paar Soldaten da. Sie redeten miteinander, aber sie hatten nicht genug Zeit um nach seiner Identität zu suchen. Sie schafften es aber herauszufinden, wer der bessere Jäger, Arbeiter, und wer einfach beliebter war. Letzteres war natürlich Ungarn, aber Gilbert war ein guter Arbeiter. Beim Jagen stellten sie sich beide geschickt an. Sie wurden mehr und mehr zu Rivalen, hatten aber einen Heidenspaß. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege wieder.

Und wie er vorhergesagt hatte, verließ er Mitte Herbst mit ein paar anderen Rittern das Burzenland, um zum Winterbeginn Akkon zu erreichen.


	3. Kapitel 3

_12\. Mai 1230_

 _Wir sind in den Norden Preußens gerufen worden um die Grenzen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches gegen ein Volk von Heiden zu verteidigen, und wir sollen sie taufen. Wir haben das Kulmerland als unseren Stützpunkt. Und Kaiser Friedrich II hat uns außerdem gestattet, ganz Preußen - inklusive Kulmerland - einzunehmen, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind. Das wird die Grenzen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches stärken. Ich habe während der Reise leider nicht schreiben können, daher ist dies mein erster Tagebucheintrag zu diesem Thema, aber ihr müsst mir glauben wenn ich sage, dass ich mich bereits wochenlang darauf gefreut habe. Zum ersten mal werde ich ein anderes Land erobern - wie ein echtes Land, andere unterwerfen! Aber ich freue mich nicht darauf, das andere Land umzubringen, besonders da dieses Preußen selbst schon eine Reinkarnation des alten Preußens ist, wenn es stimmt, was Ungarn mir vor all den Jahren erzählt hat. Ich würde jede Lösung vorziehen, bei der es sich vermeiden lässt sie zu töten._

 _Doch der Kaiser hätte mir keinen größeren Gefallen tun können._

 _Und was den Kaiser angeht… ich werde seinen Namen nicht wieder in den Mund nehmen. Friedrichs Verlust, mein Friedrich, nicht dieser Adlige, ist immer noch eine zu frische Wunde… Friedrich, wir werden siegen. Wir werden siegen und das Heidenland im Namen des Herrn und des Ordens erobern. Und ich hoffe, dass du während unseres Feldzuges über mich wachst._

 _Ich vermisse dich, Bruder._

Gilbert las seinen letzten Tagebucheintrag vor der Schlacht, er konnte sich kaum auf die Buchstaben konzentrieren. Sie wirkten verschwommen und er fühlte sich schwach durch den Blutverlust. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war - er hatte zwei Wochen lang ohne Probleme gekämpft, obwohl er in diesem Kampf mehr Schmerzen hatte als jemals zuvor. Seine Wunden waren so schnell wie immer geheilt. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig: sie hatten etwas langsamer geheilt, aber nicht so langsam als dass es ihm zum Problem wurde. Aber die Wunde war noch da. Er hatte den Schnitt bis jetzt vor den anderen Rittern versteckt, denn er wusste, dass viele ihrer Männer weitaus dringender auf medizinische Hilfe angewiesen waren. _Und die sind nicht einmal unsterblich,_ erinnerte er sich selbst. _Aber ich schon. Ich kann damit leben!_

Das seltsamste an seiner blutenden Wunde war nicht, dass sie nicht heilte, was schließlich bedeuten würde dass er gegen die Reinkarnation Preußens und damit gegen ein Land kämpfte, sondern dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wie er sich diese Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Seine Kleidung war nicht einmal zerissen in der Nähe dieser Stelle.

„Gilbert?" hörte er eine Stimme ihn rufen. „Gilbert?" wiederholte sie in einem sorgenvollen Tonfall. Er sah müde auf und blinzelte den Ritter vor ihm langsam an. „Geht es dir gut, Bub?" fragte der Mann ihn, Sorge schimmerte in seinen grünen Augen. „Ich habe dich mehrere male gerufen."

„Ja, zwei mal…?" murmelte das junge Land, der Mann seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dreimal so oft wie normalerweise." sagte er und musterte den Jungen. „Du siehst blass aus, Gilbert - mehr noch als sonst, meine ich. Geht es dir nicht gut? Ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen." Gilbert nickte und bereute dies sofort, als die Welt sich durch die kleine Bewegung plötzlich zu drehen schien. Der Mensch kaufte es ihm auch nicht ab und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Verdammt," murmelte er. „Geh zum Krankenzelt, sofort. Du blutest ja!" _Verdammt_. Er hatte die Wunde gesehen. Gilbert sah auf seinen Bauch herab und versuchte, seinen Blick wieder zu fokussieren, und das erste was er sah war ein tiefroter Fleck, der sich in seinem weißen Gewand ausbreitete. Er seufzte und sah wieder auf, aber die Welt schien ihm noch unschärfer, und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz. Einen Augenblick später war er auf allen Vieren im Gras, aufgrund der Reaktion des Ritters konnte er aber nur ein paar Sekunden lang bewusstlos gewesen sein. „Das kann doch nicht sein…" murmelte der Ritter und seufzte. Weil ihm zu schwindelig war um aufzustehen, rollte Gilbert sich auf die Seite ins Gras. Der Fall schien die Wunde verschlimmert zu haben, er biss vor Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie der Ritter sich niederkniete um ihn hochzunehmen. Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, dagegen zu protestieren. Dann wurde er wieder bewusstlos.

Die Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen, mit einem Seufzen schloss er sie. Es war kalt und er zitterte. Dann deckte jemand ihn zu, die willkommene Wärme ließ ihn entspannen. „Geht es ihm jetzt besser?" hörte er eine Stimme fragen, dann seufzte jemand. „Ehrlich," sagte eine andere Stimme, „er ist zuvor noch nie krank gewesen, und dann muss es beim ersten mal gleich so schlimm sein…"

„Ich verstehe diesen Jungen nicht…"

Gilbert atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen. Er wusste, dass diese Leute über ihn redeten, und er wollte ihnen beweisen, dass er immer noch stark war. Er würde immer stark sein. Er sah zwei unscharfe schwarze-weiße Silhouetten und hüstelte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Dass seine Kehle zu trocken war um richtig zu sprechen nervte ihn. Sie drehten sich beide zu ihm um, und der ihm nähere legte seine kalte Handfläche auf seine Stirn. „Gilbert," fragte er leise, „Wie fühlst du dich?" Das junge Land versuchte zu antworten, dass es ihm gut ging, aber seine Stimme konnte nur flüstern. Er versuchte, mit seinem sonst so stolzen Blick zu ihm aufzusehen, aber er wusste, dass der Schmerz in seinen Augen sichtbar sein würde. Der Ritter, der neben ihm stand, seufzte. „Die Wunde an deinem Bauch hat sich entzündet," erklärte er. „Sie ist nun geheilt, aber dein Fieber ist nicht gesunken. Sollte aber bald."

Gilbert blinzelte erschöpft. „Wo sind die anderen?" krächzte er, seine Lungen wund. Er beschloss dass es nun nichts mehr nutzte, Gesundheit vorzugeben. „Die kämpfen," antwortete der zweite Mann, und trat jetzt auch näher. „Aber darum sollst du dir keinen Kopf machen. Ruh dich erst einmal aus, Bub. Bald kannst du wieder an der Seite deiner Brüder kämpfen." Das junge Land nickte und rollte sich auf die Seite. Die Wunde war geheilt, hatte man ihm gesagt, aber sein gesamter Bauch war nach wie vor Wund, nicht nur die verletzte Stelle. Er fühlte sich, als droschen hundert Fäuste auf ihn ein, und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen. „Ruhe - du wirst dich bald besser fühlen."

Aber so sollte es nicht kommen. So lange die Schlacht anhielt hatte er Schmerzen, erst gegen Ende fühlte er sich wieder stark genug um aufzustehen und ein wenig herumzulaufen. Er setzte sich bei einer Eiche unweit des Krankenzeltes, falls sein Zustand sich wieder verschlechtern sollte, und lehnte sich an dessen Stamm. Er las sich seine alten Tagebucheinträge durch, mittlerweile hatte er seit über einem Jahrzehnt in demselben Buch geschrieben. Was mit ihm jetzt geschah war von großer Bedeutung, hatte er an diesen Nachmittag realisiert, und er wusste dass er das ein oder andere darüber geschrieben hatte.

Dann fand er es: eine Liste von Zeichen, die Ungarn ihm vor Jahren gegeben hatte, nach denen er Ausschau halten sollte, wenn er sein Volk finden wollte. _Solltest du ohne einen offensichtlichen Grund bluten, hast du Menschen verloren_ , hatte ihm das Königreich gesagt. _Wenn dir schlecht wird, geht es deinem Volk wirtschaftlich nicht gut: vielleicht eine Missernte._ Gilberts Herz schlug schneller, als er die Liste wieder und wieder las. Warum war es ihm nicht eher klar geworden? Er war die ganze Zeit lang bei seinem Volk gewesen! Der Deutsche Orden kämpfte - er hatte Schmerzen. Sie verloren Ritter - er hatte eine offene Wunde. Klar wie Kristall! _Ich danke dir, Gott_ , sagte er still und schloss glücklich die Augen. _Danke, dass du mich zu meinem Volk gebracht hast vor all diesen Jahren_.

Nach der Abenddämmerung kehrten die Ritter zurück, einige waren verwundet, andere wurden vermisst. Aber im großen und ganzen wirkten sie stolz und mächtig, ein breites Grinsen in beinahe jedem Gesicht der Männer. „Und noch eine Schlacht, gekämpft und gewonnen!" rief einer als sie zum Lager zurückkehrten. „Diese Preußen sind ein brutales Volk, aber keine Chance!" Gilbert blinzelte im Dämmerlicht und zählte die Männer. Nur zwei fehlten. Aber warum geht es mir dann so schlecht? Es war definitiv ein Sieg, aber für ihn fühlte es sich nach einer veheerenden Niederlage an. Eine schreckliche Traurigkeit überkam ihn plötzlich, er stahl sich leise davon, er wollte nicht, dass sie sahen, wie miserabel es ihm ging. Sein Herz raste und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Mit diesen Menschen war er aufgewachsen, natürlich fühlte er sich ihnen verbunden. Aber sie gehörten nicht zu ihm. Der Deutsche Orden war kein Volk in dem Sinne. _E-es muss andere geben, die heute gekämpft und verloren haben_ , sagte er zu sich selbst, ihm war speiübel und er stolperte in das Gebüsch nahe des Lagers. _Es kann nicht anders sein._ Aber in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er sich nur selbst belog. Er fiel auf die Knie sobald er außer Sichtweite der anderen war, seine Beine zitterten unter der Last seiner Eingebung.

 _Ich… ich bin Preußen._

Aber auf welcher Seite sollte er dann kämpfen? Ungarn hatte ihm gesagt, ein Land sollte immer mit seinem Volk kämpfen, aber die Preußen… _sind Heiden!_ Sie waren nichts von dem, was man ihm vom Tag seiner Geburt an als gut und richtig beigebracht hatte. Sicherlich konnte ein Land sich nicht so sehr von seinen Menschen unterscheiden? Und nicht nur das, Preußen war außerdem ein Land, das von Fremden besetzt war. Es war bei weitem nicht so großartig, wie er sich erhofft und gedacht hatte. _Ich bin nicht Preußen, ich bin nicht Preußen, ich bin_ _ **nicht Preußen!**_ Aber so oft er es sich auch sagte, sein Herz hatte nur eine Antwort: _Lügner_. Und wieder war ihm schlecht. Vor nur wenigen Tagen hatte er seine eigenen Leute getötet. Aber wenn er jetzt für die Preußen kämpfen sollte… er konnte nicht. Wie konnte er gegen die Männer kämpfen, mit denen er aufgewachsen war?

„Gilbert?" Der Junge erschrak, als er plötzlich gerufen wurde, und er sah dem Mann in die Augen, der ihn vor einigen Tagen zum Krankenzelt gebracht hatte. Der Ritter blickte ihn voller Sorge an, und das Land wurde sich bewusst, wie schwach er in diesem Moment aussehen musste. Bleicher denn je zuvor zitterte er am ganzen Körper, und er konnte Tränen spüren, wie sie langsam auf seinen Wangen trockneten. Er atmete schnell, Worte verließen seine Lippen ohne jeden Zusammenhang, ein Zustand, in dem ihn niemand sehen sollte. „Gilbert, was ist mit dir?"

„Ich - Orden - ihr - Volk - Preußen - ich-"

„Beruhige dich doch, Bub," versuchte der Mann ihn zu beschwichtigen, kniete mit einem Bein nieder um auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kind zu sein und streckte langsam eine Hand nach ihm aus. Diese Leute versuchten, sein Land zu unterwerfen, dessen Menschen umzubringen. _Ihn_ umzubringen. Er drehte sich um, schrie etwas, er hatte keine Ahnung was, und versuchte davonzurennen. Er konnte kämpfen. Er konnte sehr gut kämpfen, aber nicht gegen so viele Menschen. Er war gegenüber ihnen unsterblich, aber nicht so unverwundbar, wie er es sich immer sagte. „Hey! Gilbert, komm zurück!" rief der Ritter und rannte ihm hinterher, mit seinen langen Beinen hatte er ihn bald eingeholt. Er packte den Jungen und zerrte in unsanft wieder zu ihm. Aber das Land wand und trat um sich, schrie und verlangte, der Mann solle ihn sofort loslassen. Lautes Geraschel im Gebüsch hinter dem Ritter kündigte zwei weitere an, die fragten, was los war und Gilbert dann schockiert anstarrten.

„Was ist sein Problem?" fragte der eine, und der Ritter, der immer noch versuchte, dass wild um sich schlagende Kind festzuhalten schnauzte ihn an, dem Jungen ginge es nicht gut und dass sie ihn wieder zu einem Medicus bringen sollten.

„Also helft mit!" Die anderen beiden Ritter packte mit an und bald hörte das Kind auf, sich zu wehren, jetzt völlig bewegungsunfähig. Stattdessen funkelte er sie alle wütend an. _Wartet nur bis ich mit meinem Volk vereint bin_ , wollte er ihnen sagen. _Wartet nur und ihr werdet sehen, wie mächtig ich sein werde, ihr werdet nicht eine Chance bekommen, euch zu verteidigen, nicht ein einziger von euch!_

„Schade, dass Friedrich gestorben ist," murmelte einer der drei. „Er war der einzige, der den kleinen Dämon verstehen konnte."

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich er ist-"

„Früher hatte ich nicht so gedacht, nein," sagte er ernst, begleitet von einem Seufzen. „Aber so wie er sich jetzt verhält, scheinen die Geschichten mir nicht mehr so absurd."

Das junge Land zitterte noch immer vor Zorn und vor Schock, und die Männer brachten ihn zum Lager zurück, wo alle Augen auf die vier gerichtet waren. Die neugierigen Blicke folgten ihnen zum Krankenzelt, wo man den Jungen schnell in ein Bett legte und untersuchte. Seine Haut war verschwitzt, er atmete schwer und seine Augen flackerten wild von einem Gesicht zum nächsten. „Panickattacke," stellte der Medicus schnell fest. „Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wodurch sie ausgelöst worden ist… Lasst ihn hier ruhen, morgen sollte es ihm gut gehen." Die drei Männer gingen kurz darauf wieder, wollten sich so schnell wie möglich von dem Jungen entfernen, während der Medicus versuchte, ihn mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen. „Alles wird gut, Gilbert," sagte er und strich dem Jungen durch das silbrig-weiße Haar „Es gibt nichts, worum du dich sorgen musst. Alles wird gut."

 _Nein, wird es nicht_ , wollte das Kind ihm sagen. _Gar nichts ist gut._ Aber seine Müdigkeit brachte ihm bald mehr Ruhe als was auch immer der Mensch tat, und er schloss langsam seine roten Augen. Dann hörte er einfach nur den Leuten draußen zu, dem Rauschen der Bäume im Wind und dem langsam verstummenden Gesang der Vögel in den letzten Minuten, in denen die Sonne noch etwas schien und dem Flüstern des Medicus, er solle schlafen. ‚Gilbert', nannte der Mann ihn immer wieder. Er wollte protestieren, ihm sagen wie falsch er damit lag. Er war nicht Gilbert. Wenn er es jemals gewesen war, war er es nicht mehr.

 _Ich bin Preußen!_

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Preußen mit neuer Stärke und neuem Eifer. Er hatte sein Volk gefunden, er war sich ganz sicher, und er würde alles tun, um sie vor Unheil zu beschützen. War das nicht seine Aufgabe? Aber als er aufstand und der Ritter, der gerade das Krankenzelt bewachte ihn fragte, ob es ihm bereits besser ginge wurde sein Herz schwer. Würde er sich zwischen seinen Leuten und _seinen_ Leuten entscheiden müssen? Mit den Preußen mochte er durch Blut oder Schicksal verbunden sein, aber im Herzen war er Ordensritter. _Und überhaupt_ , grummelte er innerlich, _will ich keine schäbige kleine_ _ **Region**_ _sein_. Preußen war kein Königreich, nicht einmal ein Fürstentum. Kein _Land_. Es war eine kleine Region voller Heiden die eine komische Sprache namens Preußisch sprachen, welche weder Deutsch noch irgendeiner baltischen Sprache sonderlich ähnelte, obwohl sie von Deutschen und Balten umgeben waren. Aber sie waren schon ein baltisches Volk, diese Preußen. _Und ich bin teutonisch_ , erklärte er sich selbst. _Ich bin deutsch!_ Wenn er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, Preußen zu sein, würde er noch alle Hände voll zu tun haben bis dieses Volk und dieses Land es wert sein würden, von _irgendjemandem_ repräsentiert zu werden.

Aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wollte diese Menschen nicht, aber er wollte sie auch nicht bekämpfen. Vor allem weil er sich nicht selbst verletzen wollte, aber auch, weil tief in ihm doch ein Sinn für Moral schlummerte. Ein Land - _oder eine Region_ \- kämpfte nicht gegen sein eigenes Volk, ganz einfach. Er schaute sich um, sah die Ordensritter und dachte an die letzte Nacht. An vieles konnte er sich nicht erinnern, aber ihm war in Erinnerung geblieben, dass er sich ihnen gegenüber einen Moment lang sehr feindselig gefühlt hatte. Als wollte er sie alle töten, jeden einzelnen von _seinem Land_ verjagen. Rückblickend beunruhigte ihn der Gedanke daran. Fühlte es sich so an, ein Land zu sein? _Region_.

 _Halt die Klappe._

War das das Wahre? Sich manchmal so zu fühlen wie das eigene Volk? _Wie schrecklich_ , seufzte er. _Meine eigenen Gefühle sind manchmal kompliziert genug, danke_. Aber dann dachte er weiter. Er fühlte nicht einfach nur, was seine Preußen fühlten, seit er hier war - er hatte es sein Leben lang schon getan, wahrscheinlich. Wie sollte er nun wissen, was seine eigenen Gedanken seine eigenen waren, und welche von den Preußen stammen? Er biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, zog sein kleines Schwert und griff frustriert einen Baum an. „Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein!?"

„Gilbert!" wurde er plötzlich gerufen, und das junge Land blickte über seine Schulter. Goswin, einer der älteren Ritter, ging mit ernster Miene auf ihn zu, und Preußen seufzte. Was jetzt? „Komm mit in mein Zelt. Ich würde gern ein Wörtchen mit dir reden." Dann drehte der Mann sich wieder um, achtete gar nicht darauf, ob Gilbert ihm folgte, er nahm einfach an dass er es tat. Und wenn nicht würde der junge Ritter in Schwierigkeiten geraten, das wusste er auch, also hatte Preußen keine andere Wahl als zu tun was er sagte, aber er brannte seinen wütenden Blick in den Rücken des Ritters als er ihm folgte.

Im Zelt versuchte er dann, nicht zu wütend und frustriert zu wirken, aber der Anblick vier weiterer Ritter, die dort bereits auf sie warteten half wenig. „Setz dich hin, Junge," befahl Goswin ihm, und Preußen setzte sich. Er blickte jedem einzelnen der Menschen mit Trotz ins Gesicht, was alle fünf von ihnen zu erzürnen schien, aber sie sagten nichts dazu. „Gilbert, bitte erkläre uns was gestern Nacht passiert ist," sagte Goswin ruhig.

„Was war gestern Nacht?" erwiderte Gilbert.

Nun funkelte Goswin ihn wütend an. „Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede. Also sprich!"

Preußen stand dann auf und funkelte wütender zurück. „Was? Also ist es verboten hier, mal krank zu sein? Muss ich daran erinnern, dass dies für mich das erste mal war in meinem ganzen Leben - _in 38 Jahren_. Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mensch."

Das hatte nichts mit deiner Krankheit zu tun, das weißt du genau so gut wie wir."

Ein anderer Mann, Arnulf, holte dann ein kleines Buch aus seinem Mantel hervor, und Preußens Miene versteifte sich. Sein Tagebuch. Er hatte es liegen lassen, als er auf einmal zu bluten anfing und dann zum Krankenzelt gebracht wurde. „Bitte erkläre uns, was du in diesem Tagebuch geschrieben hast, Gilbert," verlangte Arnulf ruhig aber bestimmend. „Denn es scheint als hieltest du dich nicht für einen Menschen - was ich auch bezweifeln würde, da du ja ein Kind im Alter eines Mannes bist."

„Was soll dieser Unsinn über lebendige Länder?" fragte Volkmar. „Länder in Menschenkörpern?"

Preußen funkelte sie alle wieder an und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Er ballte sein Hände zu Fäusten und schrie sie an, „Und jedes einzelne Wort ist wahr! Und wisst ihr was, ich weiß jetzt wer ich bin!" Die Menschen zeigten sich unbeeindruckt von seinem Wutanfall und starrten ihn nur genervt an.

„Ich bin _Preußen_! Ich bin Preußen, und ihr schlachtet meine Leute ab! Wer würde denn deshalb nicht wütend werden."

Goswin schmunzelte nur und sah ihn an wie ein Kind, das gerade stolz verkündete, es glaube an Märchen. „Sicher, Gilbert," sagte er herablassend, was das junge Land noch wütender machte. „Wenn du Preußen bist, kannst du deine Preußen doch sicher überzeugen, nicht solchen Widerstand zu leisten? Wenn die sich nicht wehren würden, müssten wir niemanden töten. Aber wir werden dieses Land im Namen des Deutschen Ordens, des Heiligen Römischen Reiches und der Kirche erobern. Rede mit ihnen, das ist deine einzige Chance, sie zu retten."

Preußen zuckte und sah einen Augenblick lang weg. „Das würde ich ja," murmelte er. „Aber ich… ich kann nicht preußisch sprechen."

Die Menschen lachten darüber. „Ist das nicht köstlich!" rief Arnulf. „Ein Land, das nicht in der Lage ist, mit den eigenen Menschen zu kommunizieren! Vielleicht bist du doch nicht Preußen?"

War er das nicht? Preußen war sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher, aber nur einen kurzen Moment lang. „Wenn ich nicht von euch aufgezogen worden wäre," widersprach er, „ _Würde_ ich preußisch sprechen!"

„Wenn wir dich nicht aufgenommen hätten," erklärte Volkmar ihm, „hätte man dich irgendwo elend verrecken lassen. Niemand würde ein Kind wie dich aufziehen wollen, Gilbert, das solltest sogar du wissen. Sogar dein Vater wollte dich loswerden, deshalb bist du bei uns gelandet. Sei lieber dankbar, dass wir dich haben leben lassen."

Diese Worte trafen ihn tief, aber Preußen würde ihnen nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn dies verletzte. Er wusste sehr gut, dass niemand ihn hätte haben wollen und warum, aber das hatte nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. „Nein, _ihr_ seid lieber dankbar!" schrie er zurück. „Seid dankbar, dass ich dem Orden so lange gedient habe! Ich habe 30 Jahre lang getan, was auch immer man mir gesagt hat! Und jetzt habe ich nur eine Forderung: _Hört auf, sie zu töten!_ Tauft sie meinetwegen, aber hört auf, Preußen umzubringen!"

Volkmar seufzte dann und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Diese Heiden wollen nicht getauft werden, Gilbert. Wir würden ja, und das weißt du auch, aber es geht einfach nicht!"

„Ich bin preußisch!" protestierte Preußen. „Aber ich bin auch Christ! Versucht nicht mir zu sagen, es wäre unmöglich sie zu taufen, das ist Unsinn!"

„Das ist genug!" rief Goswin. „Gilbert, du hast Glück das es nicht in unserer Kraft steht, dich aus dem Deutschen Orden herauszuschmeißen, aber wir erwarten von dir, dass du nach diesem Gespräch gehst. Was du tust und wo du hingehst ist deine Sache, solange du dich nicht mehr in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischst."

Preußen konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er war älter als vier der fünf Menschen, die vor ihm saßen, war weitaus länger Ritter gewesen als jeder einzelne von ihnen, er war sogar älter als der Kaiser, in dessen Namen sie hier im Norden kämpften, hatte länger gedient, als dieser Mann regiert hatte… und jetzt würden sie ihn einfach so herausschmeißen? Das konnten sie nicht tun. Das konnten sie einfach nicht tun. Er starrte die Männer, die Ritter, seine Familie, stumm an. Einige starrten zurück, andere wandten ihren Blick ab.

„Bis zum Sonnenuntergang hast du Zeit, deine Sachen zu packen und dich zu verabschieden. Solltest du vorhaben nach Akkon zurückzukehren, wird man dich dort willkommen heißen. Und wenn nicht… wird es am Hochmeister liegen, was mit dir passiert. Nun geh hinfort!"

Preußen stolperte von dannen, er fühlte sich taub und war kaum in der Lage, klar zu denken. Er besaß nichts außer Tagebuch, Feder und Schwert, niemanden, von dem er sich verabschieden müsste. Bei Sonnenuntergang wurde ihm ein Pferd gegeben sowie genug Proviant für eine Woche, dann ließ man ihn gehen. Bis zum Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Tag ritt er ziellos umher, nicht in der Lage auf dem Pferderücken einzudösen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Bei Sonnenaufgang hielt er an, ließ sein Pferd ruhen und aß ein wenig. Dann saß er da, und starrte in den Himmel. Er hatte sein Volk gefunden, er war sich ganz sicher. Aber seine Familie hatte er verloren.

Erschöpft holte er sein Tagebuch hervor und las ein wenig darin. 1211, was für ein Jahr. Sein Leben war normal gewesen, einfach, bis dieser dumme Ungar seine Welt auf den Kopf stellen musste, dieses einfache Leben ein für alle male beendete. … _es ist großartig. Ich bin großartig!_ War er zu arrogant gewesen, in seinem Glaube, er könnte alles selber lösen, er könnte tun und lassen, was auch immer er wollte? _„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich werde der großartigste Ritter von Akkon!"_ Warum nur hatte er gedacht, er könnte es allein mit der Welt aufnehmen? Er könnte, wenn die Welt aus Schlachten bestünde. Er war stark, körperlich. Aber davon abgesehen hatte er keine Chance, sich zu behaupten.

„ _Oh, ich mache mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, was du anstellen wirst. Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist, wie sich andere dir gegenüber verhalten werden."_ Friedrich hatte ihn verstanden. Er hatte nie gewusst, was Preußen wirklich war, aber er hatte trotzdem verstanden.

 _Aber du hast dich geirrt,_ sagte Preußen seinem alten, verstorbenem Freund. _Du hättest dich drum sorgen sollen, was ich tun würde, weil ich gerade einfach alles ruiniert habe._

Er schniefte, und bald fühlte er Tränen über seine Wangen rollen. Aber er gestattete sich nicht, lange zu weinen. Er hatte ruiniert, aber er hatte nichts zerbrochen. Er konnte die Dinge richtig stellen, und das würde er auch. Er vergaß seine Erschöpfung und ignorierte seine tauben Gliedmaßen, packte seine Sachen zusammen und stieg auf sein Pferd. Er wusste nur einen Weg, die Preußen zu retten und seinen Status im Deutschen Orden wiederherzustellen. Und er hatte ein Ziel:

Sizilien, wo der Kaiser des Heiligen Römischen Reiches war.

 **AN:**

 **Das nächste Kapitel wird in Sizilien spielen. Sicher könnt ihr erraten, wem er dort begegnen wird, hm?**

 **Ich stelle mir das so vor, dass Preußen sich erst einmal nicht gefreut hatte, als er herausfand, wer er war: er hatte ein ‚großartiges, starkes!' Königreich sein wollen, und dann ist er nur eine Region. Er ist streng christlich erzogen worden und hat auf einmal ein heidnisches Volk. Er sieht sich als Deutscher, schließlich ist er bei Deutschen aufgewachsen, und kommt dann unter** _ **Balten**_ **. Ich kann mir nur ausmalen, wie irritiert er anfangs gewesen sein muss.**

 **AÜ:**

 **Danke an alle, die das hier lesen und unterstützen!**


	4. Kapitel 4

Die Reise nach Sizilien war lang. Bald ging ihm das Essen aus, und neues war nur schwer zu beschaffen. Er wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit der Jagd verschwenden, und obwohl er an vielen Bauernhöfen vorbeikam, gaben nur wenige Leute ihm tatsächlich etwas zu essen. Er hatte die Kapuze seines weißen Umhanges dann immer über seinen Kopf gezogen und seinen Blick die meiste Zeit über gen Boden gesenkt. Alles, damit die Leute seine Augen und Haare nicht sahen, denn anfänglich hatte er dies nicht getan und man hatte ihn weggejagt, sobald er in Sichtweite war. Es war alles einfacher gewesen, als der Deutsche Orden ihn noch begleitet hatte. Er hatte mehrmals überlegt, umzukehren und noch einmal nach Akkon zu gehen, sich aber immer wieder dagegen entschieden. Die Stadt konnte ihm nicht viel bieten, nicht mehr als jeder andere Ort dieser Welt. Bis auf Sizilien: wenn er den Kaiser finden und ihn überreden könnte, diesen Kreuzzug zu beenden, wäre sein Volk gerettet. Und wenn der Mann erst von seinen guten Absichten erfuhr, könnte er ihn vielleicht auch überreden den Deutschen Orden zu zwingen, ihn wieder aufzunehmen. Er weigerte sich, über seine Chancen auf Erfolg nachzudenken, er wollte nicht bereits vor seiner Ankunft in Sizilien alle Hoffnung verlieren.

In Italien reiste er weiter gen Süden, er mied Städte wie Venedig und Rom, denn er wollte nicht zu große Menschenmengen um sich herum haben. Je weniger Menschen er begegnete, desto wahrscheinlicher würde er seine Reise unversehrt überstehen. Als er dann endlich einen Hafen erreichte, von dem aus Schiffe nach Sizilien abfuhren, schlich er sich leise auf eines und hielt sich dort die Fahrt über versteckt.

Was ihn an diesen Tagen am meisten quälte war weder Hunger noch Erschöpfung, nicht die Ungewissheit über seine Zukunft oder wie feindselig er oft behandelt wurde, sondern die Einsamkeit. Er hatte niemanden zum reden, und obwohl er immer davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass er ohne Schwierigkeiten alleine zurechtkam, realisierte er nun dass er nie zuvor wirklich allein gewesen war. In seinem Tagebuch war kaum mehr Platz zum schreiben, er würde sich die wenigen Seiten für das Ende seiner Reise aufheben, und sein Pferd hatte er auch nicht mehr. Ein paar Tage vor der Schifffahrt hatte er das Tier verkaufen müssen, um sich Essen, einen Ort zum schlafen und sogar einen neuen Uniformrock leisten zu können. Aber er weigerte sich, seine neuen Kleider anzuziehen, obwohl seine alten bereits zerrissen und dreckig waren: Seine Uniform war das einzige, was ihm vom Deutschen Orden noch blieb, abgesehen von seinem Schwert. Und wenn er wie ein Ritter gekleidet war, waren die Menschen ihm etwas freundlicher gesinnt, griffen nicht so schnell zum Stein.

Aber er hätte nicht ahnen können was passierte, als er in Sizilien das Schiff verließ. Stunden später konnte er sich über seine Unwissenheit bloß wundern: jeder mit gesundem Menschenverstand hätte das kommen sehen.

Ein paar Leute nahmen ihn mit, als sie ihn sahen - Ritter, vermutete er, Leute, die für den Kaiser arbeiteten - und brachten ihn an diesen Ort. Er wusste nur, dass der Raum unter der Erdoberfläche lag, denn es schien kein Licht außer dem Feuer der Fackeln. Er schien zu groß für einen Keller, aber ein wenig klein für ein Verlies.

Sie hatten ihn gefesselt, und kurz darauf kam ein Priester und führte einen Exorzismus durch. Nun hätte ihn das kaum verstimmt, hätte das Ritual lediglich aus ein wenig Weihwasser und heiligen Worten bestanden, aber sie folterten seinen Körper im Versuch, ihn zu exorzieren. Er konnte nicht viel verstehen von dem, was gesagt wurde, aber sie dachten wohl, das Böse hätte von ihm Besitz ergriffen aufgrund seines Aussehens, oder dass er das Böse in Person wäre, sie versuchten nicht nur ihn zu exorzieren, sondern gleich den Planeten seines zu entledigen. Er wusste es nicht, und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht. Ihm tat alles weh, und er wollte mehr als alles andere, dass sie aufhörten. Er schrie sie an, dass er nicht böse war, dass er nur hierher gekommen war um sein Volk zu retten, aber sie verstanden nicht. Er konnte ein wenig italienisch sprechen, aber ihr sizilianisch war einfach zu anders. Eher bestätigte sein Geschrei sie wohl in ihrer Überzeugung er sei des Teufels, aber es war ihm egal. Er konnte nichts anderes tun.

Aber dann hörte er schließlich eine andere, jüngere Stimme. Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen und sehen wer sprach, und er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Aber die Menschen ließen auf der Stelle von ihm ab, verbeugten sich höflich und traten zurück, erlaubten dieser neuen Person, näher zu kommen. Als er ihn sah, wusste er dass er nur eines von zwei Dingen sein konnte: ein Prinz oder ein Land. Ein Junge, vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt, älter als er und Ungarn jedenfalls, dem diese Leute untertan waren. Seine blasse Haut und sein goldblondes Haar sagten Preußen dass er Deutscher war, und er vermutete, dass hier das Heilige Römische Reich vor ihm stand. Diese Annahme erwies sich als korrekt. „Entschuldigung," sagte das junge Reich in klarem, fließendem Deutsch. „Ich habe diesen Leuten hier viele male gesagt, dass, sollte jemals einer des Hellen Volkes hierher kommen, sie ihn zu mir schicken sollen bevor sie irgendetwas anderes tun." Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Aber sie hören nie zu. Ist das hier schon länger so gegangen?" fügte er hinzu und gestikulierte in Richtung der Menschen, forderte sie auf, ihren Gefangenen freizulassen. Preußen schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete sarkastisch, es seien nur ein paar Stunden gewesen. Das Heilige Römische Reich zog eine Grimasse. „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte gehofft, unsere erste Begegnung würde anders ablaufen. Aber nun ist es so geschehen, und wir können es nicht ändern. Ich freue mich, dich endlich zu sehen, Preußen."

Darauf starrte ihn Preußen verwirrt an und gab ein paar unverständliche Laute von sich. Die meisten waren keine echten Worte, aber einige hatte das Heilige Römische Reich schon verstanden haben müssen, denn er lächelte und antwortete. „Natürlich kenne ich dich. Ich war schließlich dabei, als du in den Deutschen Orden aufgenommen wurdest." Preußens Gedanken hielten ruckartig. Das größte Reich Europas war anwesend gewesen, als er, zu der Zeit ein neugeborenes Land, dem Deutschen Orden überlassen worden war? Warum hatte niemand es für nötig gehalten, ihm _das_ zu erzählen? Wenn das Heilige Römische Reich dort gewesen war, musste der damalige Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens doch sicherlich gewusst haben dass der blonde Junge ein Land war? Und wenn dies der Fall war, muss er gewiss auch gewusst haben, wer Preußen war. Oder? Er folgte überhaupt nicht mehr dem Geschehen, sowohl wegen dieser neuen Information als auch dem Schmerz in seiner Brust und seinen Gliedmaßen, und als er endlich wieder in der Lage war klar zu denken, zog das Heilige Römische Reich ihn am Arm mit sich. „Es gibt so viel, über das wir sprechen müssen, Preußen," sagte das Heilige Römische Reich ihm. „Eine Menge Informationen die du schon vor langer Zeit hättest bekommen sollen."

„Ich-ich verstehe nicht," stammelte Preußen, er war verwirrt und ihm war schwindelig. Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr an das meiste, was früher an diesem Tag geschehen war, jetzt da alles so schnell ging. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht."

„Das überrascht mich nicht," antwortete das Reich. „Ist schließlich eine Menge auf einmal, und ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, was du hier durchgemacht hast, bevor ich herkam." Er blickte dann über seine Schulter und beäugte das angeschlagene junge Land mit Neugier und Sorge. „Haben die nur diese Peitsche benutzt oder auch andere Dinge?"

Preußen war einen Moment lang still, aber dann antwortete er leise, „E-eine Peitsche… und mein Handgelenk…" Dann hielt er seinen linken Arm hoch. Sein Handgelenk war gebrochen, aber im Moment spürte er kaum etwas davon.

Das Heilige Römische Reich zog wieder eine Grimasse, versicherte ihm aber, dass das in weniger als zwei Tagen heilen sollte. Dann führte er ihn in einen großen Raum, und Preußen sah sich schockiert um. Er hatte noch nie solche Möbel gesehen. Es sah aus, als lebte hier ein Monarch, und als er so darüber nachdachte kam er zu dem Schluss, dass dem wahrscheinlich auch so war.

Das Heilige Römische Reich forderte Preußen auf sich zu setzen und war dann eine Weile still, so dass das jüngere Land Zeit hatte über all das nachzudenken, was in den letzten paar Stunden passiert war. Er war diesen Morgen auf einem Schiff gewesen. Er hatte sich raus auf die Straßen Siziliens geschlichen. Man hatte ihn gefangen, exorziert und gefoltert. Und jetzt saß er neben dem Heiligen Römischen Reich, ausgerechnet. Das Reich untersuchte vorsichtig sein Handgelenk, sagte aber, er könne nichts tun um ihm damit zu helfen und fügte hinzu, sie könnten später einen Medicus darauf schauen lassen wenn er wollte. Aber Preußen schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf und sagte, Schmerzen sei er gewohnt, er könne das problemlos aushalten.

„Also," fing das Heilige Römische Reich an. „Möchtest du jetzt über alles reden, oder dir das lieber für morgen aufheben? Du hast eine Menge hinter dir seit heute morgen, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du müde bist, also-"

Preußen schüttelte den Kopf, ruckartig aus seinem verwirrten und schockierten Zustand gerissen. „Nein!" rief er und drehte sich zum Reich um mit feurigem, roten Blick. Heilig zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts. „Du bist hier, ich bin hier, und ich verdiene verdammt noch mal endlich ein bisschen Information! Sprich, um Himmels Willen!"

„Also gut," fing Heilig ruhig an und sah zu Boden. „Du hast Recht, Preußen, du verdienst Informationen. Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Wie wär's mit dem Anfang?" murmelte der Preuße durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Macht doch Sinn. Sag mir, warum du dort warst als ich dem Deutsche Orden überlassen worden bin, sag mir, wer mich einfach so weggegeben hat, und sag mir _warum_."

Das Heilige Römische Reich starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und lachte dann sanft. „Das ist eine Menge für einen ‚Anfang', meinst du nicht? Aber gut. Ich war da, Preußen, weil man mir aufgetragen hat, deinen Fortschritt zu verfolgen und zu entscheiden, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist dir zu sagen, wer und was du bist. Du hast es allerdings schon vorher herausgefunden, und das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Das muss dich sehr verwirrt haben." Preußen schnaubte und murmelte leise eine Antwort, aber das Reich redete einfach weiter ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen. „Du wurdest weggegeben von unserem Vater, Germanien. Er-"

„ _Unser_ Vater?" hustete Preußen, sein Herz stand kurz still als er das sagte. „Das ist unmöglich - Ich bin nicht einmal germanisch! Mein Volk ist baltisch, und ich bin ein baltisches La- Region."

Aber das Heilige Römische Reich schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dein Volk ist baltisch zur Zeit, ja, aber du bist ganz sicher germanisch, zumindest teilweise."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil du aussiehst wie er," antwortete das Reich, kurz und einfach, aber seine Worte bedeuteten Preußen so viel. „Du siehst aus wie Germanien, obwohl die Form deines Gesichtes eher der der vorherigen Verkörperung Preußens ähnelt. Du siehst ein wenig aus wie sie, daher denke ich, du hast gemischtes Blut." _Ich_ _bin_ _germanisch_! Dachte Preußen glücklich, sein Herz flatterte in seiner Brust, doch er zeigte seine Freude nicht. Jene Freude schwand als Heilig leiser hinzufügte, „Aber weder Germanien noch das alte Preußen waren Helles Volk wie du, das heißt du bist etwas ganz eigenes."

Preußen verengte die Augen. Er wusste, was der ältere Junge versuchte, und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er tat, als wüsste er nicht was das hieß und fragte ruhig, „Was ist denn das ‚Helle Volk'?"

Das Heilige Römische Reich sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen, ihm war offensichtlich unwohl. „Also, ähm… das ist etwas, was ich mir ausgedacht hatte, als ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, du warst nur ein paar Wochen alt. Ich dachte, du würdest es schätzen, wenn wir ‚dieser Sache' einen Namen gäben."

„Und was ist ‚diese Sache'?" hakte der Preuße nach, er versuchte nicht einmal mehr, seine Wut zu verstecken. Dieses Reich gab vor, sein älterer Bruder zu sein, aber nicht einmal er konnte sein Aussehen akzeptieren? Wenn es etwas gab, womit man ihn auf die Palme bringen konnte, dann war es das.

Der ältere Junge merkte wie verärgert er war, und antwortete mit schuldbewusstem Gestammel, „D-du, äh… dein Leiden."

„Du meinst mein _Aussehen_ ," korrigierte Preußen ihn aufgebracht. „Das ist kein Fluch, weißt du! Und du wirst auch nicht verflucht werden, wenn du es einfach so laut sagst. Sag's einfach, im Ernst: meine Haare sind weiß, meine Haut ist weiß, meine Augen sind rot. Das ist einzigartig, nicht _sonderbar_! Hast du gedacht, ich würde das gut finden? Nur zu deiner Information: Nein! Das ist echt beleidigend, also spar's dir!" Er schnaubte und er hätte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt, wenn sein Handgelenk nicht so weh tun würde. „Ich bin so viel mehr wert als solch dumme Wörter, vergiss das ja nie!"

Das Heilige Römische Reich zuckte in Reaktion auf seinen Ausbruch und stammelte eine Entschuldigung, dann sah er stumm weg.

Die Stille hielt ein paar Minuten an, währenddessen Preußen sich beruhigte und über das nachdachte, was er bereits gehört hatte. Wie konnte er sicher sein, dass Heiliger die Wahrheit sagte? Das Reich kam ihm ein wenig bekannt vor, er bezweifelte nicht, dass sie sich zuvor schon getroffen hatten, als er noch jung war. Aber er hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass was der Junge sagte wahr war, dass Germanien sein Vater war, _ihr_ Vater, und sie daher Brüder waren. Wie konnte er germanisch sein, wenn sein Volk es nicht war? Er würde es sicherlich eines Tages begreifen, aber vorerst würde er dem Reich nicht blind vertrauen. Nach einer Weile erinnerte er sich an eine Frage, die ihm nicht beantwortet worden war, also stellte er sie noch einmal. „Und warum hat Germanien mich dem Orden überlassen?"

„Weil er gewusst hatte, das er bald sterben würde," antwortete das Heilige Römische Reich sanft und sah Preußen wieder an. „Er wollte, dass du als Deutscher aufwächst, dann würde dein Volk es eines Tages auch. Ich glaube das ebenfalls, da du ja definitiv mit uns verwandt bist. Wenn du mich fragst, wird der Deutsche Orden es schaffen Preußen zu erobern, aber das ist nur so eine Vermutung aufgrund deiner Geburt und Herkunft. Es könnte wahr sein, oder auch nicht.

„Aber der Grund, aus dem er dich weggegeben hat war, dass irgendjemand dich aufziehen musste. Einige der älteren in unserer Familie sind, naja… nicht wirklich dafür geeignet, ein Kind großzuziehen, wirklich nicht. Germanien hätte dich lieber mir überlassen, aber wie du siehst," fügte er hinzu und gestikulierte in Richtung seines kindlichen Körpers, „Bin ich dieser Aufgabe selber nicht gerade gewachsen. Und damals war ich noch jünger. Also musste er einen Ort finden, wo du germanisch erzogen werden würdest, und christlich noch dazu, wo du eine gute Bildung erhieltest. Der Deutsche Orden erwies sich als die beste Option." Dann wurde er still und beäugte Preußen einen Moment lang, seufzte und ließ seinen Blick hoch zur Decke wandern, er wirkte weit weg, als konzentrierte er sich auf etwas höheres als diese Steine. „Ich glaube jedoch, dass es Gottes Entscheidung war. Sieh doch, wohin das Schicksal dich gebracht hat: Der Deutsche Orden, der dich aufziehen sollte, hat dich zu deinem Land gebracht, gerade rechtzeitig zu der Zeit, da baltisches germanisch wird. Glaubst du nicht, dass das etwas zu bedeuten hat?"

Preußen seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher tut es das," murmelte er, dann wurde er wieder still. Er starrte das Heilige Römische Reich stumm an, und das Reich starrte zurück, ihre Blicke aufeinander fixiert. Heilig versuchte sichtlich, fröhlich und mitfühlend zu wirken, und obwohl Preußen sehen konnte dass es nicht alles gespielt war, sah er auch, dass es nicht komplett echt war. _Mach dir keine Mühe, etwas vorzutäuschen_ , wollte er dem älteren Jungen sagen. _Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Leute mich nicht mögen._ Aber er fühlte sich auch sicher, wie er so neben dem Reich saß, und er realisierte, dass das Heilige Römische Reich ihm bekannt war auf die Art und Weise, wie es in einer Familie sein sollte: er wusste, dass dieses Land ihn nie für seinen Aussehen oder sein Handeln links liegen lassen würde, dass er ihm im Kampf beistehen würde wenn notwendig. Vielleicht waren sie Brüder, vielleicht nicht. Aber sie waren definitiv etwas wie eine Familie, das wusste Preußen, und es war alles was zählte.

Drei Tage später hatte das Heilige Römische Reich ihm ein Treffen mit dem Kaiser organisiert. In den Tagen davor hatte der Preuße Gelegenheit, sich auszuruhen, sich seit langer Zeit einmal wieder gründlich zu waschen, gut zu essen. Mit den neuen Kleidern, die das Heilige Römische Reich ihm gab, sah er bald passabel genug für eine Audienz beim Kaiser aus.

Als er auf den Kaiser zuging hielt er seinen Blick gen Boden gerichtet und kniete vor seinem Thron nieder, so lange bis der Mann ihm sagte, er solle wieder aufstehen. Aber auch dann wagte er sich nicht, aufzusehen. „Also, Preußen?" sagte der Kaiser. „Wirst du einem Kaiser zuhören oder nicht? Sieh mir in die Augen, Knabe."

„Entschuldigt mich, Eure Hoheit," antwortete Preußen ruhig. „Aber ich fürchte, meine Augen könnten Euch verstimmen."

„Mich verstimmen?" wiederholte der Kaiser und klang beinahe amüsiert. „Das einzige, was mich verstimmen kann, ist meine Befehle so zu ignorieren. Deine einzigartige Augenfarbe ist mir bekannt, Preußen. Ich habe seit vom Tag meiner Geburt Geschichten über dich von deinem Bruder gehört." Der Junge sah auf, und er sah wie der Kaiser ihn einen Moment lang anstarrte, seine Augen leuchteten. „Wirklich einzigartig… Du bist aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier, habe ich gehört. Was ist es, das du zu besprechen wünschst?"

Preußen wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war einzigartig? Dieser Mensch war einzigartig, dachte er. Jemand der so redete als hätte er Preußen sein Leben lang treffen wollen? Das war einfach nur seltsam. _Er wollte mich nicht sehen_ , sagte er leise zu sich selbst. _Er wollte jemanden_ _ **wie**_ _mich sehen._ Trotzdem war es eine Chance, sein Anliegen vorzutragen. „Eure Hoheit, der Deutsche Orden ist hergeschickt worden, um mein Land in Eurem Auftrag zu erobern. Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie gewalttätig dieser Feldzug ist, der gerade erst angefangen hat. Sie vertreiben die Preußen von ihrem Land, schlachten sie ab wie Bestien. Eure Hoheit, ich bin hierher gekommen um Euch zu bitten, dem ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Warum?" forderte der Kaiser und starrte jetzt emotionslos auf das junge Land herab. „Warum würdest du das wollen? Würde es dich umbringen, wenn dein Land vom Deutschen Orden erobert würde?"

„N-nein, nicht das ich wüsste," stammelte Preußen entmutigt. So interessiert wie der Mensch an ihm gewesen war, hatte er gedacht er wäre ihm ein wenig wohlgesonnener. „Nein, Eure Hoheit. Ich denke nicht, dass mich das umbringen könnte."

„Warum missfällt dir dann das Beste, was deiner kleinen Region in seiner gesamten Geschichte je passiert ist?" fragte der Mensch. „Wenn die Ritter siegen, wird dein Land von deutschen Siedlern bewohnt sein, von Christen, von _anständigen_ Menschen. Es wäre eine große Verbesserung gegenüber den Barbaren, die jetzt dort leben." Missbilligend sah er auf Preußen herab. „Ich werde sie nicht von preußischem Boden abziehen. Der Kreuzzug wird so lange geführt, bis jeder Preuße entweder getauft oder aus diesem Land verschwunden ist, und die Region Preußen wird die Grenzen dieses mächtigen Reiches verteidigen. Das ist mein letztes Wort." Dann blickte er die Personifikation seines Reiches an, der seinem Monarchen resigniert zunickte. „Heilig, dein Bruder mag so lange hier bleiben, wie er wünscht, unter der Bedingung, dass dieses Thema in Zukunft in Frieden gelassen wird. Bitte bringe ihn jetzt auf sein Zimmer. Ich habe keine Zeit für solch einen Unsinn."

„Selbstverständlich, Eure Hoheit," sagte Heilig mit noch einer kleinen Verbeugung. Dann drehte er sich um und nahm Preußen mit.

„Das war recht plump," murmelte Preußen und blickte nach hinten über seine Schulter während sie den Palast verließen. Wut funkelte in seinen Augen und er schnaubte, dann sah er Heilig wieder an. „Ich verstehe seine Entscheidung, aber ich finde, er hätte sich _etwas_ netter ausdrücken können."

„Aber es ist wie du gesagt hast, Preußen," sagte Heilig ruhig. „Dieser Feldzug wird dich nicht umbringen, warum bist du überhaupt so dagegen? Ich glaube sogar, dass ein Ende des Kreuzzuges dich eher umbringen würde. Wenn ich mit meiner Theorie richtig liege bist du nur geboren worden wegen dem, was jetzt passiert."

„Und wenn nicht," murmelte Preußen wütend, „Bin ich in ein paar Jahren tot."

„Genug davon," seufzte Heilig und blickte den jüngeren mit einem warmen Lächeln an. Nach wie vor überraschte es Preußen, wie fröhlich sein angeblicher älterer Bruder war wenn sie zusammen waren. Der einzige andere der ihn je so behandelt hatte war Ungarn. _Vielleicht sind Länder generell netter als Menschen,_ dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Er brauchte nicht einen Haufen Freunde, er hatte Jahrzehnte lang ganz gut allein gelebt, aber es wäre schön, zur Abwechslung einmal nicht ausgegrenzt und gemieden zu werden. „Du hast Erlaubnis, hier zu bleiben, Preußen," fuhr Heilig fort. „Wirst du?"

Preußen starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang stumm an, dann nickte er. Heilig lächelte und sagte, das freue ihn, und die beiden gingen weiter, Seite an Seite.

Eine Familie zu haben, beschloss Preußen, war gar nicht so übel.

 **AN: ****Das Heilige Römische Reich ist älter als Preußen. Gut 230 Jahre in dieser Fic (Das Heilige Römische Reich entstand im Jahr 962). Er ist tatsächlich sogar älter als Österreich, denn die Markgrafschaft Österreich entstand 14 Jahre später, in 976, und wurde dann 1156 ein Herzogtum im HRR. Ungarn ist noch älter als, dies wurde in Hetalia korrekt dargestellt. Aber Italien ist älter als Ungarn. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Daten ich als ‚Geburtsdaten' der Italiener wählen sollte, da es in dem Land viele verschiedene Staaten gegeben hat. Aber nehmen wir einmal an, sie hätten beide noch das Römische Reich kennengelernt, wie in Hetalia… dann müssten sie im fünften Jahrhundert geboren worden sein. Wenn ich das Jahr wähle, in dem das Königreich der Langobarden fiel, wäre das 774. Und das Jahr in dem Karl der Große in Rom zum Kaiser gekrönt wurde? 800.**

 **AÜ: ****Das war's auch schon mit Kapitel vier. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich wünsche allen noch ein frohes Fest, und Bluesun herzliche Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag nachträglich!**


	5. Kapitel 5

_12\. Mai 1234_

 _Ich habe endlich ein neues Buch, in dem ich schreiben kann! Vor ein paar Monaten entdeckte Heilig mein Tagebuch und, wenn auch nur ein paar Seiten, hat er es gelesen. Dann wollte er mir ermöglichen, mehr zu schreiben._

 _Ich bin nun seit vier Jahren hier bei ihm in Sizilien. Rückblickend fiel mir dann auf, dass es vier Jahre her war, dass ich das letzte mal Tagebuch geschrieben habe, also war auch mal wieder Zeit._

 _Ich kann den durch die Eroberung verursachten Schmerz immer noch spüren, aber ich kann nicht mehr unterscheiden, was davon Leiden meines Volkes, Zerstörung meines Landes oder Verluste des Deutschen Ordens sind. Mein Bruder hatte recht, es ist mittlerweile alles miteinander verschwommen._

 _Ihr habt richtig gelesen, mein Bruder. Ich habe das schon vor einer Weile akzeptiert. Heilig und ich sind Brüder. Und wisst ihr was? Er ist ein großartiger älterer Bruder! Er hat mir viel beigebracht, obwohl ich ihm auch das ein oder andere zeigen konnte. Aufgrund meiner ehemaligen Tätigkeit bin ich ein weitaus fähigerer Krieger als er, und er kann mich immer noch nicht in einem Schwertkampf schlagen._

 _Der Deutsche Orden baut jetzt Festungen in Preußen, um im Kreuzzug bessere Versorgungsmöglichkeiten und Unterkünfte zu haben, und die Ordensritter sind mittlerweile eine Armee von beinahe 10.000 Mann._

 _Nie und nimmer werden die Preußen das überleben…_

 _31\. Oktober 1240_

 _Heilig und ich reisen nun in den Norden, in andere Gebiete des Heiligen Römischen Reiches. Er wollte unbedingt einen Umweg über Venedig nehmen, was ich nicht verstehe._

 _Jetzt sind wir im Herzogtum Österreich. Und heute habe ich auch die Personifikation dieses Herzogtums getroffen. Was für ein arroganter kleiner Schnösel! Überheblich und schwach, die perfekte Kombination für ein Arschloch. Tut so, als wäre er etwas besseres, aber ich wette, er ist nicht einmal stark genug um mein Schwert aufzuheben. Ha!_

 _Mein ‚Cousin', sagt Heilig. Bäh._

 _Ich hasse ihn._

Beim Abendessen saß Preußen mit seiner ‚Familie' an einem Tisch. Heilig ignorierte die feindseligen Blicke, die Preußen Österreich zuwarf, aber der andere Junge war nicht so gleichmütig. Schließlich seufzte er. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Preußen?"

„Ja," murmelte der Preuße und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Weißt du, es stört mich, dass du so schwach aussiehst. Wie kannst du ein Deutscher sein? Deutsche sind stark."

„Rede nicht so, du klingst wie ein Barbare," rügte Österreich ihn. „Andererseits, wenn man bedenkt wer du bist und was du repräsentierst, passt es ganz gut. Und was soll überhaupt falsch daran sein, die kultiviertere Seite unserer Familie zu repräsentieren, Preußen? Kultur ist genauso wichtig wie militärische Stärke, wenn nicht sogar wichtiger." Er schnaubte und sah wieder weg. „Aber als würdest du etwas davon verstehen, du kleiner Krieger. Und nur dass das klar ist, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, meine Grenzen zu verteidigen und andere zu erobern."

„Ach ja?" hakte Preußen nach. „Wann hast du das letzte mal in einem Krieg gekämpft?"

„Es hat in letzter Zeit so einige Streitigkeiten wegen der Grenze mit dem ungarischen Königreich gegeben."

„Streitigkeiten über Grenzen!" wiederholte Preußen und lachte. „Ich rede nicht von ein paar Händlern, die sich an der Grenze gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, ich meine _Krieg_! Weißt du, wie der in _meinem_ Land gerade?"

Österreich schmunzelte darüber und murmelte, „Oh, ich sehe wie hart du kämpfst."

„Ich lerne gerade meine Familie kennen!" protestierte Preußen erregt, und sprang auf die Füße. „Wenn Heilig nach Sizilien zurückgeht, gehe _ich_ zu _meinem_ Land zurück!"

„Und das ist in wie vielen Jahren?"

Preußen klatschte seine Hände auf den Tisch, biss die Zähne zusammen und funkelte seinen angeblichen Cousin wütend an, doch gerade als er antworten wollte, mischte sich Heilig ein. „Genug, alle beide," sagte er ruhig, und sah nicht einmal von seinem Teller auf. „Preußen, du und Österreich seid wohl kaum so verschieden, er ist immer noch älter als du, und außerdem Teil meines Reiches. Du solltest ihm wenigstens etwas Respekt zeigen, besonders wegen seiner großen Gastfreundlichkeit dir gegenüber, schließlich hat er dir sowohl Essen als auch ein Dach überm Kopf gegeben. Und du, Österreich," fügte er hinzu und wandte sich dem dunkelhaarigen Herzogtum zu. „Vergiss nicht, dass Preußen beinahe sein ganzes Leben als Ritter gelebt hat. Er kann nichts dafür, dass er zum kämpfen erzogen wurde."

Der weißhaarige Junge kniff seine Augen darauf etwas zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Heilig sagte das so, als wäre Preußen ein ungebildeter Barbare, der allerhöchstens den Unterschied zwischen einer Axt und einem Schwert, nicht aber einer Flöte und einer Harfe wüsste. _Ich frage mich, ob Prinzessin Österreich den Unterschied zwischen einem Dolch und einem Schwert weiß,_ dachte er mit einem halben Grinsen.

Der Rest des Abends sprachen Österreich und Preußen kein Wort mehr miteinander, allerdings mehr aus Respekt vor dem Heiligen Römischen Reich als einander. Österreich ignorierte Preußen, der das ältere Herzogtum mit Fragen und spöttischen Bemerkungen nervte, wann immer Heilig außer Hörweite war. Sie hatten viel Spaß dabei, also warum sollten sie damit aufhören?

„Wie du siehst, Heilig," sagte Österreich stolz, als das Trio durch die Straßen einer seiner größeren Städte ritt. „Läuft hier alles perfekt. Um das Herzogtum Österreich musst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Preußen verdrehte die Augen. Österreich war so ein arroganter Lackaffe. Er tat so, als wäre sein kleines Herzogtum das Paradies auf Erden, und er hasste es. Österreichs verletzenden Bemerkungen, sein Volk sei ein Haufen Barbaren, ob nun eingeborene Preußen oder Deutschordensritter, seiner Meinung nach ohnehin gleich schlimm, machten ihn Preußen auch nicht sympathischer. Er starrte seinen Cousin an. _Trotzdem bin ich ein großer Ritter, und du ein kleiner Wicht. Das bedeutet ganz einfach: Ich bin besser, stärker, mächtiger als du_. Und dann lächelte er. Eines Tages würde er Österreich all das beweisen, dass er nicht wertlos war, ganz egal was Österreich von ihm hielt. Aber erst musste er seine eigenen Probleme lösen. Wozu er natürlich in der Lage war. Gar keine Frage. Er fühlte sich nur im Moment nicht so gut.

„Den Menschen in deinem Land geht es wirklich gut, Österreich," Heilig sah sich aufmerksam um, blickte die Leute auf der Straße an. Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und fügte hinzu. „Obwohl sie etwas nervös um uns wirken."

„Wer wäre das nicht," sagte Österreich gelassen, „In der Nähe von jemandem, der wie Preußen ausschaut." Scheinbar von seinen eigenen Worten schockiert, drehte er sich zu Preußen um, beinahe entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid, Preußen." sagte er geschwind. „Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, es ist nur… sie sind nicht daran gewöhnt."

Preußen funkelte ihn wütend an, seine Haltung steif vom Zorn. Er ritt näher an das Herzogtum und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Oh, natürlich hast du das so gemeint!" murmelte er.

„Du hast es so gemeint wie ich das hier!" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sein Schwert gezogen und hielt es seinem Cousin an die Kehle. Österreich zuckte nicht einmal, sah ihn nur wütend an und sagte, er habe seine Worte nicht beleidigend gemeint, aber manche Tatsachen ließen sich eben nicht abstreiten, und beim Anblick Preußens würde es doch jedem eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. „Oh, also _willst_ du sterben?" drohte Preußen ihm und hielt das Ende seiner Klinge näher an Österreichs Haut, schnitt ihn ein wenig. „Die kleine Prinzessin hat also doch noch ein Rückgrat!" Er zog dann sein Schwert zurück, bereit, das lästige Land in Stücke zu zerhacken, aber etwas bewegte sich blitzschnell durch die Luft und traf ihn so hart in die Brust, dass ihm das Atmen verging und er vom Pferd fiel. Er landete äußerst unsanft auf dem Boden, gleißender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Rücken und seinen Schädel, als er laut auf dem sandigen, steinigen Boden aufschlug. Er grunzte vor Schmerzen und sah auf. Heilig saß mit geradem Rücken auf seinem dunkelbraunem Pferd, sein Schwert gezogen, und starrte wütend auf seinen kleinen Bruder herab.

„Das reicht, Preußen," sagte er ruhig, aber sein Zorn ließ sich leicht aus seiner Stimme heraushören. „Ich verstehe, dass du dich beleidigt fühlst, aber Österreich hat recht: Es ist, wie es ist. Dein Volk wird sich eines Tages an dich gewöhnt haben, genau wie es der Deutsche Orden getan hat. Vorerst wirst du dich einfach damit abfinden müssen. Verstanden?"

„Nein!" rief Preußen, sprang trotz der Schmerzen in seiner Brust und seinem Rücken auf. „Nein, ich verstehe das nicht! _Ihr_ versteht nicht! Ich muss mich seit 48 Jahren hiermit ‚abfinden'!" Er griff schnell wieder nach seinem Schwert, bereit sich zu verteidigen, sollte Heilig beschließen, er müsse ihm noch mehr ‚Disziplin' beibringen. „Der Deutsche Orden hat mich _toleriert_ , aber sie hatten mich nicht gerne bei sich! Ich war mein ganzes scheiß Leben lang ein Außenseiter, und die Dinge sahen _endlich_ ein wenig besser aus seit ich dich getroffen habe. Aber jetzt ist _er_ da und ruiniert wieder alles!" fügte er wütend hinzu und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf Österreich.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut!" protestierte Österreich und wurde jetzt auch wütend.

„Ach ja, und warum machst du dich ständig über mein Land und mein Volk lustig?"

„Das ist dein _Volk_!" rief Österreich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon vergessen hast, aber das erste, was du zu mir gesagt hast war eine _Beleidigung_ gegen mich persönlich! Preußen, ich gebe mir gar nicht erst Mühe, meine Verachtung vor deinem Volk zu verbergen, denn ich denke, sie sind nur ein Haufen Rindvieh. Aber ich habe doch nichts gegen _dich_ als Person. Was kümmert es mich, wie du aussiehst? _Aber mein Volk kümmert es._ Menschen interessieren diese Dinge, Preußen, sie sind oberflächliche Kreaturen, denken nicht weiter als das, was sie gerade vor ihrer Nase sehen." _Du sagst das so, als wäre es dir egal_ , dachte Preußen wütend und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er überspielte seine gequälte Miene mit einem Blick purer Rage, aber eigentlich war ihm mehr nach Tränen zumute.

„Preußen," sagte Heilig dann, seine ruhige Stimme entledigte Preußen seiner Maske in nur einem Augenblick, und der weißhaarige Junge sah schnell weg. „Warum gehst du nicht schon mal zurück? Wir haben hier auch nicht mehr allzu viel zu tun. Es gibt nur ein paar Dinge, die wir regeln müssen."

Preußen atmete tief durch, und zwang sich, wieder wütend zu gucken, dann sah er auf. „Na schön," schnaubte er. „Wir sehen uns." Dann stieg er auf sein Pferd, kehre um und galoppierte zurück in Richtung des Hauses, dass die drei in Österreich bewohnten - normalerweise stand es leer, seit sein Besitzer gestorben war. Preußen war in wenigen Minuten da, dort angekommen vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Mähne seines Pferdes und biss die Zähne zusammen in dem Versuch, nicht zu weinen. Nicht weil Österreich ihn tief verletzt hatte, mit seinen Sticheleien konnte er leben. Es war nicht, weil die Leute Angst vor ihm hatten, und dass, was auch immer Österreich und Heilig jetzt machten, sie besser ohne ihn erledigen konnten. Es war, weil er Heilig so wütend gemacht hatte, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder angegriffen und weggeschickt hatte. Das war noch nie zuvor passiert. _Er ist bestimmt immer noch wütend auf mich!_ , dachte er verzweifelt. _Er wird mich nach Sizilien zurückschicken… oder nach Preußen!_ Er hatte sich seit er Heilig kennen gelernt hatte nicht mehr so einsam gefühlt. „W-wenn er mich wegschickt," krächzte er, seine Arme immer noch um den Hals seines Pferdes geschlungen, einfach um sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten, „Ich gehe nach Ungarn! Es ist mir egal, wie lange ich ihn suchen muss, _ich gehe nach Ungarn!_ " Er stieg von seinem Pferd und ging wütend aus dem Stall. Er fühlte immer noch, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen, aber jetzt heulte er vor Wut. _Er_ hatte nichts falsch gemacht, es war alles _Österreichs_ Schuld. Wenn dieser aufgeblasene Schnösel nicht seine blöden Kommentare für sich behalten konnte so wie er - er hatte nur einen Zehntel aller Dinge ausgesprochen, die er von seinem _lieben_ Cousin hielt - dann wäre Preußen nicht so wütend geworden, und nichts davon wäre passiert. _Und dann auf unschuldig tun, du kleiner Bastard_ , murmelte er und schnaubte. _‚Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut' am Arsch!_ Aber dann erinnerte er sich an den Blick in Österreichs Augen, direkt nachdem er gesagt hatte, Preußen mache die Menschen nervös. Er hatte es wirklich ernst gemeint, als er sich entschuldigt hatte. _Das macht es nur schlimmer. Jetzt kann ich nicht einmal auf dich noch wütend sein..._

Gelangweilt und hungrig, aber vor allem Ablenkung suchend, fing er an zu kochen. Die Sonne ging bereits unter, Österreich und Heilig müssten bald zurückkommen. Falls sie immer noch wütend auf ihn waren, sollte er ihnen lieber zeigen, dass es ihm leid tat. Denn entschuldigen würde er sich nicht, nur über seine Leiche. Er hatte nichts, wofür er sich entschuldigen müsste. Nicht viel jedenfalls. Das Wasser kochte und er war gerade dabei, das Gemüse kleinzuschneiden, als Heilig und Österreich zurückkamen. Er drehte sich um, um sie zu begrüßen und sagte dann nichts mehr. Die beiden beäugten ihn einen Moment lang. Sie sahen die roten Ränder um seine Augen, machten aber keine Bemerkung darüber: sie wussten, wie stolz er war, und dass was auch immer sie sagten ihn bloß verletzen würde. Österreich ging zu ihm hin und schaute in den Topf. „Was hältst du von dem Reh, das ich hier habe?" fragte er, und deutete in Richtung des besagten Stück Fleisches.

„Ich hatte auch darüber nachgedacht," antwortete Preußen emotionslos. „Aber Fleisch ist teuer, daher war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt kochen sollte…"

Österreich lächelte ihn an, und sah einen Moment lang wirklich gutmütig und freundlich aus. „Sicher kannst du das nehmen, ich habe es extra für heute Abend aufbewahrt - schließlich geht ihr beide morgen wieder. Wenn du mir deinen Dolch gibst, schneide ich schon mal das Fleisch." Preußen grinste und reichte ihm seinen Dolch, ein Neuzugang in seinem Waffenarsenal, welches mittlerweile aus seinem teutonischen Schwert, einem handgefertigten Bogen und einem sizilianischen Dolch, den er erst seit ein paar Monaten hatte, bestand.

„Warum nimmst du nicht einfach ein Messer?" fragte er, und beobachtete nervös, wie die Klinge um Haaresbreite an Österreichs Fingerspitzen vorbei durch das Fleisch schnitt.

„Das könnte ich zwar, aber meine Messer sind alle entweder nicht scharf oder groß genug um ein Stück Fleisch dieser Größe gut zerschneiden zu können," antwortete der Österreicher. „Daher nehme ich lieber - au!" Das unvermeidbare war geschehen, und der ältere Junge schnitt sich tief in die Hand, durch drei seiner Finger hindurch. Wie hatte er übersehen können, dass er kurz davor war, sich seine halbe Hand abzuschneiden? Preußen eilte an seine Seite, als der Österreicher gerade versuchte, seine Finger ein wenig zu bewegen. Sie bluteten stark, aber zumindest waren sie nicht komplett ab. „Verdammt," murmelte er und biss seine Zähne vor Schmerzen zusammen. „Ständig passiert mir sowas…"

Heilig brachte währenddessen einen Wollschal her, den er irgendwo gefunden hatte, und wickelte ihn um Österreichs Hand. „Ständig?" hakte er nach, während er den ‚Verband' befestigte. „Sicher musst du doch in der Lage sein, eine Messerklinge einigermaßen von deinen Fingern fernzuhalten?"

„Natürlich, ich lasse immer ein paar Zentimeter breit Platz zwischen dem Messer und meiner Hand," protestierte Österreich, Verwirrung in seinen dunkelblauen, beinahe violetten Augen. „Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es trotzdem immer, mich zu verletzen."

Plötzlich kam Preußen eine Idee, er holte sein Tagebuch, Feder, und Tintenfass. Er schrieb einen einzigen Satz oben in die Ecke einer Seite, so klein wie möglich, aber immer noch lesbar. Dann hielt er es seinem Cousin vors Gesicht. „Kannst du das lesen, Österreich?" fragte er, so nebensächlich als redeten sie über das Wetter.

Österreich blinzelte nur und starrte die Seite mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann schnaubte er. „Das kann doch niemand lesen, so eine winzige Handschrift!" rief er. Aber als Heilig den Kopf schüttelte und erwiderte, er könne das sehr gut lesen und den Satz zum Beweis laut vorlas, wirkte er verunsichert. Preußen konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. War er ernsthaft der erste, der seine Sehschwäche bemerkt hatte, an nur einem Abend? Das Bewies doch eindeutig: er musste unglaublich klug sein. „Deine Augen sind schlecht," teilte er seinem Cousin seelenruhig mit. „Ich meine, das sieht für dich alles nur verschwommen aus, oder?" Österreich schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach, er könne es sehr gut sehen und seine Sehkraft sei völlig normal, doch Preußen konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Normal für dich, vielleicht, aber ich würde mich an deiner Stelle blind fühlen! Ich meine, das hier nicht einmal lesen zu können, und nicht den Unterschied zwischen deiner Hand und einem Stück Rehfleisch zu sehen? Deine Augen sind _schlecht_ , Österreich, sieh es doch ein." Er bat dann Heilig, ihm beim kochen zu helfen, während Österreich vor sich hin grummelte, dass seine Augen völlig in Ordnung seien.

Die Stunden verflogen, und Preußen und Österreich stritten sich kein einziges mal mehr an diesem Abend. Preußen wusste, dass er jetzt vorsichtig sein sollte, schließlich wollte er es sich mit Heilig nicht wieder so verscherzen. Er schlief als erstes ein nachdem er und Heilig besprochen hatten, wo es als nächstes hingehen sollte, und so hatten Österreich und Heilig Gelegenheit, sich ein wenig zu unterhalten.

„Er ist ein kluges Kind," sagte Österreich und warf einen Blick auf seinen Cousin. „Gutherzig und hilfsbereit, wie heute Abend. Er hätte nichts über meine Augen gesagt, wenn es ihm egal wäre. Aber andererseits ist er so…" Er seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, er wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte.

Heilig nickte. „Er will unbedingt dazugehören… Im Moment ist er einfach sehr verletzlich, besonders wenn andere ihn wegen seines Aussehens anders behandeln" Er lehnte sich nach vorne und strich sanft durch das weiße Haar des Jungen. Preußen schlief tief und fest, seine Augen zuckten nicht einmal. Das junge Reich sprach leise weiter. „Ich bete jeden Tag, dass die Welt ihn eines Tages akzeptieren kann. Und wenn dieser Tag kommt, ist er vielleicht ein ganz anderer. Er ist arrogant und aufbrausend, aber ich glaube es ist nur, weil andere ihn so oft verletzen. Er wird beweisen, dass er nicht wertlos ist. Das habe ich in den letzten Zehn Jahren gelernt… Und ich hoffe dass ich recht habe."

Österreich schnaubte leise. „Er könnte etwas an seiner Einstellung arbeiten, wenn du mich fragst. So wie er sich verhält, wird er nur noch mehr Leute gegen sich aufbringen. Ich muss dir ganz ehrlich sagen, obwohl es heute Abend ganz gut gelaufen ist, ist er definitiv nicht mein Lieblingscousin. Und das wird er auch nie sein, wenn er sich nicht ändert."

Heilig seufzte und senkte seinen Blick. „Ich verstehe dich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist er auch nicht mein Lieblingsfamilienmitglied, obwohl wir gut miteinander klarkommen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Österreich. Mit seiner Einstellung wird er sich noch in Riesenschwierigkeiten bringen…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, reckte sich und gähnte. Dann grinste er und drehte sich zu dem Herzogtum um. „Aber machen wir uns keine Sorgen. Er und ich gehen morgen, und du solltest dann auch lieber zu deinem Herzog zurückkehren. Gute Nacht, Österreich." Dann stand er auf und ging kurz nach draußen, ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Österreich wünschte ihm auch eine gute Nacht, und warf dann einen Blick auf Preußen. Wenn sie mehr Abende wie diesen miteinander verbringen könnten, würden sie vielleicht eines Tages gute Freunde. Aber vorerst stimmte ihn der Gedanke an Preußens Abschied nicht traurig.

„Du solltest dich nicht daran stören, was andere von dir halten, Preußen," sagte er leise, legte sich ebenfalls hin und starrte an die Decke. „Lass sie doch denken, was sie wollen. Du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der seinen Wert von anderen definieren lassen muss. Versuch mal, dich auch so zu verhalten."

Vermutlich wäre er dann um einiges beliebter. Und es war ja nicht so, als wäre Preußen Österreich egal. Schließlich waren sie Cousins, und seine Familie war ihm wichtig, auch wenn ihre Persönlichkeiten um Welten anders waren.


	6. Kapitel 6

_10\. Juni 1243_

 _Der Deutsche Orden ist ohne mich völlig aufgeschmissen. Sie haben vor einem Jahr eine Schlacht auf dem Eis gegen die Russen verloren, die Polen haben 1241 gegen die Mongolen verloren und können den Orden jetzt nicht mehr unterstützen, und wegen ein paar Handelsstreitigkeiten kämpft der neue Herzog von Pommern, Swantopolk II., jetzt gegen den Orden. Wie gesagt, völlig aufgeschmissen._

 _Und so haben die Preußen ihre Chance genutzt, um gegen den Orden aufzubegehren. Sie haben einige Schlösser des Ordens eingenommen - welche übrigens großartig auf diesem Landstrich aussehen, ich habe unsere Architektur in den Jahren meiner Abwesenheit wirklich vermisst - und die Ordensritter haben nur Sartowice und Natok unter ihre Kontrolle bringen können, beide Eigentum von Swantopolk._

 _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber die Preußen sind gut. Doch sie tun mir ständig weh - Schlussfolgerung: der Deutsche Orden ist also doch mein Volk, das ist gut zu wissen - es ist an der Zeit für mich, einzugreifen. Ich habe die Ordensritter nun seit ein paar Tagen aus der Ferne beobachtet, sie brauchen die Hilfe ihres Landes. Zum Glück bin ich zur Stelle!_

 _Ich frage mich, wie das für mich laufen wird. Obwohl sie mittlerweile zu alt zum kämpfen sind, leben Arnulf und Volkmar noch, und sie waren es, die mich von dem Kreuzzug ausgeschlossen haben. Denen werde ich es zeigen, niemand kann den einzig wahren Preußen dauerhaft verbannen! Oder den Deutschen Ordensstaat, aber ich will meinen Namen nicht noch einmal ändern, und außerdem ist Preußen ja auch nach wie vor der Name der Region._

Preußen legte sein Tagebuch weg, klopfte sich den Sand von seinen Kleidern und ging stolz zur Kulm, dem deutschen Schloss in Kulmerland. Es war eines der wenigen, die ihnen noch blieben. Kulmerland war das erste Land des Deutschen Ordens gewesen, und nach wie vor ein wichtiger Stützpunkt, obwohl es im Moment für den Orden nicht gut lief. Aber Preußen würde ihnen zurück auf die Beine helfen! Drei Ritter die gerade Wachdienst hatten erspähten ihn in Sekundenschnelle, und griffen sofort nach ihren Bögen. „Halt!" rief einer. „Halt dich fern von uns, Dämon! Du gehörst hier nicht her."

Preußen rollte mit den Augen. Diese Männer waren zu jung, um ihn noch zu kennen. „Schießt ruhig auf mich," rief er genervt zurück. „Das wird euch auch nicht helfen! Holt Volkmar oder Arnulf her, die wissen, wer ich bin." Die Männer blickten sich zweifelnd an, aber schließlich nickte einer und ging, die anderen zwei blieben, Bögen gespannt und auf Preußen gerichtet, bereit zu schießen, sollte er sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen. Sie konnten ihn nicht töten, das wusste er, aber sie konnten ihn verwunden, und er hatte keine Lust, sich später Pfeile aus der Brust ziehen zu müssen, also regte er sich nicht und wartete auf die beiden Älteren. Er wunderte sich, ob sie ihn erkennen würden, schließlich war er in den 13 Jahren seiner Abwesenheit ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und trug nun Kleider, die eher für Adlige als für Ritter wie sie angemessen wären, doch dann seufzte er. Also würden sie _ihn_ jemals vergessen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der junge Ritter mit Volkmar zurückkam. Arnulf war nirgends zu sehen. Der Mann riss seine Augen erschrocken auf, als er Preußen sah, und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Gilbert," krächzte er. „Du bist es!"

„Überraschung," sagte Preußen trocken, seufzte wieder und verschränkte vor seiner Brust die Arme. „Du hast nicht gedacht, ich würde zurückkommen, oder?"

„Eigentlich," antwortete der alte Mann mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „Hatte ich mir das schon gedacht. Ich denke, du bist hier um dein Volk in ihrem Aufstand zu unterstützen?" Sein Lächeln verschwand, Vorsicht und Misstrauen standen nun in seinem Gesicht.

„Tatsächlich bin ich hergekommen, um meinem Volk den Rücken zu stärken," erwiderte Preußen mit einem Grinsen. „Ich bin hier, um mit ihm gegen den feindlichen Aufstand zu kämpfen. Also, wie kann ich euch helfen? Die Preußen ausspionieren? Ritter ausbilden? Was auch immer getan werden muss, ich bin euch zu Diensten." Er lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „ _Mir_ zu Diensten, eigentlich. Ich bin es leid, dass ihr ständig verliert und mir Schmerzen bereitet."

Aber Volkmar schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben dir bereits gesagt, Gilbert, dass du dich nicht einmischen sollst," sprach er zu dem Kind, nun äußerlich etwa zehn Jahre alt. „Und das gilt nach wie vor. Ich erwarte zwar nicht, dass du gehst, denn dazu können wir dich nicht zwingen, aber wir brauchen dich hier nicht."

„Aber ihr seid mein Volk!" protestierte Preußen wütend, biss die Zähne zusammen und trat einen Schritt näher. Die anderen Ritter waren drauf und dran, auf ihn zu schießen, aber Volkmar winkte ab. „Ihr seid mein Volk, und ich muss euch beschützen! Und ich _weiß_ , dass ich das kann - die Preußen haben keinen Unsterblichen an ihrer Seite, sie ist schon vor Jahren verstorben! Sie ist gestorben und in meiner Person ist sie wieder-geboren worden, aber die Menschen, die mit Preußen verbunden sind, sind nicht mehr die _gegenwärtigen_ Bewohner Preußens, sondern _ihr_! Und ich bin eure _unsterbliche_ Verkörperung, ich bin euer Land!"

„Vor 13 Jahren warst du das nicht," sagte Volkmar unberührt. „Du hast uns angefleht, die Preußen zu verschonen, und jetzt flehst du uns an, mit uns gegen sie kämpfen zu dürfen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade gehen, als Preußen ihm widersprach.

„Ich war verwirrt!" versuchte er, den Menschen zu überzeugen. „Es hat Jahre gedauert, bis ich herausgefunden habe, was hier wirklich vor sich geht, aber jetzt weiß ich es, und alles was ich dir gerade gesagt habe ist wahr!" Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, aber Volkmar ging bereits.

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du unsterblich bist, Gilbert," antwortete der Mensch ruhig. „Ich kenne dich schon zu lange, um das noch zu bezweifeln. Aber ich weiß nicht, zu wem du wirklich gehörst. Vorerst, und bis du deine Treue bewiesen hast, kann ich dich nur bitten zu gehen." Dann zog Volkmar von dannen, in das Schloss zurück, und ließ das junge Land einfach stehen.

Unbeeindruckt drehte Preußen sich um und ging, ob die Wachen auf ihn schossen oder nicht war ihm gleich.

Aber sie taten es nicht, und bald war er wieder am Rande des Waldes, wo er sich vor einer Weile ein kleines Lager aufgebaut hatte. Dort angekommen trat er einen Kieselstein aus seinem Weg und setzte sich hin. „Ich weiß, es ist kompliziert," murmelte er, zu sich selbst, aber auch zu den Ordensrittern, die ihn nicht mehr hören konnten. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe es endlich raus! Und ich kann helfen! Ich muss ihnen helfen!" Seine neueste Theorie ging so: während sein Wandel noch ihn vollem Gange war, war er stärker mit seinem Land als mit seinem Volk verbunden, und die Menschen, die am stärksten mit diesem Land verbunden waren, hatten den meisten Einfluss auf ihn. Als er zum ersten mal nach Preußen gekommen war, waren das ohne Frage die Preußen gewesen, obwohl er keine echte emotionale Bindung zu ihnen hatte. Was er in der Nacht, bevor er rausgeworfen worden war gefühlt hatte, war nur die Zerstörung des Landes sowie seine eigenen Gefühle, Verwirrung und Frust. Der Deutsche Orden und die Ritter haben so lange in der Region gelebt, dass sie Teil des Landes waren. Jedenfalls war Preußen stärker mit ihnen verbunden. 1230 hatten sie sogar den Ordensstaat gegründet, und mittlerweile repräsentierte Preußen diesen mehr alles andere. Er wollte bloß seinen Namen nicht wieder ändern, und ‚Preußen' war nun einmal wesentlich kürzer und einfacher als ‚Deutscher Ordensstaat'.

Er wusste nicht, ob er mit seiner Theorie nun recht hatte oder nicht. Aber eine bessere fiel ihm auch nicht ein. Und überhaupt, das einzige was, was ihm wichtig war, war dass er keine heidnischen Balten repräsentieren musste, sondern ein christlicher Deutscher sein konnte. Es war viel einfacher, das zu repräsentieren, wozu er erzogen worden war, als das, wogegen er Jahrzehnte lang gekämpft hatte. Nicht dass er irgendetwas gegen Balten hatte, aber Heiden… die konnte er wirklich nicht leiden. Was war so schwer daran, dem wahren Glauben zu folgen? Dem einzig wahren? Das hatte man ihm jedenfalls im Orden immer erzählt, dass der christliche Glaube der einzig wahre in der Welt war, und alle anderen bekämpft werden mussten. Er war sich natürlich nicht ganz sicher, aber hinterfragen wollte er es auch nicht.

Er seufzte und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie. Warum konnte er nicht einfach so schnell wie ein Mensch erwachsen werden? Er war sich sicher, hätte er den Körper eines Mannes statt den eines Kindes, dann würden die Menschen auf ihn hören. Er hatte über die Jahre bewiesen, dass er intelligent, fleißig und stark war. Er hatte in Sizilien allein drei Männer in einem Kampf besiegt, als er bei Heilig war. Er verdiente mehr Respekt, als man ihm zollte. Sie sollten alle lieber auf ihn hören. Er tat nicht nur so, als wüsste er alles besser, er wusste es meist wirklich besser. Was das Kämpfen anging, jedenfalls, aber auch in vielerlei anderen Dingen. _Seht doch nur, was ich über meinen kleinen Waschlappen von Cousin herausgefunden habe_ , seufzte er.

Dann sah er plötzlich auf, als er ein leisen Quieken in seiner Nähe vernahm. Neugierig stand er auf und sah sich um. Es hatte sich nach einer Maus angehört. Er wollte keine Mäuse um sich haben, er hatte noch einen Sack voll Essen in seinem kleinen Zelt. Er würde die Maus fangen und sie dann irgendwo weit weg von seinem Essen wieder freilassen. Er ging auf einen Baum zu, wo die Geräusche am lautesten schienen, und durchsuchte vorsichtig das hohe Gras. Was er dann fand, war aber keine Maus, sondern ein winzig kleines Vögelchen. Ein noch fast federloses Küken. „Du musst aus dem Nest gefallen sein." Behutsam hob er es auf. Dann blickte er nach oben, durch die Äste. Wegen der vielen Blätter konnte er nicht sehen, ob dort ein Nest war, aber es musste eines geben, dachte er. „Ich würde den Baum hochklettern und dich zurück legen, wenn ich könnte, aber… ich kann dein Nest nicht sehen, Kleiner." Er sah dann wieder das Küken an, das nach seinen Eltern, nach Essen, oder wonach auch immer krähte. Er seufzte. „Ich werde mal sehen, ob du von meinem Essen irgendwas magst. Und dann schauen wir, ob wir dich wieder nach da oben auf den Baum kriegen." Er setzte sich hin, den kleinen Vogel immer noch in seinen Händen, und sah auf in den Himmel. Geistesabwesend streichelte er das Vögelchen. Immerhin war er jetzt nicht mehr allein.

Drei Tage später versuchte Preußen noch einmal, mit dem Orden zu reden, doch wieder wurde er zurückgewiesen. Trotzdem beschloss er, die Ritter wenn nötig im Kampf zu unterstützen.

Der kleine Vogel blieb bei ihm - er konnte sein Nest nicht finden, also behielt er ihn. Er hoffte, dass er den Vogel am Leben halten konnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er hatte sich noch nie um irgendein Tier gekümmert, von Pferden abgesehen. Wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, konnte er sich wenigstens mit der Pflege des Vogels beschäftigen.

Zwei Tage nachdem er es noch einmal beim Deutschen Orden versucht hatte ging alles schief. Die Preußen hatten Kulmerland schon eine Weile lang immer wieder überfallen, aber es war noch nie so schlimm gewesen wie am 15. Juni 1243.

Er wachte vormittags auf, in der vorherigen Nacht hatte er mehrere Stunden damit verbracht, sich um sein kleines Küken zu kümmern und dabei einen stichartigen Schmerz in seinem Rücken verspürt. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was diesen Schmerz hatte verursachen können. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber sein Rücken schmerzte so sehr dass er auf seinen Knien zusammenbrach. Er schaute unter seiner Tunika nach, wo er den Vogel immer aufbewahrte, wenn er schlief - er schlief immer entweder auf der Seite oder auf dem Rücken, er konnte den Vogel unmöglich erdrücken, und so hatte er es immerhin warm. Er war noch da, und piepste mit hoher Stimme als Preußen nach ihm sah. „Wir müssen gehen, Kleiner," sagte er schwach. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, aber er zwang sich wieder auf die Beine, griff nach Schwert, Dolch, Bogen und Pfeilen und stolperte aus seinem Zelt. Er eilte so schnell es ging zur Kulm, und er wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan.

Er hörte, was los war, bevor er auch nur irgendetwas sah, und Angst ergriff von ihm Besitz. Die Preußen hatten die Ossa nahe der Kulm erreicht und kämpften gegen die Ritter. Der baltische Stamm hatte mehr Männer auf seiner Seite als der Orden, das konnte er sehen. Die genauen Zahlen konnte er nur schätzen, aber die Ordensritter hatten keine Chance. Der Vogel unter seiner Tunika wand sich und piepste, aber Preußen schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Das war's. Das war der Moment, da er seinem Volk helfen musste, ihnen beweisen musste, dass er auf ihrer Seite war. Noch immer zwischen den Bäumen versteckt, holte er Pfeil und Bogen heraus. Er zielte auf den Kopf einer der Preußen, traf aber seine Schulter. Der Mann blickte um sich, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Währenddessen nahm Preußen schon den zweiten Pfeil. Dieses mal tötete er tatsächlich jemanden. Er schoss noch einmal, und dann wieder, und wieder, dann griff er sich sein Schwert und rannte mit lautem Kampfschrei aufs Schlachtfeld. Er sprang auf den Rücken eines Preußen, klammerte sich mit seinen Beinen an ihm fest und stach auf seine Kehle ein. Er sprang ab, als der Mensch zu Boden ging, und landete auf seinen Füßen. Im Eifer des Gefechtes vergaß er die Schmerzen seiner leidenden Männer, und kämpfte als stünde seine Seele in Flammen. Er grinste, während er preußische Krieger niedermetzelte, er hatte immer schon den Kampf geliebt. Rote Rage vernebelte seine Sicht, er fühlte sich mächtig und frei wie nie zuvor, als wäre er unverwundbar, als könnte ihm Niemand auch nur irgendetwas entgegensetzen.

Plötzlich war er von vier Preußen umgeben, und ohne nachzudenken nahm er sein Schwert in die eine und seinen Dolch in die andere Hand. Mit zwei Waffen zu kämpfen war schwieriger als gedacht, besonders da sein Schwert zu schwer war, als dass er es in seiner anderen Hand halten könnte, aber seine Wut betäubte die Schmerzen in seinen Muskeln.

Er spürte, wie warmes Blut in sein Gesicht spritzte während er kämpfte. Er liebte diesen Tanz: Der Tango der Schlacht, die Musik des Massakers. Österreich konnte sich seinetwegen ruhig den lieben langen Tag lang sein Klaviergeklimper anhören, Preußen war für _das hier_ gemacht, seine Leidenschaft und seine Stärke. Sein Volk zu verteidigen, das zu beschützen, was ihm gehörte. Den Feind wie Vieh abzuschlachten.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er aushielt bis seine Schmerzen ihn in die Knie zwangen. Sein ganzer Körper wund und blutig brach er schließlich zusammen. Das rote Licht, dass seinen Blick im Kampf vernebelt hatte erblasste, er sah Ordensritter rund um ihn herum tot auf dem Boden liegen, geschlagen von den Preußen. Die Toten waren unzählbar, Deutsche und Preußen, und als er realisierte, dass er auf einem Feld voller Leichen kniete, drehte sich sein Magen um. Wie viele dieser Menschen hatte er getötet? Wie viele Ordensritter hatten diesem Blutbad entkommen können? Er hoffte, dass sie zum Schloss Rehden flohen, oder vielleicht Sartowice, dem pommerschen Schloss jenseits des Flusses, dass sie im Winter 1242 erobert hatten. Dort war es sicherer als hier. _Ich werde auch kommen,_ dachte er vage, i _ch werde zurückkommen und wieder an eurer Seite kämpfen..._

Zitternd legte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte in den Himmel, hellblau und unschuldig als wäre an diesem Tag nicht ein Tröpfchen Blut vergossen worden. Er musste stärker werden, ruhig wie der Himmel über der Schlacht und tödlich wie der Blitz. Denn er konnte die Menschen an seiner Seite nicht beschützen. Noch nicht...

Er schloss die Augen und lauschte, wie die letzten Preußen nach Überlebenden suchten. Als er hörte, wie sie näher kamen, hielt er die Luft an, nur zum Fall. Er wusste nicht, wann er wieder zu atmen anfing, oder ob überhaupt. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Er wachte auf als er etwas in seinem Gesicht spürte und öffnete seine Augen. Er war nicht mehr draußen, aber er erkannte den Raum, in dem er war, nicht. Er sah an seiner Seite das kleine Vögelchen, das ihn mit seinem Schnabel in die Wange pikste. Es hatte nun mehr Federn als das letztes mal, da er es gesehen hatte, die Schlacht musste bereits einige Tage her sein, und jemand hatte sich um seinen Vogel gekümmert während er bewusstlos gewesen war.

Dann bemerkte er, dass er seine Tunika nicht mehr trug und sah an seinem Körper herab. Nicht eine einzige der Wunden, die er sich im Kampf zugezogen hatte war noch da und es hatten sich keine Narben gebildet. Allen Schmerzen zum Trotz fuhr er seine Finger über seinen wunden Rücken. Unterhalb seines linken Schulterblattes fühlte er ein Stück angeschwollene, warme Haut. Diese Narbe musste er sich im Kampf zugezogen haben. _Also ist Kulmerland ein Teil meines Rückens_ , dachte er geistesabwesend. _Oder repräsentieren die gefallenen Ritter diesen Teil meines Körpers?_ Was tat das schon zur Sache. Es war die erste Narbe, die er sich in seinem 52 Jahre langem Leben zugezogen hatte. Das musste eine gewaltige Niederlage gewesen sein. Er sah herab zu seinem Vogel, der wieder piepste, und kitzelte ihn vorsichtig hinter seinem kleinen Köpfchen. Dann stand er auf und stolperte aus dem Raum. Da draußen waren Stimmen, er sah sich um.

Vor der Tür unterhielten sich drei Männer, er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sie als Ordensritter erkannte. Er blinzelte sie an und beobachtete sie einen Moment lang, aber sie schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken. „Wo bin ich?" krächzte er und unterbrach einen von ihnen.

Die Männer blickten ihn nun an, überrascht. „Auf der Ordensburg Rehden," antwortete einer von ihnen. „Ein Glück bist du wieder aufgewacht, Gilbert."

Jetzt war er an der Reihe, überrascht zu sein. „Ihr kennt mich?" fragte er leise, er hoffte, sein Kopf würde sich bald entwirren. „Woher?"

„Den Rittern auf der Kulm hat man erzählt, wer du bist nach deinem Besuch dort am Zehnten. Die Überlebenden, die hierher gekommen sind, haben uns dann informiert." erklärter ein anderer. „Wir wissen, dass du etwa ein halbes Jahrhundert alt bist, obwohl es eher nach einem Jahrzehnt aussieht. Du bist unsterblich. Aber auch einer der besten Krieger, die der Deutsche Orden jemals gesehen hat."

„Wenn ihr schon all diese Dinge wisst," sagte das junge Land, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah mit schweren Lidern zu den Männern herauf, „dann solltet ihr auch wissen, dass mein Name nicht Gilbert ist. Ich bin Preußen. Aber ich bin euer Preußen, das deutsche, nicht das baltische. Macht euch darum keine Gedanken." Die Männer nickten, widersprachen ihm nicht. Allein wie schnell Preußens schweren Verletzungen heilten erübrigte jeden Zweifel über den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte.

Angenehm überrascht davon, wie schnell sie diese Information akzeptiert hatten, fuhr Preußen fort. „Also was machen wir jetzt mit den Preußen? So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Sie werden uns von diesem Land vertreiben und ich... ich werde sterben, wenn das passiert. Wenn ich sterbe, gibt es kein deutsches Preußen mehr, und der Kreuzzug wird sinnlos gewesen sein." Er rieb sich die Stirn, sein Kopf fing schon wieder an zu schmerzen. „So lange ich lebe, gibt es Hoffnung auf Erfolg. Und es geht mir gut - relativ gut. Wir sind nicht zum Scheitern verdammt, aber etwas muss sich ändern. Was ist unser Plan?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht, Preußen," sagte der dritte der Männer, und ihm wurde warm ums Herz, da ihn zum ersten mal einer seiner Ritter als Land ansprach. „Wir arbeiten daran."

Preußen wurde daraufhin einen Augenblick lang still und dachte nach. Er wusste nicht die Zahlen, aber allein dass er eine Narbe auf dem Rücken hatte sagte ihm, dass er viele seiner Krieger in dieser Schlacht verloren haben musste. Was am Ufer der Ossa passiert war hatte die Ritter geschwächt, er wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte, bis sie wieder genügend starke, junge Männer in ihren Reihen hatten. „Wir brauchen Hilfe," sagte er, zu sich selbst wie zu den drei Rittern. „Gegen die Preußen, aber auch gegen Swantopolk. Er wird unsere Niederlage zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Besonders jetzt da die Kulm gefallen ist-"

„Ist sie nicht," korrigierte ihn einer der Männer. „Aber einige der Überlebenden sind dorthin gebracht worden, weil man es da für sicherer gehalten hatte."

„Gut. Aber wir brauchen trotzdem Hilfe. Wir müssen mehr Streitkräfte finden, die Kulmerland verteidigen," sagte Preußen, seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er lehnte sich stärker gegen die Wand, jemand legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Wir werden es dem neuen Marschall sagen," versicherte es ihm einer der Menschen. „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Leg dich hin, wir bringen dir dann Wasser und Essen." _Neuer Marschall,_ dachte Preußen erschrocken. _Das heißt der ehemalige Marschall ist tot._ „Ich meine es ernst, Preußen, du solltest dich hinlegen. Du wurdest in der Schlacht schwer verwundet." Preußen nickte und stolperte zurück in den Raum, in dem er aufgewacht war. Einzuschlafen fiel ihm schwer. Er vermisste sein gemütliches Zimmer in Sizilien, schlief dann aber schließlich doch ein.

Die Ritter folgten Preußens Rat. Der Deutsche Orden fand Unterstützung aus Masuren, Großpolen und Pomerellen - letzteres stand unter der Herrschaft der Brüder von Swantopolk II., die hofften ihr Erbe zurückzubekommen wenn sie dem Orden halfen, ihren Bruder zu besiegen. Den anderen war für ihre Unterstützung Land in Preußen versprochen worden.

Preußen hatte auch Swantopolk richtig eingeschätzt, der kurz nach der Niederlage an der Ossa mit seiner Armee die Kulm belagerte. Selbst mit 2000 Mann hatte er wenig Erfolg und wurde vom Deutschen Orden zurückgedrängt. Vier Jahre später, 1247, begannen die Verhandlungen zwischen dem Orden, den Preußen und Swantopolk. Letzterer wurde gezwungen, den Preußen in ihrem Aufstand gegen den Orden nicht mehr zu helfen, und die Preußen wurden gezwungen, drei Jahre später, am 7. Februar 1249, den Vertrag von Christburg zu unterschreiben. Das Kämpfen hörte zwar nicht auf, es wurde aber wesentlich weniger.

1252, ein Jahr vor Ende des Preußischen Aufstandes, beschloss Preußen, dass er noch stärker werden musste, um seinem Volk zu helfen, welches ihn als sein Land akzeptiert hatte, obgleich ohne große Begeisterung. Er trainierte mit den Rittern, entschied aber, wieder zu reisen, um mehr Erfahrung zu erlangen. Nicht nur weil er stärker werden wollte - er wollte auch die eine Person sehen, die er Jahrzehnte lang vermisst hatte, und ihm von all den Dingen erzählen, die er erfahren und gelernt hatte, seit sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten. Er wusste, dass er auch mit ihm trainieren und als fähigerer Kämpfer nach Preußen zurückkehren konnte, um sein Volk bei der Eroberung zu unterstützen. Aber vorerst würde er sich auf den Weg nach Ungarn machen.

 **AÜ:** **Weder ich noch die Autorin unterstützen religiös motivierte Gewalt! Preußens Gedanken sollen die der Kreuzritter widerspiegeln.**


	7. Kapitel 7

_18\. März 1253_

 _Ich habe mich vor vier Monaten auf den Weg nach Ungarn gemacht, und obwohl ich die Grenzen des Königreiches schon vor einer Weile überschritten habe, habe ich Ungarn erst jetzt wiedergefunden. Er muss ähnlich schnell wie ich gewachsen sein, denn er ist jetzt ungefähr so alt wie Heilig. Oder zumindest so alt wie Heilig war, als ich ihn das letzte mal gesehen habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt er jetzt war: er hatte einmal zu mir gesagt, dass ein Land zu wachsen aufhörte, wenn es sich nicht mehr sonderlich weiterentwickelte, und das hat er schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Bei mir ist alles anders, der Deutsche Ordensstaat ist über die Jahre nur stärker geworden, also bin ich gewachsen._

 _Bei Ungarn ist es ähnlich. Aber ich muss sagen, dass er ein wenig… seltsam aussieht. Er trägt seine Haare immer noch als Pferdeschwanz, daran hat sich nichts geändert, aber sein Gesicht sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Er hat dieselben feinen Gesichtszüge wie früher, nur schmaler. Wenn das so weiter geht bei ihm, wird er lange brauchen bis er wie ein richtiger Mann aussieht, das sage ich euch!_

 _Vielleicht hole ich Ungarn ja eines Tages ein was das Alter betrifft. Für Menschen wäre so etwas natürlich unmöglich, aber bei uns hängt das alles von der Umgebung ab, in der wir als Nation aufwachsen. Wenn ich größer und mächtiger als Ungarn werde, werde ich irgendwann auch älter sein. Auch als Heilig natürlich._

 _Habe ich ‚wenn' gesagt? Vergesst es, das ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, besonders jetzt da Ungarn fast so tuntig aussieht wie Österreich, obwohl er nach wie vor wesentlich härter im nehmen ist._

„Also bist du Preußen," murmelte Ungarn, der jetzt vor besagtem Land saß, und starrte den weißhaarigen Jungen mit gerunzelter Stirn an, offensichtlich verwirrt. „Aber du repräsentierst den Deutschen Orden, der versucht, Preußen zu erobern."

„Ja, so ungefähr," nickte Preußen.

„Wie seltsam," seufzte Ungarn, stand auf und streckte sich. „Aber du warst ja schon immer ein komischer Typ, was habe ich erwartet?" Als er damit fertig war zog er eine Grimasse und rieb seine Brust, als hätte er dort eine wunde Stelle.

Überrascht legte Preußen den Kopf schief. „Geht's dir gut?" Aber Ungarn nickte bloß und sagte genervt, es wäre alles bestens. Preußen beließ es dabei, er wusste dass es doppelt wehtun würde, sollte das Königreich handgreiflich werden. Und Ungarn war stark, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stand ebenfalls auf. „Kannst du mir mit meinem Training helfen?" fragte er das ältere Land. „Deswegen bin ich hergekommen, ich möchte Erfahrung für den Kampf gegen andere Unsterbliche sammeln."

Ungarn sah ihn mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen an und schnaubte. „Oh, du bist also nicht gekommen, um einen alten Freund wiederzusehen?" frozzelte er beleidigt. „Nur weil Klein-Preußen stärker werden muss? Verpiss dich doch einfach! Ich bin nicht in Stimmung jetzt zu kämpfen, geh und nerv wen anders damit." Er stapfte davon und ließ einen verwirrten, schockierten Preußen zurück.

„Tut mir ja echt leid, Zicke," murmelte er, als Ungarn aus seiner Sichtlinie verschwand. Er setzte sich, lehnte sich zurück und starrte in den Himmel. „Schön, dass du noch deutsch kannst…" Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen wie es wäre, wenn er sich nicht mit Ungarn verständigen könnte. Er schätzte ihre Freundschaft und Rivalität, auch wenn das Ungarn nicht klar war, und es war gut zu wissen, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts verändert hatte, obwohl das ältere Land einen schlechten Tag zu haben schien.

Und wie er so hoch in die Wolken starrte, dachte er zurück an sein Vögelchen, das vor zwei Jahren gestorben war. Es war zu einer kleinen Amsel herangewachsen, und als es alt genug war hatte er einmal versucht es freizulassen, aber es war immer wieder zurückgekommen. Es hatte Preußen wahrscheinlich für seinen Vater gehalten - oder seine Mutter, aber Preußen weigerte sich aus Respekt vor sich selbst, so zu denken. Eines Tages jedoch war der Vogel weggeflogen und nicht zurückgekehrt, er schätzte, dass er entweder die Freiheit gesucht hatte oder gestorben war.

Ungarns König war sehr gastfreundlich gegenüber Preußen (nachdem Ungarn ihn hatte überzeugen können, dass der Junge sein Freund war und nicht ein deutscher Spion - die Deutschritter waren nach wie vor nicht besonders beliebt in der Gegend nach dem Debakel im Burzenland) und gab ihm ein Zimmer, in dem er schlafen konnte: Ungarns Zimmer. Ungarn hatte nur widerwillig eingewilligt sich sein Zimmer mit Preußen zu teilen während seines Aufenthaltes hier. „Aber er ist doch dein Freund," hatte der König zu seinem Land gesagt, „Was ist dein Problem? Wir haben hier nicht unendlich viele Zimmer." Und so kam es, dass sie sich die Nacht lang gegenseitig anstarrten und sich erzählten, was sie in den Jahren alles erlebt hatten. Schließlich waren ganze Jahrzehnte vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte mal getroffen hatten.

Ungarn grinste, seine schlechte Laune von eher wie weggeblasen, und sagte, sie könnten jetzt kämpfen. „Keine Waffen," sagte er. „Und der erste, der mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden liegt verliert!"

Preußen antwortete gar nicht erst, sondern stürzte sich gleich auf ihn. Sie zerrte aneinander und versuchten, sich gegenseitig von ihren Füßen zu schubsen. Ungarn lachte, seine Augen leuchteten wieder vor Freude. „Du bist stärker geworden, das hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet, kleiner Bub!" triezte er Preußen und versuchte, ihm die Füße unterm Leib wegzutreten. Aber Preußen bemerkte dies rechtzeitig und sprang aus dem Weg, dann versuchte er einen ähnlichen Stunt bei Ungarn, der ebenso geschickt abwehrte. Ungarn nutzte seine volle Körpergröße und lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen Preußen. Fast schaffte er es, ihn so zu Boden zu stoßen, aber Preußen entschied sich, einen solch schmutzige Trick zu benutzen, dass Ungarn ihn niemals hätte kommen sehen. _Ich habe deine Schwachstelle gefunden, und das ist meine Geheimwaffe!_ Er erinnerte sich, dass die Brust des Jungens früher an diesem Tag wund gewesen war, und stieß ihn mit beiden Händen auf seiner Brust von sich. Das Königreich schrie vor Schmerzen auf und trat zurück, nur um sich auf Preußen zu stürzen, der sofort zu Boden ging. Der wehrte sich nicht einmal, er starrte bloß, wie festgefroren, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf zu Ungarn, der triumphierend auf ihm saß.

Diese Brust hatte sich nicht richtig angefühlt.

Aber er konnte nicht so recht einordnen, was es war. Er schob Ungarn, der sich sehr amüsierte, von ihm, und legte seine Hände wieder auf dessen Brust, nur zur Kontrolle.

 _Heilige-!_

 _Jetzt_ wusste er, was es war. _Warum zum Teufel hat Ungarn Brüste?!_ Winzig, ja, aber er konnte definitiv zwei Wölbungen auf Ungarns Brust fühlen, und Muskeln waren das ganz sicher nicht. Sein Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete, aber er wehrte sich gegen diese Eingebung, wie er sich noch nie gegen etwas gewehrt hatte. Ungarn war kein Mädchen! Ungarn war tough, ein tollkühner Kerl wie er! Er hatte gerade gegen Preußen gewonnen! _Und ich verliere nicht gegen kleine Mädchen._ Er atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich. Er musste es sich eingebildet haben. Zwei mal. Ja, er hatte es sich zwei mal eingebildet. Ungarn war auf keinen Fall ein Junge wie er! Es war doch immer so gewesen, warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern?

Ungarn lachte nur. „Was schaust du so niedergeschlagen drein, Gilbert? Hat der große Preußen etwa nicht erwartet, er könne besiegt werden?" Das Lachen des Königreiches ließ Preußen einen kühlen Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen. Sein mädchenhaftes Lachen… _ihres_. Er starrte Ungarn mit großen Augen an, seine Wangen glühten vor Scham als er realisierte dass, was auch immer er sich vorlog, die Wahrheit sich nicht ändern würde. Und es wies alles darauf hin, dass Ungarn ein Mädchen war.

„Ich hoffe, du hältst so schön still wenn du schläfst," sagte Ungarn schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Es ist nicht so viel Platz hier im Bett. Gott sei dank bist du winzig."

„Ich bin nicht winzig!" protestierte Preußen und vergaß einen Moment lang, wie seltsam er sich fühlte. Merkte sie überhaupt selbst, dass sie ein Mädchen war? _Gewiss weiß sie es. Ich meine, wie kann man denn_ _ **das**_ _übersehen?_ Aber als sie sich das erste mal begegnet waren, hatte sie dieselben Dinge über Mädchen gesagt wie er: dass sie schwach waren, nicht so gut kämpfen konnten wie Männer, und auch sie hatte sich gewundert, wie weibliche Länder überhaupt ihr Volk beschützen konnten. Naja, sie ist halt ein starkes Mädchen, sagte er zu sich selbst. Eines der wenigen. Vielleicht lag er falsch. Vielleicht war Ungarn ein Junge. Ich könnte ja fragen… NEIN! Wenn er das tat, würde Ungarn garantiert wütend reagieren, ganz gleich ob das Königreich nun ein Junge oder ein Mädchen war, und er wollte nicht in noch eine Auseinandersetzung mit Ungarn geraten, geschweige denn in eine ernsthafte.

Ungarn rollte nur mit den Augen. „Jedenfalls bist du kleiner als ich, und meine Brust und Schultern sind breiter als deine: du bist _winziger als ich._ Zufrieden?"

Preußen schnaubte. „Na gut." _Natürlich ist deine Brust größer als meine,_ _ **Mädchen**_ _. Warte nur ein Jahr - oder so - und du wirst richtige Brüste haben. Wusste sie es?_ Er begann daran zu zweifeln, nach dieser Bemerkung.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe," fuhr Ungarn fort. „Solange du still halten kannst, während wir schlafen, ist das Bett groß genug für uns beide. Ich habe keine Lust, mich von dir treten zu lassen. Eine Schande, dass wir hier kein Bett übrig haben, ich würde lieber alleine schlafen."

„Danke, gleichfalls," antwortete Preußen, seine Freundin irritierte ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und all seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Sie zog sich um. Vor seinen Augen. Sie muss völlig ahnungslos bezüglich ihres eigenen Geschlechtes sein! Ein Mädchen würde niemals einfach so vor einem Jungen ihre Kleider ausziehen. Nervös sah er weg, dann wieder hin. Aber er hatte genug gesehen. Ungarn ist ein Mädchen. Ohne Zweifel. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, Feuer schien unter seiner Haut zu brennen. Er wollte sich umdrehen und Ungarn sagen, dass sie ein Mädchen war, dass er deshalb nicht hier bleiben konnte und gehen musste, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Er wollte es sich mit Ungarn nicht verscherzen, und ihr zu sagen, dass sie ein Mädchen war, würde mit Sicherheit ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Das würde er auf keinen Fall zulassen, auch wenn er gegen seine Prinzipien handeln musste.

„Warum hast du dich umgedreht, Dümmerchen?" hörte er Ungarn sagen, und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie lachte wieder, kicherte, und legte sich auf ihr hölzernes Bett. „Leg dich auch schlafen, Preußen. Wir gehen morgen früh jagen, vergiss das nicht."

Richtig. Sie hatten versprochen, Enten und Hasen für das morgige Abendessen zu jagen. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. _Ich kann das nicht. Zur Hölle damit, ich kann nicht!_ Er drehte sich dann um, öffnete seinen Mund-

-und schloss ihn wieder. Doch, er _konnte_ das. Er konnte alles, verdammt nochmal! Er konnte mit Ungarn befreundet bleiben und ihr die Wahrheit über ihr Geschlecht sagen - eines Tages. Nicht heute. Heute würde es nur ihre Freundschaft zerstören, die ihm so viel bedeutete. Er atmete tief ein und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Bettes, überrascht, wie weich es war. „Was für Stroh ist das?" fragte er perplex, und zog einen Strohhalm unter dem Wollbettlaken hervor.

„Stroh und Gänsefedern," murmelte Ungarn, Augen bereits geschlossen. Dann drehte sie sich um, ihren Rücken zu Preußen, um zu schlafen - Gott sei dank. „Deshalb ist es so weich. Die Kissen sind auch mit Federn gefüllt. Mach es dir bequem." Sie wurde still und döste ein, aber Preußen konnte sich nicht einmal dazu bringen, sich hinzulegen. Es war zu seltsam, zu _falsch_. Er konnte doch nicht neben einem _Mädchen_ schlafen! _Doch, kann ich,_ sagte er zu sich selbst. _Das habe ich doch schon. N-nicht in einem Bett, aber Ungarn und ich haben zuvor schon Seite an Seite geschlafen_. Und wie er sich das so sagte, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und legte sich hin. Eigentlich war es doch gar kein Problem.

Nach einer kurzen Weile fing Ungarn sehr zu Preußens Belustigung an zu schnarchen, und er konnte sich endlich beruhigen. Solange sie so weiterschnarchte konnte er mühelos so tun, als läge er neben einem Jungen. Er schloss die Augen und schlief endlich ebenfalls ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Ungarn ihn weckte um jagen zu gehen wie sie es versprochen hatten, schleppte sich Preußen träge hinter ihr her. Er war schlussendlich auch eingeschlafen, ja, aber sein Seelenfrieden währte nicht lang, nicht einmal die Nacht lang, mehrere male war er aufgewacht und hatte sich zwingen müssen, wieder zu schlafen, und beim dritten mal hatte er sich schließlich einfach auf den Boden gelegt. Dort hatte er dann friedlich geschlafen in dem Wissen, seinem Glauben keinerlei Unrecht zu tun, aber jetzt waren sein Rücken und seine Schultern völlig versteift und er hatte nicht länger als drei Stunden lang so geschlafen, als er von Ungarn zum Frühstück geweckt wurde. Ungarn war sowohl amüsiert als auch genervt.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du auf dem Fußboden geschlafen hast," sagte sie nach einer Weile. Preußen starrte sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, entschied sich aber, darauf nichts zu erwidern. „Unser Abendbrot jagt sich nicht von alleine. Komm jetzt und beeil dich."

Preußen seufzte und folgte ihr. „Das ist leichter gesagt als getan," murmelte unter seinem Atem. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und rannte ein Stück, um an ihrer Seite zu gehen. „Übrigens," fragte er dann, und versuchte nicht an seine Erkenntnisse der letzten Nacht zu denken. „Warum sind wir eigentlich alle Kinder? Alle Länder, meine ich."

„Weil wir alle jung sind, mein Lieber," antwortete sie und grinste. „Ich dachte du wärst hier der Kluge, und dann fragst du mich so etwas-"

„Das ist doch genau _weshalb_ ich mich wundere," unterbrach Preußen sie und funkelte sie kurz wütend an. „Du bist nur zu blöd, um die Dinge zu hinterfragen. Nicht mein Problem, dass ich das hier durchdenke."

„Und warum hinterfragst du es, oh holdes Preußenland?" schnaubte Ungarn, und wirkte einen Moment lang sehr wütend.

„Wir sind Länder," fing Preußen an.

„Sag bloß! Du bist ja echt helle."

„Unterbrich mich nicht. Wir sind Länder, und zu unseren wichtigsten Aufgaben gehört es, unsere Völker zu schützen. Ich bin der beste Krieger in ganz Preußen und dem ganzen Deutschritterorden, aber trotzdem konnte ich sie während des Preußenaufstandes nicht beschützen. Sollten wir nicht, um die Völker dieser Welt zu beschützen, so stark wie möglich sein? Warum um Himmels Willen sind wir dann Kinder? Kinder können unmöglich stark genug sein."

Ungarn war einen Augenblick lang still und Preußen nahm triumphierend Notiz von der Verwirrung in ihren Augen. _Sie hat noch nicht darüber nachgedacht! Ich so klug, ich bin ein Genie!_ „Ich weiß es nicht," gab Ungarn schließlich zu. „Aber wir werden alle irgendwann erwachsen. Es ist nur so, dass die meisten von uns in diesem Teil der Welt nur ein paar Jahrhunderte alt sind, oder…" Sie warf einen Blick auf Preußen. „Teilweise nicht einmal ein Jahrhundert alt. Griechenland ist das älteste von uns Ländern hier in der Gegend, und im Westen gibt es Irland. Ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet, aber ich habe gehört, dass er in jugendlichem Alter zu sein scheint, so um die siebzehn. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt, aber damit wäre er älter als Griechenland - ich würde ihn so auf fünfzehn schätzen." Ihre grünen Augen fingen an zu leuchten, und sie starrte Preußen einen Moment lang mit großen Augen an. „Und ich habe gehört, dass es im fernen Osten welche wie uns gibt, die noch viel älter sind! Sogar älter als Rom gewesen war, und dein Vater."

„Älter als die Antiken?" grübelte Preußen. Möglich musste es sein. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da die Antiken selbst so jung gewesen waren wie sie jetzt. Und wer hatte vor ihnen hier gelebt? Eines Tages würden auch er und Ungarn antik sein. Irgendwann würden sie nur noch Geschichte sein, so wie ihre Vorfahren jetzt. _Aber ich will noch eine Weile am Leben bleiben,_ dachte er dann. _Ich möchte leben, stärker werden, Macht erlangen. Eines Tages könnte ich die Welt regieren!_

„Aber, sag," schaltete sich Ungarn dann ein, und grinste ihn verwegen an. „Da du ja der Sohn von Germanien bist, heißt das, du bist mit meinem Waschlappen von Nachbarn im Westen verwandt, oder?"

„Du meinst Österreich?" Preußen lachte. „Ja, unglücklicherweise."

„Könntest du ihm dann sagen, er soll aufhören, sich ständig von mir plattmachen zu lassen? Es langweilt mich, wie schwach der Junge ist." Sie lachte, und Preußen wurde warm ums Herz. „Vielleicht könnte er ja bei dir in die Lehre gehen? Andererseits habe ich dich ja gestern auch geschlagen."

Sie signalisierte ihm leise zu sein, schlich davon und zog still ihren Bogen. _Tja, Österreich,_ dachte er und lachte innerlich, _sogar Mädchen halten dich für einen Schwächling. Wie traurig ist das?_ Ungarn schoss einen Pfeil ab, rannte ihm hinterher und kam wenige Sekunden später zurück, triumphierend eine tote, blutige Ente hochhaltend.

 _Sie ist vielleicht ein Mädchen,_ dachte er und beobachtete sie amüsiert, _aber sie ist immer noch wahnsinnig. Bei weitem das verrückteste Huhn, dass ich jemals kennenlernen werde._


	8. Kapitel 8

**In diesem Kapitel gibt es einige sehr große Zeitsprünge, bitte nicht wundern!**

Als er sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hatte, dass Ungarn ein Mädchen war entdeckte Preußen bald, dass er genau zur rechten Zeit verreist war. Er wusste, dass der Deutsche Orden Kreuzritter aus anderen Ländern für ihre Sache zu rekrutieren versuchte, nachdem sie in dem preußischen Aufstand so viele Männer verloren hatten, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie auch nach Ungarn kommen würden - bis er eines Tages eine kleine Gruppe Boten des Ordens traf, die Ungarn um Hilfe für ihren Kreuzzug bitten wollten. Er führte sie zusammen mit Ungarn selbst zu ihrem König und verhandelte mit ihm, als sie ihre Bitte äußerten. Sein erstes internationales Geschäft als Land, und es lief gut. Nach seinem Erfolg entschloss er sich, Ungarn wieder zu verlassen, etwas weniger als zwei Monate nach seiner Ankunft, und reiste mit seinen Rittern durch Europa um mehr Rekruten zu finden. Sie hatten Männer aus Ungarn, dem Heiligen Römischen Reich und Böhmen, und bereiteten sich nun auf die Eroberung Samlands vor, der nächste zu befriedende Teil Preußens, jetzt da sie den Westen des Landes unter Kontrolle hatten. Die dortige hohe Bevölkerungsdichte war sowohl ein Segen als auch ein Fluch, der Orden fürchtete, sie stünden wieder kurz vor einer gewaltigen Schlacht. Andererseits, sollte es ihnen gelingen, die Menschen auf der Insel zu taufen und die Region zu erobern, dann hätten sie ein weiteres großes Stück Land und das dort lebende Volk auf ihrer Seite - letzteres natürlich nur, wenn viele der Preußen dazu bereit sein würden, getauft zu werden.

Preußen selbst war nicht allzu begeistert über einige der Leute, die das Heilige Römische Reich ihm geschickt hatte. Unter ihnen waren Sachsen, Mähren, und - leider - Österreicher. Was bedeutete, dass er gezwungen war, sich mit Österreich zu treffen. Aber sein Cousin blieb nicht lange, und sie hatten sich im Grunde auch nicht viel zu sagen. Trotzdem musste er sich ihm gegenüber gastfreundlich verhalten, so wie es Österreich getan hatte als er mit Heilig bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen war. Überraschenderweise gelang es ihm, dem Herzogtum trotz seiner Anwesenheit keinerlei körperliche Schäden zuzufügen.

Sie schafften es, eine 60.000 Mann starke Armee für den Feldzug aufzustellen, der im Januar 1255 begann und noch im selben Monat in einem Erfolg für den Orden endete. Wie immer wurden diejenigen Preußen, die sich taufen ließen, mit Nachsicht behandelt. Die anderen… weniger. Aber Preußen zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken: Das war seine von Gott auferlegte Pflicht. Den christlichen Glauben in diese Region zu bringen und sie im Namen des Deutschen Ordens zu erobern, damit sein Volk dort leben konnte.

Im selben Jahr gründete der Deutsche Orden Königsberg. Auf Samland folgte Natangen, und bald war ganz Preußen unter Kontrolle des Ordens.

1260 folgte ein weiterer Preußenaufstand. Die Armee war trotz neuer Stärke nicht darauf vorbereitet, da sie sich in letzter Zeit auf andere Länder konzentriert hatten, besonders auf das Heilige Land. Dieses mal hatte der Orden den Preußen nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Sie zerstörten die meisten preußischen Schlösser des Ordens und fielen Jahr zu Jahr immer wieder im Land ein. Preußen hatte so oft und so schlimme Schmerzen, dass er immer wieder kurz davor stand in seiner Verzweiflung die Hoffnung zu verlieren, und er sich fragte, ob all ihre Mühen sinnlos gewesen waren und er sterben würde. Aber zum Ende des Jahrzehnts hin sah die Welt für ihn schon wieder besser aus. 14 Jahre später schafften sie es, die Preußen 1274 zu schlagen. Daraufhin verloren die überlebenden einheimischen Preußen die im Ordensgebiet lebten die meisten Rechte die sie zuvor hatten, und die meisten flohen in heidnische, baltische Gebiete wie das Herzogtum Litauen. Preußen kümmerte es mittlerweile nicht mehr, was mit ihnen geschah. Die 14 Jahre des Leidens, die er dank ihnen hatte durchleben müssen waren Grund genug um so etwas zu tun, dachte er. Doch manchmal, wenn er die Menschen sah, die früher Stammesanführer in ihrem Dienst gewesen waren, konnte er seine Schuldgefühle kaum ertragen. Mochte er auch physisch in keinster Weise mit diesen Menschen verbunden sein, so band ihn sein Schicksal ja doch an sie. Wäre ihre eigene Personifikation nicht gestorben, dann hätte er nie existiert. _Aber das beweist nur,_ sagte er zu sich selbst, _dass der Deutschordensstaat ohne die Unterwerfung der einheimischen Preußen nicht existieren kann. Und wir sind nicht die Heiden, sondern sie. Wir dienen der Kirche in diesem Kreuzzug. Was auch immer hier passiert ist Gottes Wille._ In den seltenen Augenblicken, in denen ihn sein Gewissen plagte, beschwichtigte dieser Gedanke ihn. Wenn ihr Handeln nicht rechtens wäre, würden sie nicht so handeln.

Viele weitere Feldzüge folgten, und gegen Ende des dreizehnten Jahrhunderts fand auch der preußische Kreuzzug sein Ende, der Staat des Deutschen Ordens herrschte endlich allein über das Land.

 _3\. Juni 1360_

 _Der Handel ist großartig! Fast großartiger als ich! Seit einige meiner wichtigsten Städte der Hanse beigetreten sind, fühle ich mich um einiges besser als zuvor! Ich meine, es gab Zeiten, in denen es der Wirtschaft nicht gut ging… schlechte Ernten und so, wenn wir wenig anzubieten haben. Aber in den guten Jahren (also meistens), fühle ich mich so… es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Aber es ist, als würde ich nie müde werden - ich habe immer noch Energie, um weiterzugehen, zu tun, was Länder eben so machen. Als könnte ich es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen! Also dieses mal wirklich, nicht wie mein lahmes Herumgeprahle während des Kreuzzuges._

 _Wie auch immer, Handel ist wirklich das größte, fast so gut wie neue Länder zu erobern. 1308 haben wir die Stadt Danzig eingenommen, etwas besseres ist mir noch nie passiert. Die Stadt ist wie ein Handelsparadies. Meine Hauptstadt Königsberg ebenso. Neben diesen beiden Städten machen sich auch Thorn und Elbing gut. Wir treiben Handel mit Städten im Königreich Schweden, dem Königreich Polen, dem Königreich Norwegen, dem Königreich England… und mit vielen freien Städten, Fürstentümern, Herzogtümern und anderen. Aber Königreiche klingen einfach besser, wenn man sie aufzählt! (Ich möchte eines Tages unbedingt auch ein Königreich werden!)_

 _Und das beste daran? ICH BIN IM ERNST AUF EINEM SCHIFF, UM ZU REISEN UND HANDEL ZU TREIBEN! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viel Freude daran hätte, aber es einfach so cool! Und mit ein wenig Glück lerne ich sogar ein paar der oben genannten Länder kennen, wenn wir mit ihnen Handel treiben! Ich werde überall erzählen, wie großartig mein Land ist! Vielleicht möchten dann noch mehr Menschen in mein Land ziehen… oder ich finde noch mehr Handelspartner!_

Preußen las sich den Tagebucheintrag noch einmal durch, den er vor vier Wochen geschrieben hatte. Sie hatten in Dänemark, Schweden und Norwegen angelegt, und obwohl er dort an Land gegangen war, hatte er bis jetzt keines der Königreiche getroffen. Jetzt reisten sie in Richtung Harlingen, einer niederländischen Stadt in Friesland. Und, da dies ein Hafen der Niederlande war, erwartete er dass das Land, von dem man ihm gesagt hatte, es sei einer seiner Cousins, da sein würde. Und selbst wenn nicht, ihr nächster Halt war in London. Wenn er England nicht in seiner Hauptstadt fand, wusste er nicht, wie er andere noch treffen könnte. Er legte sein Tagebuch nieder, rannte auf das Oberdeck und zu einem der Händler dort. „Und?" fragte er, seine roten Augen leuchtend vor Aufregung. „Sind wir bald da?"

Der Mensch lachte. Über die Wochen, die Preußen mit ihnen auf dem Schiff verbracht hatte, hatten die Leute ihn akzeptiert und sich in einigen Fällen sogar mit dem Jungen angefreundet, trotz seiner Merkwürdigkeit. „Die niederländischen Inseln liegen hinter uns," sagte er ruhig zu dem jungen Land. „Wir sollten jede Minute in Harlingen ankommen." Dann nickte er nach vorn. „Man kann schon Land sehen."

Sofort riss Preußen den Kopf herum und starrte aufmerksam in die angedeutete Richtung. Aber was er da sah, verwirrte ihn. „Wo sind die Hügel?" murmelte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was für eine bizarre Landschaft. „Ich weiß, dass es die Küste sein muss, die wir hier sehen, aber selbst Küsten haben Hügel… Jedenfalls kann man sie immer schon von der Küste aus sehen." Er sah wieder auf zu dem Händler. „Sind wir noch so weit weg? Ich kann schon die Umrisse der Häuser erkennen, also müssen wir nahe dran sein…"

Der Händler lachte nur und tätschelte ihm den Kopf, wovon Preußen sich sofort wegduckte. „Es heißt nicht umsonst die Niederlande, mein Junge," erklärte der Mensch. „Das meiste Land, so weit ich gesehen und gehört habe, ist komplett platt. Kennst du die verschiedenen Grafschaften dieses Landes? Holland, Zeeland, Friesland - das sind die wichtigsten. Flach wie die Oberfläche eines Sees wenn kein Wind herrscht." Still starrte er das Land, dem sie sich rasch näherten, einen Augenblick lang an. Dann fuhr er fort. „Weil das Land so niedrig liegt und so flach ist, gibt es hier oft große Probleme durch Überflutung, habe ich gehört. Aber diese Menschen haben gelernt, gegen das Wasser anzukämpfen. Sie haben ihre eigenen Hügel gebaut, auf dem sie ihre Häuser bauen, sie machen die Hügel um die Flussbänke herum um das Wasser im Fall einer Flut aufzuhalten. Das finde ich sehr geschickt!"

Preußen nickte langsam und starrte wieder mit großen Augen in Richtung Land, das Land seines Cousins. Er hatte immer gedacht dass die Natur die eine Gegnerin war, die sich nicht bezwingen ließ. Wenn die Ernte schlecht war gab es eine Hungersnot, und nichts ließ sich dagegen tun. Feuer, die ganze Dörfer verschlangen, die Äcker zerstörten… Menschen und Länder gleichsam waren dagegen machtlos. Aber sein Cousin, seine Familie, hatte die Natur unterworfen! „Ich hoffe, er kann mir das beibringen…" murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Wir werden schon sehen, Preußen."

Knapp eine Stunde später war er in Harlingen. Nachdem die Händler auf seinem Schiff die Friesen hatten überzeugen können, dass es ihm gut ging, erfuhr er, dass Niederlande tatsächlich gerade hier war. Aber sie sagten ihm auch, er solle nicht allzu viel erwarten, was ihn verwirrte. Er verstand, als er seinen Cousin, seinen kleinen Cousin - also Kleinkindalter - sah. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass auch er etwa in seinem Alter wäre. Bis jetzt waren alle Länder, die er kennengelernt hatte, älter als er gewesen, besonders Familienmitglieder, aber Niederlande war nicht älter als ein Kleinkind. Der Junge versteckte sich hinter einem der Friesen und starrte Preußen mit großen, blau-grünen Augen an. Er krallte sich mit seinen winzigen Fäusten am Oberschenkel des Menschen fest, hinter dem er sich versteckte und murmelte etwas. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte Preußen ihn nicht verstehen: Deutsch und die meisten Dialekte Norddeutschlands waren sich sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht sprach er friesisch, schon während er die Stadt erkundet hatte war ihm aufgefallen, dass hier eine andere Sprache gesprochen wurde. Oder vielleicht sprach er niederländisch, aber er war sich einfach nicht sicher. „ _Wie is dat?"_ fragte der junge Niederländer zwei der friesischen Händler neben ihm. „ _Hij is eng…"_ Die Niederländer antworten irgendetwas, das Preußen auch nicht verstand. Aber Niederlande hatte sehr nervös geklungen, als er gesprochen hatte, und seine Augen waren nach wie vor auf Preußen fixiert, weit aufgerissen und etwas ängstlich.

 _Oh,_ dachte Preußen und lächelte. _Er ist schüchtern… wie süß_. Das war nicht der ozean-bekämpfende Cousin den er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber andererseits war es nicht abwegig, sich die Niederlande als sehr jung vorzustellen.

Die niederländischen Grafschaften waren noch nicht geeint, obwohl sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten angefangen hatten, stärker zusammenzuarbeiten. Vermutlich gab es noch lebende Personifikationen der Grafschaften, obwohl die Personifikation der vereinten Version ihres Landes schon geboren worden war. Aber da es noch keine Einheit gab, war er noch nicht aufgewachsen.

Um weniger einschüchternd zu wirken, kniete Preußen sich mit einem Bein vor dem kleinen Kind hin. „Hallo Niederlande," sagte er mit beruhigender, seichter Stimme. „Wie geht es dir? Ich bin übrigens Preußen, dein Cousin."

Niederlande blinkte ihn nur verwirrt an, dann starrte er auf zu der Person, an dessen Bein er sich festklammerte. „ _Wat zegt hij?"_ fragte er.

Der Mensch lächelte nur und tätschelte dem Kind den Kopf. „ _Hij zegt dat hij jouw neef is,"_ sagte er, Preußen schätzte dass er seine Worte für das junge Land übersetzte.

„Ich bin hier, um mit dir Handel zu treiben," sagte er mit einem Lächeln, glücklich, endlich einmal die Rolle des älteren Familienmitglieds einnehmen zu dürfen. „Sieh mal." Er nahm seine Gürteltasche und öffnete sie, schüttete ein wenig Getreide in seine Handfläche und hielt es den Niederlanden hin. „Wir können euch Getreide im Austausch für eure Produkte verkaufen. Wir haben bergeweise Getreide, wo ich herkomme."

Als er das Produkt sah, fingen die Augen des Niederländers zu leuchten an, vermutlich weil er erkannte was es war und verstand, mutmaßte Preußen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort steckte das Kind seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Handvoll Kupfermünzen hervor. Dann inspizierte er das Getreide auf der Hand seines Cousins, sah wieder auf sein Geld und hielt Preußen zwei Kupfermünzen hin, die anderen steckte er in seine Tasche zurück. Überrascht hielt Preußen ihm seine andere Hand hin und ließ den Jungen sein Geld hineinlegen, wortlos gab er den Niederlanden das Getreide, der bereits die Hände aufhielt. Verwundert beobachtete das ältere Land, wie der Niederländer lächelte als er ihm das Getreide gab, schnell in ein Lagerhaus watschelte und ein paar Minuten mit drei Keilen Käse in seinen Armen zurückkehrte. Wortlos drückte er Preußen den Käse in die Arme, dann hielt er seine rechte Hand aus und sah den älteren Jungen erwartungsvoll an. Preußen kramte hektisch in seiner Tasche herum, holte ein paar Münzen hervor und hielt sie ihm hin. Da er mit seinem anderen Arm den Käse festhielt konnte er die Münzen nicht gut selbst passend heraussuchen, aber er vertraute darauf, dass Niederlande fair mit ihm handeln würde. Und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er keine Ahnung, wie viel dieser Käse wert war, und er wollte den jungen Händler nicht beleidigen indem er ihm aus Versehen zu wenig Geld dafür gab. Niederlande sah sich das Geld einen Moment lang an, dann griff er sich zwei Münzen aus Bronze und steckte sie zufrieden in seine Tasche. „ _Dat is een goede deal,"_ sagte er glücklich. _„Heb je meer?"_ Seinen letzten Satz konnte Preußen verstehen. Es klang ähnlich wie „hast du mehr?" und obwohl er das für etwas leger hielt, nickte und lächelte er. „Sicher haben wir mehr davon. Ganze Boote voll. Aber wir müssen England später diesen Monat auch noch etwas davon verkaufen, also können wir euch nicht alles geben."

„ _Engeland?"_ fragte Niederlande dann und legte den Kopf schief. Preußen nickte, froh dass sie sich endlich ein wenig verstanden. Vielleicht waren ihre Sprachen sich ähnlich genug dass sie lernen konnten miteinander zu sprechen, bevor Preußen wieder gehen musste.

„ _Engeland verkoopt wol. Dat is goed spul, maar duur. Betaal hem niet te veel._ " Niederlande plapperte noch eine Weile weiter, aber Preußen konnte dem nicht mehr folgen. Er sah hoch zu den niederländischen Händlern, die immer noch da waren und ihr kleines Land amüsiert ansahen. Auf Preußens fragenden Blick erklärten sie ihm, was das Kleinkind sagte. „Er gibt dir Ratschläge für den Handel mit England." Sagte einer von ihnen, während Niederlande fröhlich weiterredete.

„Er… ist wirklich in seinem Element, wenn es um den Handel geht. Und Landwirtschaft. Und Deiche… sagen wir mal, er ist einfach ein harter Arbeiter für sein Alter."

„Und ein komischer Vogel," fügte Preußen hinzu, und obwohl sie etwas gekränkt wirkten, lachten die Niederländer darüber.

„Meines Wissens nach," sagte einer von Preußens eigenen Händlern, „Seid ihr Unsterblichen alle _besonders_."

Dafür warf Preußen ihm einen kurzen, etwas erzürnten Blick zu, drehte sich um und ging wieder in Richtung ihres Schiffes um über seinen ‚besonderen' Cousin zu schreiben.

Zwei Wochen später hatten die Händler all ihre Ware verkauft und Preußen hatte ein wenig die Gegend um Harlingen erkundet. Seine Händler hatte recht gehabt: alles Land war entweder flach oder von Menschenhand geschaffene Hügel. Und Niederlande fand er selbst für sein junges Alter komisch.

Dann verließen sie die Niederlande wieder und erreichten bald ihren nächsten und letzten Halt vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Preußen. London war, wie Harlingen und dessen Umgebung, anders als alles, was Preußen je gesehen hatte. Es war nicht so einfach, die Personifikation Englands zu finden, wie es bei seinem Cousin gewesen war: er konnte kaum mit den Menschen in England kommunizieren, noch weniger als mit den Niederländern, von denen immerhin die Mehrheit passabel deutsch gesprochen hatte, und wann immer er jemanden fand, mit dem er sich verständigen konnte, kannte die Person entweder England nicht oder wollte ihm nicht helfen. Und dann fiel ihm ein, dass England gerade im Krieg mit Frankreich war, seit 23 Jahren schon. Vielleicht war er gerade drüben in Frankreich. Dieser Gedanke stimmte Preußen traurig. Er hatte so viele Länder wie möglich kennenlernen wollen, und da er das Meer hatte überqueren müssen, um hierher zu kommen, war dies vielleicht für Jahrzehnte seine einzige Chance, England zu treffen.

Aber schließlich fand er den Jungen doch. Er war von seinem Aussehen her das älteste Land, das er bis jetzt getroffen hatte, ungefähr 13 oder 14. Er starrte von oben auf Preußen herab, der nach wie vor nicht älter als elf war. Sein Haar war aschblond und sah sehr unordentlich aus, seine Augen waren noch grüner als Ungarns, sie erinnerten ihn an Smaragde. Diese Augen mochten sogar sehr schön gewesen sein, hätten sie ihn nicht mit so einem herablassenden Ausdruck angeblickt.

Preußen war einfach auf ihn zugegangen und hatte sich vorgestellt, und schon hatte Englands Gesicht förmlich ‚kein Interesse' geschrien. Das war der Blick, den Preußen von allen am wenigsten auf der Welt leiden konnte. „Also du bist Preußen?" antwortete England mit starkem Akzent auf Französisch - die einzige Sprache, die sie beide sprachen, obwohl England sich offensichtlich keine Mühe gab, die Sprache richtig auszusprechen. Das Königreich schnaubte. „Pipsqueak, das bist du. Und bei Gott, was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Ich habe blasse Haut, weiße Haare und rote Augen," grummelte Preußen, er wusste genau, was der andere Junge meinte. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Yeah," antwortete England und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Leute wie dich verbrennen wir hier in der Regel auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Teufelssohn, ohne Frage."

Angespannt versuchte Preußen, ihn mit möglichst gelassener Stimme zu korrigieren, „Sohn von Germanien. Jemand wie ich kann doch von niemand anderem abstammen!"

Das schien Englands Interesse zu wecken, und er klang nun etwas weniger herablassend und gemein als er wiederholte, „Germanien? Echt?" Preußen nickte, und ein Ausdruck den er nicht so ganz einordnen konnte glänzte in Englands Augen. „Na dann," seufzte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann halt kein Scheiterhaufen für dich. Ich mag deinen Vater. Eine Schande, dass er uns hat verlassen müssen." Dann drehte er sich um ging, er gestikulierte zu Preußen, dass er ihm folgen solle. Der Junge war einen Moment lang überrascht, aber dann rannte er schnell zu ihm.

„Kanntest du meinen Vater?" fragte er, Englands Reaktion auf den Namen seines Vaters erstaunte ihn. „Wie war er so? Ich meine, warum mochtest du ihn so sehr?" Er hoffte, dass England seinen Versprecher auf sein schlechtes Französisch zurückführen würde. Als könnte er einfach irgendein Land wissen lassen, dass er seinen eigenen Vater nie kennengelernt hatte!

England zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Es ist schwer, keinen Respekt vor dem Mann zu haben, der meinen eigenen Vater getötet hat. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig. Was führt dich auf meine kleine, abgelegene Insel?" Er sah ihn über seine Schulter an, mit verengten Augen, jetzt wirkte er wieder ziemlich unsympathisch. „Oder, anders formuliert, warum bist du hierher gekommen und störst mich, wenn ich mitten in einem Krieg bin?"

Preußen rollte mit den Augen. „Weil der Handel weitergeht, im Krieg wie im Frieden," antwortete er mit einem seufzen. Er mochte England nicht besonders. Wirklich nicht. Aber er war immer noch ein Land, und das war Preußen schon interessant genug, um hier zu bleiben. Und immerhin, wenn England sich keine Mühe gab, höflich zu sein, musste er es auch nicht. Hier konnte er ganz er selbst sein. „Du scheinst ohnehin nichts zu tun zu haben, was ist dein Problem?"

England seufzte und murmelte etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache, die Preußen nicht verstand. Dann gingen sie ein ganzes Stück stumm nebeneinander, und Preußen fragte sich, ob er ihm überhaupt folgen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich betraten sie Ländereien eines Schlosses, aber das eigentliche Schloss lag noch etwas entfernt - Preußen konnte es zu seiner linken sehen, aber dann bogen sie nach rechts ab und gingen auf ein kleineres, hölzernes Gebäude zu. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte Preußen den Geruch schnell: Ställe.

„Was bringst du mich zu einem Stall?" fragte er und zog eine Grimasse aufgrund des Gestanks.

„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du mir hinterlaufen sollst wie ein Hund?" schoss England zurück ohne ihn anzusehen, und Preußen verstummte wieder.

Drinnen ging England zu einem dunkelbraunem Pferd, holte es aus dem Stall und stieg auf seinen Rücken. Dann sah er auf Preußen herab. „Ich hoffe du findest selber zurück, Junge. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn du dein Schiff verpassen würdest. Dann müsstest du hier bleiben." Er zog eine Grimasse und galoppierte auf seinem Pferd davon, den Preußen hinter sich lassend.

„Verdammt," murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Sie hatten recht: alle Länder spinnen. Außer mir natürlich. Und Heilig kann auch noch als normal durchgehen, schätze ich." Aber Österreich war ein tuntiger Warmduscher mit schlechten Augen, Ungarn war ein Mädchen - das sich für einen Jungen hielt -, Niederlande war ein präpubertärer Wirtschaftsfanatiker und England war einfach ein Arsch.

„You'll have to excuse his behaviour," sagte eine neue Stimme plötzlich, und Preußen sah sich verwirrt um. Er wusste weder, wer gesprochen hatte, noch was seine Worte bedeuteten, denn das war kein Französisch gewesen. Dann fiel ein wenig Stroh auf seinen Kopf, welche er genervt abschüttelte. Er seufzte und blickte nach oben. Ein noch älterer Jugendlicher, vielleicht 15 Jahre alt, lag auf einem Hohen Heuhaufen und sah auf das junge Land herab. Einen Moment wirkte er ebenso verwirrt wie Preußen, dann murmelte er etwas, ob zu ihm oder zu sich selbst wusste Preußen nicht. „He spoke French to you... so you probably don't know any English, eh? Too bad I don't speak French." _Was um Gottes Willen redet der Kerl da?_ „Latina?" fragte der Jugendliche in besagter Sprache. „Kannst du Latein?"

„Ich kann es lesen," stammelte Preußen, er war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. „Und schreiben. Sprechen ist schwer." Und wie. Wenn er nur eine einfachere Sprache als ausgerechnet Latein sprechen könnte, dann könnte er vielleicht kommunizieren, wie großartig er eigentlich war. Aber so musste er auf die andere Person wie ein dummes kleines Kind wirken.

Doch der Jugendliche zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Was ich meinte, war: Ärger dich nicht über England. Er ist schon seit der Krieg mit Frankreich angefangen hat so drauf. Wahrscheinlich weil Schottland auf Frankreichs Seite kämpft - Schottland ist schließlich unser Bruder."

„Euer Bruder? wiederholte Preußen, und fragte sich, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Er hatte angenommen, der Junge sei menschlich - ein Stallbursche. Ein Knecht. Aber anscheinend-

„Ich bin Wales, Dummkopf," sagte das ältere Land dann, er wirkte beleidigt. Dann schnaubte er und sah einen Moment lang weg. „Obwohl ich ehrlich gesagt froh bin, dass du die Ähnlichkeit zwischen meinem Bruder und mir nicht gesehen hast."

 _Wie könnte ich auch?_ dachte Preußen, entschied sich aber, diese Worte nicht laut zu sagen. _Er ist gescheit angezogen, sauber und gepflegt. Du bist über und über mit getrocknetem Schlamm und Stroh eingesaut und riechst wie ein Pferd._ Doch jetzt da er ein wenig näher hinsah, fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit auf - sie hatten sehr ähnliche Gesichtszüge und Wales hatte die gleichen, grünen Augen, aber etwas dunkler. Seine Haare hatten auch eine dunklere Farbe - oder vielleicht war es nur der Schlamm. Alles in allem sah er aus, als hätte er sich mehrere Monate nicht mehr gewaschen. Preußen hatte noch keine Nation gesehen, die so sehr nach Bauerntrampel aussah - kein Wunder, dass er ihn für einen Menschen gehalten hatte.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass Schottland so gegen ihn kämpft," schnaubte Wales und legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken, während er sich weiter mit Preußen unterhielt. „Wusstest du, dass England vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versucht hat, Schottland zu erobern?" Preußen nickte: er hatte davon gehört, obwohl es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte, was auf der anderen Seite des Meeres geschah. „Ja. Dieser Trottel denkt, er könnte uns alle so ‚einfach' erobern wie mich. Aber nicht Schottland, das sage ich dir! Ich habe mich mit Zähnen und Klauen gewehrt, aber Schottland ist noch stärker als ich. England wird niemals gewinnen!" Aha, also liebte er seinen Bruder. _Sehr nützliche Information, danke_ , dachte Preußen und verdrehte die Augen. Er beschloss, das ältere Land zu unterbrechen, bevor er seinen Bruder noch wortwörtlich anzubeten begann.

„Also… warum bist du eigentlich hier?" fragte er, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel. Wenigstens musste er sich jetzt nicht mehr Wales' Geplapper über Schottland anhören. „Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein Schloss, warum lebst du in einem Stall? _Scheinbar schon so lange, dass du angefangen hast_ _ **schlimmer**_ _zu riechen als seine Bewohner,_ fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

„Warum würde ich im selben Gebäude wie England leben wollen?" murmelte Wales daraufhin nur. „Ich hasse ihn wie die Pest, diesen arroganten Arsch. Denkt, er wäre hier das Familienoberhaupt. Mich hat er vielleicht in die Ecke getrieben, aber obwohl er Irland auch für sich beansprucht, ist Irland noch so ziemlich unabhängig, und von Schottland habe ich dir ja bereits erzählt." Der Jugendliche setzte sich wieder auf und sprang herunter, wirbelte dabei Sand und Stroh in Preußens Richtung auf. „Du müsstest ja wissen, wie das ist. Wenn andere über dich herrschen, meine ich." _Danke. Echt, vielen Dank._ „Es ist zum heulen. Und deine Geschwister? Sind sie auch herzlose Bastarde wie meine?"

„Nein, die sind alle nett," antwortete Preußen, trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte nicht zu husten. Vielleicht war dieser ‚Schlamm' auf Wales gar nicht alles Schlamm…

„Wie auch immer," sagte Wales. „Wann gehst du wieder? Ich meine, ich würde dich gerne einladen, noch etwas zu bleiben, aber ich habe hier echt gar nichts zu sagen. Ich kann dir höchstens den Heuballen da anbieten, aber das ist schon meiner."

„Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor, hierher zu kommen," antwortete Preußen kühl. Wales war freundlicher als England, aber kein bisschen höflicher. „Ich wollte England ein wenig kennenlernen-" Wales schnaubte daraufhin, und Preußen log rasch: -und dich, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt." Er schnaubte und sagte mit arrogantem Tonfall: „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit einem griesgrämigen, herablassenden Bastard wie dir zu verschwenden, du wandelnder Haufen Mist und Stroh und… weiß der Teufel noch was…"

„Als wärst _du_ so nett anzusehen!" gab Wales wütend zurück. „Verzieh dich zurück auf dein Schiff und segle zurück zu deinem öden Land und _komm ja nicht wieder_. Ich habe besseres zu tun, als mir von einem arroganten kleinen Bengel wird dir auf die Nerven gehen zu lassen! _Und ich bin arbeitslos!_ "

Preußen wollte etwas sagen, aber dann wurde er von dem älteren Jungen am Kragen hochgerissen, aus dem Stall geschleppt und davon geschmissen als wiege er nichts. Preußen landete mitten in einer Schlammpfütze, und er konnte Wales lachen hören. „Dreck steht dir, Pipsqueak! Hast wenigstens mal ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht!" Preußen war wieder auf seinen Beinen und kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis, das ältere Land in seiner Wut einfach anzugreifen. Er hatte keine Waffen bei sich, und da Wales um einiges größer war als er, hätte er keine Chance.

Dann ging er und blieb von da an auf seinem Schiff. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung begegnete er weder England noch Wales ein zweites mal bevor sie schließlich abfuhren. Er wollte nicht zu viel Platz in seinem Tagebuch verschwenden, also machte er sich eine Notiz unter dem Eintrag vom Beginn der Reise.

 _Der Handel_ _ **ist**_ _toll. Andere Länder weniger. Hinweis an mich selbst: besuche keine Länder, die gerade im Krieg sind, rede nicht mit annektierten Gebieten anderer Länder. Sind alles Hunde._

 **Anmerkung Autorin:**

„ **Wie is dat? Hij is eng…" - „Wer ist das? Er ist mir unheimlich…"**

„ **Wat zegt hij?" - „Was sagt er?"**

„ **Hij zegt dat hij jouw neef is." - „Er sagt, er sei dein Cousin."**

„ **Dat is een goede deal. Heb je meer?" - „Das ist ein guter Deal. Hast du mehr davon?"**

 **Engeland? Engeland verkoopt wol. Dat is goed spul, maar duur. Betaal hem niet te veel." - „England? England verkauft Wolle. Gutes Zeug, aber teuer. Pass auf dass du ihm nicht zu viel bezahlst."**

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

 **Da** **„Die Niederlande" im Deutschen Plural ist und nicht wie die meisten anderen Länder im Singular steht, hatte ich meine Probleme mit diesem Charakter. Letzten Endes habe ich mich dafür entschieden, es wie die englischsprachigen Autoren zu machen und den Artikel sowie die Pluralform wegzulassen. Sollte jemand eine bessere Idee haben, würde ich mich natürlich freuen davon zu hören.**


	9. Kapitel 9

_19\. November 1360_

 _Die Händler mit denen ich auf dem Schiff war wussten, dass sie sich wegen mir keine Sorgen machen mussten, aber mit einigen meiner Landsmänner hier ist es nicht so einfach. Seit die Pest sich vor ein paar Jahren in der Region ausgebrochen ist, haben die Leute viele Sündenböcke dafür gefunden. Anhängern anderer Religionen, hauptsächlich den Juden, wird die Schuld gegeben, aber auch Leuten mit äußerlichen Auffälligkeiten. Ich habe nicht unbedingt echte Probleme wegen meiner Hautfarbe, aber sie wird zum Problem wenn man es mir dafür ständig so schwer macht. Ich werde zwar nicht angegriffen sobald ich das Haus verlasse (meistens), aber die Menschen meiden mich und werfen mir ständig diese unheimlichen, drohenden Blicke zu, als warteten sie nur auf den richtigen Moment um mich beim Kragen zu packen und… mich dorthin zu bringen, wo sie all die anderen hinbringen vor denen sie Angst haben._

 _Also bin ich in meinem Haus gefangen. Ich versuche, es nicht zu verlassen, außer wenn ich Essen oder Wasser holen muss. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die Situation bald bessern wird. Wer kann meinem Charme schon auf Dauer widerstehen? Sie werden mich wieder zu schätzen wissen._

 _Wen versuche ich hier eigentlich anzulügen? Das haben sie nie. Aber das werden sie. Eines Tages werden sie das._

Preußen seufzte, legte sein Buch weg und zog seine Knie an seine Brust. So gut er sich gefühlt hatte als er gereist und Handel getrieben hatte, so miserabel fühlte er sich jetzt. Er ging beinahe nur noch Nachts nach draußen und hatte schon seit einer Woche kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen und fühlte sich ganz schwach vor Hunger. Heute Nacht würde er wieder raus gehen müssen, was bedeutete, dass er entweder in völliger Dunkelheit jagen (was fast unmöglich war) oder Gemüse und Brot seiner Bevölkerung stehlen musste, und weder die eine noch die andere Option war ihm wirklich recht.

Er hatte England genau zur rechten Zeit verlassen. Eine neue Pestepidemie schien sich dort auszubreiten, und hat bereits massenhaft Opfer eingefordert. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb England und Wales so aufgebracht gewesen waren: Es ging ihnen einfach nicht gut, nicht nur der Krieg gegen Frankreich und Schottland zehrte an ihnen, auch die Pest suchte sie erneut heim und brachte Zerstörung über ihr Volk. Wäre er länger geblieben, dann hätten die Leute dort ihm vielleicht wirklich irgendetwas schlimmes angetan, so wie England es ihm angedroht hatte.

Er hörte Stimmen draußen und versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Manchmal standen Leute vor seinem Haus und er konnte sie reden hören, was sie mit dem ‚Dämon' der dort lebte machen sollten. Wenn sie ihn nur los würden, dachten sie, dann würde der schwarze Tod sie dieses mal verschonen, im Gegensatz zu England. Aber diese Stimmen sagten nichts dergleichen.

„Hier wohnt er?" hörte er eine junge Frauenstimme.

„Ja, hier muss es sein," antwortete eine ihm bekannt vorkommende Stimme, die er aber nicht einordnen konnte. „Jedenfalls haben die Einheimischen das gesagt. Sie haben uns gewarnt, nicht hinein zu gehen, also muss er es sein."

„Er ist aber doch nicht wirklich so schlimm, oder?" fragte das Mädchen nervös.

„Er ist etwas streitsüchtig," sagte die männliche Stimme und lachte. „Aber ansonsten ist er echt in Ordnung… Preußen!"

Preußen sah auf, als die Leute an seiner Tür klopften, aber er stand nicht auf. Nicht bevor er sicher war, wer sie waren. Langsam griff er nach seinem Dolch und hielt ihn in seiner rechten Hand, falls die Menschen hereinkämen. Sie klopften und riefen wieder, dann gingen sie einfach herein. Er hatte die Tür nicht verschlossen, das tat er nie. Niemand traute sich, sein Haus zu betreten, besonders in diesen Zeiten. Niemand außer diesen beiden, murmelte er, umklammerte seinen Dolch noch fester und spannte seine Muskeln an. Er war bereit, sich zu verteidigen, doch als er seine beiden Gäste sah rannte er, statt sie anzugreifen, auf sie zu. „Heilig!" rief er überglücklich und schwang vor Glück und Erleichterung die Arme um seinen älteren Bruder. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, er hatte ihn jahrzehntelang nicht gesehen. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, und er bebte vor Aufregung.

„Ruhig Blut, Preußen. Was ist los? Ich habe dich ja noch nie so erlebt." lachte Heilig und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Preußen antwortete nicht, drückte seinen Bruder nur einen Moment lang fester. Er war so lange allein gewesen, der Besuch des Heiligen Römischen Reiches war das beste was ihm im Moment hätte passieren können. Aber er hatte nicht das Mädchen vergessen, dass sein Bruder mitgebracht hatte, er fasste sich nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Dann ließ er Heilig los und grinste ihn an in dem Versuch, seine Misere ihn gewohnter Manier zu überspielen. „Ich bin einfach froh, dich wiederzusehen. Ist das nicht in Ordnung? Selbst Schuld, du bist hierher gekommen und jetzt musste du die Konsequenzen tragen."

„Was ist passiert, Preußen?" fragte Heilig ruhig und lächelte warm, Preußens lächelnde Maske täuschte ihn nie. Preußen sah einen Moment lang weg, er versuchte sein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu behalten, aber er wusste dass seine Augen die Wahrheit verrieten. Zum Glück hakte Heilig nicht weiter nach. Dann gestikulierte er in Richtung des Mädchens neben ihm, und Preußen sah sie zum ersten mal an. Sie war etwa so groß wie er, hatte schulterlange, dunkelblonde Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Sie sah ein wenig aus wie Heilig, aber nicht so sehr wie die Mitgliedsstaaten des Reiches die er bereits kennengelernt hatte, die neue Reinkarnation Bayerns beispielsweise, die etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Preußen selbst geboren worden war. „Das hier ist die Mark Brandenburg," sagte Heilig. „Sie ist auch Teil unserer Familie, aber keine Schwester." Er lachte und fügte hinzu, „Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es bei unserer Familie manchmal schwer zu sagen, wer Geschwister und wer Cousins sind!"

„Germanien war nicht mein Vater," antwortete Brandenburg und lächelte. „Jedenfalls bin ich nicht bei ihm aufgewachsen. Sagen wir mal ich bin deine Cousine, Preußen!" sagte sie zu dem weißhaarigen Land.

Er lächelte daraufhin und stellte sich auf vor, obwohl sie bereits wusste wer er war.

Brandenburgs Lächeln verblasste und ein Hauch Mitleid schimmerte kurz in ihren Augen. Auch Heilig wirkte besorgt. „Wie lange bist du alleine hier gewesen, Preußen?" fragte er seinen kleinen Bruder und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Du wirkst so… dünn."

„Eine ganze Weile," antwortete Preußen und sah auf den Boden. „Aber das macht mir nichts aus. Die Leute werden sich bald beruhigen, da bin mir sicher. Solche Probleme mit dem schwarzen Tod hatten wir schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr." Dann sah er seine Besucher an und grinste wieder. Er würde ihnen keine Schwäche zeigen - nicht noch mehr. „Aber warum seid ihr hierher gekommen? Obgleich es mich natürlich freut."

„Ich habe mir den Zustand meiner Mark angesehen," antwortete Heilig und nickte Brandenburg zu, „Und dachte mir, ich könnte ja auch gleich bei dir vorbeischauen. In Brandenburg habe ich gesehen, dass die Menschen unter anderem Leute mit Hautkrankheiten für den schwarzen Tod verantwortlich machen… ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht um dich." Er seufzte und fügte dann hinzu, „Und ich hatte Recht…"

„Ich wollte dich einfach nur kennenlernen," sagte Brandenburg und lächelte ebenfalls. „Du bist mein Cousin und ich habe dich noch nie gesehen… es war an der Zeit, findest du nicht auch?"

„Allerdings," antwortete Preußen stolz. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du mein mächtiges Reich all die Jahre lang hast meiden können, wenn wir quasi Nachbarn sind!"

Brandenburg lachte, dann holte sie aus ihrer Tasche ein Stück Brot. Beim bloßen Anblick davon fing Preußens Magen an zu knurren. Er wurde rot, aber Brandenburg lachte nur und hielt ihm das Essen hin. „Hier, nimm," sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass du hungrig sein wirst."

„Danke!" Glücklich nahm Preußen das Brot und biss ein paar mal ab, bevor er wieder zu sprechen anfing, er versuchte aber dennoch nicht zu erfreut oder erleichtert zu wirken. Er kam gut alleine mit seinen Problemen klar, und er würde es ihnen beweisen. „Weißt du," sagte er dann zu Brandenburg. „Ich habe dich gerade erst kennengelernt und will natürlich keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber mir scheint du bist fast so dufte wie ich!"

„Fast?" wiederholte Brandenburg gespielt erzürnt. „Ich bin älter und einflussreicher als du Bengel!"

„Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, meine Teuerste," sagte Preußen dann und grinste sie an. Er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber er dachte schon, dass sie es als Witz gemeint hatte. „Du bist ein Mädchen, so großartig wie ich kannst du nicht sein. Mädchen sind überhaupt ziemlich seltsam, wahrscheinlich wird sich das bei dir auch bald zeigen!" Er lachte kurz und biss von seinem Brot ab. „Aber jetzt im Moment bin ich einfach nur dankbar für das Essen."

„Wenn du fertig bist mit flirten, Preußen," unterbrach ihn Heilig und grinste den Preußen an, der rot anlief und protestierte. „Komm bitte mit mir nach draußen. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge die ich mit dir besprechen möchte, jetzt da ich schon einmal hier bin, und du siehst aus als könntest du ein wenig Sonne und frische Luft vertragen."

Sie ließen Brandenburg in Preußens Haus zurück und gingen zusammen durch die Straßen Marienburgs, der Hauptstadt des Ordensstaats. Die Leute mieden Preußen nach wie vor, aber jetzt, da er jemanden bei sich hatte, war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Das Heilige Römische Reich sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Preußen starrte ihn an, er fragte sich, was los war. Es musste irgendein Problem geben.

Schließlich sprach Heilig, und er klang gestresst. „Du weißt sicher mittlerweile, dass es mir nicht besonders gut geht," sagte er. „Meine Länder können sich nicht einigen. Ich kann es zwar versuchen, aber sie streiten nur, sie wollen nicht zusammenarbeiten. Immer geht es darum, wer mich führen soll, und von wo aus und wie und…". Er seufzte wieder. „Und der schwarze Tod hat mich auch geschafft. Du würdest mir nicht glauben, würde ich dir sagen wie viele Leben ich an Pest und Krieg verloren habe, Preußen."

Preußen starrte ihn an, sein Herz schmerzte vor Sorge. Heilig sprach, als läge er beinahe im sterben… gewiss war es nicht so schlimm? So weit durfte es nicht kommen!

Als Heilig seinen besorgten Blick sah lächelte er und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Es ist nicht _so_ schlimm, Preußen. Wirklich. Aber es ist… es ist auch nicht gut."

„Warum musst du mir das sagen?" fragte Preußen dann. „Ich meine, ich verstehe, dass du es mir sagen willst - von der Seele reden, schätze ich - aber…?"

„Nur deshalb," murmelte Heilig „Ich wollte einfach nur mit jemandem sprechen, der nicht Teil des Problems - meines Problems - ist." Er sah Preußen an, und etwas das er nicht ganz einordnen konnte glänzte in Heiligs Augen, nur einen Moment lang. „Wie gefällt dir Brandenburg bis jetzt?" fragte er und richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel.

Preußen zuckte mit den Schultern, etwas überrumpelt von dieser Frage. Gerade hatten sie noch darüber gesprochen, wie schlimm es um die Welt stand, mit all ihren politischen Problemen und Pestepidemien. Und jetzt fragte er so etwas? Vermutlich wollte er sich selbst ein wenig ablenken. „Sie ist nett," murmelte Preußen. „Sie ist mehr Manns als Österreich, obwohl sie ein Mädchen ist, das ist ein gutes Zeichen, denke ich." Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was Heilig gesagt hatte bevor er mit ihm nach draußen gegangen war, und fragte wütend, „Warum um Himmels Willen hast du gesagt ich hätte _mit meiner Cousine geflirtet_? Ich habe nur versucht einzuschätzen, ob wir miteinander klarkommen werden. Das mach bei jedem, dem ich begegne."

„Nicht, als ich dich damals kennengelernt habe," erinnerte ihn Heilig. „Aber ich schätze es lag daran, dass du gerade gefoltert und exorziert wurdest… war nur ein Witz, beruhige dich, Preußen." Er hielt an und schloss seine Augen, eine kühle Brise wehte vorüber und er atmete tief ein. „ _Mám plány na vámi dvěma_ ," murmelte er dann zu sich selbst, und Preußen sah ihnen Moment lang stumm an. Er sprach kein tschechisch, aber er erkannte die Sprache.

„Wie auch immer. Können wir jetzt zurück gehen?" fragte er. „Du hast irgendetwas von Sonnenschein gesagt, aber ich sehe keinen. Es ist Winter, du Idiot."

 _26\. November 1630_

 _Heilig und Brandenburg sind jetzt seit einer Woche hier, obwohl sie gesagt hatten, dass sie bald wieder gehen würden - Brandenburg jedenfalls. Bei Heilig weiß ich es nicht. Er wirkt immer so unglücklich. Er blödelt nicht herum mit mir wie früher immer, er lächelt dauernd aber ich kann sehen, dass es meist nur aufgesetzt ist… Und das schlimmste?_

 _Ich bin nun beinahe so groß wie er._

 _Eigentlich wäre das kein Problem, aber es bedeutet dass, während ich in meinen ersten Jahren als Ordensstaat rasend schnell gewachsen bin, er sich überhaupt nicht weiterentwickelt hat._

 _Ich wünschte, ich könnte Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches sein statt Polens Lehe. Vielleicht würde er dadurch wieder wachsen. Außerdem wäre es ohnehin viel besser für mich, bei meiner Familie zu sein statt unter polnischer Herrschaft! Sie brauchen mich, um sich zu vereinigen, da bin ich mir sicher. Heilig braucht mich, denke ich. Oder? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das jemals herausfinden werde - Polen würde mich niemals kampflos aufgeben. Jedenfalls ist es schön, sich zur Abwechslung mal nützlich zu fühlen. Denn bis jetzt war es immer eher so gewesen, dass ich ihn gebraucht habe. Und Brandenburg, aber Heilig allein hätte schon gereicht. Wir haben versucht, noch einmal nach draußen zu gehen, einen Tag nach ihrer Ankunft, wir drei zusammen, aber dieses mal bewarf uns jemand mit Steinen. Eigentlich nur mich, aber Heilig und Brandenburg wurden auch getroffen. Danach verließen nur noch Heilig und Brandenburg das Haus und kauften Essen. Ohne sie hier wäre ich mittlerweile wahrscheinlich am verhungern, aber stattdessen bin ich endlich einmal wieder relativ satt, ‚relativ' weil es Winter ist und das immer die Versorgung erschwert._

 _Scheinbar muss sogar ich mich manchmal auf andere verlassen…_

„Au…" murmelte Preußen und rieb sich an den Rippen.

„Ist irgendwas?" fragte Heilig und starrte ihn an. Preußen grinste und sagte, es ginge ihm gut. Manchmal hatte er diese Schmerzen, weil der Deutsche Orden versuchte sein Gebiet zu erweitern, und sie dabei manchmal mit dem Großfürstentum Litauen um einen Landstrich kämpften. Aber diese Schmerzen waren nie wirklich schlimm - noch nicht. „Na dann," sagte Heilig. „Hier im Norden wird es echt kalt im Winter." Preußen blinzelte ihn an und wartete ab, was er sonst noch sagen wollte, Heilig redete nie über das Wetter, nur weil er über das Wetter reden wollte. „Ich werde morgen gen Süden, nach Italien, abreisen, wenn Brandenburg sich auf den Heimweg macht. Würdest du gern mit mir nach Venedig kommen? Wir sind Anfang nächsten Jahres da, wenn wir uns morgen auf den Weg machen."

„Ähm," sagte Preußen. „Klar, warum nicht?" _Warum denn ausgerechnet Venedig?_ fragte er sich. _Diese Ort ist doch vollkommen verseucht vom schwarzen Tod._

„Venedig, schon wieder?" sagte Brandenburg und grinste das Heilige Römische Reich an, der daraufhin errötete. „Willst du wieder deine Freundin besuchen?" Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und starrte hoch zu Preußen, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten. „Er versucht schon seit Jahren, sie zu annektieren. Vermutlich will er nachsehen, ob sie die Pest einigermaßen gut überstanden hat."

„U-und wenn?" stotterte Heilig aufgebracht. „I- ist doch nichts komisch daran, nach m-meiner zukünftigen Fra… meinem zukünftigen Land zu sehen."

„Habe ich da etwas wie ‚meine Frau' gehört, Heilig?" fragte Preußen dann, grinste breit und lehnte sich näher zu seinem nervösen Bruder hin.

„Hm, ich glaube, das habe ich auch gehört." sagte Brandenburg und näherte sich dem Reich von der anderen Seite.

„Ihr habt beide falsch gehört!" protestierte Heilig, immer noch völlig rot. Preußen und Brandenburg lachten nur und gaben ihm einen spielerischen Stoß. Den Rest des Tages sprach Heilig kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihnen, und dann verließen sie alle Marienburg, Brandenburg kehrte in ihre Heimat zurück, Preußen und Heilig reisten in Richtung Süden.

An der ungarischen Grenze dachte er an seine alte Freundin. Wie sie jetzt wohl war? War ihr mittlerweile wenigstens aufgefallen, dass sie ein Mädchen ist? Vermutlich.

Brandenburg war schon eher in Preußens Alter, aber sie war… etwas femininer als Ungarn, zumindest als die Ungarn, die er vor über einem Jahrhundert das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Seine Wangen glühten als er daran dachte, aber im Ernst, wenn sie es bis jetzt nicht gemerkt hatte, würde sie das nie.

„Wie ist Norditalien so?" fragte er, als sie ein paar Wochen später ihre Grenze erreichten.

Heilig lächelte warm. „Sie ist sehr nett und fleißig… und sie kann seit kurzem auch wundervoll malen. Sie ist toll." Er blinzelte und seufzte. „Noch sehr jung, aber eigentlich älter als ich. Nicht, dass sie als Land unterentwickelt wäre, sie hat nur dieses Jahrhundert erst angefangen, sich stärker zu entwickeln. Also ist sie… ich glaube acht oder so. Sie wird schon noch wachsen, warte nur ab."

Preußen starrte ihn nur an. Manchmal war es immer noch so seltsam für ihn, ein Land zu sein. Sein älterer Bruder, das Heilige Römische Reich, war verliebt in Norditalien, die sowohl älter als auch jünger als er war… manchmal war es einfach nur verrückt.

Noch verrückter wurde es, als sie endlich Venedig erreichten und er Heiligs große Liebe zum ersten mal sah.

Denn was auch immer er sich selbst Glauben machen wollte, Norditalien war ein Kerl in einem Kleid.

 _Sollte ich es ihm sagen…?_

Aber er beschloss, es nicht zu tun. Er hatte Ungarn nicht von ihrem wahren Geschlecht erzählt, und er würde Heiligs unschuldige Liebe nicht so zerstören. _So lange er keinen anderen Jungen küsst soll es mir recht sein._

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Wusstet ihr, dass dem schwarzen Tod aka der Pest rund 40% der europäischen Bevölkerung zum Opfer gefallen ist? Vielleicht sogar mehr, die Quellen sagen unterschiedliches. Viele… sehr viele. Die Bevölkerung erreichte ihre alte Größe erst wieder im 17. Jahrhundert.**

 **Ich habe mich entschlossen, Brandenburg weiblich zu machen, weil ich mit der Mehrheit im Fandom übereinstimme, dass Hetalia mehr Girlpower braucht. Aber auch, weil die germanische Familie doch nicht nur aus Typen bestehen kann!**


	10. Kapitel 10

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig anders als die vorherigen… ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem!**

 _13\. Mai 1409_

 _Endlich ist hier wieder etwas los! Ich meine, natürlich ist es nicht gut, dass die Samogiten in meinem Land einen Aufstand angefangen haben, aber endlich gibt es für mich wieder etwas zu tun! Bei den Problemen an unseren Grenzen mit den anderen Ländern hat man mich in der Armee weder wirklich gebraucht noch gewollt: Sie haben diese Probleme gut selbst im Griff, und Länder haben ohnehin andere Dinge zu tun als Grenzschutz. Aber jetzt? Jetzt führe ich meine Ritter wieder in die Schlacht!_

 _Ha! Diese Samogiten wissen gar nicht, mit wem sie es hier zu tun haben - ich werde versuchen sie zu schonen._

 _Aber nicht nur die Samogiten werden ihr blaues Wunder erleben: ihren Brüdern in Litauen soll es nicht besser ergehen, nach all den Schmerzen die sie mir über die Jahre bereitet haben. Und Polen? Er weiß, dass er mich nicht für immer unter seinem Joch halten kann. Die Samogiten sind nicht die einzigen, die aufbegehren werden._

Der Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens seufzte und schloss Preußens Tagebuch, das junge Land sah sein Staatsoberhaupt verschämt an. „Du hast schon wieder geprahlt, hm?" murmelte der Mensch, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Preußen. „Preußen, die Litauer haben beschlossen den samogitischen Aufstand zu unterstützen und uns gedroht, hier einzufallen. Es reicht jetzt mit deinem reißerischen Geschwätz."

„Mit den Litauern können wir es aufnehmen," protestierte Preußen, obwohl er nicht wirklich so zuversichtlich war, wie er sich gab. „Wir werden gewinnen, ganz sicher."

„Aber können wir es mit den Samogiten, den Litauern und den Polen aufnehmen?" fragte Hochmeister Ulrich und musterte sein Land scharf. „Das hier ist ernst, Preußen, Krieg. Krieg gegen zwei der stärksten Länder dieses Erdteils."

Der Mann sah Preußen mit wachsendem Ärger an, obwohl der Unsterbliche wusste, dass sein Zorn nicht allein ihm galt.

Preußen seufzte und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Was soll ich denn tun?" fragte er, nun ebenfalls frustriert. Als könne er all ihre Probleme lösen! „Soll ich hingehen zu ihnen und sagen ‚Hey, bezüglich dieser Drohungen: Wir hatten die falsche Adresse, tut uns leid?' Wenn der Krieg kommt, kommt er, und das einzige was wir tun können ist kämpfen und _siegen!_ "

Es klatschte laut, und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, lag er auch schon auf dem Boden. Er versuchte eilig, aufzustehen, und starrte den Hochmeister an. Seine Wangen glühten wie Feuer, der Hochmeister stand über ihm und sah mit Enttäuschung, Frust und Wut auf sein Land herab. „Du könntest die Situation wenigstens ernst nehmen, Junge," sagte er, dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Preußen starrte ihm nach, er blieb auf dem Boden sitzen bis der Meister weg war. Er wusste, dass der Hochmeister ihn zu Recht gemaßregelt hatte, und er fühlte keine Wut, nur Scham. Ulrich hatte Recht, er hätte diese Angelegenheit nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen dürfen. Wenn dieser Krieg ausbrach, würde er darin um sein Leben kämpfen müssen. Der samogitische Aufstand war an sich kein ernsthaftes Problem, wenn es denn nur das wäre, aber Polen kontrollierte ihn fast vollständig und er hatte noch nicht geschafft, sich zu befreien. Und Litauen… _hat die ehemalige Personifikation Preußens umgebracht_ , erinnerte er sich, ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Was, wenn er es wieder tat? Jetzt allein, legte er sich auf dem Boden hin, auf den kühlen Mamor. Nichts konnte sein Blut so gefrieren lassen wie die Angst, die in diesem Moment seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Er musste stärker werden, wenn er in dieser Welt leben wollte. Nur durch die Expansion seiner Landes konnte er dies tun, er brauchte mehr Einfluss, mehr Macht, dann würde er auch seinen Status als polnisches Lehen verlieren und wirklich unabhängig werden.

Dafür musste er kämpfen. Kämpfen für sein Volk, für ihre Zukunft. Für seine Zukunft. Aber es war nicht einfach, die Existenz des Ordensstaates und sein eigenes Leben zu schützen. „Ich kann das," flüsterte er sich selbst zu. „Ich kann…"

Preußen und der Orden beschlossen es sei besser zu handeln, als abzuwarten. Der Deutsche Orden fiel im August des selben Jahres in Polen ein. Bald darauf kam es zu einer Waffenruhe, die im Sommer 1410 ihr Ende fand.

Und dieser Sommer sollte der bis jetzt schlimmste seines Lebens werden.

Preußen wurde übel, als er die gegnerischen Armee sah. Die polnisch-litauische Armee war um einiges größer als seine eigene. Trotzdem stand er stolz und selbstsicher vor den Preußen, nicht ein Hauch von Angst in seinem Gesicht. „Männer, wir haben schon gegen wesentlich größere Armeen als unsere eigene gekämpft," sagte er zu ihnen. „Unser Volk ist im Kampf geboren worden. Die Kraft, Krieg zu führen und zu gewinnen, fließt in unseren Adern. Ich kann niemandem versprechen, dass wir heute siegen werden, aber ich schwöre bei Gott, dass was auch immer heute geschieht uns nur stärker machen wird."

Die Männer nahmen jedes einzelne Wort, das er sprach, auf und obwohl er wusste, dass einige von ihnen es nach wie vor seltsam fanden, dass ein Kind sie Seite an Seite mit ihrem Hochmeister in die Schlacht führen würde, schienen seine Worte sie zu ermutigen, und so zogen sie in die Schlacht.

Preußen wusste, dass Polen und Litauen heute auch hier sein würden, und obwohl ihn der Gedanke mit Grauen erfüllte, spornte er ihn auch an: er würde sich nicht von ihnen schlagen lassen - jedenfalls nicht einfach so. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl an dem Tag, aber das sollte seine Kampfkunst nicht beeinträchtigen. Er kämpfte mit mehr Feuer als jemals zuvor, seine roten Augen suchten nach zwei besonderen Feinden. Er hatte nur Polen zuvor bereits gesehen, aber er wusste, dass er Litauen sofort erkennen würde. _Wenn ich zwei Kinder sehe,_ dachte er, während er gerade einen feindlichen Krieger mit seinem Schwert enthauptete, _dann_ _weiß ich, dass nur sie es sein können!_ Plötzlich spürte er einen glühenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken, und fiel beinahe hin als er sich umdrehte. Das gegnerische Schwert hatte nicht sein Kettenhemd durchbohrt, aber die Metallringe hatten durch den Druck seinen Rücken aufgekratzt. Wut ergriff ihn und mit einem furchterregenden Brüllen schwang er sein Schwert in Richtung des Mannes. Dieser war darauf nicht vorbereitet - vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Kind so ein fähiger Krieger sein könnte. _Aber ich bin kein Kind!_ dachte er und versank sein Schwert in der Brust des Mannes. Er hatte 200 Jahre voller Schlachten hinter sich: niemand hier sollte sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen auf einen Sieg über ihn machen! _Niemand, außer die, die älter und erfahrener als ich sind. Aber selbst sie würden eines Tages versiegen, niedergestreckt von der scharfen Klinge eines Schwertes. Und zwar meinem Schwert._

Plötzlich sah er die litauische Kavallerie links von ihm vorbeiziehen, unter ihnen ein Jugendlicher mit langen grau-braunen Haaren, als Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er hielt an und starrte ihn einen Moment lang grinsend an. Gefunden. Litauen würde wohl kaum die ganze Schlacht über auf dem Pferderücken bleiben; sobald seine Füße den Boden berührten würde Preußen ihm sein Ende bereiten.

Doch vorerst zog er durch die polnischen Reihen, er war zu flink und schmal, als dass die polnischen Ritter ihm mehr als nur ein paar Kratzer zufügen konnten. In dem Moment, da sein Blick auf einen Jungen mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren fiel, fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte Polen und Litauen gefunden, nun wusste er, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, und wo er sie finden konnte, wenn er der Schlacht ein schnelles Ende bereiten wollte. Aber jetzt würde er erst einmal daran arbeiten, mit seinen Männern zusammen die gegnerische Armee zu bekämpfen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gekämpft hatte, aber es musste eine ganze Weile gewesen sein. Die Sonne stand tief am Himmel als er beschloss, dass er genug Schmerzen ertragen hatte und nun gegen Polen selbst kämpfen würde - und zwar nur Polen, denn Litauen und seine Kavallerie hatten bereits reißaus genommen. Hoffnung wärmte sein Herz, mit Polen allein konnte er es aufnehmen. Das ältere Land hatte in der Schlacht genauso sehr gelitten wie er, aber _Preußen_ war für den Krieg geboren worden, _aus dem Krieg_. Er hatte nicht gelogen als er gesagt hatte, das Kämpfen läge ihm im Blut. Warum sonst hallte der Kampfschrei seiner Armee stets die ganze Schlacht lang in ihm wider?

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis er Polen fand, der gerade einen deutschen Ritter niedergestochen hatte. Wütend rief Preußen seinen Namen, und der Jugendliche drehte sich um. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als sie sein Lehen erblickten, dann rannte er wortlos auf ihn zu, sein Schwert hoch über seinen Kopf erhoben. Preußen wich zur Seite aus und blockierte den Schlag mit seinem eigenen Schwert, dann versuchte er, Polen die Füße unterm Leib wegzutreten. „Jetzt bist du ganz allein!" triezte er das ältere Land. „Dein lieber Freund ist davongelaufen, Polen, und dasselbe würde ich dir raten!"

„Warum tust du das nicht?" antwortete Polen grinsend und schlug mit der stumpfen Seite seines Schwertes auf Preußens Schulter ein.

Schmerz zuckte durch Preußens Arm wie Glut, aber er schaffte es, seine Waffe nicht fallen zu lassen und holte ebenfalls aus. „Wir sind im Krieg," sagte er. „Und einen guten Kampf lasse ich mir nicht entgehen!" Er traf Polen hart in die Seite, und er verlor die Balance. Dann ging er schnell einen Schritt nach links, hinter Polen, und trat dem anderen Land in seine Kniekehle. Polens Knie knickten ein und er fiel zu Boden. Hastig versuchte er, wieder aufzustehen, aber Preußen hielt bereits sein Schwert nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Das ältere Land sah auf zu dem jungen Ritter, Zorn in seinen Augen. „Schachmatt," sagte Preußen und grinste selbstzufrieden. „Jetzt lass dein Schwert fallen."

Polen funkelte ihn wütend an und murmelte etwas auf polnisch, dem Preußen, der nur einige Sätze in dieser Sprache beherrschte, nicht folgen konnte.

„Ich hab gesagt du sollst es fallen lassen, du Schwein!" schrie er vor Wut, sein Körper angespannt. Polen seufzte und ließ sein Schwert zu Boden fallen. Preußen grinste wieder, seine Augen glänzten, von Blutlust erfüllt. „Gut so," murmelte er, und hob sein Schwert mit beiden Händen hoch über seinen Kopf. „Ich hoffe du wirst deinen kleinen Freund im Jenseits wiederfinden." Sein Schwert zerschnitt die Luft mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und-

Etwas blockierte seinen Schlag bevor es Polens Schädel entzwei spaltete. Fassungslos blickte er auf die Klinge unter seiner, die seinem Feind das Leben bewahrt hatte, und mit Grauen fühlte er eine weitere, kalte Klinge an seinem Hals. Sein Herz stand einen Moment lang still, als er realisierte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„D-du bist doch abgehauen!" krächzte er.

Litauen lachte in sein Ohr. „Du musst auf deine Umgebung achten," sagte er in gebrochenem Deutsch mit schwerem Akzent. „Bevor du deinen Sieg verkündest." Er bohrte sein Messer so fest in Preußens Haut, wie er konnte ohne ihn zu verletzen, dann befahl er, „Du lässt jetzt deine Waffe fallen, du Wurm!" Preußen lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, aber er folgte der Aufforderung. Der Anblick seines zu Boden fallenden Schwertes beschämte ihn: dies war seine Kapitulation. Preußen kapitulierte nie. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Sterben? Er war nur 218 Jahre alt, sehr jung für ein Land, er war nicht bereit, sein Leben aufzugeben! Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Litauen, der ihn in seinem früheren, baltischen Leben umgebracht hatte, ihn hier gerade festhielt, und sein Herz gefror vor Angst. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" verlangte er, tollkühn. „Mich umbringen, noch einmal?"

„Meine Schwester war die reinste Pest," antwortete Litauen. „Streitsüchtig, genau wie du. Aber ich habe sie nicht getötet. Nicht direkt. Weißt du, was ich getan habe?" Er ließ seinen Dolch über Preußens Haut gleiten, er fing an, etwas zu Bluten, wo die Klinge des Großfürstentums ihn schnitt. „Es war nur ein kleiner Schnitt," sagte er langsam, drohend. „Nur ein kleiner Schnitt, in ihre Schulter. Die Wunde infizierte sich und sie wurde krank. Niemand half ihr, niemand konnte ihr helfen, und sie musste sterben."

Preußen schluckte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Er hatte zuvor schon infizierte Wunden gehabt, aber in diesem Fall war es eine von einem anderen Land verursachte Wunde, die sich infiziert hatte, das war mehr als nur schmerzhaft und schwächend - es war tödlich. „Also hast du sie nicht töten wollen?" fragte er bemüht gelassen.

„Nein," antwortete Litauen. „Aber getrauert habe ich auch nicht. Ich wusste, dass sie zurückkehren würde - ich wusste nur nicht, dass sie es in Form eines nervigen kleinen Wurms wie dir tun würde."

„Mach ihn schon nieder, Liet," sagte Polen zu seinem Freund und Verbündeten und stand auf. „Wir werden ihm zeigen, was es heißt sich mit uns anzulegen, aber sterben soll er nicht - noch nicht. Vergiss nicht, dass die Plage mir gehört."

Litauens gab Preußens Hals frei und das junge Land, welches nicht alles verstanden hatte, was Polen gesagt hatte, seufzte erleichtert, er dachte, sie würden ihn gehen lassen. Doch dann fühlte er einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf und einen Moment lang wurde alles schwarz. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag er auf dem Gras, Polen und Litauen standen über ihm. Polen hielt sein Schwert wieder in der Hand und grinste sein Lehen an, dann schlug seine Waffe zwei, drei, vier mal nieder auf Preußens Brust und Bauch. Der Preuße schnappte nach Luft, er spürte eine schreckliche, metallisch schmeckende Substanz in seinem Rachen hochkommen und rollte sich gerade rechtzeitig auf die Seite bevor er hustete und Blut erbrach. Er versuchte, zu atmen und sah dabei das Schlachtfeld. Er sah zu viele Tote, die meisten von ihnen in weiß mit schwarzem Kreuz auf der Brust. Er sah einige seiner Männer davonlaufen, Litauer und Polen auf den Fersen, dann fühlte er noch mehr Blut hochkommen und übergab sich wieder. Er wurde immer schwächer bis er schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Preußen wieder aufwachte, war er von Kälte und Dunkelheit umgeben, er musste tot sein. Und noch dazu war er vermutlich für seine Missetaten auf Erden in der Hölle gelandet. _Aber wo ist das Fegefeuer?_ fragte er sich. _Sollte mich nicht in der Hölle unerträgliche Hitze quälen? Das sagen die Priester jedenfalls immer…_ Dann setzte er sich auf und sah sich um, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Er stand auf und stakste ein wenig umher, dann stieß er gegen etwas hartes. Er stöhnte und rieb sich die Wange, die auf eine Metallbarriere getroffen hatte. Gitterstäbe? Er streckte seine Hände aus und suchte die Gitterstäbe in der Dunkelheit, und da waren sie: dicke Stahlgitterstäbe, zu eng beieinander um sich hindurchzuzwängen. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er irgendwo eingesperrt war, und er hatte schon eine Idee, wo genau er war. „Hey!" rief er so laut er konnte. „Polen! Litauen! Zeigt eure feigen Gesichter!" Auf seine Forderungen folgte nichts als Stille, und nach einer Weile gab er auf, stolperte Rückwärts bis sein Rücken auf die Wand der Zelle traf - einer äußerst kleinen Zelle - und ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Am ganzen Leib zitternd zog er seine Beine an seine Brust, bemüht um wenigstens etwas Wärme. Es war mitten im Sommer, einem heißen Sommer, aber er hatte das Gefühl, er würde hier drin erfrieren. Die Kälte schläferte ihn ein und nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen.

Er war gerade beinahe eingeschlafen, als er helles Licht vor seinen Augen öffnete sie, er wollte wissen, was los war. Polen stand vor ihm, eine Fackel in der Hand, und starrte Preußen mit frostigem Zorn an. „Endlich aufgewacht?" begann er. „Du hast eineinhalb Tage lang geschlafen. Aber das macht nichts, der Spaß fängt gerade erst an! Liet und ich haben haben eurem Lager nach dem Rückzug bei Grünfelde einen ‚kleinen' Besuch abgestattet. Da wurden mehr Männer abgeschlachtet als auf dem ganzen Schlachtfeld gestorben sind! Und du kleiner Wurm hast nur vor Schmerzen geschrien. Du warst kaum bei Bewusstsein, aber du hast geschrien und geweint und uns angebettelt, aufzuhören. Aber weißt du was? Das werden wir nicht. Du hast es nötig, dass dir mal jemand einen Denkzettel verpasst, Junge, dass du dich erinnerst, dass du absolut _nichts_ bist, nichts wert bist, und es nichts gibt, das du tun kannst! Litauen und die Armee sind gerade dabei, eine Belagerung von Marienburg vorzubereiten." Preußens Herz stand einen Moment lang still, und Polen grinste. „Ja, deine Hauptstadt. Wurde jemals dein Herz angegriffen? Stell dich ein auf unerträgliche Schmerzen. Du wirst dir noch die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, lange bevor wir mit dir fertig sind." Dann drehte Polen sich um und ging.

Preußen starrte einen Moment lang in die Dunkelheit, dann zog er seine Knie wieder an seinen Leib heran, doch nicht einmal seine eigene Körperwärme konnte ihm das Frieren ersparen. Er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, und einen Moment lang war er froh, alleine zu sein. Wenigstens konnte niemand sehen, wie er vor Angst weinte.

Die Belagerung begann erst zwei Wochen nach Polens Warnung. Erst hatte er Schmerzen, große Schmerzen. Preußen zitterte pausenlos am ganzen Leibe und hatte Schwierigkeiten, bei den Schmerzen zu atmen. Er gewöhnte sich schließlich daran, was es aber nicht besser machte. Seit drei Tagen schon war er in diesem armseligen Zustand, und er hatte in diesen drei Tagen keinen einzigen Laut von sich gegeben. Er würde Polen nicht die Genugtuung erweisen, ihn schreien zu hören wie er es vorausgesagt hatte. In den Wochen darauf verblassten die Schmerzen nach und nach, und bald spürte er nichts mehr bis auf einen dumpfen Druck. Nach der zweiten Woche stand Preußen, wenn Polen mal wieder herunter kam um ihn mit Neuigkeiten über die Belagerung zu triezen, die Angriffe auf andere deutsche Siedlungen, und dass Preußen immer noch nichts war außer sein Lehen, auch nie mehr sein würde, immer nur da und sah ihn mit Ruhe und Selbstbewusstsein an. Jedes mal wenn er das tat, wuchs Polens Frust über ihn, und das war alles, was er in diesen Wochen zum Leben brauchte.

„Deine Schlösser allerorten werden von uns erobert, kleiner Wurm," erzählte Polen ihm eines Tages. „Hörst du das? Du verlierst deine Siedlungen. Du verlierst dein Volk. Und wenn wir dein ganzes Land erobert haben, verlierst du dein Leben. Willst du uns jetzt zuhören?"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr," antwortete Preußen ruhig. „Aber was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob ich zuhöre oder nicht? Oh, und es geht mir übrigens schon wieder um einiges besser als vor ein paar Tagen. Bekomme ich Hilfe aus anderen Ländern oder so? Muss echt scheiße sein für dich dass andere mich im Kampf gegen dich unterstützen."

„Die Ungarn und Böhmen haben keine Chance gegen uns," antwortete Polen. Preußen grinste. Ungarn und Böhmen waren dem Orden zur Hilfe gekommen! Dieses Wissen wärmte sein Herz gegen alle Gemeinheiten Polens. „Wenn du mir zuhörst," fuhr Polen fort, „Werde ich dich leben lassen. Ich brauche kein ungehorsames Lehen wie dich. Du solltest es dir also überlegen, wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist."

Preußen reckte nur arrogant sein Kinn und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Polen schnitt eine Grimasse, wischte sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und ging wieder. Als er hörte, wie das blonde Königreich die Tür zu den Kerkern schloss, setzte Preußen sich zitternd wieder hin in der unerbittlichen Dunkelheit. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, aber er fühlte sie mit jedem Herzschlag. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr in seinem Körper, nicht nur wegen der Unterernährung, sondern auch durch Blutverlust, den Verlusten seines Volkes. Verlust von Land. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Deutsche Orden durchhielt. Er fragte sich, ob sie schon einen neuen Anführer hatten, denn Hochmeister Ulrich war in der großen Schlacht vor ein paar Wochen gefallen. Würde er sie doch noch zum Sieg führen? Er wünschte, er hätte mehr Anhaltspunkte als die Schmerzen seines eigenen Körpers für den Stand der Dinge in seinem Land. Er hatte kaum eine Ahnung, was los war.

Er hatte versucht, Polen umzubringen, wurde ihm eines Tages klar. Er hatte ihn sogar umbringen _wollen_ , bevor Litauen seinem Verbündeten zur Hilfe gekommen war. Warum? Er liebte es, zu kämpfen, aber er hatte noch nie irgendjemanden umbringen wollen. Jetzt da er hier eingesperrt war, hatte Preußen alle Zeit der Welt um über alles, was an jenem Tag passiert war, nachzudenken. Was war nur falsch mit ihm, warum war er so blutrünstig, sobald der Feind vor ihm die Knie ging? Es hätte völlig ausgereicht, Polen zu entwaffnen und ihn in die Ecke zu treiben. Das wäre ein normaler Sieg gewesen. Er hatte keinen Grund, Polen umbringen zu wollen, überhaupt keinen, aber dennoch hatte er es ernsthaft tun wollen. War das überhaupt normal? War er von allen guten Geistern verlassen? War er wirklich dem Teufel so nahe, wie man ihm nachsagte? Ihm wurde einen Moment lang schlecht als er daran dachte, wie er sich gefühlt hatte in dem Moment, sein Schwert über seinen Kopf erhoben, bereit, Polens Kopf entzwei zu schlagen. Er war ein Kind des Krieges, das wusste er. War er auch als Killer geboren worden? Dazu verdammt, gegen einen Drang anzukämpfen, andere Länder zu töten? Vielleicht war das sein wahres Ich, seine Berufung in diesem Leben - ein Mörder, wenn irgendwann der Tag kam, an dem ihn niemand mehr davon abhielt?

Es war das erste mal gewesen, dass er gegen ein anderes Land gekämpft hatte, und er hatte den Jungen fast umgebracht! Gewiss würde nicht jede militärische Begegnung mit anderen Unsterblichen so ausarten?

Einen Moment lang war er sogar dankbar, dass Polen und Litauen ihn hier eingesperrt hatten, allein und ohne irgendetwas, mit dem er sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Erinnerungen ablenken konnte. Wenn er immer noch gegen sie kämpfen würde, hätte er diese Seite von ihm vermutlich nicht erkannt, bevor es zu spät war.

 _Was auch immer ich bin_ , sagte er sich in der Nacht, _ich bin kein Mörder. Und werde auch nie einer sein._

„Preußen!" hörte er Polens Stimme eines Nachmittags, und als der ältere Junge herunter in den Kerker kam, hatte er Litauen hinter sich und Schlüssel in seiner Hand. „Gute Neuigkeiten: Die Belagerung ist vorbei und das Lösegeld für dich wurde bezahlt. Du kannst jetzt nach Hause gehen." Dann lachte er. „Oder was davon übrig ist."

Litauen starrte ihn nur wütend an und seufzte. „Du bist echt nicht so leicht unterzukriegen, Lorbas, weißt du das?" sagte er zu Preußen. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben eine Armee dermaßen kaputtgehen sehen, und trotzdem stehst du noch hier."

„Und du hast dein Deutsch verbessert," antwortete Preußen und zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt wohl noch Wunder, hm?" Er ging einfach aus seiner Zelle heraus und an ihnen vorbei, sobald sie die Tür öffneten, aber Polen hielt ihn einen Moment lang an seiner mittlerweile völlig verdreckten und zerrissenen Tunika zurück. „Du bist jetzt frei," sagte er zu dem jungen Ritter. „Aber du solltest wissen, dass wir dir nicht noch einmal erlauben werden, bei uns einzufallen. Beim nächsten mal werden wir dir nicht solche Gnade erweisen."

„Gut," antwortete Preußen nur, und riss sich los. „Ich euch auch nicht."

Er würde nicht zum Mörder werden. Aber dies würde seine letzte solche Niederlage sein.

 **Das war die Schlacht bei Tannenberg (auch bekannt als „Battle of Grunwald", auf Deutsch Grünfelde) 1410. Sie gilt als eine der bedeutendsten Schlachten des europäischen Mittelalters, und die Niederlage des Deutschen Ordens war absolut vernichtend. Die Schlacht dauerte rund zehn Stunden, viele Deutschordensritter wurden gefangen genommen und nur gegen hohe Lösegelder wieder freigelassen.**

 **Diese Schlacht wurde auch, zusammen mit den Polnisch-Schwedischen Kriegen, im Hetalia-Comic und im Anime dargestellt.**


	11. Kapitel 11

_1\. Februar 1411_

 _Ich hasse es._

 _Das war's. Mehr gibt es darüber nicht zu schreiben._

Preußen saß an einem großen, steinernen Tisch, seine roten Augen starr auf Polen und Litauen gerichtet. Die beiden älteren Länder, Sieger des letzten Krieges, wirkten ruhig und gelassen bei den Friedensverhandlungen mit Preußens Hochmeister, Heinrich von Plauen. Preußen nahm kaum an den Diskussionen teil: er zitterte, er hatte Fieber, ihm war schwindlig und die Welt flimmerte vor seinen Augen. Er wusste, dass er nicht einmal aufstehen könnte wenn er wollte, er würde augenblicklich zusammenbrechen. Mit der Schlacht bei Tannenberg und der Belagerung Marienburgs war der Krieg noch nicht vorbei gewesen: im Oktober verlor er noch eine große Schlacht gegen Polen und Litauen.

Der Hochmeister hatte noch weiterkämpfen wollen, aber der Rat des Ordens hatte ihm davon abgeraten. Und ausnahmsweise hatte auch Preußen der Forderung nach Frieden zugestimmt, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie Kompromisse machen mussten. Es ging ihm zu schlecht, um überhaupt daran denken zu wollen, wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen.

Er konnte dem Gespräch nicht wirklich folgen, aber er verstand, dass man ihm nicht zu viel Land wegnehmen würde. Er wusste, dass seine Wirtschaft sehr leiden würde, sonst hätte er nicht solch hohes Fieber. Ein Blick in die unzufriedenen Gesichter Litauens und Polens sagte ihm, dass auch sie sich den Vertrag anders vorgestellt hatten. _Geschieht euch recht_ , dachte er wütend und seufzte.

Schließlich schob man ihm den Vertrag unter die Nase, und Polen hielt ihm Schreibfeder und Tintenfass hin. Stumm nahm Preußen das Schreibzeug und überflog rasch den Vertrag. Aber obwohl er sie oft schrieb und fast jeden Tag las, konnte er die lateinische Schrift nicht entziffern, er tunkte stumpf die Feder in die Tinte und unterschrieb. Polen hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als Preußen ihm Schreibfeder und Tintenfass zurückgab. _„Leworęczny?"_ murmelte er leise, aber Preußen war zu schwach, um auch nur ein Wort zu übersetzen. Die Menschen im Raum standen auf und gingen, nachdem alle den Vertrag unterschrieben hatten, aber Polen und Litauen blieben gemeinsam mit Preußen zurück.

„Dir geht es echt nicht gut, oder Wurm?" fragte Polen und setzte sich vor Preußen, der vor Kälte zitterte, auf den Tisch. Er fühlte sich, als wäre sein Körper dick mit Schnee bedeckt, der einfach nicht schmelzen wollte, obwohl seine Körpertemperatur doppelt so hoch wie normalerweise war. Preußen antwortete nicht: er war vollkommen damit beschäftigt, seine Zähne am klappern zu hindern. Aber er schaffte es, seinen Feinden - ehemaligen Feinden - wütend anzufunkeln. Polen starrte ihn eine Weile an, und Preußen meinte, sogar einen Hauch von Mitleid in seinen dunkelgrünen Augen zu sehen, zusammen mit etwas Betretenheit. „Hör zu, Preußen, ich löse meine Probleme mit anderen nur ungern mit Gewalt," sagte er, beinahe entschuldigend. „Aber du hast dir das hier selbst eingebrockt. Du warst immer schon die reinste Plage, und was fällt dir überhaupt ein, uns einfach so anzugreifen! Du hast Nerven, das muss man dir lassen, aber du solltest wirklich aus dieser Geschichte lernen." Preußen starrte ihn nur stumm an, wütend, aber er hörte aufmerksam zu. Polen bemerkte dies, er schien beinahe dankbar darüber.

„Du kannst kämpfen, Preußen, du bist außerordentlich stark für dein Alter und deine Größe. _Aber dein Alter und deine Größe sind das Problem._ Dein Status in der Welt gibt dir nicht die Freiheit, einfach irgendwelches Land zu nehmen wie es dir passt. Du hast nicht die Stärke oder die internationalen Beziehungen dafür! Ältere Länder werden sich nicht einfach überfallen lassen, wie wir dir im Laufe des letzten Jahres gezeigt haben. Du weißt jetzt wie es sich anfühlt, einen Krieg zu verlieren, erspare dir ein nächstes mal."

„Noch so eine Aktion könnte dich dein Leben kosten," ergänzte Litauen und nickte zustimmend. „Selbst wenn kein Land dich tot sehen will. Du wirst dich zwar erholen, aber dennoch bist du sehr krank, in einem solchen Zustand kannst du dir nicht noch mehr Krieg leisten."

„Diese Schlacht war nicht gerade ein Spaziergang," murmelte Preußen heiser. „Ich habe noch nie von solch einer schlimmen Schlacht gehört."

„Nun," sagte Polen daraufhin amüsiert, „England und Frankreich bekriegen sich schon seit wie vielen Jahrzehnten? Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ihr Krieg niemals enden wird."

„Vermutlich nicht," stimmte Litauen ihm bei. Preußen schnaubte nur, er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen. Polen und Litauen redeten noch ein wenig weiter, miteinander und in ihren eigenen Sprachen. Preußen hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu: er wollte einfach nur schlafen, und hoffentlich in einem etwas besseren Zustand aufwachen. Aber er zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib, und seine Zähne klapperten, nun da er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Nach einer Weile fühlte er nichts als eine angenehme Leere - zumindest ein paar Stunden lang.

Langsam wachte er wieder auf, da war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und eine Stimme, die aus der Ferne zu ihm sprach. Preußen grunzte und wand sich in seinem halbschlafendem Zustand. Er fühlte sich immer noch schlecht, er wollte weiterschlafen. Wenigstens war es nicht mehr so kalt wie früher an diesem Tag. „Preußen, mein Junge, du musst aufwachen!" hörte er wieder die Stimme, welche, wie er nun realisierte, zu von Plauen gehörte. „Es ist schon spät, wir fahren heim." Das junge Land öffnete langsam seine Augen und starrte seinen Hochmeister müde an. Aber dann realisierte er, warum er nicht mehr fror: ein warmer, dicker Pelzmantel bedeckte seine Schultern und seinen Rücken. Verwirrt zupfte er ein wenig an dem Fell, dann stand er auf und folgte seinem Hochmeister. Er stolperte ein mal, aber danach schaffte er es, relativ sicher zu gehen.

„Und, wie ist es für uns gelaufen?" fragte er als sie das Gebäude verließen. Es lag noch etwas Schnee, halb geschmolzen, zu seiner Erleichterung war es heute nicht so kalt wie an manch anderen Tagen.

„Du hast nicht zugehört, oder?" seufzte der Mensch, und Preußen schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich es so formulieren: wir haben zwar den Krieg verloren, aber das hier ist _unser_ Sieg. Ich werde dir später mehr erklären."

Preußen nickte, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Wenigstens war es keine komplette Niederlage. Er stieg zu seinem Hochmeister in die Kutsche. Sie würden heute in Thorn bleiben, wo der Vertrag unterschrieben worden war, und morgen würden sie nach Marienburg zurückkehren. Er hustete und schaute missmutig aus dem kleinen Fenster in der Kutschentür.

„Das kühle Wetter tut dir wirklich nicht gut, oder?" murmelte der Hochmeister und starrte sein Land an.

Preußen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht das Wetter, ich bin die Kälte gewohnt." Er hatte dies dem Menschen bereits mehrere male zu erklären versucht, aber er schien es einfach nicht zu verstehen. „Das ist dem verlorenen Krieg geschuldet, der Wirtschaft geht es schlecht, wir müssen Entschädigungen zahlen und Lösegelder für die Ritter…"

„Wir erhöhen die Steuern, um unsere Schulden begleichen zu können," sagte von Plauen. „Dann geht es dir bald besser."

 _So geht das nicht._ Preußen verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Sein neues Staatsoberhaupt war kein schlechter Anführer, Preußen fand dass er sich so weit ganz gut machte, aber er schien sich nicht sonderlich Mühe zu geben zu verstehen, wie der Körper eines Landes funktionierte. In dieser Hinsicht war er seinem Land mehr Last als Hilfe, und Preußen wurde manchmal wirklich wütend deshalb. Der Mann hatte ihn in diesem schlechten Zustand kennengelernt, und weigerte sich, dem Kind zuzuhören. Wenigstens hat er mir seinen Mantel gegeben… dachte er bitter und zog das Kleidungsstück enger um seine zitternden Schultern. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf: der Hochmeister trug seinen eigenen Mantel just in diesem Moment, und selbst wenn nicht, wäre dieser Preußen viel zu groß. Der Mantel, den Preußen trug gehörte zu einem Kind, einem Jugendlichen vielleicht. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich, dass Litauen bei seiner Ankunft in Thorn einen solchen Mantel getragen hatte. Der Gedanke erfüllte Preußen mit Wärme, einer viel angenehmeren Wärme als die Fieberhitze. _Danke… Liet._

* * *

Nicht lang nachdem Preußen in Marienburg angekommen war, bekam er Besuch. Und zwar nicht bloß von irgendjemandem. „Was für eine Bruchbude. Wie kannst du hier nur leben?" urteilte Ungarn während sie sich ausgiebig in seinem Haus umsah. Er schnaubte.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, nicht bei meinen Anführern zu leben," antwortete er und trat näher an den Kamin heran. Es war immer noch kalt draußen, aber immerhin ging es ihm jetzt etwas besser da er kein Fieber mehr hatte.

„Das sehe ich," antwortete Ungarn und legte den Kopf schief, weiterhin ihre Umgebung musternd. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass du zumindest etwas luxuriöser lebst, bei den ganzen teuren Geschenken die du Sigis in letzter Zeit geschickt hast."

„Ich habe ihm diese Dinge doch nicht persönlich geschickt." sagte Preußen und verdrehte die Augen. Er vermutete, dass sie mit ‚Sigis' Sigismund meinte, den Kaiser des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, Kurfürst von Brandenburg und König von Ungarn und anderen Königreichen. Wie Ungarn über den Mann sprach überraschte ihn, er konnte nicht davon träumen, seinen Herrschern solche Kosenamen zu geben. „Um ehrlich zu sein ist meine Wirtschaft seit dem verdammten Krieg in Chaos versunken."

Ungarn seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn. „Wohl wahr," murmelte sie. „Aber dennoch…"

Preußen starrte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. Er fühlte immer eine Art Kloß im Hals wenn er Ungarn heutzutage sah, er fand es geradezu unerträglich. Sie trug kein Kleid, aber ihre Kleidung wirkte weiblicher, sie sah nun wirklich aus wie ein Mädchen. Sie war groß und schlank, mit femininen Kurven aber auch kindlichen Zügen. Seine Wangen glühten als er sie so ansah, er wandte seine Augen rasch wieder von ihr ab. Es war ihm unangenehm, sie hier bei sich zu haben, aber wegschicken wollte er sie auch nicht. Wenn er schon ein weibliches Land zu Gast bei sich haben musste, dann wäre ihm Brandenburg allemal lieber als Ungarn. Da sie etwa in seinem Alter und mit ihm verwandt war fand er ihre Gegenwart weniger unangenehm, warum auch immer. Ungarn hier zu haben, ein mädchenhafteres Mädchen als Brandenburg (zumindest was das Aussehen betraf), ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, seinetwegen könnte sie für immer bleiben. Sie war schließlich seine älteste Freundin.

„Du bist nach wie vor wirklich seltsam, weißt du das?" sagte Ungarn plötzlich und starrte Preußen an. „Du siehst seltsam aus, soweit nichts neues, und das wird sich wohl nie ändern. Aber du verhältst dich auch seltsam. Einfach so in anderen Ländern einfallen und denken, du würdest gewinnen, ha! Und dann versuchen, dir meine Loyalität zu kaufen. Du dummer Junge." Ihre Worte waren hart, aber in ihrer Stimme und ihren Augen lag Sanftmut während sie sprach. Sie raufte Preußen durch seine weißen Haare und stand auf. „Weißt du was? Ich werde mich heute um das Abendessen kümmern: ich habe keine Lust, dass du mein Essen anniest, nein danke."

„Wer sagt dass du mein Essen anfassen darfst?" protestierte Preußen und stand mit großer Mühe auf.

Ungarn grinste daraufhin. „Na schön, dann koche ich halt nicht für dich. Viel Erfolg beim kochen - wenn du es erst einmal auf allen Vieren in die Küche geschafft hast."

Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und ging zu ihr herüber ohne ein einziges mal zu stolpern. „Nun," sagte er stolz. „Lässt du mich in meine Küche?" Ungarn lachte nur und boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite, wobei Preußen die Balance verlor und hinfiel. Er würde sich nicht von jedermann betütteln lassen, nicht einmal nach einem so schrecklichen Krieg!

Oder eben doch.

* * *

 _4\. August 1414_

 _Heilig hat gesagt, dass ich nicht in meinem eigenen Land bleiben kann wenn ich mich von meinem Krieg gegen Polen diesen Sommer erholen will. Er dauerte nur zwei Wochen, doch meine Armee war den Polen hilflos ausgeliefert. Der Krieg ist aber im Moment nicht das größte Problem in meinem Land, der Wirtschaft geht es schlecht, eine Hungersnot ist ausgebrochen und die Pest ist zurück. Ich habe mich schon infiziert, was auch der Anlass für Heiligs Besuch war. Er sagte dem Hochmeister, dass eine schnelle Erholung für mich nur außerhalb meines Landes möglich sei. Ohne Hungersnot und ohne Grenzen, über die ich mir Sorgen machen muss._

 _Und welches Land hat er vorgeschlagen?_

 _Brandenburg._

 _Ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber ich weiß, dass er irgendetwas vorhat. Mittlerweile weiß ich auch endlich, was er da auf tschechisch gesagt hatte, als er mich meiner Cousine vorgestellt hat. ‚Ich habe Pläne für euch zwei.'_

 _Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll, Heilig, aber ich werde es schon herausfinden! Und ich hoffe, dass es etwas unfassbar großartiges ist, sonst werde ich dir nicht so schnell vergeben. Schließlich hast du ‚es', was auch immer das sein soll, ein halbes Jahrhundert lang geplant._

„Also hast du beschlossen, ein infiziertes Land _hierher_ zu bringen?" fragte Brandenburg wütend, nachdem Heilig ihr den Anlass ihres spontanen Besuches erklärt hatte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein," mischte Preußen sich ein und verdrehte die Augen, „Habe ich die Seuche längst überstanden, vielen Dank."

„Warum?" fragte Heilig. „Willst du ihn wegschicken?"

„Natürlich nicht!" schnappte Brandenburg, wütend dass er ihr so etwas überhaupt zutraute. „Aber hast du dir keine Gedanken gemacht was passiert, wenn wir uns gegenseitig anstecken? Bist du sicher, dass dies nicht gefährlich sein könnte, ähnlich wie wenn man ein anderes Land mit dem Schwert zurichtet?"

„Wie gesagt, ich habe mich von der Seuche größtenteils erholt," schaltete sich Preußen genervt wieder ein. „Außerdem stehe ich hier direkt neben euch, falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt. Ich kann auch sprechen, wisst ihr!" Aber sein Bruder und seine Cousine ignorierten ihn weiter, sehr zu seinem Frust.

„Ich bezweifle, dass seine Anwesenheit eine Gefahr für dein Leben darstellt," sagte Heilig daraufhin und verschränkte vor seiner Brust die Arme. „Und sonderlich Ärger machen wird er dir auch nicht. Ich werde hier bei euch bleiben und eine Weile nach ihm sehen. Und wenn dich das nicht überzeugt, mach dir keine Sorgen: er wird wahrscheinlich die meiste Zeit ohnehin schlafen, so ging es die letzten Tage lang schon."

„Ich stehe neben euch!" unterbrach Preußen Heilig wütend und funkelte ihn und Brandenburg an. „Ich würde es sehr schätzen, wenn ihr nicht über mich reden würdet als wäre ich nicht da!"

„Du bist laut Heilig hier halb tot," sagte Brandenburg zu ihm. „Du könntest dich wenigstens auch so verhalten und still sein."

Daraufhin murmelte Preußen etwas, drehte sich um und stakste auf schwachen Beinen davon. Er hielt erst an, als Heilig nach ihm rief. „Wo willst du hin, Preußen?"

„Ich gehe nach Hause!"

„Wo du dir noch einmal die Pest einfangen und dich zu Tode hungern kannst? _Zu Fuß?_ "

„Ich weiß wohl, wie man Pferde stiehlt," antwortete Preußen und verdrehte wieder die Augen.

„Und du weißt auch, was die Strafe darauf ist; ich glaube wir wissen beide, dass du es niemals riskieren würdest."

Brandenburg hatte keine Lust auf solch langwierige Diskussionen, rasch ging sie zu Preußen hin, packte ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn zurück in Richtung ihres Hauses. Er sträubte sich, aber obwohl er viel stärker war als sie hatte er keine Chance. „Bringen wir dich erst einmal ins Haus, Preußen," sagte sie trocken als sie am Heiligen Römischen Reich vorbeigingen. „Ich werde dir etwas zu essen bringen. Magst du Äpfel? Ich habe im Moment viele."

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst," erwiderte Preußen und grinste ein wenig, „Werde ich nachher noch anfangen, dich mit Essen zu assoziieren!" Wenn es mit Brandenburg und ihm so weiterging, würde er das wirklich. Als sie sich das erste mal getroffen hatten, hatte sie ihm ein wenig Brot mitgebracht. Das zweite mal war bei Heilig zuhause gewesen, bei einem Bankett (er wusste nach wie vor nicht, warum man ihn dort eingeladen hatte, schließlich war er nicht Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches) und nun das.

„Wie ein Hund sein Herrchen," lachte Brandenburg. „Gut. Wenigstens weiß ich so, dass du mir treu sein wirst!"

Heilig sollte recht behalten: nach nur etwa einer Stunde war Preußen wieder eingeschlafen. Er musterte seinen kleinen Bruder einen Moment lang, und seufzte als er sah, wie dünn Preußen über die Wochen geworden war. Die Kombination der Pest und der durch den Krieg verursachten Hungersnot hatte ihm zugesetzt.

„Er wird bevor du dich versiehst wieder auf den Beinen sein," hörte er plötzlich Brandenburgs Stimme hinter sich. Heilig zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und drehte sich genervt zu ihr um. Das Mädchen grinste nur, amüsiert über seine Reaktion.

„Ach sei doch still." sagte Heilig, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Seine Markgrafschaft lief ihm unbeeindruckt nach.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?" fragte sie, irritiert und besorgt. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so angespannt und griesgrämig! Geht dir Preußens Leid so nahe?"

„Preußen?" wiederholte Heilig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nicht das Problem. Verstehe mich nicht falsch!" fügte er hinzu als er den entrüsteten Blick seiner Cousine auf diese Antwort sah. „Natürlich sorge ich mich um ihn, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Ich weiß es sogar."

„Was ist dann dein Problem?" schnaubte Brandenburg. „Wenn du dich die ganze Zeit so benehmen wirst, schmeiße ich dich raus, das weißt du hoffentlich!"

Heilig antwortete ihr nicht sofort, sondern starrte einen Moment lang ein Gemälde an Brandenburgs Wand an. „Mein Problem," murmelte er dann, „Ist der Zustand meines sogenannten Reiches. Wo ist unsere Einheit? Ihr seid völlig zerstritten, und eines Tages werdet ihr mich damit umbringen!"

„Heilig!" rief Brandenburg daraufhin, um alle anderen Worte gebracht. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihr Cousin sich so gab. Heilig sah den Schock und die Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht und entschuldigte sich rasch. „Dir gebe ich nicht die Schuld dafür. Es tut mir leid, falls es sich für dich so angehört hat." erklärte er. „Aber es ist sehr frustrierend, verstehst du?" Brandenburg nickte stumm. „Ich habe schon seit Jahren versucht, es euch zu sagen," fuhr Heilig fort, „Ohne Erfolg. Wann wird unsere Familie nur lernen, zusammenzuarbeiten?" Er ging zurück zu Preußen und starrte seine blasse Gestalt einen Moment lang stumm an. „Ich will ihn als eines meiner Länder," murmelte er nach einer kurzen Weile und kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Ich _brauche_ ihn als Teil meines Reiches."

„Er versucht seit so vielen Jahren schon, sich von Polen zu befreien," warf Brandenburg ein, die den beiden Ländern den Rücken gekehrt hatte und gerade ein paar Sachen in den Schrank zurücklegte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe."

„Seit wann kümmert es dich?" fragte Heilig sanft, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. „Ich weiß, dass Polen in dieser Sache ein Problem ist, aber er wird Preußen nicht ewig unter seiner Kontrolle halten können. Und was den Deutschen Orden angeht, er wird auch eines Tages verblassen. Preußen ist heutzutage stark genug mit den anderen Bewohnern seines Landes verbunden, dass sein Leben ist nicht mehr von der Existenz des Ordens abhängt… und wenn die Ritter erst einmal von der Bildfläche verschwunden sind, wird Preußen Niemandsland."

„Du denkst schon wieder auf imperial," warnte Brandenburg ihn trocken. Es war nichts neues: das Heilige Römische Reich suchte schon seit Jahrzehnten nach Wegen, um seine weitere Existenz zu sichern, und dieses mal schien er seine Hoffnungen auf Preußen gesetzt zu haben. Weshalb er solches Interesse an einem so kleinen, unwichtigen Land hatte war ihr schleierhaft.

Aber Heilig war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Preußen mehr war, als er im Moment zu sein schien. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass dieses ‚unwichtige kleine Land' eine bedeutende Rolle bei der Einigung der Gebiete des Heiligen Römischen Reiches spielen würde, wenn er erst einmal einer von ihnen war. Er war bereit alles zu tun, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Vielleicht würde Preußen eines Tages derjenige sein, der _sein_ Leben rettete.


	12. Kapitel 12

_22\. Februar 1454_

 _Und jetzt?_

 _Polen hat mir wieder den Krieg erklärt. Und jetzt wurde auch noch mein Land aufgeteilt - vor zwei Tagen, am 20., trafen Abgeordnete des ‚Preußischen Bundes' in Krakau ein und verlangten, dass Preußen ein Teil von Polen werde. Sie wollen, dass ich mich mit dem Königreich Polen vereinige! Der Deutsche Orden ist natürlich dagegen. Ich stehe kurz vor einem Krieg gegen mein eigenes Volk, egal für welche Seite ich mich entscheide. Warum nur?_ _ **Warum?**_

 _Ich wollte den Orden nicht wissen lassen, wie verloren ich mich fühle, es ist aber die traurige Wahrheit: verloren, verwirrt, hin- und hergerissen; noch nie ist mir ein Konflikt dieser Art so nahe gegangen. Ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, sowohl die Preußen als auch die Ordensritter gehören mittlerweile zu meinem Volk. Ich repräsentiere seit über einem Jahrhundert schon beide Gruppen, ich kann mich nicht einfach im Angesicht dieser Schlacht von einer Seite trennen._

 _Ich habe seit Monaten Kopfschmerzen, und jetzt weiß ich auch warum… jetzt aber fühlt es sich an, als würde mein Kopf tatsächlich in naher Zukunft platzen._

 _Immerhin kämpft Polen jetzt gegen Litauen. Die beiden idiotischen Turteltauben haben sich endlich voneinander getrennt… (gut, zu ihrer Verteidigung, von echter Jugendliebe konnte man anhand dessen, was ich von ihnen gesehen habe, hier auch nicht sprechen, aber ich finde die Vorstellung trotzdem lustig) Daher schätze ich, dass die Chancen für Polen schlecht stehen, falls er sich Hilfe von Litauen bei meiner (dieses mal echten) Hinrichtung erhofft haben sollte._

 _Ich hoffe, dass ich mich wieder an meine alten Verbündeten, das Meistertum Livland, wenden kann. Aber die befinden sich im Moment im Streit mit Dänemark, also… meine Familie, vielleicht. Gewiss würde Heilig mir Truppen schicken, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde. Ich könnte auch England oder Frankreich fragen, die ja beide echt stark sind, aber die haben gerade erst ihren letzten Krieg beendet (könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Nach 116 Jahren haben sie endlich Frieden geschlossen!) und ich schätze, dass sie im Moment beide zu schwach sind, um mir zu helfen - wenigstens werden sie dann auch Polen nicht unterstützen. Ha, England, der arme Kerl… Nicht nur, dass Schottland an Frankreichs Seite gekämpft hat, ich habe gehört, dass Wales auch noch zwischendurch eine Rebellion gegen ihn angeführt hat. Tja, so läuft das nun einmal wenn man solche Sachen macht. Eines habe ich gelernt: führe niemals Krieg gegen deine Familie, Konflikte dieser Natur eskalieren immer._

 _Wie auch immer, ich werde diese Sache aus eigener Kraft überkommen müssen. Und mit viel Alkohol, denn ich schwöre bei Gott, mein Kopf droht sonst zu explodieren._

 _Und außerdem haben wir einen auf unserer Seite, der sich in den Reihen des Preußischen Bundes und Polens ganz bestimmt nicht finden lässt:_

 _Gott mit uns!_

Preußen war zur Zeit in Cölln, einer von Brandenburgs Städten. Anlass war ein Vertrag zwischen ihm und der Markgrafschaft, er wollte sich von einem Stück Land trennen, das der Deutsche Orden ihr früher in diesem Jahrhundert abgekauft hatte. Sie hatten keinen Nutzen mehr dafür, und sie brauchten das Geld um ihre Armee zu finanzieren. Sie hatten sich gerade in fast allen Punkten geeinigt und waren dabei in Richtung Heimat aufzubrechen, als Brandenburg Preußen ansprach.

„Schaffst du denn keine drei Jahrzehnte ohne Krieg?" fragte sie ihn unverblümt. „Das ist doch verrückt, Preußen! Ich weiß nicht, wie oft du im letzten Jahrhundert gegen Polen in die Schlacht gezogen bist, aber es war mit Sicherheit mehr als oft genug."

„Ich habe selber aufgehört zu zählen," seufzte Preußen und sah weg. „Aber ich habe nicht angefangen! _Polen_ hat dem Deutschen Orden den Krieg erklärt, Polen und die Preußischen Siedler!"

„ _Dieses_ mal schon," stimmte Brandenburg ihm zu und musterte ihren kleinen Cousin mit dunklen Augen, wütend und besorgt. „Aber du hast auch einige angefangen! Warum? Ein Land, das keine Kriege führt, lebt nicht, ich weiß. Aber ein Land, das keinen Frieden kennt, überlebt nicht. Du wirst dich noch umbringen, Preußen. Merke dir meine Worte, der Krieg wird eines Tages noch dein Ende sein."

Preußen stand daraufhin auf und stellte sich mit geradem Rücken hin, er war genauso groß wie sie. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, Brandenburg," murmelte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Du weißt gar nichts über mich. Du bist mir ein paar mal begegnet, aber niemals auf dem Schlachtfeld!"

„Nein, aber ich habe gesehen, in welchem Zustand du vom Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt bist!" protestierte Brandenburg mit lauter Stimme. „Du warst krank und verletzt! Du hast dich nicht einmal wirklich von all den Kriegen in diesem Jahrhundert erholt - was, wenn du den Kampf gegen Polen nicht mehr überstehst?"

„Wann hast du Wahrsagen gelernt?" forderte Preußen sie heraus, und wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab: „Ich bin aus dem Krieg geboren worden, Brandenburg, und der Krieg wird mich voranbringen! Wenn ich nicht Germaniens Sohn wäre, dann sicherlich Ares'! Ares, der große Gott des Krieges! Ich wurde geboren, um zu kämpfen und zu siegen." Er hob dann seine Stimme, dass jeder im Raum ihn hören konnte, und er war sich selbst nicht einmal sicher, ob er es absichtlich tat oder nicht. Aber jeder, jeder auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten sollte wissen, wer er war, und er würde sie es _jetzt_ wissen lassen. „Ich bin ein Ritter, Brandenburg. Ich bin _ein_ Ritter so stark wie eine ganze Armee, und eines Tages werde ich _unbesiegbar_ sein."

Brandenburg starrte ihn schockiert an und schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann verengte sie ihre Augen, Wut und Ekel in ihrem blauen Blick. „Du bist krank im Kopf, Preußen," murmelte sie leise. „Wenn was du sagst, wahr ist, und du geboren worden bist, um zu kämpfen, dann liegst du in einer Sache falsch: das würde dich nämlich nicht zu Ares' Sohn machen, sondern Hades'. Ares wusste immerhin, wann er genug Blut vergossen hatte. Ich wollte nie glauben, was man über dich sagt, Preußen," fügte sie hinzu, und trat mit drohender Miene einen Schritt näher. „Aber je mehr ich dich reden höre, desto mehr wird mir klar, wie recht sie hatten. Du bist des Teufels, Preußen, ein Dämon."

Das Land grinste sie nur an, ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck in seinen roten Augen. „Sind wir das nicht alle? Wir sind Engel und wir sind Dämonen, werte Cousine. Mit jedem Schlag meines Herzens diene ich Gott, aber gleichzeitig bin ich es dem Herrn schuldig, zu erobern und zu töten. Es liegt in der Natur eines jeden Ritters, _demütig dem Willen des Herrn zu folgen._ " Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Bevor er den Raum verließ, hielt er ein, sah aber nicht zurück als er sprach. „Du wirst sehen, Brandenburg. Ganz gleich ob ich diesen Krieg gewinne oder verliere, ich werde ihn überleben. Mich kann niemals der Krieg zerstören." Er zog von dannen, seine Cousine und die anwesenden Menschen sahen ihm perplex hinterher.

Er verließ das Schloss noch nicht, sondern schlich grübelnd durch seine Flure. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen, aber er würde sich niemals von anderen sagen lassen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Er konnte alles erreichen, was er wollte. Er wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass trotz all den Schmerzen und der Schwäche, die er nach einer verlorenen Schlacht immer wieder erlitt, ihm letzten Endes nur der Kampf blieb, wenn er in dieser Welt überleben wollte. Er würde nicht so oft in die Schlacht ziehen, wenn er die Wahl hätte, aber mit all diesen größeren und stärkeren Ländern um ihn herum fühlte er sich manchmal wie in die Ecke getrieben. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als ihnen seine Stärke und seine Furchtlosigkeit auf dem Schlachtfeld zu zeigen?

„Nichts," murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Mir bleibt _nichts_ anderes übrig. Aber es macht mir nichts aus."

Als er so durch den Schlossgarten schlenderte, erblickte er eine Kapelle und beschloss, hineinzugehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung war zur Zeit niemand anderes darin. Er brauchte die Stille und die Einsamkeit, um denken zu können. Der heilige Ort half ihm, sich zu besinnen. Er nahm eine große, brennende Kerze und zündete mit ihr einige der kleineren wieder an, die ausgegangen waren als er und der Wind von draußen hereingekommen waren. Er spürte die Hitze der Flammen auf seinem Gesicht als er da so stand und den Altar anstarrte. Seufzend kniete Preußen nieder und schloss die Augen. „Bitte," flüsterte er nach einer Weile. „Bitte, hilf mir einfach. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich… ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin." Er konnte sich nur wundern, ob seine Hilferufe erhört würden, aber versuchen musste er es. „Soll es mein Schicksal sein, mein Land Preußen zu verlieren? B-bin ich nur der Deutsche Orden… ein wandernder Orden? Ist das der Grund, warum du mich so oft in den Krieg schickst?" Er musste es wissen, aber er erwartete keine Antworten auf seine Fragen. „Willst du mich von dem Land vertreiben, das mir nicht gehört? Ist es das? Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter…" Er seufzte tief und lehnte sich an den kühlen Mamor des Altars an. Ein paar Minuten saß er da in der Stille und wartete auf eine Antwort, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte, dass rasch näher kam. Er riss seine Augen auf, das Geräusch erkannte er als den Flügelschlag eines Vogels wieder. Das Tier flog auf ihn zu und landete ohne zu zögern auf seinem Knie. Preußen starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann streckte er vorsichtig seine Hand nach dem Vogel aus. Der Vogel hielt still, als er vorsichtig über sein Federkleid strich, er schien sich sogar zu entspannen. Da hatte er seine Antwort: was auch passieren würde, er war nicht allein. Und ein Monster war er auch nicht. Sonst hätte dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Tier Angst vor ihm und würde fliehen. Es wäre gar nicht erst in seine Nähe gekommen. Vögel verhielten sich normalerweise nicht so. _Wie kann dieser Vogel kein Zeichen des Herrn sein?_ fragte er sich mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er atmete tief ein, er fühlte sich wieder besser, jetzt da er wusste, dass er nicht allein war.

Er verblieb noch eine Weile in der Kapelle. Das junge Land war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Stimmen von draußen herein wehten, aber es musste ziemlich lange gewesen sein. „Brandenburg, du hast selbst gesagt, dass der Junge des Teufels ist!" hörte er eine menschliche Stimme sagen.

„Ich war wütend, als ich das gesagt habe!" antwortete seine Cousine, die immer noch wütend klang. „Aber es ist nicht wahr. Er ist nicht wirklich… also ich weiß nicht…" Er hörte Brandenburg seufzen. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist, aber er ist nun einmal so. Ich frage mich, ob es mit seiner Herkunft zu tun hat? Er war immer schon anders als der Rest von uns…"

Preußen biss die Zähne zusammen, als er das hörte. Er war also anders als ‚sie'? ‚Sie' waren vermutlich alle anderen Länder auf diesem Planeten. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Brandenburg auf ihn herabblicken. Sie hatte die Kapelle betreten und sich ihm vorsichtig genähert. Sie wirkte etwas erschrocken, vermutlich hatte sie gedacht er schliefe. „Warum glauben alle, ich sei anders als der Rest der Welt?" fragte er sie mit leiser Stimme, er zitterte, vielleicht vor Wut, er wusste es nicht so genau.

Brandenburg starrte ihn einen Moment lang stumm an, dann wandte sie schuldbewusst ihren Blick von ihm ab. „Ich… ich dachte du hättest das nicht gehört…" Ihr Blick verweilte auf Preußen, sie sah den Blick in seinen Augen als er zu ihr aufsah, dann drehte sie sich zu dem Menschen um, der mit ihr gekommen war. „Lass uns bitte allein. Das hier ist zwischen mir und meinem Cousin." Der Mensch machte eine kleine Verbeugung und ging. Brandenburg seufzte und setzte sich Preußen gegenüber auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid," sagte sie sanft. „D-dass ich dich einen Dämon genannt habe… und dafür, dass ich so hinter deinem Rücken geredet habe."

Preußen schwieg, zog seine Knie an den Leib und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab. „Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich vorhin so angeschrien habe," murmelte er. „Ich bin zu weit gegangen…"

„Oh ja." stimmte Brandenburg ihm bei und nickte. „Du solltest nicht solche Dinge sagen, Preußen. Ich verstehe ja, dass du nicht schwach wirken willst vor anderen, aber wenn du sagst, dass du Krieg, Tod und Kampf liebst, glauben die Leute noch du seist des Teufels."

Diese Worte trafen Preußen tief, tiefer als es für möglich gehalten hätte, und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nichts zu sagen. Brandenburg merkte das und Preußen gab schnell auf. „Was auch immer ich tue um mich dieser Welt anzupassen," sagte er wütend, „es reicht nie! S-sogar du hältst mich für sonderbar. Warum nur immer ich?" Er schniefte und sah verschämt weg. „Ich will nicht immer alleine sein!" Brandenburg schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn wortlos an sich. Preußen wurde warm ums Herz. „D-du hältst doch zu mir, oder?" fragte Preußen sie mit leiser Stimme, er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Wir… wir sind Freunde, nicht wahr?"

Brandenburg nickte. „Warum hast du geglaubt, du wärst allein? Du hast mich, du hast Heilig… du bist doch mit Ungarn befreundet, oder? Ich weiß, dass du den Rest der Familie nicht so oft siehst, aber die meisten von ihnen sprechen stets gut über dich. Du bist nicht allein, Preußen. Niemals."

Plötzlich erinnerte Preußen sich an den Vogel, der mittlerweile nicht mehr auf seinem Knie saß. Er blickte über Brandenburgs Schulter und sah das Tier auf dem Altar sitzen, auf die zwei Länder herabblickend. Was wollte er mehr? Er war wirklich nicht allein.

 _23\. Februar 1454_

 _Der gestrige Tag war wirklich alles andere als großartig, und ich würde gern alles vergessen, was geschehen ist. Ich bin jetzt auf der Reise nach Marienburg, wir haben uns mit Brandenburg geeinigt. Jetzt kann mich ganz auf meinen Krieg gegen Polen konzentrieren. Aber ich muss sagen, bis jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Preußen gegenüber dem Orden die Überhand haben._

 _Verdammt._

Ein paar Tage später wand Preußen sich vor Schmerzen, während er auf seinem Pferd saß, die Ritter um ihn herum warfen ihm besorgte Blicke zu. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Preußen?" fragte einer von ihnen und ritt ein wenig näher zu ihm hin.

Preußen antwortete nicht, er konzentrierte sich darauf, einfach nur zu atmen und die genaue Stelle zu finden, die am meisten schmerzte. Eine zweite Welle Schmerzen überkam ihn und er realisierte zitternd, dass sie sehr nahe an seinem Herzen war. „Sie müssen beinahe Marienburg erreicht haben!" hustete er, biss die Zähne zusammen und trieb sein Pferd an. Sie waren sehr nahe, vielleicht könnten sie sie bekämpfen wenn sie rechtzeitig ankamen. Seine Ritter brauchten einen Moment um zu reagieren, aber dann rasten sie ihm hinterher. Ein paar Minuten vergingen, und das Marienburger Schloss kam in Sicht, jenseits des Flusses, der Preußen und seine Ritter von ihrer Hauptstadt trennte -die, wie er mit einem Anflug von Rage bemerkte, von Teilen seiner Bevölkerung umstellt war, von denen ein paar ein rotes Banner mit einem weißen Adler hielten. _Polens Banner._

„Wir werden nicht unsere Hauptstadt verlieren," presste er wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und griff nach seinem Schwert. Aber er zog es noch nicht. Sie waren immer noch Teile _seines_ Volkes, abgesehen von den Polen unter ihnen, vielleicht konnte er mit ihnen reden. Der Krieg war gerade erst ausgebrochen und würde wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern. Vielleicht konnte er ihn jetzt schon beenden, bevor die Dinge aus den Fugen gerieten. Er hielt sein Pferd an, und die Ritter taten es ihrem Land gleich, sie blieben stumm und warteten auf seine Anweisungen. „Männer, wir werden versuchen, eine friedliche Lösung zu finden," sagte Preußen nach einer langen, unbequemen Stille. „Das sind unsere Landsmänner. Unsere Brüder." Dann ritt er langsam vorwärts, er versuchte, nicht bedrohlich zu wirken. Beim Stadtschloss sah er Dinge, die er bereits erwartet hatte: die Preußen und Polen hatten keine Chance, den Fluss zu überqueren - er und seine Ritter aber auch nicht. Er wollte umkehren und sich in einer anderen Stadt den Kräfte des Ordens anschließen, aber mit Schreck bemerkte er, dass sie ihn und seine Ritter bereits gesehen hatten. Sie müssten schnell wie der Wind sein, wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzug machen wollten - sie waren nur zu fünft gegen die Armee des Preußischen Bundes. Eine Sache, die er in seiner wütenden Tirade in Brandenburg gesagt hatte, war wahr: er war ein einziger Ritter mit der Stärke einer ganzen Armee. Aber selbst er konnte eine aussichtslose Lage erkennen, wenn er eine sah.

„Rückzug!" befahl er seinen Leuten sofort. „Schnell, weg von hier!" Ihre Pferde spürten die Gefahr und flohen bereits in wilder Panik davon. Angst ergriff ihn als er plötzlich wieder einen starken Schmerz in seiner Brust spürte, und er fragte sich, wie diese Belagerung enden würde, und wann. Die letzte Belagerung Marienburgs hatte ihm Schmerzen bereitet, wie er sie nie wieder erleben wollte.

Und dennoch war er nun hier und tat genau das. Er hörte die Hufe der Pferde, als sie davon galoppierten, und er wusste, dass sie trotzdem nicht schnell genug sein würden. Er hatte schon Pfeile gesehen, die an ihnen vorbeiflogen, der Preußische Bund musste wohl Armbrüste haben. Nur wenige Sekunden nach ihrer Umkehr hörte er einen Aufschrei hinter ihm, gefolgt von dem ängstlichen Wiehern eines Pferdes und einem dumpfen Aufprall.

„Preußen!" rief einer seiner Ritter ihm zu. „Sie haben Albert erwischt!"

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Preußen, das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. „Gott ruhe seine edle Seele, aber wir müssen weiter!"

Doch als auch der zweite Ritter Sekunden später fiel, befahl das junge Land den beiden Hinterbliebenen, so schnell sie konnten das nächste Schloss aufzusuchen - er würde umkehren und dafür sorgen, dass sie es sicher schafften.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" riefen sie. „Die werden dich-"

„Sie können mich nicht töten," erwiderte Preußen. „Ihr hingegen seid sterblich! Eure Leben sind in Gefahr, nicht meines. Nun tut was ich sage!" Die beiden Ritter wirkten alles andere als zufrieden mit der Entscheidung ihres Landes, aber sie wagten es nicht, seinen Befehl zu ignorieren. Preußen drehte sich um und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Pferd für den schmerzhaften Tod, der dem Tier höchst wahrscheinlich bevorstand. Preußen hatte jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten, gerade zu sitzen: die Belagerung bereitete ihm schlimme Schmerzen, oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so außer Atem war. Wie auch immer, seine Brust fühlte sich an als stünde sie in Flammen.

Plötzlich sah er etwas graubraunes vor ihm, sein Pferd hielt abrupt an und bäumte sich erschrocken auf, Preußen fiel zu Boden und das Pferd rannte davon.

Preußen grunzte vor Schmerzen, setzte sich auf und sah, was ihm den Weg versperrt hatte. Polen saß auf einem Pferd und stand zwischen ihm und den Kriegern des Preußischen Bundes, ein Schwert in seiner Hand. Preußen erwartete jeden Moment, dass die Klinge seine Brust durchstach, oder ihn zumindest stark verletzte, damit Polen ihn wieder gefangen nehmen konnte wie beim letzten mal, als er Marienburg belagert hatte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, stattdessen sah Polen ihn nur an, in seinen grünen Augen schien wildes Feuer zu brennen. „Flieh!" sagte er schnell. „Preußen, flieh in den Wald, da werden sie dich nicht so schnell finden!"

Preußen stand schnell auf und starrte ihn nur an, ungläubige Laute von sich gebend. Polen sagte, er solle fliehen? Er ließ ihn _gehen?_

„Was ist?" rief das ältere Land ungeduldig. „Worauf wartest du? Renn!" Grüne Augen fanden seine roten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann bewegte Polen sein Pferd ein wenig, so dass es mit der Seite zu Preußen stand. Das junge Land verstand sofort: im Schatten der Bäume, teilweise verdeckt durch Polens Pferd, konnte Preußen sich davonstehlen, ohne dass der Preußische Bund eine Chance hatte ihn zu finden. Währenddessen konnte Polen mit seinem Schwert so tun, als würde er gegen Preußen kämpfen.

„Danke," sagte Preußen heiser, drehte sich um und rannte davon. Als er noch einmal über seine Schulter schielte, sah er das ältere Land, wie es ihm zufrieden nachsah. Er verstand Poles Entscheidung: er hatte Preußen einmal erzählt, dass er nicht gern gegen andere kämpfte, geschweige denn tötete. Aber der Preußische Bund war so verbissen darauf, den Deutschen Orden zu vertreiben, dass er tatsächlich irgendwann gezwungen werden könnte, das jüngere Land zu töten, sollte man ihn gefangen nehmen. Sie würden vermutlich nie Freunde werden, aber sie waren beide die ewige Feindschaft leid.

Aber wo sollte er jetzt hin? In den Wochen seiner Abwesenheit, seiner Reise nach Brandenburg, wo er wegen des Vertrages eine Weile geblieben war, bevor er wieder nach Hause gereist war, wusste er, dass der Deutsche Orden einige ihrer Siedlungen verloren haben musste: er hatte es gespürt.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter während er rannte, als er realisierte, dass er nicht einmal sicher wusste, ob es Verluste des Deutschen Ordens gewesen waren. Wer konnte ihm garantieren, dass nicht die Preußen ihre Siedlungen verloren hatten? Die Deutschen und die Preußen waren Teil seines Volkes. Wie könnte überhaupt eine Seite diesen Konflikt gewinnen, ohne ihn zu verletzen?

War das nicht unmöglich?

„Gott, steh' mir bei," flüsterte er verängstigt als er vor seinem eigenen Volk floh.


	13. Kapitel 13

Preußen saß auf einer Mauer nahe des Marienburger Schlosses und seufzte. Die Belagerung hatte mit einem Sieg für den Deutschen Orden geendet, aber erst nach einem halben Jahr. Etwas länger sogar, aber nicht viel. Er hatte solche Schmerzen gelitten. Immerhin musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr um Marienburg machen, im Moment.

Er hatte versucht, mit einigen der Preußen zu reden, aber sie wollten davon nichts wissen. Sie glaubten, dass der Deutsche Orden sie schlecht behandelt hatte, und Preußen war für sie nicht Preußen: er war der Deutschordensstaat. Er hatte versucht ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie auch repräsentierte, genau wie den Deutschen Orden, aber sie hörten ihm nicht zu. Ihm blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als auf der Seite der Ordensritter zu kämpfen. Zumindest erhielt er so Unterstützung von seiner Familie.

Gerade als er dies dachte, klopfte ihm jemand kräftig auf den Rücken und er erschrak ein wenig. „Kopf hoch, Preußen!" sagte Sachsen und setzte sich neben seinen kleinen Bruder. Oder Cousin. Oder was auch immer. In ihrer Familie waren sie sich da nie so sicher, da ja kein Elternteil da war das ihnen sagen könnte wer seine Kinder waren und wer nicht. Preußen hatte beschlossen die, die ihm nahe standen als seine Geschwister zu bezeichnen, bis auf Brandenburg, die sich ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung als seine Cousine vorgestellt hatte. Mit Sachsen konnte man jede Menge Spaß haben: das große, gut gebaute Land hatte wie Preußen eine etwas rauere Art, außerdem machte er gern Scherze. Obwohl er auf dem Schlachtfeld todernst war, witzelte er gern über den Krieg. Das Leben selbst war für ihn nur ein Scherz, aber nicht auf eine schlechte Art und Weise. Es war erfrischend, fand Preußen. Verlegen grinste er Preußen an, in seinen braunen Augen funkelte wie immer der Schalk. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm kommen." versuchte er das jüngere Land zu beruhigen. Sachsen war in jugendlichem Alter und eines der älteren Familienmitglieder, ein Jahrhundert älter als Heilig. Mit ihm fühlte Preußen sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer sicher, obwohl er niemals zugeben würde, dass er von jemandem wie Sachsen brauchte, um sich nicht unsicher zu fühlen.

Preußen nickte zustimmend, sagte aber nichts. ‚Es wird schon nicht so schlimm kommen' war eine schreckliche Lüge, die er im Moment beim besten Willen nicht über die Lippen bringen konnte. Es würde schlimm kommen, sehr schlimm sogar. Der Deutsche Orden war völlig erschöpft. Die Schlacht bei Tannenberg war eine vernichtende Niederlage, damals wie heute. Sie hatte ihnen ihre damalige militärische Stärke geraubt, eine Stärke, die sie nie wieder haben würden. Trotz alledem fühlte Preußen sich nicht, als würde er langsam sterben, wie es der Deutsche Orden im Moment tat. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass er sowohl den Orden als auch Preußen repräsentierte, dass er in diesem Krieg gegen sein eigenes Volk kämpfte.

Er war heilfroh, dass er nun Sachsen auf seiner Seite hatte, neben ein paar andere Ländern des Heiligen Römischen Reiches. Dänemark und das Meistertum Livland unterstützten jetzt, da sie ihren Konflikt beiseite gelegt hatten, ebenfalls den Orden. Außerdem gab es noch Amsterdam, die ihnen Truppen schickten. Die Niederlande, Personifikation seiner Stadt und deren Kräften, stand hinter seinen beiden Cousins und starrte sie nervös an. „Was macht ihr auf der Mauer?" fragte er in leicht gebrochenem Deutsch. Durch Sachsen, der einen völlig anderen Dialekt als Preußen sprach, hatte der Preuße gelernt, die deutsche Sprache in jeder Form und Farbe zu verstehen. Er konnte mittlerweile auch etwas Niederländisch sprechen, Kommunikation zwischen ihm und dem Jungen war daher kein Problem mehr. Er fragte sich allerdings, was der Niederländer hier machte. Ein so junges Kind wollte er nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen, auch wenn er selbst bereits Seite an Seite mit seinen Rittern gekämpft hatte, als er noch jünger war als die Niederlande jetzt.

„Wir sonnen uns bloß," antwortete Sachsen mit einem Lächeln ohne das junge Land anzusehen. Natürlich taten sie das nicht: Preußen konnte es sich nicht erlauben, seine Haut länger als absolut notwendig der Sonne auszusetzen. Seine blasse Haut verbrannte schneller als die der anderen. Er musste bald nach drinnen gehen, sonst würde er einen Sonnenbrand bekommen, wie immer wenn er im Frühling oder Sommer auf dem Schlachtfeld war.

Niederlande, nun ein Junge von etwa sieben Jahren nach einem Wachstumsschub, als er die Burgundischen Niederlande, französisches Gebiet und ein Lehen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches geworden war, näherte sich ihnen vorsichtig. Er hatte große Höhenangst, Preußen war beeindruckt, dass er überhaupt hier war. Der Junge war schließlich noch ein Kind. Preußen war mittlerweile um die 13 Jahre alt, er glaubte nicht, dass er vor Kriegsende erwachsen werden würde. Oder überhaupt nicht, sollte er diesen Krieg nicht überleben, was durchaus möglich war. Niederlande protestierte laut, als er sah wie Preußens und Sachsens Beine an der hohen Mauer herabbaumelten, und trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. „Das ist gefährlich!" rief er panisch.

Sachsen lachte nur, wie immer, und blickte den Jungen über seine Schulter an. „Gefährlich?" wiederholte er. „Meinst du etwa so?" Er lehnte sich vorwärts, über den Rand der Mauer, tat aber nichts Gefährliches.

Als Preußen Niederlandes verängstigten Blick sah, packte er Sachsen bei den Schultern und rückte ihn wieder zurecht, weg vom Rand der Mauer. „Lass es bleiben," tadelte er das ältere Land. „Du machst ihm Angst." Er stand auf, seufzte und ging.

Sachsen stöhnte genervt. „Ach komm schon, Preußen!" jammerte er. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Ich wollte doch nicht runterfallen - ich würde überleben, das ist das schlimme daran, dann wäre bei mir _alles_ gebrochen." Preußen antwortete ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht, was auf einmal in ihn gefahren war, aber er wollte solche Leute nicht mehr in seiner Nähe. „Neddie weiß, dass es nur ein Scherz war!" sagte Sachsen und stand jetzt auch auf. „Preußen, was ist dein verdammtes Problem? Seit dieser Krieg ausgebrochen ist kann mit dir keinen Spaß mehr haben!"

Jetzt blieb Preußen abrupt stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Sachsen um, pure Rage in seinen roten Augen. „Natürlich nicht!" schrie er seinen Bruder an. „Wann kapierst du es endlich-? _Ich führe keine Kriege zum Spaß!_ "

Sachsen schnaubte und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann stand er auf und ging auf Preußen zu, während Niederlande die ganze Szene nervös beäugte. Preußen stand vollkommen still. Sachsen hielt vor ihm an und lehnte sich herunter, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern - ausnahmsweise einmal todernst. „Da habe ich aber anderes gehört," sagte er zu seinem kleinen Bruder, seine braunen Augen blitzten. „Preußen, du musst aufhören solche Lügen zu verbreiten. Du hast doch sonst nie über den Krieg geklagt. _Ich denke, dass du hier ganz in deinem Element bist, du irrer Teufelskerl."_ Dann drehte das hochgewachsene Land sich um, ging wieder weg und fügte mit lauter Stimme hinzu: „Du solltest dir wirklich Gedanken machen. Bleib bei der einen Wahrheit, _nur_ bei der einen. Und hör auf zu lügen."

Nun nur noch zu zweit, ging Niederlande auf Preußen zu, aber dieser stand für einen Moment wie am Boden festgefroren da. Hatte Brandenburg Sachsen von seinem Ausraster Anfang des Jahres erzählt? Sicher würde sie das nicht tun - sie hatten sich geschworen, nie wieder darüber zu sprechen. Oder war das einfach nur der Eindruck, den er bei allen Leuten hinterließ? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm eiskalt. Ein verrückter Kriegstreiber wollte er nicht sein! Aber war er das vielleicht schon?

„ _Wat zei hij tegen je?"_ fragte Niederlande ihn, der vor Verwirrung glatt vergaß, deutsch zu sprechen.

Preußen schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. _„Niks,"_ antwortete er abweisend. „Nichts wichtiges."

Der Junge nickte nur, zupfte an seinem Ärmel und sah ihn mit einem Blick des Unbehagens an. „Können wir wieder runtergehen?" fragte er mit etwas zittriger Stimme. Preußen lächelte ihn nur an, bückte sich zu ihm herunter und hob ihn hoch, obwohl er Dreiviertel seiner eigenen Größe maß. Der Junge sträubte sich und protestierte, Panik in seiner Stimme. „Lass mich runter, _lass mich runter!_ " schrie er, und Preußen setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab.

Vielleicht hat er solche Angst, weil es in seinem eigenen Land keine Berge gibt, wunderte er sich, als sie die steinerne Treppe hinabstiegen. Höhen über dem Seespiegel ist er nicht gewöhnt!

Ein riesiger, schwarzer Adler kreuzte den Himmel über ihnen, den die untergehende Sonne in ein milchiges, rotes Licht tauchte. Er stieß einen furchteinflößenden Schrei aus, legte seine Flügel eng an seinen Körper und stürzte sich ein paar Meter in die Tiefe, wo ein anderer Vogel flog - ein weißer Adler, größer als der schwarze. Seine Krallen ausgestreckt, versuchte der schwarze Adler, den weißen Adler zu packen, aber dieser war zu flink. Er wich aus und flog höher. Der schwarze Vogel gab einen genervten Schrei von sich und ließ sich zurückfallen, seine Augen folgten dem Feind: er wusste, dass er Abstand zwischen sich und dem weißen Adler über ihm schaffen musste, um sich außer Gefahr zu bringen. Der weiße Adler machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen. Er flog schnell unbeirrt weiter, seine Augen auf den Horizont gerichtet. Die schwarze Kreatur jedoch wusste, dass er wenn er leben wollte, töten musste. Hier war nur Platz für einen Herrn des Himmels, und das würde _er_ sein. Der weiße Vogel war schneller, größer, und stärker, aber der schwarze Adler würde _alles_ tun, um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Er flog wieder höher, dieses mal still, den Krallen des weißen Adlers entgegen. Der kratzte und riß an den Federn des schwarzen Tieres, tiefe Klauenspuren hinterlassend, Blut durchtränkte das schwarze Federkleid. Aber der schwarze Adler stieß seinen Kopf zwischen die furchterregenden Krallen und versenkte seinen Schnabel mitten in die Brust des weißen Adlers, seinem eigenen Schmerz schenkte er keine Aufmerksamkeit. Der weiße Adler schrie vor Schmerzen und stürzte ab, seine mächtigen Krallen rissen den schwarzen Adler mit sich. Das kleinere Tier schaffte es, sich zu befreien bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen, er beobachtete den weißen Adler wie er fiel und setzte ihm nach. Seine Klauen ausgestreckt fiel er auf den weißen Adler, Krallen und Zähne rissen an seinem Fleisch, er war erst zufrieden, als er Blut schmeckte. Er hörte nicht auf, bis auch die letzte, weiße Feder gerupft war und der einst majestätische weiße Adler leblos in einer dunkelroten Pfütze lag. Triumphierend breitete der schwarze Adler seine weiten Flügel aus, stieß sich vom Boden ab und stieg zurück in den Himmel, jede Feder an seinem Körper tropfte vor Blut.

Preußen saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett und atmete hektische, flache Atemzüge. Überrollt von einer Welle der Erleichterung, als er realisierte, dass er in seinem Bett, in seinem dunklen Zimmer in Königsberg war, ließ er sich langsam wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Sein blutiger Traum hatte sein Herz vor Panik rasen lassen. Er wusste, was die beiden Kreaturen in seinem Traum repräsentieren sollten: den polnischen weißen Adler, und den schwarzen Adler des Deutschen Ordens. Aber was er bedeuten sollte wusste er nicht, und er fürchtete, dass er das auch nicht wollte. Sein eigenes Symbol allerdings war im Traum siegreich gewesen. Sollte das heißen, er würde den Krieg trotz aller Unwahrscheinlichkeit gewinnen? Aber das würde er nicht: der Krieg ging jetzt bereits zwölf Jahre lang, und der Deutsche Orden schlug sich nicht gut. Sie hatten Marienburg verloren, und seitdem war ihr Hauptquartier hier in diesem Schloss in Königsberg. Er hatte mehr Schmerzen gelitten als jemals zuvor, und er war überzeugt, dass, was immer Polen und der Preußische Bund ihm auch antun wollten, sie damit Erfolg haben würden. Preußen war völlig entkräftet: was mit ihm geschehen würde, lag gänzlich von der Gnade seiner Gegner ab, und er fürchtete, dass diese wenig Gnade haben würden.

Preußen versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, aber ein stichartiger Schmerz in seiner Brust hinderte ihn daran, er seufzte und drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken. Seine drei gebrochenen Rippen waren der Grund, weshalb er im Moment nicht kämpfte: mit nur einer gebrochenen Rippe wäre er vielleicht noch in die Schlacht gezogen, aber drei waren selbst für ihn zu viel. Dafür war allerdings nicht Polen verantwortlich, sondern ein Unfall zwischen ihm und Dänemark. Der Jungendliche kämpfte mit einer Streitaxt, und während sie gemeinsam trainiert hatten war sie seinem Griff entglitten und böse in Preußens Seite eingeschlagen. Er ging sofort zu Boden und hatte den ganzen Nachmittag lang Probleme mit dem Atmen. Zum Glück war es nur die stumpfe Seite, die ihn getroffen hatte, sonst hätte die Klinge ihn glatt entzweit.

Preußen versuchte, tief zu durchzuatmen, den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu vergessen und einfach nur grübelnd dazuliegen. Sein Traum war ihm immer noch so klar vor Augen: der schwarze Adler des Deutschen Ordens, wie er Polens weißen in Stücke riss… Es war furchterregend und ehrerbietend zugleich. Hatte er doch noch eine Chance auf den Sieg?

Dann realisierte er, dass es tatsächlich wie im Traum kommen könnte. Vielleicht würde er Polen und den Preußischen Bund übertrumpfen können, wenn er es machte wie der Adler in seinem Traum: allein. Ohne Angst, sich selbst zu verletzen, während er den Feind bekämpfte. Und plötzlich wusste er, was zu tun war.

Er stand auf, vorsichtig wegen seiner wunden Brust, machte sich auf seine wackligen Beine und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Einen Moment lang ruhte sein Blick auf seiner weißen Uniform mit dem schwarzen Kreuz, aber er entschied sich rasch, das dunkelste Kleidungsstück anzuziehen, dass er hatte. Er würde es brauchen. Und unter dem dunkelgrauen, fast schwarzen Oberteil trug er das Kettenhemd seines Vertrauens. Auf seinen gebrochenen Knochen schien es noch schwerer als sonst, aber es war nichts, womit er nicht fertig wurde. Zu guter letzt nahm er einen dunklen Umhang und zog die Kapuze über sein weißes Haar. Auf dem Rücken trug er Pfeil und Bogen, eine Armbrust hielt er für zu laut, an der Hüfte einen Dolch: sein Schwert war zu groß und unhandlich, um damit umherzuschleichen. Dann ging er raus zu den Ställen und schlich an den Rittern vorbei die Nachtwache hielten. So leise er konnte kletterte er auf ein schwarzes Ross, dann raste er hinaus in die Nacht, nur eine Sache in seinem Kopf.

 _Ich muss das tun!_

Er brauchte ganze zwei Tage um den Ort zu erreichen von dem er wusste, dass Polen sich dort im Moment aufhalten musste: ein altes Schloss, einst eines der seinen, das von den Polen und Preußen eingenommen worden war. Dass er den Weg dorthin bereits kannte war eine große Hilfe, und ungesehen in das Schloss zu kommen war ebenfalls keine Schwierigkeit für ihn. Im Schloss lief er an einem Spiegel vorbei und erschrak ein wenig, als er sah wie stark selbst seine Hände in Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Kleidung und den Schatten der Korridore standen. Er griff zur erstbesten Fackel und rieb kühle Asche auf seine Haut. Er schaute erneut in den Spiegel und sah nur seine roten Augen noch in der Dunkelheit funkeln. Perfekt. Dennoch hörte er schon zwei Korridore weiter, wie etwas schnell durch die Luft flog, und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte er einen Stich in seinem Rücken. Er schaffte es gerade noch keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als er an seinem Körper herabsah und auf die blutige Spitze eines Pfeils, der aus seinem Unterleib hervorragte, blickte. Es tat so weh. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich um. Da stand ein Wachmann und schoss gerade seinen zweiten Pfeil ab. Er streifte Preußens Oberschenkel, der Junge atmete vor Schreck scharf ein, konzentrierte sich dann aber, zog mit einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung seinen eigenen Bogen hervor und traf den Mann mit einem einzigen Pfeil ins Herz.

Mit zittrigen Fingern sah er wieder auf den Pfeil der ihn getroffen hatte herab und ergriff das Ende hinter seinem Rücken. Er atmete tief durch, dann noch einmal, dann zog er den Pfeil schnell aus seinem Körper heraus. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, um ruhig zu bleiben, und einen Moment lang sah er vor Schmerzen nur noch schwarz und weiß. Aber diese Wunde würde heilen, er wusste dass er nicht in echter Gefahr war. Allerdings fiel es ihm nun mit den Schmerzen schwerer leise zu sein, und er war sich sicher, dass er blutige Spuren auf dem Fußboden hinterließ.

 _Aber das Risiko ist es wert,_ sagte er sich selbst und ging weiter, obwohl er einige male ins Stolpern geriet. _Das alles hier ist es mir wert._ Er sah wieder seinen Traum von dem mächtigen Adler, der seinen Feind jagte, ganz egal was mit ihm selbst geschah, solange er den Kampf gewann. Und hier auf Erden jagte _er_ den weißen Adler, der ihm seit einem Jahrhundert schon das Leben schwer machte.

Eine ganze Weile später erst fand er Polen, zum Glück war seine Wunde in der Zeit schon ein wenig verheilt: er hatte nicht mehr solche Schmerzen, und er war sich ziemlich sicher dass er auch nicht mehr blutete. Damit würde es umso einfacher, seine Mission hier zu erledigen und den Krieg zu gewinnen.

Polen schlief selig, Preußen wurde etwas wütend auf sich selbst, dass er überhaupt daran dachte jemanden so anzugreifen. Aber er hatte zu viel Angst, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Er würde dann mit Sicherheit den Krieg verlieren! Dies war seine einzige Chance und er musste handeln.

Aber als er sich Polen näherte, wurde das ältere Land unruhig und fing an, sich im Schlaf zu bewegen. Preußen trat noch ein paar Schritte näher, und plötzlich setzte er sich auf, hellwach. Erschrocken stolperte Preußen rückwärts von Polens Bett weg und starrte seinen Feind mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Polen erwiderte seinen Blick, dann blinzelte er. „Rote Augen… können nur einem gehören," murmelte er wütend. „Preußen, Kurwa, was machst du hier?"

Preußen biss seine Zähne zusammen und zog seinen Dolch. „Den Krieg gewinnen."

Er stürzte sich auf Polen, die Waffe drohend in Richtung des älteren Landes erhoben, aber die Distanz war zu groß und Preußen zu langsam um wirklichen Schaden anzurichten. Polen wich aus und erwischte Preußens Handgelenk mit einem hoch angesetzten Tritt. Sein schläfriger Zustand aber wurde ihm zum Verhängnis und er schaffte es lediglich, Preußen zu entwaffnen. Das blonde Land kreischte vor Schock als Preußen auf ihn sprang, ihn zu Boden drückte und mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn einschlug. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, schaffte es aber dann, sich aus Preußens Griff zu befreien. Preußen versuchte, ihn auf dem Boden zu halten und verdrehte seinen Arm, aber Polen trat ihn in den Bauch, was seine gerade erst verheilte Wunde wieder zu öffnen schien. Er schnappte nach Luft, nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang, aber lang genug, dass Polen, obwohl dieser nach wie vor etwas schläfrig war und einige Schläge von Preußen eingesteckt hatte, die Kontrolle übernehmen konnte. Er packte Preußens Schultern und drückte ihn auf den Boden, ein Knie auf Preußens Brust. Es schien fast so, als wüsste er von Preußens früheren Verletzungen und nutzte sie zu seinem Vorteil. Preußen war ziemlich sicher, dass er eine seiner immer noch schwachen Rippen erneut brechen hörte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚Krieg gewinnen'?!" rief Polen und hustete, auch er schien große Schmerzen zu haben. „Wolltest du mich umbringen? So wirst du nicht den Krieg gewinnen!" Er bemerkte, wie sehr er Preußen weh tat und stützte sich noch mehr auf das Knie auf Preußens Brust, dieser gab schmerzerfüllte Zischlaute von sich. Polen wirkte zu wütend um sich darum zu scheren, und Preußen konnte es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen. „Du dachtest doch nicht im Ernst, dass es dir irgendwie helfen würde mich umzubringen? Denn wenn du das tun solltest, mach dich auf ein Desaster gefasst! Nicht nur würdest du mich umbringen, du würdest aus mir eine Art… eine Art Märtyrer machen! Und außerdem," fügte er hinzu, „hat der Deutsche Orden schon längst verloren. Je früher ihr euch ergebt, desto einfacher macht ihr es euch selbst."

Preußen biss nur seine Zähne zusammen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du wirst niemals den Deutschen vernichten," murmelte er dunkel. „Du wirst niemals _mich_ vernichten!"

Ein leichtes Zittern musste sich dennoch in seine Stimme geschlichen haben, Polens Griff lockerte sich etwas, aber sein Gewicht hielt Preußen noch immer auf dem Boden fest. „Das ist es also?" fragte er, ein weicherer Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Du fürchtest um dein Leben…"

Diese Worte gingen Preußen näher, als ihm lieb war. Viel zu nah. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich immer nur gewundert, welcher Krieg sein letzter sein würde, trotz tollkühner Manier, trotz seiner Liebe zu Schlacht und Krieg. Aber in Wahrheit hatte er jeder Sekunde jeder Schlacht Todesangst gehabt. Er wusste, dass er nicht stark genug war um in den Schlachten zu kämpfen, auf deren Schlachtfeldern er sich immer wieder fand, und dass er nicht einflussreich genug war für die Ansprüche, die er erhob. Er war überhaupt kaum ein echtes Land, und er tat, als sei er das stärkste von allen! Er wusste von ganzem Herzen dass er das eines Tages sein könnte, aber bis zu diesem Tag musste er erst einmal überleben. Er machte es sich nicht einfach. Selbst in seinem Traum hatte der schwarze Adler aus Angst gehandelt, realisierte er. Angst, dass der Weiße seine Existenz zerstören würde, _durch seine Existenz allein_.

Genau so wie jetzt.

Polen seufzte. „Verdammt noch mal, Preußen, du hast Scheiße gebaut, weißt du das?" Er starrte den Jungen an, dann schnaubte er und ließ ihn los. Oder so schien es. Denn als er aufstand und Preußen versuchte, sich zu bewegen, zertrümmerte er sein linkes Handgelenk mit dem Fuß. „Nur damit du mich nicht wieder angreifst," sagte Polen. „Mir ist schon… keine Ahnung, 1410 oder so, aufgefallen das du Linkshänder bist. Klar kannst du auch mit deiner Rechten kämpfen, denke ich, aber das kann ich jetzt ganz lassen, oder? Ich glaube du hast verstanden was ich meine."

„Ja, h-hab ich…" würgte Preußen hervor und versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen, ließ es aber bleiben, als plötzlich ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch seine Hand und sein Handgelenk schoss. Er wollte sich auch nicht hinsetzen, mit seiner erneut gebrochenen Rippe und vermutlich dutzenden blauer Flecken. Sein Bauch tat ebenfalls immer noch weh von dem Pfeil. Polen sagte noch irgendetwas zu ihm, predigte über sein Missverhalten, und mit einem gequälten Lächeln dachte er, dass Polen sich ihm gegenüber wie ein Mentor verhielt, trotz ihrer Feindschaft. Er war immer schon so gewesen. Wenn Preußen etwas dummes angestellt hatte, hatte Polen ihn immer gerecht bestraft, aber er hatte auch oft Gnade gehabt. Er behandelte ihn wie den Lehenstaat, der er war.

Preußen wurde langsam schwindlig, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und fühlte wieder einen stichartigen Schmerz in seinem Unterleib, sowie frisches, warmes Blut an seinem Rücken.

Es war schwer zu sehen in der Dunkelheit, aber bald bemerkte auch Polen die wachsende Pfütze auf seinem Fußboden. „Ist das… Blut?" fragte er sich laut und tauchte seine Finger in die Flüssigkeit. Als er sie daraufhin von seinen Fingern tropfen sah, riss er seine Augen vor Schock weit auf. „Ich hab das nicht getan," murmelte er, eher zu sich selbst als zu Preußen. „Ich… ich hab das nicht getan… wie-?" Preußen stöhnte vor Schmerzen als er erneut versuchte, sich zu bewegen, es fühlte sich an, als würde in ihm etwas zerreißen. „Kurwa… Bleib wo du bist, Preußen, und halte still!" Befahl Polen, der immer mehr in Panik geraten zu schien. „Wag es ja nicht, jetzt einzuschlafen! Du musst wach bleiben, verstehst du das?"

Aber Preußen hatte mittlerweile Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt zu atmen. Egal wie er es machte, entweder schmerzten ihn seine Rippen oder seine Verletzung am Unterleib. Er würde am liebsten einfach gar nicht mehr atmen. Polen bemerkte Preußens missliche Lage, kniete sich neben ihn, packte seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch. „Wach bleiben hab ich gesagt! Du verdammter kleiner Tunichtgut… jetzt wo ich _will_ , dass du lebst, verblutest du mir! Fick dich, Preußen, echt! Du musst am Leben bleiben, hörst du das? Du gehörst immer zu mir, verdammt noch mal! _Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!_ "

Preußen hörte ihn nicht einmal mehr. Sein Bewusstsein hatte seinen Körper so schnell verlassen wie sein Blut.

 _20\. Oktober 1466_

 _Noch eine Niederlage, noch ein Friedensvertrag._

 _Der Zweite Frieden von Thorn, den ich gestern in dieser Stadt unterschrieben habe, stellt die vielleicht größten Veränderungen in meinem Leben bis jetzt dar - eine Teilung meines Landes. Ostpreußen gehört jetzt zu Polen und heißt offiziell „Preußen Königlichen Anteils". Der westliche Teil von mir ist frei, aber nach wie vor ein Lehenstaat Polens unter Kontrolle des Ordens. Da Preußen nun offiziell aus zwei Ländern besteht, habe ich auf eine Personifikation des Königlichen Preußens gewartet, aber es scheint zumindest bis jetzt keine zu geben. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass beide Seiten Preußens unter polnischer Herrschaft stehen, nur auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise?_

 _Trotz meiner Niederlage in diesem Krieg kann ich Polen nicht böse sein. Er hat bloß Leuten geholfen, die ihn um Hilfe gebeten haben. Wie es der Deutsche Orden hätte tun sollen… Nicht nur das, ich schulde ihm auch mein Leben, er hat mich nicht nur ein mal vor dem Tode bewahrt. Vor dreizehn Jahren ließ er mich fliehen, er mied mich absichtlich in allen Schlachten, und als ich letztes Jahr zu ihm gekommen war um ihn zu töten, rettete er mir wieder das Leben. Der Tritt in meinen Bauch hat die Wunde von dem Pfeil wieder aufgerissen, und ich hatte mich noch nicht von dem Blutverlust früher an jenem Abend erholt, die Situation stellte sich als gefährlicher heraus, als ich hätte ahnen können._

 _Ich habe nun eingesehen, dass Brandenburg recht hatte. Und Sachsen, und Polen, und alle anderen. Sie hatten alle recht, was mich angeht._

 _Ich liebe das Kämpfen zu sehr. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich ein Wahnsinniger, wie Sachsen meinte. Vielleicht habe ich nicht die Kraft, um die Schlachten zu überleben in denen ich kämpfe, das hatte Polen mir gesagt. Wenn es so weiter geht mit mir wird der Krieg mein Ende sein, wie Brandenburg es vorhergesagt hatte._

 _Ich weiß, dass ich zu großem fähig bin. Aber bis jene Zeit kommt, muss ich überleben._

 _Das war's._

 _Keine Kriege mehr für mich._

Preußen lief durch die Hallen des Königsberger Schlosses, nicht in seiner Ordensuniform sondern in dem einfachsten Gewand, das er besaß. Sein weißer Uniformrock des Deutschen Ordens lag ordentlich gefaltet in seinen Händen, sein Schwert und das Schild mit dem schwarzen Kreuz obendrauf. Seine Schritte klangen laut in den steinernen Hallen, er versuchte die Geräusche seiner eigenen Fußstapfen auszublenden. So entschieden er auch war, dies war die zweite riesige Veränderung in seinem Leben innerhalb von zwei Tagen, und es fühlte sich an als verlor er mit ihr einen Teil von sich selbst. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er eine neue Seite von sich entdecken würde.

Er konnte nicht mehr kämpfen. Nicht nach all den Kriegen die er durchgemacht hatte, den schrecklichen Dingen die er getan oder beinahe getan hatte. Er wusste dass, wenn er so weitermachte, er sich eines Tages in einer kleinen Ecke der Hölle wiederfinden würde, die seinen Namen trug. Wenn es in seinem Leben jemals einen Moment gegeben hatte, in dem er es grundlegend verändern konnte, dann war es dieser hier. Keine Schlachten mehr. Es war an der Zeit, dass er sich etwas zur Ruhe setzte.

Er machte eine kleine Verbeugung, als er den Raum betrat, in dem der Hochmeister gerade war, so höflich wie es mit den zwei schweren Gegenständen in seinen Händen nur eben ging. Der Mensch sah überrascht auf. „Preußen, was ist?" fragte er sein Land verwirrt.

Preußen sagte nichts, er trat vor seinen Hochmeister, ging hinunter auf ein Knie und legte sein Ordensgewand, sein Schild und das Schwert vor ihm nieder. „Meine Zeit hier ist vorbei," sagte er sanft. „Ich höre auf."

„Steh auf, Kind," befahl der Mensch daraufhin, er klang verwirrt und wütend. Preußen starrte ihn still an. „Du hörst auf… womit?" fragte der Hochmeister aufgebracht.

Ohne zu blinzeln antwortete Preußen ihm ruhig: „Ich will kein Ritter mehr sein."

„Du willst _was?_ " rief der Mann empört. „Du bist der beste, den wir haben! Du bist _unser Land_! Du kannst nicht einfach aufhören Ritter zu sein, Preußen, dein Blut und deine Seele gehören zum Rittertum! Du musst akzeptieren, wer und was du bist."

„Ich entscheide selbst, wer ich bin," antwortete Preußen, ohne die Ruhe zu verlieren, obwohl er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht vor Wut und Verzweiflung sein Gegenüber anzuschreien. Er wollte das hier nicht tun! Aber noch weniger wollte er jemals wieder heraus in die Schlacht. Nie wieder? Gut, vielleicht würde er auch nur eine lange Pause einlegen. Er brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. „Ich entscheide, wer ich bin," wiederholte er, „und ich entscheide wann ich akzeptiere wer ich bin." Dann drehte er sich um und ging, wenn auch nur weil er seinen Meister nicht mehr ansehen wollte, wie er versuchte ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Preußen," sprach er, „der Weg des Ritters ist ein edler. Er hat dir den Respekt deines Volkes eingebracht. Gewiss möchtest du das nicht alles wegwerfen und wieder wie ein Ausgestoßener leben?"

„Selbst der edelste aller Ritter hat nur ein ganzes Leben, bevor er zum gemeinen Mörder wird," antwortete Preußen, er war stehen geblieben aber blickte nicht zurück. „Ich habe viele Lebzeiten lang gelebt. Ich kann nicht von mir sagen, kein Sünder zu sein, aber meine Sünden möchte ich wieder gutmachen. Wenn man mich in Preußen nur für meine Kampfkunst respektieren kann, möchte ich überhaupt nicht respektiert werden. Ich möchte, dass sie mich so respektieren wie ich bin!"

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?" protestierte der Mensch weiter, aber Preußen hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er wusste, wie fern ein Sinneswandel des Jungen lag. „Wie ein einfacher Bauer leben? Du weißt, dass deinesgleichen nicht für ein solches Leben bestimmt ist, nicht weil du ein Land bist, Preußen, sondern wegen deiner Haut und deinen Augen."

Wut kochte in Preußen hoch, als er das hörte. Kein Ordensritter hatte im ganzen letzten Jahrhundert auch nur ein Wort über seine Haut oder seine Augen oder seine Haarfarbe gesagt! Wie konnte er so naiv sein, zu glauben sie hätten ihn wirklich akzeptiert? In ihren Augen würde er immer ein Außenseiter sein. Jetzt blickte er doch über seine Schulter. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut, aber er schaffte es, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich werde einem Kloster beitreten," verkündete er. „Die Mönche müssen mich aufnehmen, egal wie ich aussehe. Und wie könnte ich besser für meine Sünden büßen, als Gott zu dienen? Auf Wiedersehen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, was der Mensch sonst noch zu sagen hatte ignorierte er. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen: er würde sich den Dienern Gottes anschließen und nicht mehr kämpfen. Ihm war klar geworden, dass die Adler in seinem Traum ihm etwas anderes hatten zeigen wollen, als er anfänglich gedacht hatte. Es war das Monster, dass er in seinem ewigen Überlebenskampf fast geworden wäre. Aber so weit würde er es nie kommen lassen.

Er tat, was er konnte.

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

 **Dass Sachsen Preußen als "Teufelskerl" bezeichnet, ist an sich keine Beleidigung, "irre" aber schon.**

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Erinnert ihr euch an den Priester Preußen? Er war in ein oder zwei Folgen… Ihr werdet ihn wiedersehen! Schließlich stand das auch in seiner Charakter-Biographie: „Nachdem Polen und Litauen ihn eines Tages ziemlich fertig gemacht hatten, setzte er sich für eine Weile zur Ruhe und lebte als eine Art Vasall Polens" oder so… Außerdem hat er einmal Ungarn in einem hübschen priesterartigen Outfit getroffen. Das hier ist meine Interpretation davon. Und noch ein neuer Charakter! Sachsen. Er ist ein Scherzkeks, kann aber auch ernst werden. Sehr starker, etwas rauer Kerl.**

 **Und ja, Niederlande hat Höhenangst, weil es hier keine Berge oder irgendetwas vergleichbares gibt. (Es gibt tatsächlich einen „Berg" nahe meiner Heimat! Er ist ganze 60m oder so hoch XD)**

 **Und ja, Polen ist manchmal ein echtes Goldstück… trotzdem hassen er und Preußen sich nach wie vor. Aber Polen hat viel mehr Lebenserfahrung als Preußen und ist nicht der Typ, der einfach zuschaut während andere sterben. Er kämpft, wenn er muss und er hat auch seine Erfahrung mit Strafe und Folter von denen die es ‚verdienen', aber er lässt seine Feinde lieber am Leben.**

 **Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!**


	14. Kapitel 14

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Einige von euch haben es sicher schon bemerkt, ich werde es trotzdem jetzt noch einmal sagen: es tut mir leid, aber in dieser Geschichte wird es nur Romano und Veneziano geben, keine anderen italienischen Staaten. Ich habe schon genug Kopfschmerzen wegen der ganzen deutschen Länder! Ha ha… tut mir leid!**

 **Preußen als Priester wird wohl auch eher eine kurzweilige Sache.**

 **Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird!**

 _1\. Januar 1510_

 _Ein neues Jahrzehnt in einem neuen Jahrhundert hat angefangen! Hoffentlich mit weniger Kriegen als im letzten Jahrhundert._

 _Wie hatte ich nur glauben können, der Dreizehnjährige Krieg würde der letzte sein, nur weil ich nicht mehr kämpfe? Der Krieg der Priester war eine schreckliche Sache, alle anderen danach auch. Aber immerhin verstehe ich mich jetzt relativ gut mit Polen. Das Leben als Vasall, als Lehen, ist gar nicht so schlimm wenn man erst einmal aufhört, sich dem Oberherrn zu widersetzen. Trotzdem wäre ich gern unabhängig und ein echtes Land, aber der Tag wird schon noch kommen. Polen kann nicht ewig über mich Herrschen._

 _Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich kann wieder mit meiner linken Hand in meinem Tagebuch schreiben! Selbst nach über vierzig Jahren schaffe ich es einfach nicht, gut mit meiner rechten Hand zu schreiben, aber die anderen Mönche stört es sehr, dass ich manchmal ein wenig die Tinte verwische wenn ich mit der linken Hand schreibe. Na und? Es ist doch immer noch gut lesbar._

 _Sachsen findet es nach wie vor unglaublich lustig, dass ich jetzt ein Priester bin. Er meint, wahrscheinlich predige ich die Lehren Ares' statt Gottes. Schande über ihn! Immerhin hat Österreich bei seinem letzten Besuch hier im Norden normal reagiert! Normaler als Sachsen jedenfalls. Aber er ist extra nach Preußen gereist um mich zu sehen, sobald er die Gerüchte gehört hatte, also schien es ihn doch überrascht zu haben (ich kann seine weinerliche Visage nach wie vor nicht ausstehen). Brandenburg scheint sich nicht so recht damit anfreunden zu können, und Heilig… er ist ein wenig traurig, dass wir nicht mehr zum Spaß miteinander kämpfen. Daran hatte er immer viel Spaß gehabt, wenn er hier zu Besuch war._

 _Die Welt hat sich so sehr verändert, ich frage mich manchmal ob sie recht haben und ich der Arbeit in der Kirche einfach den Rücken kehren sollte. Aber vierzig Jahre im Dienst des Herrn können doch wohl kaum dreihundert Jahre des Blutvergießens wiedergutmachen! Ich kann noch nicht gehen, oder?_

 _Ich würde so gerne die neue Welt besuchen, die sie vor ein paar Jahren entdeckt haben. Ich habe von den Menschen gehört, die dort leben - Barbaren - und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Länder einen Priester brauchen könnten! Jemand muss sie alle taufen, wenn die Geschichten, die ich über sie gehört habe, wahr sind. Aber was weiß ich schon? Ich stecke hier fest, schreibe Bücher und halte Predigten… ich vermisse die Freiheit, die ich als Ritter hatte._

 _Aber ich habe nicht all meine Freiheit verloren - ich breche bald auf nach Rom, wenn das Wetter besser wird. Und von Rom aus reise ich nach Westeuropa, dann zurück nach Preußen. Polen hat mir diese Pilgerfahrt erlaubt, bis mindestens nächstes Jahr werde ich unterwegs sein. Ich freue mich darauf, mehr von der Welt zu sehen, auch wenn es nicht die neue Welt ist. Noch nicht._

Um ehrlich zu sein konnte Preußen es nicht leiden, zu Fuß zu reisen. Ganz Europa _zu Fuß_ durchreisen? Das war verrückt und unmöglich, aber er tat es trotzdem. Nun war es glühend heißer Sommer und er war in Italien, nahe Rom, wo er ein paar Wochen bleiben würde, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Er hasste diese Jahreszeit zutiefst. Sommer in Italien! Er hatte vergessen, wie sich das anfühlte. Hier auf der Straße vermisste er den Luxus des Schattens, den er in Sizilien gehabt hatte, als er vor ein paar Jahren mit Heilig dort lebte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er könnte seine Haut abpellen, sollte er es versuchen. Und er hatte selten so schlimmen Sonnenbrand gehabt.

Er hoffte, dass es das Treffen mit Süditalien oder ‚Romano' wert sein würde. In der letzten Stadt hatte er von einem Unsterblichen gehört, der in Rom lebte, und er hatte ihm im voraus eine Nachricht geschickt, die seine baldige Ankunft ankündigte. Er hatte eine Antwort erhalten, die ihn willkommen hieß. Romano klang trotz seiner Worte nicht besonders erfreut, aber damit konnte er leben. Solange er ein neues Land kennenlernen konnte, war ihm alles recht. Nichts könnte so schlimm sein wie die letzten paar Monate!

 _Und im Umgang mit missmutigen Nervensägen habe ich ja Erfahrung,_ dachte er und seufzte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, er sei zu aufbrausend für einen Priester, ließ sich zu einfach provozieren, und vielleicht hatten die anderen Mönche recht. Aber er war in keine einzige Schlägerei geraten! Ein Hieb mit der Faust hier und da, aber nur wenn die Leute ihn um eine gebrochene Nase förmlich anbettelten. Er trainierte nach wie vor jeden Tag, um seine Stärke zu behalten, falls er eines Tages wieder in den Krieg ziehen musste. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche erlauben, wenn er auch schon seit Jahren keine Waffe mehr in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Schließlich kam er in Rom an und schlängelte sich durch die vollen Straßen, auf der Suche nach dem Ort, wo Romano auf ihn wartete. Er erkannte ihn nicht sofort in der Menschenmenge, aber letzten Endes schloss er, dass das junge Land der miesepetrig wirkende Junge sein musste, der mit unfreundlichen grünen Augen um sich sah. Und als er auf ihn zu ging, stellte sich seine Vermutung als richtig heraus.

„Guter Gott," murmelte Romano, als er ihn sah. „Solltest du nicht lieber bei Nacht reisen oder so?"

„Wenn das möglich wäre," grummelte Preußen, sein Gesicht war heiß und verbrannt. „Oder nur im Winter…"

Romano beäugte ihn noch einen Moment lang, eine Mischung aus Schock, Mitleid und vor allem Ekel in seinem Gesicht. „Gut," sagte er dann und seufzte entnervt. „Bringen wir dich nach drinnen in den Schatten. Du solltest da lieber bleiben, bist der Sonnenbrand weg ist. Beim Herrn, ich glaubte nicht, dass ich mir das länger als einen Tag lang ansehen kann, Bastard." Dann packte er Preußen beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Preußen ließ ihn: er wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen würden, er war erschöpft, hungrig und das Sonnenlicht, dem er in den letzten Wochen zu lange ausgesetzt war, quälte ihn. Romano verhielt sich genau so, wie er es nach dem Brief erwartet hatte: Unhöflich, übellaunig und nicht besonders nett. _Wie ich im Moment. Großartig!_ dachte er sarkastisch, er war aber trotzdem gespannt, ein neues Land kennenzulernen.

Romano redete ein wenig mit ihm, aber scheinbar so wenig wie eben möglich. „Ich habe im Moment zwei andere Gäste hier," sagte er Preußen. „Sie sind vor ein paar Tagen angekommen. Ich glaubte, du kennst beide schon. Als ich dich ihnen gegenüber erwähnt habe, schienen sie sich an dich zu erinnern. Mein kleiner Bruder Veneziano und Ungarn."

 _Ungarn!_ Was machte sie hier? Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Ungarn mit den beiden Italienern gut befreundet war, besonders mit Veneziano. _Was für ein schönes Paar sie abgeben würden,_ dachte er mit einem Grinsen. _Das Mädchen, dass sich für einen Jungen hält, und der Junge, der sich bis vor kurzem wie ein Mädchen angezogen hatte._ Dann überkam ihn eine leise Angst. _Ungarn? Sie weiß noch gar nicht, dass ich meine Position als Ritter aufgegeben habe!_ Er war sicher, dass die Gerüchte ihre Ohren schon vor Jahren erreicht hatten, so wie bei Österreich, aber sie hatten sich seit der Mitte des Dreizehnjährigen Krieges nicht mehr gesehen. Er hoffte, dass sie sämtliche Kommentare und Witze für sich behalten konnte. Sie war immer noch seine beste Freundin, obwohl sie sich kaum sahen.

Sie liefen etwa zehn Minuten zu Romanos Haus, und sobald das ältere Land hereinkam und seine Heimkunft ankündigte kam Veneziano herbeigerannt. Der Junge war mittlerweile älter als bei Preußens erster Begegnung mit ihm, aber körperlich immer noch etwas jünger als das Land mit den roten Augen. Daran konnte er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen: Veneziano war, obwohl er jünger als Romano war, immer noch doppelt so alt wie Preußen, hatte sich aber noch nicht so sehr entwickelt. Vermutlich lag es an ihrer Umgebung. Preußen hatte vom Moment seiner Geburt an kämpfen müssen, Veneziano hatte es viel einfacher gehabt. Und seit dem Anfang der sogenannten Renaissance vor ein paar Jahren, war er endlich mal wieder ein wenig gewachsen. „Fratello!" grüßte er seinen Bruder glücklich und schwang seine Arme um ihn. Dann entdeckte er auch den Gast und begrüßte ihn genau so. „Preußen! Lang ist's her!"

Preußen nickte nur, vor Schmerzen erstarrt. „V-veni," würgte er schließlich hervor, als der Italiener ihn immer noch nicht losließ. „Ich hab mich verbrannt. _Überall_."

Veneziano bemerkte, dass er ihm vermutlich wehtat und ließ ihn schnell los. „Oh… tut mir leid!" Der Junge drehte sich dann um und rief ins Hausinnere: „Ungarn! Signorina Ungarn, sie sind hier!"

Er hätte sie gar nicht rufen müssen, denn Ungarn kam sofort um die Ecke. Preußen verschlug es glatt den Atem, als er sie sah: ihre langen, braunen Haare lagen offen auf ihren Schultern, es war das erste mal, dass er sie ohne Pferdeschwanz sah. Sie wirkte erwachsener als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung vor Jahrzehnten, oder vielleicht sah sie einfach nur anders aus. Wie ein Mädchen, ein echtes. Feine Gesichtszüge und ein schlanker, aber starker Körper. Und sie trug ein Kleid. Sie hatte also endlich ihr Geschlecht bemerkt. Er konnte sie einen Moment lang nur anstarren. Dass er Ungarn wiedersehen würde, und zwar hier, außerhalb seiner eigenen Grenzen, war schon ein Schock für ihn, aber sie so zu sehen…

 _Sie ist so wunderschön,_ dachte er abwesend, und bemerkte erst ein paar Sekunden später, was er da gerade gedacht hatte. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Kerl so gut in einem Kleid aussehen kann?_ fügte er schnell hinzu und verkniff sich das Lachen.

„Preußen!" rief sie geschockt, als sie seine rosarote Haut sah. „Was hast du nur-? Konntest du nicht bis zum Wintereinbruch warten?!"

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, als es hier auf einmal heiß wurde," lachte er, aber sie reagierte darauf nicht, ihr Blick fiel auf etwas ganz anderes.

„Was hast du denn an?!" rief sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Preußen sah an seinem Gewand herab, dann wieder auf. „Meine Klamotten?"

„Das sind _Priester_ klamotten!"

„Ich weiß. Und zwar meine."

„ _Du bist ein Priester!_ " würgte sie gequält hervor und starrte ihn mit so großen Augen an, dass Preußen fürchtete, sie würden herausfallen.„Aber-! Du-! Was ist mit ‚Ich kämpfe gegen jeden'-Preußen passiert? M-mein Trainingspartner? Jagdgenosse? Komm schon, Preußen, das ist nicht lustig!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte unwirsch seinen Blick ab. „Es ist auch kein Witz, warum sollte es lustig sein?" Er hatte diese Reaktion nicht erwartet: wenn überhaupt, hatte er damit gerechnet, ausgelacht zu werden. Aber sie schien traurig zu sein, dass sie nicht mehr gegeneinander kämpfen oder auf die Jagd gehen würden, und all die anderen Dinge, die sie früher getan hatten. _Aber du bist jetzt ein Mädchen,_ wollte er zu ihr sagen. _Das bist du zwar immer schon gewesen, aber jetzt ist es offiziell… jetzt ist alles anders._ Auch er wünschte sich die guten alten Zeiten zurück. Damals, als er noch kein Land war: nur Ungarn und er, wie sie herumblödelten während ihre Ritter sich gegenseitig in Kriegen gegen andere Völker halfen. Er war zwar auch damals schon von Kriegen und Massakern umgeben gewesen, das war schon seit seiner Geburt so, aber irgendwie war es damals anders gewesen.

 _Wie unsere Freundschaft,_ dachte er traurig. _Sie ist jetzt ein echtes Mädchen, und ich ein Priester… nichts wird jemals wieder sein, wie es einmal war_. Die beiden Jungen, die sie einmal gewesen waren, die miteinander rauften und Enten und Hasen jagten, waren Geschichte.

Später am Nachmittag, als Veneziano und Ungarn ihn danach fragten, verriet Preußen, was er vorhatte: er wollte ein paar Heiligtümer und Kirchen in Rom besuchen, wie jeder Pilgerer in Rom, eine Weile bei Romano wohnen und dann nach Westen aufbrechen.

„Aber warum hast du… _das_ getan?" fragte Ungarn nach einer Weile. „Warum hast die Ritterwürde überhaupt aufgegeben?"

„Ich habe in meinem Leben zu viele schreckliche Dinge getan," sagte Preußen schlicht, er wollte nicht, dass sie zu viel von seinen Untaten erfuhr, die ihn zu diesem Schritt bewegt hatten. „Ich habe… unsägliches getan, Ungarn. Ich kann die Seelen nicht mehr zählen, die ich in meinem Leben schon in den Himmel geschickt habe. Ich will es wiedergutmachen. Und es gefällt mir," fügte er hinzu, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich stimmte. Manchmal hasste er es. Wenn Leute ihn auf der Straße schikanierten (Kinder in seinem Alter konnten schrecklich zueinander sein, besonders zu ihm wegen seiner Haut und seinen Augen), fiel es ihm schwer, sie nicht anzugreifen. Manchmal tat er es doch, ein oder zwei mal im Jahr. Einmal war er in eine schlimme Schlägerei geraten, vor ein paar Jahren. Die Strafe die er für's kämpfen bekommen hatte war alles andere als mild gewesen. In seinem Tagebuch hatte er sich daraufhin Seitenlang darüber ausgelassen, dass die Mönche ihn nicht mit seiner linken Hand schreiben ließen wegen der Schmiererei. Aber er liebte die Ruhe und Gelassenheit seines neuen Lebens, obwohl er oft das spannende Ritterleben vermisste. Aber immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass er das richtige, gute tat… meistens.

Ungarn schaute immer noch zweifelnd drein, stand aber dann auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Preußen sah sie verwirrt an, dann erstarrte er, als sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn umarmte. Das hatte sie noch nie getan! Sein Herz pochte gegen seine Rippen als das Königreich sanft mit ihm sprach, „Ich habe dich vermisst, alter Freund. Wir waren lange nicht gemeinsam auf der Jagd…" Er wollte ihr zumindest auf den Rücken klopfen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte sie in seinen Armen halten und nie wieder loslassen. Es war warm, und er spürte eine Art angenehmen Druck auf seiner Brust wenn sie ihn so hielt, ein seltsames Gefühl dass er bloß ein paar Sekunden länger fühlen wollte, um herauszufinden, was es war. Es war schön und warm. Aber dann ließ sie ihn schon wieder los. Es waren nur ein paar Schläge seines Herzens vergangen, und sein Herz schlug schnell.

Die Tage vergingen, ehe er sich versah. Preußen war meist weg, nachdem Romano ihm einen Umhang gab, der sein Gesicht vor der Sonne schützte. Abends kehrte er zurück, aß etwas und ging schlafen. So lebte er in diesen Zeiten: er hatte immer gewusst, dass er ziemlich intelligent war, aber wirklich zu lernen, wie er es nun tat, war etwas anderes. Er hatte in ein paar Jahrzehnten mehr gelernt als davor in seinem Leben.

Veneziano und Ungarn waren auch noch da. Zwischendurch musste Romano für eine Woche weg, und Veneziano sagte, er würde hier bleiben bis er wiederkam, damit das Haus seines Bruders sicher war. Preußen liebte es, ihm abends beim malen zuzusehen, und eines Tages, als keine Wolken am Himmel standen und der junge Italiener sich weigerte, Preußen aus dem Haus zu lassen - er erinnerte sich an die schweren Verbrennungen vom ersten Tag - versuchte er, ihm malen beizubringen. Vergeblich. Preußen war einfach nicht künstlerisch veranlagt.

Ungarn schloss sich ihm zu seiner Überraschung immer gerne an, wenn er lernte. Sie interessierten nicht die Bücher, die er las, beizeiten schien es, als wolle sie _ihn_ studieren, als müsste sie sich noch an diese neue Seite von ihm gewöhnen. Preußen genoss ihre Gesellschaft, obwohl er dann nie so viel schaffte, wie wenn er alleine lernte. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren: irgendwie schaffte er es immer, sich abzulenken, meist durch Gespräche mit Ungarn. Aber manchmal, wenn sie eine Textpassage in der Bibel fand, die sie interessierte, war sie so in das Buch vertieft… es gefiel ihm, sie so zu sehen. Nicht nur er hatte sich verändert.

Er war von den Kirchen in Rom nicht beeindruckt: es schien ihm, als würden die wenigsten Priester und Mönche hier tatsächlich den Regeln folgen. Und dann gab es diese seltsame Sache, die die Leute hier sich ausgedacht hatten. Laut den Leuten hier in der Gegend konnte man sich einem Platz im Himmel erkaufen. Wer gesündigt hatte, konnte ein Stück Papier kaufen und ihm würde vergeben werden. Auch die Seelen der bereits Verschiedenen ließen sich so retten, wenn man sie im Namen eines geliebten Menschen kaufte. Es verkürzte die Zeit, die man im Fegefeuer verbringen musste, oder rettete einen gänzlich davor, sagten sie. Und wenn es auch verlockend war, bei den ganzen Sünden, die er in seinem Leben begangen hatte, traute er dem ganzen nicht. Er hatte noch nie zuvor davon gelesen. Andererseits war es ihm auch egal. Wenn die Leute ihr Geld so verschwenden wollten, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Eines Nachts erwachte Preußen aus unerholsamem Schlaf. Er hatte oft solche Nächte. Meist konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was er geträumt hatte, und wenn doch, war es für ihn unmöglich zu sagen, welcher Teil davon ihn so beunruhigt hatte, denn sie waren völlig normale Träume. Dieses mal, wie jedes mal, stieg er mit einem Seufzen aus dem Bett. Ein wenig Nachtluft tat gewöhnlich wahre Wunder für ihn, und danach konnte er oft bis mittags schlafen (noch etwas, von dem die Mönche daheim wenig hielten). Wieder einmal stahl er sich so leise er konnte aus dem Haus und nahm draußen einen tiefen Atemzug. Er vermisste das kühlere Klima. Er konnte die ständige Hitze hier im Süden nicht ausstehen. Er starrte die Sterne des Nachthimmels an und seufzte. Die Leute hier mussten ihn für einen Vampir halten, so wie er sich ständig vor der Sonne versteckte und nur zur Dämmerung oder später herauskam, wenn das Sonnenlicht nicht so unerbittlich und hell war. Immerhin hatte ihn noch niemand angegriffen. Er vermutete, dass seine Kleidung und der Rosenkranz ihm halfen: laut der Geschichten konnten weder Dämonen noch Vampire den Anblick eines Rosenkranz überleben, geschweige denn einen tragen und leben. _Seht ihr?_ wollte er sagen. _Ich bin wie alle anderen, auch wenn ich nicht so aussehe. Ich bin gar kein Monster._

Dann, nach ein paar Minuten, ging er wieder nach drinnen. Als er an der Tür des Zimmers vorbeiging, in dem Ungarn schlief, hielt er an und grinste. Sie schnarchte, wie früher, als sie noch Kinder waren. Ganz leise, als gäbe sie sich größte Mühe, nur niemanden zu stören. Er öffnete die Tür, die ohnehin offen stand, ein wenig weiter und warf einen Blick ins Zimmer. Pustekuchen. Sie schlief immer noch wie ein Kerl. An dem Mädchen ist einfach kein Funken Eleganz, dachte er und lachte innerlich. Auch wenn sie jetzt Kleider trug (nur weil die Leute sie sonst nicht akzeptierten, wie sie jetzt wusste) hatte er schnell herausgefunden, dass sie sich kaum verändert hatte. Nur ein bisschen.

Als er sie so anstarrte, fühlte er wieder diesen Druck auf seiner Brust, und den Drang, sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sicherlich wäre das kein Problem? Eine Umarmung hatte doch nie jemandem ein Leid zugefügt. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie heilten mehr als sie schadeten. Also kam er leise ein wenig näher. Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Seine liebe alte Freundin… _Danke für alles, Ungarn,_ sagte er in Gedanken. _Ich weiß nicht wie lange Heilig mich noch hätte warten lassen, wenn du mir nicht damals gesagt hättest was ich wirklich bin. Danke dafür, und all die Jahrhunderte danach._ Er würde ihre Freundschaft immer hüten wie einen Schatz. Ungarn war die erste nicht-menschliche Freundin gewesen, die er gehabt hatte, die zweite Freundin überhaupt, nach dem Ritter Friedrich. Und sie war eine der wenigen, die er jetzt hatte. _Wie kann ich dir jemals genug danken? Na indem ich sie mit meiner wundervollen Anwesenheit beglücke, natürlich._ Er lachte kurz, dann zwang er sich, wieder leise zu sein. Aber Ungarn rührte sich nicht einmal. Sie schlief anscheinend um einiges fester als Polen!

Plötzlich murmelte sie etwas, aber obwohl es auf ungarisch war und er die Sprache nicht sprach, wäre es zu leise gewesen, als dass er es hätte verstehen können. Ihre Lippen zogen ihn in den Bann, sein Herz raste. Er wollte sie halten, aber das war nicht das einzige. Und dann erschlug ihn die Erkenntnis, dass dieses eigenartige Verlangen die ganze Woche schon in seinem Hinterkopf umhergeisterte. Den Atem angehalten, sah er ihr Gesicht noch einen Moment länger an. Sie schlief fest genug, beschloss er. Sie würde es gar nicht bemerken, sie würde nicht aufwachen, sie würde sich nicht an ihm stören. Es war in Ordnung. Wenn er sie nicht störte, war es in Ordnung. Nicht wahr?

Er verstand kaum, was er da tat, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte, vorsichtig, bis sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war und er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spürte. Sie roch nach der Gemüsesuppe, die sie am Abend gegessen hatten, dachte er und lächelte. Kein unangenehmer Geruch. Überhaupt nicht. Er kaute einen Moment lang auf seiner Unterlippe herum und fragte sich, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Er sollte es nicht tun. Aber sein Herz schlug nun noch schneller, er würde so nicht schlafen können. Er sollte es tun, um seiner eigenen Gesundheit Willen. Genau. Das war Grund genug, oder? Also beugte er sich noch weiter herunter, um die letzten paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, und presste seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Nach einer oder zwei Sekunden wich er zurück und sah wieder herab auf ihre schlafende Gestalt.

Und dann dämmerte es ihm. Er hatte sie geküsst.

 _Er hatte Ungarn geküsst._

…was…? Er verstand gar nichts mehr. Seine alte Freundin? Nein, er hatte nicht seine älteste, liebste Freundin geküsst! Das war total komisch. So unritterlich.

So _perfekt_ , wundervoll, traumhaft.

Dann gefror ihm das Blut in seinen Adern. So gegen die Regeln.

Er stand auf, starrte Ungarn noch einen Moment lang an, sein Herz rasend vor Aufregung vor Angst, drehte sich um ging so schnell er konnte: Natürlich hatte er wieder alles vermasseln und die Regeln brechen müssen! Er war gewiss nicht der einzige - Gott weiß war Rom voller Sünder - aber er wollte nicht so sein. _Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass ich es bereuen werde!_ schimpfte er mit sich selbst und schnaubte, als er sich wieder ins Bett legte. Aber gleichzeitig konnte er es nicht bereuen. Nicht wirklich.

Danach machte Preußen die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Warum hatte er so etwas dummes getan? Es war gegen die Regeln, es war in jeder Hinsicht so falsch. Und er hatte es doch getan. _Um Himmels Willen_ , seufzte er als die Sonne aufging, und er hatte keine Sekunde lang geschlafen. _Ich schaffe nicht ein Jahrzehnt ohne Fehltritte!_ Sicher machte ein wenig Unfug hier und da das Leben erst lebenswert, aber er zöge es dennoch vor, nicht immer so vom rechten Weg abzukommen. _Wem will ich das erzählen,_ lachte er leise, stand wieder auf und zog sich an. _Ich liebe es. Die Schlägereien, das Fluchen, den… den Kuss_. Er fühlte sich immer noch seltsam, als er daran dachte. _Aber_ , sagte er sich, es war das erste und das letzte mal, dass er so etwas tat. Nie würde er das wiederholen.

Er frühstückte schnell mit Veneziano (er dankte Gott, dass Ungarn noch schlief), dann warf er seinen Umhang über und ging raus. Seine Füße brachten ihn zurück an den Ort, wo die Priester Nachsicht verkauften, diese Papierstückchen, die einem angeblich alle Sünden erließen. _Er_ hatte letzte Nacht gesündigt. Vielleicht war es keine so schlechte Idee… „Wenn ich das Geld hätte," murmelte er dann und seufzte. Aber er ließ es bleiben. Er hatte nicht viel, und er brauchte das wenige Geld das er hatte für seine Reise. Also stand er nur da und beobachtete all die Leute, die dachten, Geld könnte ihnen Erlösung kaufen. Und dann wurde ihm klar, wie idiotisch es war. Das einzige, was Geld kaufen konnte, war ein angenehmes Leben! Aber wie angenehm das Leben nach dem Tod sein würde, lag daran, wie man sein Leben gelebt hatte. _Was bedeutet, dass es für mich keine Hoffnung gibt,_ dachte er und lächelte schief. _Naja.. ich bin sicher, dass nicht einmal Gott meinem Charme widerstehen können wird. Das wird schon. Und bis ich sterbe, wird ohnehin noch ein Weilchen vergehen!_

„Eine Schande, nicht wahr?" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, und der Preuße fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er einen Mann hinter sich stehen, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen ebenfalls ein Pilgerfahrer. Der Mensch fuhr einfach fort, ohne Preußen anzusehen. „ _Ablass-Handel._ Was für ein Unsinn - davon steht nichts in der Bibel. Darin steht ganz klar, dass Sünden nur durch ein gutes und gerechtes Leben vergeben werden können. Diese Priester wollen sich doch nur Geld in ihre Taschen stecken." Preußen hörte ihm zu, und nickte zustimmend. „Das Geld wird vermutlich nicht einmal für die Kirchen hier verwendet," fuhr der Mensch fort. „Die werden damit nur ihre Prostituierten bezahlen! Sie sind eine Schande für das ganze Christentum, findest du nicht auch?" Er sah nun Preußen an, das Land erwiderte seinen Blick. Der Pilgerfahrer zuckte, als er seine Augen sah, die zuvor der Umhang verborgen hatte, fasste sich aber wieder bevor Preußen sich beleidigt fühlte. Er verstand mittlerweile, warum seine Augenfarbe die Leute erschreckte, aber er konnte es nicht leiden wenn sie ihn darauf ansprachen oder sich ihm gegenüber deshalb komisch verhielten. Dieser Mann tat nichts dergleichen. Er sah ihn nur interessiert an. „Ihr seid ein Priester des Deutschen Ordens, wenn ich mir Eure Kleidung so ansehe. Oder?"

Preußen nickte nur. „Und Ihr seid auch Deutscher," kommentierte er, Aussehen und Kleidung des Mannes begutachtend. Sein Akzent im Italienischen verriet ihn. Preußen fuhr in ihrer Muttersprache fort. „Wie ich höre, seid Ihr ebenfalls enttäuscht?"

„Von Rom? Auf jeden Fall," antwortete der Mann und beobachtete weiter den Ablasshandel auf dem Marktplatz. „Ich kann nicht mehr mitzählen, wie viele Dinge ich hier gesehen habe, die gegen die Lehren des Christentums gehen."

Preußen nickte wieder. „Ich kam vor nur einem Monat hierher," sagte er dann. „Ich werde aber bald wieder gehen. Diese Stadt ist meine Zeit nicht wert."

Daraufhin erwiderte der Mann nichts und wandte sich schließlich zum gehen um. Eines, aber, sagte er noch: „Ich bin froh, dass nicht nur ich so denke. Habt Glück bei der Heimreise, auf Wiedersehen…"

Preußen wusste, dass er auf einen Namen wartete und beschloss, einen zu benutzen, mit dem er sich seit Jahrhunderten schon nicht mehr vorgestellt hatte. „Gilbert," antwortete er und machte eine kleine Verbeugung.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert," sagte der Mensch, lächelte und wandte sich um.

„Wartet!" rief Preußen ihm nach, und der Mensch hielt an. „Was für Manieren sind das?" fragte er den Pilgerfahrer mit einem Grinsen. „Ihr habt vergessen, Euch vorzustellen."

Der Mensch lachte. „Natürlich, ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich bin Martin Luther."


	15. Kapitel 15

_13\. September 1510_

 _Frankreich ist die Hölle auf Erden. Für mich jedenfalls. Wollt ihr wissen, weshalb?_

 _Hexenjagden._

 _Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es sie nicht in meinen eigenen Grenzen, aber meine Volk kennt und akzeptiert mich, trotz meiner früheren Untaten. Die Franzosen nicht. In Italien war ich zumindest mit einem anderen Land zusammen, einem, dem sie vertrauen. Hier bin ich auf mich allein gestellt und werde verfolgt._

 _Ich bin zu gut für diesen Unsinn! Ich bin nur hier, um mehr von dieser Welt zu sehen während ich heimkehre, und was habe ich davon? Eine wütende Horde Franzosen, die mich jagen. Einfach großartig. Ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht töten können, aber das ist ja das Problem! Wenn sie mich in die Finger bekommen, mich foltern und meine Wunden verheilen sehen, werden sie mich erst recht für einen Dämonen halten (ich bin keine Hexe für sie, ich bin ja keine Frau) und versuchen, mich zu töten, was nicht funktionieren und sie nur weiter in ihrem Verdacht bestätigen wird._

 _Gott, ich weiß dass ich nicht immer gut gewesen bin in meinem Leben, und dass ich dabei bin, auch als Priester zu versagen, aber gewiss habe ich doch so etwas nicht verdient? Über ein wenig Hilfe würde ich mich sehr freuen!_

„Herr, wir haben wirklich einen gefunden," sagte ein Bürger des jungendlichen Landes, während er auf ihn zu rannte. Der Mensch wirkte verstört, als er ihm dies berichtete. „In der Gestalt eines Jungen. Was auch immer wir mit ihm gemacht haben, seine Verletzungen sind stets nach wenigen Minuten wieder verheilt. Wir haben ihn verbrannt, er hat überlebt. Er-"

Der Jugendliche unterbrach den Mann schnell, ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. „Ich muss nicht alles wissen, was ihr Hexen und Dämonen antut," sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. „Eure Methoden sind grausam, das will doch niemand hören."

Währenddessen kramte der Mensch in einer Tasche herum. „Das hier sind seine Sachen," erklärte er seinem Land, das nun ein wenig interessierter wirkte. „Wir haben etwas gefunden, das uns wertvoll erschien: ein Tagebuch, glaube ich, aber ich erkenne die Sprache nicht." Er überreichte es dem Jugendlichen, der es aufschlug und durch die Seiten blätterte.

„Das ist Deutsch," murmelte er und runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte kaum ein Wort dieser Sprache, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen ins seinem Land. Vielleicht könnte er trotzdem etwas entziffern. Einen Moment später riss er seine Augen vor Schock weit auf, das Blut gefror ihm in seinen Adern. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein_ , dachte er, während sein Magen sich drehte und wand. Seine eigenen Leute hatten _nicht_ wirklich diese Person verbrannt, das konnten sie nicht machen! „Das hier ist das Tagebuch eines anderen _Landes!"_ rief er wütend. „Was meint ihr wohl, weshalb ihr ihm keinen echten Schaden zufügen konntet? _Er ist wie ich!_ "

Der Mensch zuckte, als er dies hörte und erkannte seinen Fehler, versuchte aber immer noch, sich und die anderen, die dieses… dieses _Monster_ gefangen genommen hatten zu verteidigen. „Er hat die Augen des Teufels, Herr," protestierte er kleinlaut. „Rot wie Blut. Und der Rest seines Körpers scheint gar keine Farbe zu haben, nicht einmal seine Haare! Nur seine Augen… wie der Teufel!"

Keine Farbe, rote Augen… Von so einem Land hatte er schon einmal irgendwo gehört. Es war ein europäisches, da war er sicher, klein und nicht besonders wichtig. Sonst hätte ein mächtiges Land wie er selbst den Jungen längst getroffen. Er ging weiter durch das Tagebuch, er hoffte, irgendwo einen Namen zu finden. _Italien, Ungarn, Österreich…_ Er kannte diese Leute, und sie sahen nicht so aus, wie dieser Mensch beschrieben hatte. _Brandenburg, Bayern…_ Das sind Mädchen. Dann stieß er auf einen anderen Namen: _Preußen._ Der Name weckte Erinnerungen, England hatte einmal etwas von einem unerwarteten Besuch erwähnt. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu kämpfen, hatte sein Feind ihm davon erzählt. Eine etwas anmaßende Attitüde für so ein kleines Land, meinte der Engländer.

Preußen.

„Wo ist dieser Dämon - dieses Land - jetzt?" fragte er, er hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber den dringlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrnahm

Der Mensch trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wandte seinen Blick ab, er wusste, dass ihm sein Land nicht so schnell vergeben würde, wenn es die Wahrheit herausfand. „Ähm… also, Frankreich…" fing er nervös an.

„Ja?"

„Unten im Fluss, Herr. Das letzte mal als jemand untergetaucht ist um ihn zu überprüfen, atmete er nicht, aber sein Herz schlug dennoch weiter"

Frankreich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und rannte davon. Hexenjagd auf ein Land! Was für eine lächerliche, schreckliche Sache für einen Unsterblichen, der niemals sterben konnte, was auch immer man ihm antat. Hoffentlich hatten sie ihn davor nicht zu schlimm gefoltert…

Preußen öffnete schlapp seine Augen. Er war müde und all seine Muskeln taten weh, er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen. Aber er spürte so ein nerviges Jucken an seinen Seiten und Oberschenkeln, und egal wie lange er wartete, sich immer wieder im Halbschlaf umdrehte, es wollte einfach nicht weggehen. Also kratzte er leicht seine Seite.

Und saß sofort kerzengerade auf.

Schmerz verbrannte seine Haut, wo er sich gekratzt hatte, und sein Blick schoss nach unten auf seine Haut. Einige Stellen waren wund und rosa, uneben und hart, wie verschorft. Er zog eine Grimasse. Wann war das denn passiert? Das junge Land sah sich seine Umgebung an. Und wo zur Hölle war er? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht von selbst hierher gekommen war. Oder wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Er erkannte den Raum nicht. Verwirrt und vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Bett und zuckte, als er spürte wie es um seine Beine stand. Er verstand nicht, was los war, wo er war, woher er diese Verletzungen hatte, und er würde es herausfinden. Er verließ das Zimmer und sah sich alles genau an: Gemälde an der Wand, eine Vase auf einem schicken Tisch in der Ecke. Hier musste jemand sehr reiches leben. Preußen zog noch eine Grimasse. Wie war er nur hier gelandet? Und bei wem?

Auf diese Frage erhielt er rasch Antwort, obwohl er versucht hatte, sich leise zu verhalten, hatte er offenbar den Besitzer dieses Hauses auf den Plan gerufen. Überraschenderweise war es ein Junge von etwa sechzehn Jahren, der auf ihn zukam.

„Du bist Preußen, nicht wahr?" fragte er ihn auf französisch.

Als er diese Sprache hörte erinnerte der Preuße sich, wo er war, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er war in Frankreich. Er war in Frankreich, und er hatte vor den Einheimischen fliehen müssen, die Jagd auf Hexen machten. Natürlich hatten sie auch ihn für eine Kreatur der Hölle gehalten. Das Leben gönnte ihm wirklich keinen Moment Ruhe. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Jugendlichen und ihre Blicke trafen sich, er überspielte seine Nervosität mit Ärger. „Und du bist Frankreich," antwortete er langsam. Das ältere Land nickte. „Ich konnte ihnen nicht entkommen…" fuhr Preußen fort, die Ereignisse der letzten… Tage?… enträtselnd. „Dann haben sie mich gefoltert, damit ich gestehe. Und dann…"

„Dann haben sie dich ertränkt," beendete Frankreich für ihn den Satz, seine Augen und Stimme völlig emotionslos. „Ich musste dich vom Boden eines Flusses holen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du dort unten warst, aber du warst danach noch eine ganze Weile lang bewusstlos. Muss ziemlich lange gewesen sein."

„Großartig," schnaubte Preußen. „Danke." Er wandte seinen Blick ab und sah sich die Gemälde an der Wand an. Einige von ihnen waren vom Stil her Venezianos ähnlich, und die Erinnerung an das liebe, lebhafte Land wärmte ihn ein wenig. In Italien war es ihm definitiv ergangen als hier, aber am besten fühlte er sich in seinem eigenen Land. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

„Sie haben dich auch verbrannt, Preußen," sagte Frankreich und schenkte der kühlen Reaktion des jüngeren Landes keine Aufmerksamkeit. „Auf dem Scheiterhaufen."

Daraufhin drehte Preußen sich wieder zu ihm hin und starrte Frankreich mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen an. Auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt? Das war es also! Die wunden Narben waren Verbrennungen. Als er realisierte, was das bedeuten musste, funkelte er Frankreich wütend an. „Du warst dabei," murmelte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe noch Narben davon. _Du warst da._ "

Frankreich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, Preußen, ich war nicht-"

„Warum sollte ich sonst Narben haben?" widersprach ihm Preußen, außer sich vor Wut, und trat dem älteren Land näher bis er nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand. „Menschen können Länder nicht so verletzen! Nur Kriege und Gewalt durch andere Länder können solche Narben auf unseren Körpern hinterlassen!"

„Nicht, wenn es so schlimm ist," versuchte Frankreich zu erklären, aber seine Augen sagten Preußen, dass das ältere Land genau wusste, wie sinnlos es war. „Die Menschen haben gesagt, dass du völlig verbrannt bist, Preußen. Schlimme Verbrennungen an deinem ganzen Körper, bis hoch zu deinem Kiefer. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du noch Haare hast."

Augenblicklich fasste der Preuße sich an den Kopf. Seine Haare fühlten sich an, als wären sie nur noch halb so lang wie zuvor, und als er seine Hände daraufhin ansah, klebten einige schwarze, verrußte Haare an seinen Fingern. „Nun," sagte Frankreich und lachte verlegen, „wenn du sie jetzt bürstest fallen sie vielleicht ganz aus!"

Preußen starrte ihn nur an, dann schüttelte er die verbrannten Haare ab. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er sein schneeweißes Haar einmal vermissen würde, aber alles war besser als dieses rußige schwarz. Das Feuer und der Scheiterhaufen fühlten sich für ihn so viel zu real an. Warum würde irgendjemand so etwas grausames tun? Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Er seufzte nur und versuchte, an Frankreich vorbeizulaufen, aber das ältere Land hielt ihn zurück.

„Du könntest dich zumindest bei mir bedanken, weißt du," beschwerte sich das andere Land. „Der Fluss war eiskalt und ich bin herein gesprungen um dich herauszuholen. Dann habe ich dich mit nach Hause genommen und mich um dich gekümmert. Ein ‚Danke' wäre ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn dir jemand das Leben gerettet hat."

„Ich musste nicht gerettet werden," protestierte Preußen und sah trotzig zu dem größeren Land auf. „Von niemandem! Wenn nur Menschen mir diese Scheiße angetan haben, und kein Land - war ich nie wirklich in Gefahr."

„Du wärst bis in alle Ewigkeit da unten im Fluss geblieben, wenn niemand dich herausgeholt hätte," erwiderte Frankreich wütend.

 _Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen,_ dachte Preußen, obwohl er diese Worte niemals laut aussprechen würde. „Ich wäre da schon selbst herausgekommen," widersprach er und wandte sich von Frankreich ab um zu gehen. Er wusste, dass das Königreich ihm hinterher starrte - er spürte seinen dunkelblauen Blick, wie er sich in seinen Rücken brannte - aber er sagte nichts. Preußen ging in das nächstbeste Zimmer, das er sah, Frankreichs Schlafzimmer, dem Anschein nach zu urteilen, kramte wortlos ein wollenes Hemd aus seiner Kommode hervor - sein eigenes war verschwunden, genau wie sein Priestergewand. Frankreichs Hemd war ihm zu groß, aber immerhin hatte er nun etwas, was er im sich langsam anbahnenden Winter tragen konnte. Er drehte sich um, bereit zu gehen, als er ein Buch auf dem Bett des Franzosen liegen sah, das ihm bekannt vorkam. _Warum hat er mein Tagebuch?_ dachte er und wurde wieder wütend, er hoffte, dass Frankreich nicht genug Deutsch konnte um allzu viel vom Inhalt seines Tagebuches zu verstehen. Er schnappte sich das Buch und versteckte es unter dem Hemd, dann ging er. Immerhin hatte er nicht seine Aufzeichnungen des vergangenen Jahres verloren. Er wollte bewahren, was er über Rom geschrieben hatte, und über… über Ungarn… und am allerwichtigsten, über den interessanten Priester, den er in Rom getroffen hatte, Martin Luther. Sie hatten sich noch einmal getroffen und miteinander gesprochen, länger dieses mal, und Preußen war so fasziniert von ihm gewesen wie er von Preußen. Obwohl er er es anfänglich geheim hatte halten wollen, hatte er dem Mann schnell erzählt, dass er ein Land war, und Luther hatte sich sehr für die Unsterblichen interessiert. Er selbst war sehr gebildet, und Preußen hatte ihm gespannt zugehört, als er über seine Arbeit sprach. Sie teilten die meisten ihrer Ansichten über den derzeitigen Zustand der Kirche und ihrer Religion, aber es gab auch viele Dinge, bei denen sie sich nicht einig waren. Über die vielen Jahre seines Lebens hinweg hatte Preußen gelernt, etwas toleranter gegenüber anderen Religionen zu sein als die meisten Ordensritter. Luther wollte von solcher Toleranz nichts wissen, und wie er über Menschen anderen Glaubens sprach trieb Preußen hin und wieder an den Rande der Weißglut. Nach Jahrhunderten als Außenseiter reagierte er etwas empfindlich auf das Wort ‚anders' und konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn andere so betitelt oder deshalb gar schlecht behandelt wurden.

Er verabschiedete sich nicht von Frankreich, bevor er ging, und begab sich zurück auf die Straßen von Paris, auf den Weg ins deutsche Gebiet. Vor allem aber wollte er einfach nur _heim_.

Die Luft war kühl, als er schließlich Brandenburgs Heimat erreichte, ein kalter Winter kündigte sich an. Dies war der letzte Halt, bevor er sich endgültig auf den Weg nach Hause machen würde, und wenn er nicht allzu lange blieb, würde er vielleicht sogar vor Ende des Jahres wieder in seinem eigenen Haus sein.

Jetzt aber war er so erschöpft wie nie zuvor und schleppte sich kraftlos bis vor Brandenburgs Haustür. Zu seiner Überraschung war diese nicht abgeschlossen, also ging er einfach herein. „Brand!" rief er, um seine Ankunft anzukündigen. „Rate mal, wer dich mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückt! Ich hoffe, ich kann hier irgendwo pennen, denn ich schwöre bei Gott, an meinen Füßen sind drei Schichten Blasen." Er erhielt keine Antwort und stolperte in die Diele des Hauses, wo er eine seufzende Gestalt sah, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Er grummelte und rief wieder nach seiner Cousine. „Brand! Der Schnösel ist in dein Haus eingebrochen! Muss ich dich verteidigen?"

Österreich rollte daraufhin nur mit den Augen. „Ehrlich, Preußen," seufzte er. „Offensichtlich war es naiv von mir, zu denken, deine neue Berufung würde dir ein paar Manieren beibringen."

Preußen schnaubte und setzte sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl, um seinen armen Füßen etwas Ruhe zu genehmigen. „Ich werde nie wieder zu Fuß durch Europa reisen," klagte er. „Das ist die Hölle!"

„Ich bezweifle es, Preußen," sagte Österreich dann, ohne seinen Cousin anzusehen.

Der Preuße schnaubte nur und verengte genervt die Augen. „Warum kannst du mir nie einfach beistimmen?"

„Warum gibst du dich immer, als hättest du keinen einzigen Funken Intelligenz und sagst ständig solch dumme Sachen, denen ich unmöglich zustimmen kann?" antwortete Österreich und sah immer noch nicht von seinem Buch auf.

„Du bist ja so ein kindischer Schnösel," murmelte Preußen daraufhin, legte sein Kinn auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er jeden Moment einschlafen.

„Während du dich ja so unglaublich erwachsen verhältst." frotzelte Österreich, wenig beeindruckt.

Er hatte jetzt schon genug von seinem Cousin und seiner Anwesenheit. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit sah er wieder auf. „Wo ist Brandenburg?" fragte er. „Ich bin wegen _ihr_ hier, nicht dir, du Blödarsch."

Österreich legte sein Buch beiseite und seufzte, nicht minder genervt von Preußen als Preußen von ihm. „Sie schläft," sagte er zu dem jungen Land. „Aber weck sie bitte nicht auf, es geht ihr in letzter Zeit nicht so gut."

Preußen hatte Österreich nicht wirklich zugehört, das letzte bisschen war ihm komplett entgangen. Trotz der Warnung stand er nun im Schlafzimmer seiner Cousine. Sie schlief selig, ihre Wangen ein wenig rot und ihre Atemzüge etwas rauer als sonst. _Richtig_ , dachte er, ernüchtert. _Der Schnösel hat ja erwähnt, dass du krank bist._ Er wollte sich umdrehen und vorsichtig gehen, aber sie wurde unruhig und krächzte ein leises, verwirrtes „Preußen?" hervor.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an. „Guten Tag, Brand!" grüßte er sie höflich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Bin erkältet…" murmelte sie, noch im Halbschlaf. „Scheiß Wirtschaft…" Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn müde an. „Was machst du hier…?"

Preußen kam vorsichtig näher, bis er neben ihrem Bett stand. „Ich bin auf der Endstation meiner netten kleinen Pilgerfahrt angekommen," erklärte er. „Gott sei Dank."

Daraufhin grinste sie ihn an, gähnte und streckte sich ein wenig, dann sah sie ihn wieder an, beunruhigt. „War es so schlimm?"

Preußen erschauderte gekünstelt und zog eine Grimasse, dann antwortete er theatralisch: „Es war grauenvoll, Brand, einfach grauenvoll. Erst musste ich durch _Österreich_ reisen um nach Italien zu gelangen, dann war das Wetter in Italien so schön dass ich mir einen Sonnenbrand holte. Rom ist ein schrecklicher Ort, aber Frankreich war schlimmer-" Er hielt einen Moment lang ein. Er würde niemandem von den Ereignissen in Frankreich erzählen. Als Hexer oder Dämon verfolgt werden? Niemand würde jemals von ihm etwas darüber erfahren, nicht von ihm. „-und dann kam ich hierher, nur um _Österreich_ in deinem Haus zu vorfinden und dich krank! Es war die Hölle."

Sie blinzelte nur und blieb einen Moment lang still, seinen unbeschwerten Gesichtsausdruck musternd. Dann seufzte sie. „Das war kein Witz, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise. „All das. Was du gerade gesagt hast war kein Witz."

Preußen reagierte eine Weile lang nicht, wandte seinen Blick ab und sah zu Boden. Dann schloss er seine Augen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wirklich für dieses Leben gemacht bin," gestand er. „Ein Priester zu sein, meine ich. Ich habe es jetzt ein paar Jahrzehnte lang gemacht, aber ich fühle mich immer noch nicht wirklich wohl damit. Das bin einfach nicht ich… oder?"

„Nein," antwortete Brandenburg und schüttelte den Kopf, ihm zustimmend. Dann wälzte sie sich um und schmiegte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer an seiner Seite an. „Du bist warm…" murmelte sie, sie klang wieder, als wäre sie weit weg. Preußen strich ihr über die Wange, sie war viel wärmer als er. Aber in ihrem Zustand merkte sie das vermutlich nicht. Bald lag sie da mit ihren Armen um Preußens Taille, ihre Wange an seinen ‚warmen' Körper gepresst. Er ließ sie: wenn es ihr gefiel, sollte sie es ruhig machen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, neben ihr auf dem Bett zu sitzen und ihren tiefen Atemzügen zu lauschen. Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich eines klar.

 _Es fühlte sich kein bisschen so an, wie wenn Ungarn ihn umarmte._

Es war einfach nicht das gleiche. Vielleicht bedeutete das etwas, dachte er und seufzte. Vielleicht… vielleicht bedeutete sie ihm wirklich etwas mehr. Ungarn. Denn zweifellos liebte er Brandenburg: sie war seine Lieblingscousine, eine gute Freundin, vielleicht seine _beste_ Freundin. Aber selbst wenn sie so auf seinem Schoß lag, fühlte er sich nicht so unwohl und doch warm und fantastisch wie wenn er mit Ungarn zusammen war. Er rollte die Augen. In die beste Freundin verliebt zu sein war wirklich das letzte.

Brandenburg wurde wieder unruhig, er strich sanft durch ihr dunkles Haar bis sie wieder still war. So saß er noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr da, obwohl seine Gedanken bei Ungarn waren. Was fand er nur so liebens-wert an ihr, was hatte sie an sich, dass ihn zu ihr hinzog? Sicher, sie war eine treue Freundin, gutherzig und lustig, stark, unabhängig und vertrauenswürdig… sie konnte nervig sein, aber selbst das war bei ihr niedlich. Er war fast nie wirklich wütend auf sie gewesen, obwohl sie ihn oft beleidigte oder sich über ihn lustig machte. Sie vergab ihm seine Streiche immer schnell, schlug meist kurz darauf mit ihren eigenen Streichen zurück. Sie war ein Mädchen, aber nicht mädchenhaft. Er konnte mit ihr über Dinge reden, über die er mit Brandenburg oder Bayern oder den anderen Mädchen in seiner Familie nicht reden konnte. Wie Männer unter sich.

Richtig. Sie war alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Er konnte _mädchenhafte_ Mädchen nicht ab, hauptsächlich weil er sie nicht verstand. Ungarn war manchmal wie ein Kerl in einem weiblichen Körper. Damit kam er besser klar.

 _Aber was nützt das?_ Sein Herz schlug höher als er das dachte. _Vielleicht mag sie mich auch…_ dachte er, der mittlerweile gewohnte Druck zurück auf seiner Brust. _Oder könnte mich zumindest mögen._ Er würde sie nicht aufgeben, ohne es jemals versucht zu haben, das wusste er genau! Sicherlich konnte niemand der auch nur einen Funken Großartigkeit besaß seinem Überfluss daran widerstehen?

„Oh…" hörte er plötzlich eine flüsternde Stimme hinter sich, und Preußen renkte sich beinahe die Halswirbel aus um über seine Schulter zu sehen. Österreich stand in der Tür und starrte Preußen und Brandenburg mit milder Überraschung an. „Du hast sie also doch geweckt?"

„Aus Versehen," flüsterte Preußen zurück und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Brandenburg. Er war jetzt im Haus seiner Cousine, nicht Ungarns. Er sollte sich auf Brandenburg konzentrieren, und natürlich Österreich, statt Ungarn.

Österreich starrte ihn nur noch ein wenig länger an, dann schnaubte er. „Ihr scheint euch näher zu stehen, als ich gedacht hatte," kommentierte er überrascht und nickte in Richtung Brandenburgs, die immer noch im Schlaf Preußen umarmte.

Der Preuße starrte sie einen Moment lang an, und als er realisierte, was Österreich meinte, fingen seine Wangen an zu glühen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn auf der Stelle losließ, aber er wollte sie auch nicht wieder wecken, nicht wenn sie erkältet war und den Schlaf brauchte. Er funkelte Österreich über seine Schulter an, und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er vermutlich völlig rot angelaufen war. „Sie sagt, dass ich sie so warm halte," flüsterte er wütend. „Und obwohl das kompletter Unsinn ist - sie hat ja Fieber! - bleibe ich natürlich ein wenig hier sitzen, wenn es sie glücklich macht."

„Oh, wie niedlich," seufzte Österreich und rollte die Augen. Dann sah er Preußen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, als grübelte er. „Du bist verwirrend, weißt du. Im einen Moment bist du so ein Arsch, und im nächsten wieder sehr lieb."

„Danke dir, lieber Schnösel, für dieses höchst erfreuliche Kompliment," sagte Preußen, grinste und verbeugte sich theatralisch - so gut es ging ohne Brandenburg zu stören. „Geh einfach wieder. Ich versuche dann, sie von meinem Schoß herunter zu bekommen."

Österreich schnaubte und warf seinem kleinem Cousin einen amüsierten Blick zu bevor er sich umdrehte. „Viel Glück dabei. Ich gehe dann mal."

Sobald Österreich den Raum verließ, ergriff Preußen vorsichtig Brandenburgs Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Behutsam nahm er ihre Hände und befreite sich von ihren Griff. Sie gab ein paar unzufriedene Laute von sich, als er sie von seinem Schoß und wieder auf ihre Seite legte, aber sie schlief tief und fest als er ihre Wolldecke wieder über ihre Schultern zog. Vorsichtig stand er auf, verließ ihr Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Wie konnte Österreich es nur wagen, ihm zu unterstellen, er stünde Brandenburg auf _diese_ Art und Weise nahe? Denn Preußen hatte definitiv ein Funkeln in seinen dunkelblauen Augen gesehen, dass ihm gänzlich zuwider war. Blöder Aristokrat. Er hat keine Ahnung. Wenn das ältere Land ihn jemals in Ungarns Gegenwart sähe, würde ihm sofort klar werden, dass er keinem anderen Mädchen, ob innerhalb oder außerhalb der Familie, so nahe sein wollte.

Er schlenderte noch eine Weile durch das Haus, vorerst in die Küche, um sich ein wenig Brot zu genehmigen. Obwohl er erschöpft war nach seiner langen Reise, konnte er jetzt keine Ruhe finden. Er würde sicher nicht wie Brandenburg schlafen können. Er ging zurück in die Diele und setzte sich einen Moment lang. Zu seiner Überraschung war Österreich nicht da. Nach ein paar Minuten aber wurde er dieses Raumes auch müde, und er ging weiter. Vielleicht lag es an seiner langen Reise, dass es sich für ihn falsch anfühlte, sich nicht zu bewegen, dachte er mit einem Seufzen. Aber seine Füße und Beine taten weh, und ihm war etwas schummerig vor Müdigkeit.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch im Raum, verwirrt suchte er nach seinem Ursprung. Ein Klavier. Er wusste gleich, woher das kommen musste: Brandenburg hatte ein Klavier in ihrer Bibliothek. Sie spielte Klavier und Geige, aber nicht oft, und sie war auf der Geige besser als am Klavier. _Das hier_ ging über ihr Können hinaus, hier spielte ein Meister. _Sag mir nicht…_ Er eilte schnell zur Bibliothek und stand, dort angekommen, wie festgefroren in der Tür. Österreichs Finger bewegten sich mühelos über die Tasten des Instruments, schnell und geschickt. Seine Hände und Finger waren lang und dünn, das hatte Preußen immer verwirrt. Seine eigenen Hände waren größer und rauer. Es war einer der Gründe, weshalb er Österreich nicht für voll nehmen konnte, als Mann, weil seine Hände so feminin aussahen. Aber jetzt sah er, was diese mädchenhaften, zierlichen Hände konnten, und er war wie gebannt. Es war wunderschön…

„Gefällt es dir, Preußen?" fragte Österreich ihn plötzlich, nach wie vor mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Preußen erschrak. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Österreich ihn tatsächlich bemerken würde.

Er zwang sich, spöttisch zu lachen: „Nein, ich sehe mir nur an wie dämlich du aussiehst, wie du da sitzt! Unser kleiner Schnösel spielt Klavier, _natürlich tut er das._ Wie typisch!"

„Sowie Geige, Flöte, Harfe, und einige weitere," korrigierte ihn Österreich ruhig. „Und welche Instrumente spielst du, Preußen?"

„Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen, Dolch, Axt…" Er grinste. „Das sind alle ‚Instrumente' die jemand wie ich braucht!"

„Ein Priester, meinst du?"

Daraufhin sagte Preußen nichts mehr. Mist. Natürlich, er war ja kein Ritter mehr, schon seit Jahren nicht. Warum war ihm nur diese Antwort herausgerutscht?

Sieh mal, Preußen," seufzte Österreich und hörte einen Moment lang auf zu spielen, „jeder kann sehen, dass du für diesen Beruf einfach nicht geeignet bist, und vor allem, dass er dir keinen Spaß macht. Also warum nicht aufhören? Du warst viel glücklicher als Ritter."

„Weil," Protestierte Preußen mit etwas zittriger Stimme, denn er wusste, dass er jetzt lügen musste, und er wusste auch, dass Österreich es ihm nie im Leben abkaufen würde. „Ich kein Ritter mehr sein will! Ich will nicht wieder _kämpfen_ , ich-"

„Du hast Angst vor dir selbst."

„Was?" hustete er, die Wahrheit in diesem unerwarteten Kommentar zog ihm glatt den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Wie konnte Österreich das nur wissen? Er hatte niemals darüber gesprochen, nur dass er ein paar schlechte Dinge getan hatte und dafür büßen wollte.

„Es doch ganz offensichtlich, Preußen, für uns alle. Du kannst deiner Familie nichts vormachen: wir kennen dich. Die ‚schlimmen' Dinge, die du getan hast… du hast Angst, dass du sie wieder tun wirst, wenn du jemals wieder ein Schwert in die Hand nimmst, nicht wahr?"

Preußen trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sein Blick mied Österreichs. Er konnte es nun nicht mehr leugnen, das wäre unnötig. „Ich.. ich denke schon." Er erwartete einen sarkastischen Kommentar, aber stattdessen rutschte Österreich auf seinem Hocker zur Seite, er machte Platz für ihn.

„Setz dich doch zu mir, Preußen," sagte er, zum Glück redete er nicht mehr über Priester oder Ritter oder sonst etwas. „Ich weiß, dass ich kein geborener Krieger wie du bin, obwohl ich es sein sollte, aber ich habe meine Talente. Und du bist vielleicht manchmal etwas rüpelhaft, aber ich weiß, dass auch du eine andere Seite hast, Preußen, und eine heimliche Liebe für die kulturellen Dinge im Leben." Er sah über seine Schulter und grinste. „Was ich meine, ist: ich weiß, dass du meine Musik magst, also hör auf so stur zu sein und genieß es einfach."

Nach ein wenig Zögern gab Preußen schließlich auf und setzte sich neben seinen Cousin, als Österreich ein anderes Stück anfing. Die Musik war so schön, dass Preußen einen Moment lang seine Abneigung für das ältere Land vergessen und einfach nur zuhören konnte, vollkommen entspannt. Er war wirklich glücklich, in diesem Augenblick hier zu sein. Er sehnte sich danach, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, aber zusammen mit Brandenburg und sogar Österreich hier zu sein war fast genau so gut.

 _Guter Gott_ , seufzte er innerlich, etwas amüsiert. _Vielleicht tut mir das Priesterdasein wirklich nicht gut! Fast schon hasse ich Öst- Schnöselino nicht mehr!_

…

 _Ich mag ihn immer noch nicht._


	16. Kapitel 16

_1\. Dezember 1517_

 _Vor einer Weile hat Sachsen mir erzählt, dass er mir in einer seiner Städte etwas zeigen will, daher bin ich so schnell es ging zu ihm gereist. Ich bin seit drei Jahren kein Priester mehr, was mit den Zuständen in der Kirche zu tun hat, aber er meinte, das hier würde mich trotzdem interessieren._

 _Und wie recht er damit hatte! In Sachsens Stadt Wittenberg hat der berühmte Priester, Martin Luther, eine Liste mit 95 Thesen an die Tür einer Kirche genagelt! Die wurden zwar wieder abgenommen, aber Sachsen hat sie für mich abgeschrieben. Es gibt immer noch Dinge, die ich anders sehe als er, aber... das hier ist vielleicht das beste was der Kirche seit langem passiert ist! Endlich macht sich jemand für das wahre Wort Gottes stark! Heilig ist auch hier, und er war weniger begeistert von alledem. ich habe versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch als er hörte, dass ich Luther zustimme, wurde er wütend auf mich. Aber ich weiß, dass dieser Mann recht hat! Ich kann nicht so tun, als würde ich Heiligs Meinung teilen, nur damit er sich besser fühlt. Um ehrlich zu sein, haben Heilig und ich uns in letzter Zeit häufiger gestritten. Er ist so gestresst, dass nicht einmal meine Anwesenheit ihn aufheitern kann. Ständig meint er, ich wäre nervig. Wie auch immer. Er kann sagen, was er will, ich werde weder mein Verhalten noch meinen Glauben ändern. Wenn ich den Lehren Luthers folgen möchte, werde ich es auch tun._

 _30\. April 1521_

 _Vor zwölf Tagen trat Luther vor dem Reichstag zu Worms auf. Sie behandelten ihn wie ein Häretiker, ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie ihn hinrichten werden für all die Dinge die er gesagt und geschrieben hat._

 _Was für eine tolle Kirche, und was für ein Staat, dass sie einen Mann verurteilen, der nur die Wahrheit spricht. Ich habe seine Ideen elf Jahre lang bewundert, und damit werde ich jetzt nicht aufhören. Einige meiner Geschwister teilen meine Meinung, andere halten ihn für einen Häretiker und Kriminellen. Heilig ist immer noch unter ihnen, und er ist wütend auf mich, Sachsen und die anderen._

 _Ich unterstütze diesen Mann. Es muss sich etwas ändern in der Kirche, und er hat sehr gute Ideen. Wenn der Papst und die Bischöfe nur auf ihn hören würden..._

 _Was meinen letzten Krieg gegen Polen angeht: Ich habe (schon wieder) verloren und am fünften April diesen Jahres eine Vereinbarung zur Waffenruhe unterschrieben... Sie haben den Krieg beendet, weil Ungarn von den Osmanen bedrängt wird und wir ihr beide helfen wollen. Nichts ist mir lieber als das! Aber erst einmal muss ich mich von diesem Krieg erholen, obwohl der nur zwei Jahre dauerte. Mein Hochmeister, Albrecht von Brandenburg-Ansbach, ist gerade auf dem Weg nach Wittenberg und hat mich dahin mitgenommen. Eigentlich will ich mich aber bloß von dem Krieg erholen und mich dann auf Richtung Süden, nach Ungarn, machen, und wenn ich der einzige Deutschordensritter dort bin! Wenn ich sie vor dem Osmanischen Reich rette, muss sie mich einfach in einem anderen Licht sehen! Vielleicht wird ihr klar, dass wir viel mehr als nur Freunde sein könnten wenn ich sie rette!_

Gegen Ende diesen Sommers waren Preußen und Albrecht von Hohenzollern in Wittenberg. Was der Preuße befürchtet hatte war eingetreten: Martin Luther war für vogelfrei erklärt worden. Albrecht aber hatte den Menschen getroffen, und man hatte ihm dazu geraten, einige Dinge zu tun, von denen er nicht einmal Preußen erzählen würde, bis sie sich ein paar Monate später auf den Heimweg nach Preußen machten.

Das Land und sein Herrscher saßen in einer Kutsche auf dem Weg zurück nach Königsberg, und das junge Land starrte aus dem Fenster nach draußen, wo der Schnee auf die Erde rieselte. Er wäre viel lieber draußen, auf einem Pferd reitend und die frische Luft einatmend, statt hier drinnen in der Kutsche, wo er nur sitzen und seufzen konnte. Er hasste Kutschen: sie waren so langweilig. Wenn er auf seinem eigenen Pferd ritt konnte er wenigstens das Tempo bestimmen, vom Weg abweichen und überhaupt tun und lassen was er wollte, solange das Tier mitmachte.

Aber als sein Herrscher zu sprechen begann, hatte er keine Zeit mehr daran zu denken wie langweilig ihm war. „Preußen," sagte Albrecht, „Ich weiß, dass du von meinem Austausch mit Luther weißt. Du hast Recht, Junge, er hat ein paar interessante Ideen, und ich finde auch, dass wir ihnen folgen sollten."

Preußens Herz schlug daraufhin etwas höher. Der Deutsche Orden würde den Lehren Luthers folgen? Das war besser als alles, was er sich hätte träumen lassen! Sie hatten ein wenig Einfluss in der Kirche - sicherlich würde der Papst ihnen zuhören, wenn der ganze Deutsche Orden evangelisch würde?

Aber es sollte alles anders kommen. „Um das zu tun, müssen wir den Deutschen Orden verlassen."

Preußen starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an, nun verstand er gar nichts mehr. Er sah, wie die Lippen des Hochmeisters sich weiter bewegten, aber er hörte nichts von dem, was er sagte. Er hörte _nichts_. Die Stimme seines Herrschers, das Rattern der hölzernen Räder auf den Pflastersteinen der Straße und das Trappeln der Pferdehufe verstummten augenblicklich. Den Deutschen Orden verlassen? Den Deutschen Orden _verlassen_? Die Gemeinschaft, die ihm sein Leben geschenkt und es seit jeher bestimmt hatte? Konnten sie das überhaupt? Zwar war Preußen nicht in den Ritterstand zurückgekehrt, nachdem er sich im letzten Jahrhundert von diesem abgewandt hatte… aber den Orden ganz verlassen? Nach Jahrhunderten als Ritter und Priester des Ordens, und danach als Berater des Hochmeisters des Deutschen Ordens. Nur vier Jahre seines Lebens war er von seinen Ordensbrüdern getrennt gewesen, damals, als er noch keine hundert Jahre alt gewesen war und eine Weile bei Heilig gewohnt hatte. Und selbst da war er dem Orden treu gewesen, den Leuten, die ihn aufgezogen hatten.

„Verstehst du?" riss ihn die Stimme des Hochmeisters aus seiner Schockstarre. Der Mensch starrte ihn ruhig an, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, wie weit sein Land in Gedanken abgeschweift war.

„I-ich…" krächzte Preußen, es fiel ihm schwer, überhaupt Worte zu finden. „A-also, wir… _gehen_?"

„Ist das alles, was du mitbekommen hast?" fragte Albrecht und runzelte die Stirn. Dann seufzte er und sah einen Augenblick lang aus dem Fenster. „Ich verstehe, dass das für dich ein Schock sein mag, Preußen, aber du musst mir vertrauen wenn ich sage, dass es für dich das beste sein wird. Wir werden den Lehren Luthers folgen und daher den Deutschen Orden verlassen. Ich werde heiraten, Preußen, jemanden aus einer Adelsfamilie. Und dann werde ich der Herzog von Preußen, hast du verstanden?"

„Herzog?" wiederholte Preußen überrascht. „Ihr meint ich-"

„Du wirst zum Herzogtum Preußen."

Dieser Gedanke verschlug Preußen einen Moment lang den Atem. Ein Herzogtum? Er? Er war so lange ein Ordensstaat gewesen, dass er nie gedacht hatte, er würde eines Tages etwas anderes sein, obwohl er seinen Traum, ein Königreich oder sogar ein Großreich wie Heilig zu werden niemals aufgegeben hatte. Das Herzogtum Preußen… der Name gefiel ihm. „Aber wir werden den Deutschen Orden verlassen müssen…" murmelte er, halb zu sich selbst.

„Preußen, darüber ist schon entschieden worden," sagte Albrecht dann. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber ich wollte es dir schon jetzt sagen, damit du dich an die Idee gewöhnen kannst. Verstanden?"

Preußen nickte abwesend und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Danke für Eure Rücksichtnahme…" murmelte er. Er würde wirklich eine Weile brauchen, um das voll zu akzeptieren…

Dieser Tag kam vier Jahre später, am zehnten April 1525. Wenige Tage nachdem er den Vertrag von Krakau unterschrieben hatte, um dem jüngsten Krieg zwischen dem Deutschen Orden und Polen offiziell zu beenden, trat Hochmeister Albrecht von seiner Position zurück und versprach, dem polnischen König Tribut zu zahlen, der ihm dafür den Titel des Herzogs in Preußen verlieh. ‚In', weil Preußen nicht gänzlich geeint war, ein Teil von ihm war ein autonomer polnischer Lehenstaat, seine andere Hälfte war seit mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert Teil des Königreich Polens.

Nun lag es an Polen, Preußen offiziell zum Herzogtum auszurufen.

Preußen kniete mit einem Bein vor Polen nieder, der so gerade da stand, wie er nur konnte. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du den Rittern den Rücken kehrst, Preußen," sagte er, ein Hauch von Triumph in seiner Stimme.

Preußen musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht benommen zu schlucken. _Ich habe ihnen nicht den Rücken gekehrt, das geht allein auf Albrechts Münze!,_ wollte er schreien. Preußen fürchtete diesen Tag immer noch. Wer konnte ihm schon garantieren, dass er die Trennung von dem Orden, der ihn zum Leben erweckt hatte, unversehrt überstehen würde? Er könnte an Kraft verlieren, krank werden… er könnte sterben, er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht würde er das. Vielleicht wirkte Polen deshalb so erfreut.

„Du darfst jetzt aufstehen, _Herzogtum_ Preußen."

Das junge Herzogtum stand auf und versuchte nicht zu zittern. Er war nun ein Herzogtum, und es ging ihm noch gut. Er musste ein erleichtertes Seufzen unterdrücken und wandte seine Augen nicht vom Boden ab. Er würde nicht aufsehen, bevor Polen es ihm sagte.

„Ich hoffe, dass mit diesem Tag friedlichere Zeiten zwischen uns anbrechen werden," sagte Polen leise, nur zu Preußen. „Ich bin der vielen Kriege zwischen uns wirklich müde geworden. 150 Jahre lang von einer Schlacht in die nächste zu ziehen hat mir mehr als gereicht."

„Das hoffe ich auch," antwortete Preußen und nickte langsam, hauptsächlich um das Grinsen zu verbergen, das für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war. _Träum weiter du Trottel. Ich bin meiner Freiheit von deiner Herrschaft jetzt einen Schritt näher._ Ein wenig Zeit zum ausruhen würde er ihnen beiden gönnen, aber eines Tages würde er wieder gegen Polen kämpfen, gewinnen und komplett unabhängig werden.

„Du darfst wieder aufsehen, weißt du?" sagte Polen dann. Er hob seinen Blick, und sah, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, Polen, wie er eine Flagge in seinen Händen hielt, eine weiße Flagge mit einem schwarzen Adler. Ein goldenes ‚S' verzierte dessen Brust, um den Hals hatte er eine Krone. „Deine neue Flagge," fuhr Polen fort und lächelte. „Vögel sind wirklich dein Ding, oder?"

Jetzt musste auch Preußen lächeln. Er wusste, was Polen meinte, er hatte wieder einen Vogel gefunden um den er sich nun kümmerte, ein Falke mit einem gebrochenen Flügel, so jung, dass man ihn noch zähmen konnte. Wenn er nur einen Monat älter gewesen wäre, hätte er sich ihm gar nicht mehr nähern können ohne angegriffen zu werden. Es war sein sechster Vogel seit er damals die kleine Amsel gefunden hatte. Seitdem hatte er eine Krähe, zwei Tauben, einen Zaunkönig und jetzt den Falken. „Ich mag Vögel," antwortete er und zuckte die Schultern. „Und wenn man ein verletztes Tier findet, wäre es gemein, es einfach seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, oder?"

Polen sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, als wäre das das letzte gewesen, was er aus seinem Mund erwartet hätte. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Hört, hört. Ich verabschiede mich dann mal: Ich glaube da ist jemand, mit dem du jetzt lieber reden willst." Damit drehte er sich um, einen verwirrten Preußen zurücklassend. Ein paar Sekunden lang sah er Polen hinterher, dann drehte er sich um.

Das Heilige Römische Reich stand hinter ihm, er lächelte, aber in seinem Blick lag nichts als eisige Kälte. Während Preußen unsicher nach einem Hauch von Wärme in seinen Augen suchte, lächelte er nur noch mehr und breitete seine Arme in einer einladenden Geste aus.

Er konnte sich vor schierer Freude nicht zurückhalten. Er rannte auf seinen älteren Bruder zu und schwang seine Arme um ihn, so glücklich wie heute war er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gewesen. „Ich bin ein Herzogtum!" krächzte er hervor. „Ich bin jetzt ein echtes Herzogtum!"

„In der Tat," lachte Heilig und umarmte seinen kleinen Bruder einen Moment lang. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los und sah Preußen in die Augen. Alle Freude war plötzlich aus seinem blauen Blick verschwunden, und er fügte todernst hinzu: „Aber ich hoffe, dass dieser Wahnsinn nicht lange anhält. Ein ganzes Land, dass sich zum _Protestantismus_ bekennt? Willst du dem Orden, deinem Glauben, deinem Volk und _Gott_ einfach den Rücken kehren? Willst du alle aufgeben, die dir die Treue gehalten haben?"

Völlig überrumpelt trat Preußen einen Schritt zurück. Er war zwar anfänglich nervös gewesen, aber jetzt da alles geklappt hatte, sollte an diesem Tag doch nur noch gefeiert und gelacht werden! Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „I-ich folge immer noch dem Wort Gottes," sagte er. „Nur auf eine andere Art und Weise als du es tust. U-und ich bin immer noch Polens Lehen, und-"

„Und deine Loyalität gegenüber _mir_?" unterbrach ihn Heilig und verengte die Augen. „Ist dir klar, dass der Orden deine einzige Verbindung zu mir war? Damit ist es nun vorbei! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Preußen stand nur wie angewurzelt da. Diese Seite seines Bruders war ihm neu. „Und… das ist ein Problem?" fragte er, unsicher, was er davon halten sollte. „Ich meine, ich bin immer noch dein kleiner Bruder, ist das nicht genug? Ich habe dich ja nicht völlig aus meinem Leben gestrichen… oder?"

„Und wenn schon, einen Unterschied hätte es nicht gemacht," seufzte das ältere Land. Er starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging. Das junge Herzogtum sah ihm nur hinterher und fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Der Deutschritterorden war doch nicht das einzige, was ihn mit seinem Bruder verband, oder? Der Großteil von Preußens Bevölkerung waren Deutsche, ein paar Polen, ein paar Balten. Aber die Mehrheit teilte ihre Sprache mit den Menschen in Heiligs Land. Sollte das nicht reichen?

 _Kümmert ihn nur, wie viel Einfluss er auf mich hat…?_ wunderte er. _Noch ein Land, dass er herumkommandieren konnte? War das von Beginn an das einzige gewesen, was Heilig in ihm sah?_ Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an, sein Herz schwer.

Er folgte Heilig, nachdem er eine Minute lang stumm, geschockt dagestanden hatte, er rannte in die Richtung, in die sein Bruder verschwunden war. Da draußen sah er seine ganze Familie auf das Reich warten, dass sie verband. „Er hat es getan," verkündete Heilig. „Er hat sich gegen uns entschieden." Dann verschwand das Reich in der Masse der Länder, Preußen stand wie angefroren da und beobachtete stumm das Geschehen. Einige sahen ihn an, Sachsen, Brandenburg.

Der älteste von ihnen, Hessen, blickte von Heilig zu Preußen. Er wirkte wütend, Preußen hoffte, dass es nur an der gewaltigen Narbe über seiner rechte Augenbraue seinem Auge lag. Worüber sollte er sich ärgern? Österreich schaute Preußen mit offener Verachtung an, dann folgte er Heilig. Bayern nahm seine Anwesenheit gar nicht erst zur Kenntnis, und obwohl er sich nie gut mit ihr verstanden hatte tat es weh. Dann hörte er Heiligs Stimme wieder, von weit her, Preußen konnte kaum verstehen, was er sagte. „Kommt, es gibt keinen Grund für uns, hier zu bleiben." Die meisten seiner Territorien folgten ihm daraufhin wortlos, ohne ihr junges Familienmitglied eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Nur einige wenige suchten seinen Blick, Sachsen grinste schief, als wolle er ihm versichern, dass alles wieder gut werde, dass Heilig ihm verzeihen würde. Brandenburg schaute ihn nur traurig an und seufzte.

 _Es tut mir leid,_ schien sie zu sagen, bevor sie sich umwandte und dem Rest der Familie folgte.

Preußen konnte ihnen nur hinterher starren, sein Herz fühlte sich an, als läge es in Scherben. Er hatte seiner Familie nicht den Rücken gekehrt! Er folgte jetzt einer anderen Religion als sie, und er gehörte jetzt ganz zu Polen, aber er hatte sie doch nicht betrogen! Oder etwa doch? Warum musste Heilig so tun als wäre er ein Verräter?

Dann realisierte er, dass er sich mit seiner neuen Religion zu dem verdammt hatte, was er auf der Welt am meisten hasste.

 _Er war jetzt ‚anders'._ Das einzige evangelische Land auf dem ganzen Planeten. Er sah zu Boden und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er war nicht bereit, sich für den Rest der Welt zu verändern, aber er wollte auch nicht sein Leben lang ein Außenseiter sein. Gerade als er gedacht hatte, er würde irgendwo dazugehören, musste er sich auch dort schon wieder unbeliebt machen.

 _10\. April 1525_

 _Dieser Tag war alles andere als großartig…_

Wochen vergingen, aber Preußen konnte sich nicht von dem ‚Verrat' erholen. Es wurde so schlimm, dass der Herzog und alle anderen Adligen und Bediensteten am Hofe ihn mit Sorge beobachteten. Es schien, als wollten sie ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lassen.

Eines Nachmittages saß er im heimischen Palastgarten, wo ein paar Vögel auf den Bäumen munter ihre Lieder trällerten. Ein Zaunkönig flog davon, Preußen seufzte. Wenn er nur so fliegen könnte, dann würde er zu Heilig fliegen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn niemals so hatte verraten wollen. Er war ihm und der Familie treu.

Dann hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich, und fiel vor Schreck fast von der Bank. „Hej, seit wann ist unser neues Herzogtum so schreckhaft?" Preußen blickte über seine Schulter und sah Polen im Garten stehen. Er lächelte Preußen an, als dieser sich umdrehte, wenn auch etwas gezwungen.

Preußens Gesicht blieb emotionslos. „Was machst du hier?"

Polen zuckte die Schultern. „Du bist jetzt zwar das Herzogtum Preußen, aber vergiss nicht, dass du den anderen Teil Preußens auch noch repräsentierst. Und es gehören ohnehin beide zu mir." Er ging auf den Preußen zu und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank. „Was bedeutet dass es meine Pflicht ist, nach dir zu sehen. Was bedrückt dich?"

Preußen seufzte und wandte seinen Blick ab. Als wolle er ausgerechnet mit Polen darüber reden! „Nichts. Nichts wichtiges."

„Nichts wichtiges?" wiederholte Polen und lachte. „Das kann ich sehen. Deshalb hat dein Herzog mich also um Hilfe gebeten!" Er hörte auf zu lachen und sah Preußen mit ernster Miene an. Preußen gab sich alle Mühe, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, aber leicht war es nicht. Polen war offensichtlich wieder in seinem ‚Mentor-Modus', und Preußen hatte seinen Unmut über das ältere Land längst überwunden. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekommen hätte, was das Heilige Römische Reich an den Tag, als du ein Herzogtum geworden bist zu dir gesagt hat. Er ist dein großer Bruder, nicht wahr?" Ärger schwang in Polens Stimme mit als er weitersprach: „Was gibt ihm das Recht, so mit dir zu reden? Er sollte dich noch besser kennen als ich, und sogar ich weiß, dass du höchstens mich verraten würdest, nicht ihn! Aber du bist eine treue Seele, Preußen. Du machst zwar ständig Ärger, aber ein Verräter bist du nicht."

„Das weiß er," murmelte Preußen, er mied Polens Blick immer noch, obwohl ihm die Worte des älteren Landes schmeichelten. Nach Jahrhunderten des Krieges gegen Polen hätte er nicht gedacht, dass das Königreich ihn für loyal hielt. Aber seine Wut auf Heilig in diesem Moment war stärker als jedes andere Gefühl in ihm. „Es sah so aus, als habe er die ganze Familie gegen mich aufgebracht! Ich verstehe, warum er bei der Zeremonie war, aber warum hat er fast alle seiner Territorien mitgebracht, wenn er mir nicht gratulieren wollte?"

„Um ihnen zu zeigen, dass du ein Verräter bist," antwortete Polen ruhig. „Was nicht wahr ist."

„Warum will er, dass sie so von mir denken?"

„Hast du ihn dir in letzter Zeit einmal genau angesehen?" fragte Polen plötzlich, und Preußen sah ihn endlich an. Auf seinen fragenden Blick antwortete das Königreich nur matt: „Du bist jetzt größer als er. Genau wie alle anderen in deiner Familie."

Die Feststellung verschlug Preußen die Sprache, als hätte Polen ihn geohrfeigt. Er hatte Recht. Heilig schien im letzten Jahrhundert keinen Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein. Vor Schock erstarrte er und sah zu Boden.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, Preußen," fuhr Polen fort, als wäre dies ein ganz gewöhnliches Gesprächsthema. „Er selbst weiß sicher, dass er nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Vermutlich fürchtet er jeden Machtverlust wie ein Todesurteil. Ich kann seine Reaktion verstehen, trotzdem hatte er kein Recht, sich so zu verhalten. All diese Dinge zu sagen, und vor allem deine anderen Geschwister mitzubringen. Du solltest ihm einen Besuch abstatten und diese Dinge mit ihm klären. Ich persönlich glaube, wenn es so weiter geht, wird er ohnehin nicht mehr lange-"

Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, schlug Preußen ihn ins Gesicht, sprang auf und stellte sich vor ihn, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt. „Er wird _nicht_ sterben!" schrie er wütend. „Er ist das Heilige Römische Reich! Das stärkste Land der Welt! Es geht ihm nur im Moment nicht… nicht so richtig gut... aber das wird vorüber gehen!"

„Ach ja?" fragte Polen ungläubig, seine Wange, wo Preußen ihn getroffen hatte rosarot, seine Stimme gereizt. „Preußen, sieh ihn dir doch an! Der Junge war nie stark! Nicht eine einzige Sekunde seines Lebens war er ein echtes Reich! _Heilig? Römisch?_ Das ich nicht lache! Er ist offensichtlich Deutscher und alles andere als heilig! Das Heilige Römische Reich ist ein _Witz_ , Preußen, und es wird Zeit das du erwachsen wirst und das einsiehst!"

„Er ist mein Bruder!" schrie Preußen zurück, und es kostete ihn alles an Selbstdisziplin, nicht auf Polen loszugehen. „Er ist kein Witz, er ist _mein Bruder._ "

„Und dennoch hat er sich dir gegenüber kein Stück wie ein Bruder verhalten, als du ein Herzogtum geworden bist!" entgegnete Polen. „Du änderst deinen Namen und deine Religion, und schon erklärt er dich zum Verräter der Familie! Preußen, dem Heiligen Römischen Reich bist du _vollkommen_ egal, und es wäre besser für dich, ihm tatsächlich den Rücken zu kehren."

„Und du meinst, _dir_ wäre ich nicht egal?" fauchte Preußen, auch wenn ihm in diesem Augenblick eher nach weinen zumute war. Wer konnte ihm schon garantieren, dass Polen nicht die Wahrheit sprach? Wer konnte schon sagen, was Heilig wirklich an seinem kleinen Bruder lag?

Seelenruhig antwortete Polen auf Preußens Vorwurf: „Warum sonst hätte ich dich leben lassen sollen, bei all den Kriegen zwischen uns? Wenn du kleiner Bastard mir wirklich egal wärst, Preußen, hätte ich die Welt längst deiner entledigt."

Preußen, außer sich vor Wut, redete sich nur weiter in Rage, bis Polen ihm eins überzog und ihm sagte, er solle den Mund halten. Damit seien sie jetzt quitt, sagte er. Nachdem sie eine Weile still dastanden, fing Preußen an zu zittern, jetzt wo er seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr in Form von Wut und Geschrei Luft machen konnte. Polen packte ihn beim Arm und zwang ihn, ihm zu den Ställen zu folgen, hievte ihn unsanft auf ein Pferd und setzte sich hinter ihn, sodass er nicht weg konnte. Dann ritt er davon, Preußen zappelte und protestierte einen Moment lang, gab dann aber auf. Und im Moment schien es ohnehin, als wäre Polen das einzige Land, dem er trauen konnte. Er sollte es sich mit ihm nicht verscherzen.

Polen brachte sie zu einem kleinen Hügel in einem Wald etwas östlich von Preußens Hauptstadt. Ein einziger Baum stand auf diesem Hügel, darunter lag ein flacher Stein, dahinter ein Gefälle. Er war zuvor noch nie da hoch gegangen. Er sah sich um, dann starrte er Polen an. Weshalb waren sie hier?

Das Königreich nickte nur zu dem Felsen und dem Baum. „Was glaubst, was das ist?"

Preußen sah wieder hin. Aber er sah nach wie vor bloß einen Felsen und einen Baum. Obwohl, wenn er ehrlich war, bekam er bei dem Anblick ein komisches Gefühl das er nicht so recht einordnen konnte, ein unangenehmes Ziehen. Er könnte es zwar ignorieren, aber tief in seinem Herzen war es da. „Ein Felsen," antwortete er. „Ein wenig Moos. Eine Eiche auf einem Hügel. Warum?"

„Das hier, Preußen," begann Polen, seine Stimme klang seltsam leer, er seufzte und lief hoch zum Felsen, dann kniete er neben ihm nieder und schürfte ein wenig Moos von der Oberfläche. „Das hier ist der Ort, an dem Litauen seine Schwester begraben hat, nachdem sie vor fast 350 Jahre verstarb."

Preußen verschlug es den Atem, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete, er stand wie eingefroren da und starrte den Felsen an - ein Grabstein. _Sein Grabstein._ Polen blickte ihn über seine Schulter an, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er Preußens überraschte Miene sah. „Hier ruht, in der Tat, dein früheres Selbst. Ich weiß nicht, was du davon hältst… und es tut mir leid, wenn es dir unangenehm ist." Er machte sich daran, auch das letzte bisschen Moos von dem Felsen zu entfernen, und Preußen sah ein paar wilde Buchstaben, die auf der Oberfläche eingraviert waren. Er erkannte die Sprache als litauisch, und konnte deshalb nicht viel davon verstehen, aber er erkannte seinen eigenen Namen. Polen stand auf und starrte das Grab einen Moment lang stumm an, dann wanderte sein Blick zurück zu Preußen, der immer noch still dastand und den Stein ansah. „Siehst du das, Preußen?" sagte er dann. „Das ist deine Identität. Ich weiß, dass sie tot ist, und ich weiß, dass Preußen heutzutage eine deutsche Mehrheit hat, aber du bist ihre Reinkarnation. Du bist _Preußen_ , und Preußen war nie wirklich deutsch. Das ist dir doch klar, oder? Vergiss das Heilige Römische Reich, er ist ein Idiot dem sein eigenes Leben wichtiger ist als die der anderen."

Preußen starrte ihn an. „Und du musstest mich zum Grab meiner früheren Inkarnation bringen, um mir das zu sagen?" fragte er tonlos. Er wollte es Polen nicht zeigen, aber an diesem Ort zu sein ließ ihn alles andere als kalt. „Vergiss es, ich lasse mich von keiner Mär aus deinem Mund durcheinander bringen. Ich gehe jetzt. Versuch nicht, mich noch einmal zu belästigen, das bringt dir gar nichts." Dann drehte er sich um, stieg den Hügel hinab und lief an dem Pferd vorbei Richtung Palast. Polen würde das Pferd schon zurückgeben. Und wenn nicht, behielt er es eben. Preußen würde auch zu Fuß nach Hause finden.

Dort angekommen, konnte er seine zu lange verdrängten Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das Heilige Römische Reich war wütend auf ihn wegen einer Entscheidung, die er selbst gar nicht getroffen hatte. Polen versuchte die Gelegenheit zu nutzen um Preußen gegen seinen Bruder aufzubringen. Oder so…

 _Ich dachte, ein Herzogtum zu werden wird das beste, was mir je passiert ist!_ dachte er und biss die Zähne zusammen während er zurück ins Schloss ging. _Aber seitdem ist bloß alles den Bach hinuntergegangen…_ Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen, er blinzelte ein paar mal in der Hoffnung, es ginge weg. Er war müde. Daran musste es liegen.

„Preußen?" hörte er eine vertraute, etwas schockierte Stimme. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bist. Hast du mit Polen geredet, Bursche?"

„Ja, habe ich," murmelte Preußen, ohne Herzog Albrecht anzusehen. „Toll geholfen hat das, mir mein eigenes Grab zeigen! Dieser dumme Bastard. Keine Spur von großartig."

Der Herzog schien ihn nicht so recht zu verstehen, wies Preußen aber an, ihm in sein Gelehrtenzimmer zu folgen. Der Preuße seufzte nur und folgte der Anweisung. Manchmal schien es ihm, als würde er im Moment nichts anderes tun als Befehle zu befolgen. _Jemand so großartiges wie ich sollte anderen Befehle geben!_ dachte er wütend.

Herzog Albrecht seufzte und setzte sich hin. „Preußen, es gibt da etwas, an das wir beide uns wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen," begann er. „Irgendwann wird es eine neue Generation dieser Dynastie geben, die das Herzogtum regiert. Ich muss lernen, mit Kindern umzugehen. Und du, Preußen… bist nun einmal ein Kind, und es wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du dich ein wenig wie eines verhältst. Ich weiß, dass du älter als jeder andere hier im Land bist, aber trotzdem bist du auch noch ein Junge, und in letzter Zeit hat sich für dich einiges verändert." Er wandte etwas unsicher seinen Blick ab. „Also… lass uns doch beide an unseren neuen Aufgaben und Herausforderungen wachsen. Du könntest ja einfach… so tun, als wäre ich im Moment eine Art Vaterfigur für dich. Mach einfach was du willst, ich muss mich daran gewöhnen."

Preußen starrte ihn einen Moment lang schockiert an. Das war das letzte, was er aus dem Mund des Herzogs erwartet hätte. Diese Worte hatten ihn überraschend tief getroffen. Es war _zu viel_ passiert in letzter Zeit. Zu viele Dinge, über die er selbst zu wenig Kontrolle hatte. Heilig hielt ihn für einen Verräter, und Polen versuchte, Preußen gegen seine Familie auszuspielen. Er hatte heute sein eigenes, gottverdammtes Grab gesehen, und es hatte ihm kein bisschen geholfen. Es hatte nur alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Hatte Polen recht? War er _jemals_ wirklich Deutscher gewesen? Gewiss doch… oder?

„Heilig hatte kein Recht, diese Dinge zu sagen… nicht wahr? sagte, flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme. Doch der Herzog schien nicht zu verstehen, wovon er sprach - er hatte die Brüder ja nicht reden gehört. „Er-er ist zu weit gegangen… ich konnte doch nichts dafür… es war nicht meine Entscheidung." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte das doch nicht! I-ich meine… ich wollte schon, aber nicht _so_. N-nicht so, dass alle auf einmal wütend sind auf mich…"

„Preußen," sagte der Herzog, „Was meinst du-?"

Preußen ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Wenn der Herzog ihm die Freiheit, zu tun und zu lassen was auch immer er wollte gegeben hatte, würde er sich auch nicht zurückhalten. Er schwang seine Arme um den Menschen und drückte sein Gesicht an seine Brust, erste Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Er versuchte, gefasst zu bleiben, er versuchte, still zu sein während er seinen Herzog umklammerte, aber er konnte sich nicht lange beherrschen. Nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor er zu weinen anfing, zum ersten mal seit Jahrzehnten. Albrecht wirkte einen Moment lang angespannt, sagte aber nichts und versuchte, sein Land zu trösten. Damit hätte er rechnen sollen.

Preußen hoffte nur, dass alles wieder gut würde, obwohl es ihm in diesem Moment fast unmöglich schien. Er wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass Heilig ihm vergeben würde. Bald.

 **Anmerkung der Autorin**

 **Ja, Heilig hat sich hier unvernünftig verhalten… aber alle, die die Geschichte des Alten Reiches ein wenig kennen werden wissen, dass die Reformation für Mitteleuropa eine echte Zerreißprobe war. Ihm setzt das wirklich zu…**

 **Ist aber keine Entschuldigung.**

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin**

 **Tut mir leid, dass es seit dem letzten Kapitel so lange her ist. Das nächste Kapitel wird schneller gehen, weil ich das schon vor einer Weile übersetzt habe und nur noch nachkorrigieren muss.**

 ***Hej - Hey auf polnisch**


	17. Kapitel 17

Preußen war schon seit einem Jahr kein Herzogtum mehr, als der Regierungswechsel anfing, ihm Probleme zu bereiten. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen während Herzog Albrecht noch mit ihm redete und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf tat weh und er konnte spüren, wie Übelkeit langsam seine Kehle hochkroch.

„Preußen, was ist dein Problem?" unterbrach Albrecht sich selbst mit einem Seufzen. Seinem Land ging es schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gut. Meistens aus emotionalen Gründen. Aber jetzt schien es ihm auch körperlich schlecht zu gehen. Er persönlich glaubte, dass es nur an seinen Nerven lag, jetzt da sie in Wien waren, der Hauptstadt Österreichs sowie der Ort, an dem sie das Heilige Römische Reich selbst treffen würden. Der preußische Herzog war aus geschäftlichen Gründen hier und hatte Preußen mitgenommen, damit er mit seinem älteren Bruder reden konnte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihren jüngsten Streit aussöhnen könnten. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was passiert war, aber Preußen war nach dem Treffen mit seinem Bruder monatelang in Depressionen und schlechte Laune verfallen; er fand es war an der Zeit, dem ein Ende zu setzen.

Der Junge rollte sich ein wenig zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht," krächzte er, sein Magen wandte sich und sein Kopf pochte vor Schmerzen. „Aber es ist irgendetwas in der Heimat los." Er öffnete seine roten Augen einen kurzen Moment lang und schloss sie wieder, als sein Kopf nur noch mehr schmerzte. Dann seufzte er und versuchte herauszufinden, was diese Symptome bedeuteten. „Kopfschmerzen…" murmelte er, halb zu sich selbst. „Also ist es etwas politisches. Übelkeit kann eine Reaktion auf den Schmerz sein, oder…" er schweifte ab und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. „Die Wirtschaft," schloss er nach einer Weile. Er öffnete wieder die Augen, aber nur halb, und sah auf zu Albrecht. „Ich denke, dass ein paar Leute wieder einmal unzufrieden mit dem Zustand der Wirtschaft sind," sagte er, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er richtig lag. Meistens konnte er leicht ableiten, was seine Leiden zu bedeuten hatten, und er konnte immer den Unterschied zwischen einer wirtschaftlich bedingten Erkältung und einem echten Virus ausmachen, nicht nur weil letzterer in der Regel nach ein oder zwei Tagen vorüberging.

„Eine Rebellion?" hakte der Herzog nach.

Preußen nickte. „Könnte sein."

Wenig begeistert murmelte Albrecht leise etwas vor sich hin. Preußen war froh, dass es noch nicht zu schlimm war: er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Rebellionen ihn tagelang ans Bett fesseln konnten. Das hier war nur ein kleines Ärgernis. _Bevor wir Heilig und Schnösel erreichen,_ versprach er sich selbst, _werde ich so tun, als wäre es mir nie besser gegangen._ Und er würde seinen älteren Familienmitgliedern auch nicht zeigen, dass es ihn immer noch störte, von ihnen für einen Verräter gehalten zu werden. _Blöde Katholiken,_ murmelte er innerlich und verengte wütend die Augen. _Glauben, sie wüssten es besser…_ Es schockierte ihn, dass er so etwas dachte, aber dann seufzte er und sagte sich selbst, dass ihnen vermutlich ähnliches durch den Kopf ging… nur waren sie vermutlich um einiges besser gelaunt.

Als sie Österreichs Haus in Wien betraten begrüßte sie der Klang wunderschöner Klaviermusik. Herzog Albrecht überraschte dies einen Moment lang, aber Preußen war weniger erfreut. „Hier gibt es einen Hofmusikanten?" wunderte sich der Mensch laut. „Sehr talentiert."

„Oh nein," grummelte Preußen. „Das ist mein ‚Vetterlein' Österreich."

Seinen Herrscher wirkte überrascht und murmelte etwas, aber er hörte ihm nicht zu. Er ging nur weiter ins Haus und rief laut: „Hey! Schnösel! Heilig! Bewegt euch hier herunter, Eure Großartigkeit und Gefolge sind da!" Der Herzog wirkte darüber nicht erfreut, aber Preußen sah den Mann nur über seine Schulter an, mit einem kurzen, wütenden Blick forderte er den Mensch heraus, ihn jetzt zu belehren. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment lang, sagte aber nichts und sah stattdessen auf zu Österreich und Heilig, die soeben oben auf der großen Treppe erschienen waren. Sie wirkten nicht allzu erfreut, als sie Preußen und vor allem den feurigen Blick in seinen Augen sahen, hielten sich aber zurück, als sie seinen Herzog neben ihm bemerkten.

„Ah, Herzog Albrecht," begrüßte Heilig den Mann und nickte höflich. Er lief auf den Menschen zu und hielt vor ihm an. „Der Kaiser ist noch nicht hier, aber er sollte in kürze eintreffen. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, kann Österreich hier Euch auf ein Zimmer bringen, wo Ihr auf seine Ankunft warten könnt. Währenddessen werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass auch Preußen beschäftigt bleibt," fügte er hinzu und warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Ich gehe davon aus, Ihr seid nicht erpicht darauf, dass er auch den Kaiser beleidigt, wenn seine Hoheit eintrifft."

Der Herzog antwortete nur, dass er das sehr zu schätzen wüsste, und Österreich, wie befohlen, zog mit ihm von dannen.

Heilig sah Preußen an, nickte und sagte, er solle ihm in ein anderes Zimmer folgen.

„Setz dich, Preußen," sagte das Reich zu seinem kleinen Bruder nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Preußen blieb auf seinen Füßen stehen und starrte ihn trotzig an. Heilig seufzte. „Oder auch nicht, wie du willst."

Preußen hatte das Gefühl, dass er hier im Moment mehr Geschäftspartner als Familienmitglied war, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Dennoch sagte er nichts - er setzte darauf, dass Heilig selbst merken würde, was für einen Fehler er gemacht hatte als er Preußen zu einem Verräter der Familie erklärt hatte, und dass Preußen ihm soll schnell nicht vergeben würde. Heilig aber tat einfach so, als wäre nichts passiert, und als passiere auch vor allem jetzt nichts. „Preußen," begann er, „Du verstehst dich gut mit Ungarn, nicht wahr?"

Preußen verengte misstrauisch die Augen. „Könnte man so sagen," antwortete er, sein Herz schlug schneller, als er den Namen seiner Angebeteten hörte. Seine Angebetete, die nach wie vor nichts davon wusste. „Warum?"

„Du weißt doch, dass sie immer noch Probleme mit dem Osmanischen Reich hat?" fuhr Heilig fort, und Preußen nickte langsam, er fragte sich, worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte. „Ich habe vor, ihr noch mehr Truppen zur Hilfe zu schicken. Da du gut mit ihr befreundet bist, würde ich den Deutschen Orden schicken, aber… damit wäre wahrscheinlich keinem von euch geholfen, oder?" Preußen funkelte ihn wütend an. Er machte sich über ihn lustig! „Böhmen könnte das gut übernehmen. Die beiden Italiener schicken Hilfe aus dem Kirchenstaat. Polen wird sie auch unterstützen. Wie viele Männer wirst du ihr zur Hilfe schicken, Preußen? Gewiss willst du doch deiner Freundin helfen?"

Preußen blieb stumm und biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Schultern angespannt. Es fiel ihm schwer, Heilig nicht augenblicklich in Stücke zu reißen.

Heiligs Blick traf ihn, es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er es genoss, seinen kleinen Bruder so zu provozieren. „Keinen einzigen?" hakte er nach, mit gespielter Überraschung und Empörung. „Oh Preußen, du willst doch nicht, dass sie einen falschen Eindruck von dir bekommt… wenn du deiner alten Verbündeten und Freundin nicht hilfst könnte es gerade so wirken, als bedeute dir eure Freundschaft nicht viel. Was wird Ungarn nur tun, wenn sie denkt, sie bedeute dir nichts?"

„Ungarn bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere!" protestierte Preußen, er konnte seine Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wusste, dass er nicht reagieren sollte, wenn Leute versuchten, ihn zu ärgern, aber wenn es um Ungarn ging konnte er sich kaum beherrschen. „Wenn ich meinen Herzog dazu überreden könnte, würde ich ihr auch den letzten Mann im Land zur Hilfe schicken! Ich würde sogar hingehen und das Osmanische Reich höchst persönlich umbringen, wenn ich dadurch ihr Leben retten könnte! Ich würde wirklich _alles_ tun, wenn ich nur könnte!" Dachte Heilig wirklich, Preußen würde jeden ‚verraten', der ihm etwas bedeutete? Dieser Bastard!

Aber das ältere Land grinste ihn nur an, seine Augen leuchteten, als hätte er gerade genau die Antwort bekommen, auf die er gehofft hatte. „Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest," sagte er ruhig. „Weißt du, wenn das Heer es schafft, das Osmanische Reich in die Flucht zu schlagen, werde ich sie vielleicht Österreich zum Dank für seine Treue geben. Ihre Herrscherfamilie wäre außerdem eine gute Ergänzung für die Habsburger Linie."

Preußen schäumte vor Wut. Er wollte Ungarn _zum Dank_ Österreich geben? „Sie ist keine Trophäe, Heilig!" rief er. „Sie ist kein _Ding_ , dass du einfach so irgendjemandem geben kannst! Sie ist eine _Nation und eine Person_ , eine wundervolle, starke, unabhängige Person! Sie wird nicht viel davon halten, so unter deinen Territorien herumgereicht zu werden. Solltest du es auch nur _versuchen_ , wird es nach wenigen Wochen zu Aufständen kommen." Wütend fügte er hinzu: „Und ich werde sie ohne zu zögern dabei unterstützen."

Das Heilige Römische Reich lachte nur darüber. „Sie muss es dir wirklich angetan haben." sagte er und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag sehen werde, an dem mein kleiner Bruder sich einfach so verliebt." Er drehte sich wieder um zu Preußen, seine eisblauen Augen brannten sich in seine. „Du weißt doch, dass sie katholisch ist, nicht wahr? Du sagst, dass du alles für sie tun würdest: Ich nehme an, eine Rückkehr zu deiner alten Religion, der wahren Religion, so wie sie sein sollte, fiele auch darunter? Wenn du das tust würde ich vielleicht noch einmal überdenken, ob ich Ungarn mit Österreich verheirate sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt."

Preußens Muskeln waren so angespannt wie nie zuvor, er wusste, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten können würde, wenn er jetzt noch _ein_ falsches Wort hörte. Er wusste, dass er Heiligs Gerede ignorieren sollte, es war nur eine seiner Taktiken, um zu bekommen, was er wollte, aber er war langsam mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Mittlerweile suchte er nur noch einen guten Grund um das zu tun, was er gerade unbedingt tun wollte. „Warum tust du das?" fragte er nur, seine Stimme voller Wut.

„Warum nicht?"

Da war es: Das war alles, was ihm an Provokation noch gefehlt hatte.

Er hatte Heilig immer im Kampf besiegen können, aber es war nie so leicht gewesen. Der ältere aber kleinere Junge war unvorbereitet auf Preußens Angriff, und das weißhaarige Land musste sich kaum anstrengen, um ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Er hielt ihn mit Beinen und Hüften auf den Boden, ergriff seinen Hals und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Heilig sträubte und wandte sich einen Moment lang und versuchte, ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber Preußen ließ nicht locker und bohrte seine Fingernägel in seinen Hals.

Das Heilige Römische Reich gab nach wenigen Sekunden auf und starrte Preußen nur wütend an.

Aber kein wütender Blick war vergleichbar mit der puren Rage, die Preußens Blut in diesem Moment zum kochen brachte. „Warum?" schrie er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. „ _Warum?!_ Du hast _keinen_ Grund, mich so zu behandeln! Gib mir _einen_ Grund, denn mir fällt keiner ein! Ich verstehe es nicht!"

„Das sehe ich," murmelte Heilig, als Preußen seinen Griff gerade genug lockerte, dass er atmen und sprechen konnte. „Aber im Ernst, was verstehst du daran nicht?! Es doch nicht so kompliziert!" Daraufhin schnaubte Preußen und sein älterer Bruder schrie ihn an, „Ich habe _mehr als genug Gründe_ , Preußen, um wütend auf dich zu sein! _Ein Land, das einfach protestantisch wird!_ Weißt du überhaupt, was das für mich bedeutet?"

Preußen blinzelte, langsam dämmerte es ihm.

Heilig erklärte es ihm dennoch. „Einige unserer Familienmitglieder, Preußen, überlegen, ob sie deinem Beispiel folgen sollen - _meine Territorien_. Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was dann aus mir werden wird? Ihre chronische Uneinigkeit ist ohnehin schon wie ein Todesurteil für mich, und dein Verrat beschleunigt das ganze nur noch! Sie _müssen_ katholisch bleiben, sonst komme ich in große Schwierigkeiten! Verstehst du es jetzt? _Verstehst du?!_ "

Geschockt ließ Preußen ihn wieder los, blieb aber auf ihm sitzen, so dass er nicht weg konnte. Er konnte verstehen, dass die jüngsten Entwicklungen in der Kirche für Heilig mindestens sehr frustrierend sein mussten, aber eine Sache verstand er immer noch nicht. Warum gab er seinem kleinen Bruder die Schuld dafür?

Die Frage musste ihm im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Heilig beantwortete sie, nun da er sich ausgesprochen hatte mit ruhigerer Stimme. „Ich habe immer schon das Gefühl gehabt, dass du irgendwie mit der Zukunft meines Reiches verbunden sein würdest," sagte er. „Mit der Einheit meiner Territorien. Ich hatte große Hoffnungen, Preußen: Ich dachte, du würdest derjenige sein, der mir das Leben retten würde. Jetzt aber sieht es eher nach dem Gegenteil aus. Du schadest mir. Ich verstehe, dass du lange mit deinen eigenen Problemen gerungen hast, aber du bist jetzt ein Herzogtum, und du bist nicht im Krieg gegen ein anderes Land. Kannst du nicht einmal etwas für andere tun? Konvertier zum Katholizismus zurück, zeig den anderen, dass Protestantismus _nicht_ das Wahre ist. Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?"

„Aber warum behandelst du mich so?" fragte Preußen bloß, er war immer noch wütend auf ihn wegen seiner harten Worte. „Du hättest mir das vor Monaten schon sagen können! Stattdessen hast du mich so behandelt, dass ich mich von allen gehasst und gemieden gefühlt habe."

„So schlimm war es nicht, Preußen," schnaubte Heilig unbeeindruckt. „Sicher war es nicht leicht für dich, aber tu nicht so, als wäre es schlimmer gewesen als es wirklich war!"

„Schlimmer als es war?!" kreischte Preußen, die Wut war direkt wieder da, millionen mal schlimmer als zuvor. „Du Bastard! Weißt du überhaupt, dass das quasi mein ganzes _Leben_ schon so war? _Immer schon_ wurde ich anders behandelt, immer hat man mir misstraut und mich gehasst, nur weil ich so bin, wie ich bin! Ich habe mich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr darüber beklagt, ich weiß, aber ich _weiß_ , dass es nie aufgehört hat, das Geflüster hinter meinem Rücken, die Blicke, die mir überall hin folgen!" Er packte seinen älteren Bruder beim Kragen seines schwarzen Gewandes und schüttelte ihn mit der dem reinsten Wut, die er jemals verspürt hatte. „Du warst derjenige, der mir von Anfang an vertraut hat, du warst der ältere Bruder, mit dem ich reden konnte, auf den ich mich verlassen habe, der einzige, der mich nie meiden würde wie der Rest der Welt! _Du hast mir das alles weggenommen!_ Und jetzt sagst du mir, ich soll nicht _übertreiben?!_ "

Jemand öffnete die Tür hinter ihnen, und Preußen erfror, als Österreich fragte, was zur Hölle er da tat, was er sich dabei dachte, das Heilige Römische Reich so anzugreifen. Er stand daraufhin auf, drehte sich um und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Weit weg ging er nicht; er musste wieder da sein, sobald sein Herzog mit seinen Geschäften fertig war. Aber er konnte auf keine Fall _mit ihnen_ zusammen hier warten.

Die Zeit verging schnell, jetzt da Preußen ein Herzogtum war. Daheim kam es zu einer Rebellion, aber sie schafften es, sie niederzuschlagen, sobald sie wieder zuhause waren. Die Einwohner Samlands waren wieder einmal unzufrieden mit den derzeitigen Zuständen. Unzufrieden mit den Steuern, und dem plötzlichen Herrschaftswechsel. Sie sagten, dass sie sich nicht gegen die Herrschaft des Herzogs stellen wollten, aber dieser ließ die Anführer der Rebellion trotzdem hinrichten, sobald er nach Preußen zurückkehrte. Preußen wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, und dachte einfach nicht darüber nach. Wenn das etwas mit ihm zu tun hätte, hätte der Herzog ihm früher davon erzählt. Beliebter machte es ihn nicht, und Preußen auch nicht. Ein geteiltes, geistlich zerstrittenes Land nannten sie ihn. Er reagierte auf diese Art von Kommentaren nicht, wenn er mit anderen Ländern sprach, er sagte ihnen nur, dass sie keine Ahnung von ihm hatten, wenn sie solche Lügen glaubten. Aber die Worte taten ihm trotzdem weh.

Einige Jahre später wurde dem Herzog ein Kind geboren: ein kleines Mädchen. Obwohl sie unmöglich seine nächste Herrscherin werden konnte, fand Preußen es schön, sie aufwachsen zu sehen, erst allein, dann gemeinsam mit ihren kleinen Schwestern. Er spielte gerne mit den Töchtern des Herzogs; es war erfrischend, so lebensfreudige, gut gelaunte Kinder um sich zu haben, mit denen er seine Tage verbringen konnte. Auch waren diese Kinder für ihn sehr besonders: sie waren die ersten Kinder eines Herrschers von ihm. Die Hochmeister des Deutschen Ordens heirateten nie. Irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt mehr wie ein echtes Land, jetzt da er eine neue Generation seiner Herrscher heranwachsen sehen konnte. Aber Sorgen machte er sich trotzdem. Bis jetzt hatte der Herzog nur Töchter, und diese konnten niemals die Nachfolge ihres Vaters antreten.

Preußen sprach noch einmal mit dem Heiligen Römischen Reich, und dieses mal versöhnten sie sich. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bevor Preußen Heilig verzeihen würde, oder Heilig Preußen, wenn überhaupt jemals. Aber an jenem Tag wurde ihnen klar, dass sie Brüder waren, und dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten, ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Preußen jedenfalls wurde klar, dass trotz all seiner Wut darüber, so betrogen worden zu sein, er seinen Bruder immer geliebt hatte. Das ältere Land hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit so oft geholfen, bei nationalen und persönlichen Dingen. Wie konnte er ihm für ein paar schlechte Monate nicht vergeben, nach allem, was er für seinen kleinen Bruder getan hatte?

Österreich war immer noch ein Idiot. Er und Preußen waren nie wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen. Was ihn aber wirklich wütend machte war, dass Heilig nach Ungarns Befreiung vom Osmanischen Reich die Pläne, von denen er ihm vor all den Jahren erzählt hatte, tatsächlich umsetzte. Obwohl er sie nicht wirklich mit Österreich verheiratete, stand sie nun in _seinen_ Diensten statt denen des Osmanischen Reiches. Preußen sagte seinem Bruder dass das nicht besser war, als wenn sie noch bei den Osmanen wäre. Heilig hatte daraufhin nur die Augen gerollt und geantwortet, dass ihre Situation nun viel besser war als zuvor, wenn auch die Umstände ähnliche waren. Preußen gab schließlich auf und tröstete sich damit, dass er nun immer einen guten Vorwand hatte um Ungarn zu besuchen: er konnte einfach sagen, er wolle bloß seine Familie besuchen, ‚seine Beziehung mit Österreich kitten', auch wenn es nichts zu kitten gab. Sie war immer schon schlecht gewesen. Noch mehr erfreute ihn, dass auch Ungarn Österreich nicht sehr zu mögen schien, obwohl sie nun auch Preußen gegenüber kühler war als zuvor, sehr zu seinem Missfallen.

In seiner zweiten Ehe wurde Herzog Albert endlich ein Sohn geboren: Friedrich Albrecht. Ein kluges Kind, und obwohl er und Preußen sich anfänglich nicht sehr nahe standen, kamen sie schon wesentlich besser miteinander klar, als der Junge das Jugendalter erreichte.

1540 wurde (wieder einmal) im Herzogtum Preußen das Heidentum verboten, von Bischof Georg von Polentz. Und obwohl es ihm zunächst ein paar Schwierigkeiten bereitete, war Preußen glücklich darüber. Heidentum war etwas, dass er sein Leben lang gehasst hatte, dank seiner Erziehung.

Bald darauf, im Jahr 1544, gründete Herzog Albrecht die Universität von Königsberg. Preußen fand das großartig, alles an der Sache, vom Gebäude bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass die Menschen in seinem Land sich jetzt weiterbilden konnten, ohne Preußen verlassen zu müssen. Er wollte auch dahin gehen, ein paar Jahre studieren und in seiner Freizeit so viel er konnte lesen, aber der Herzog erlaubte es ihm nicht: der Mensch sagte, er bewundere zwar den Wunsch seines Landes, durch ein Studium weiser und klüger zu werden, aber der Status und die Pflichten eines Landes ließen ihm solche Freiheiten nicht. Er hatte einfach nicht die Zeit dafür. Preußen konnte dem nicht ganz zustimmen, er hätte mehr als genug Zeit, wenn der Herzog nicht zu dieser Zeit darauf bestünde, dass seine Fähigkeiten im Kämpfen übte, um so gut wie früher zu werden. Nach so langer Zeit aber war Preußen froh, wieder zu kämpfen, es war also nicht alles schlecht.

Alles in allem aber veränderte sich nicht viel nach seinem Wandel vom Deutschordensstaat zum Herzogtum Preußen, nicht die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinem Herrscher jedenfalls. Der preußische Adel erlangte mehr Einfluss über die Bauern, und er entwickelte sich allgemein als Nation weiter, aber das war auch schon so ziemlich alles. Schließlich starb Herzog Albert, nach langer und meist guter Herrschaft im Jahr 1568. Preußen bereitete dieser Verlust mehr Trauer als jeder andere Herrscher bis jetzt, aber er war sicher, dass sein Sohn ihm ein würdiger Nachfolger sein würde.

Erst ein Jahr nach dem Tod seines Vaters huldigte Herzog Friedrich Albrecht dem polnischen König, wie es von da an alle Herzöge Preußens tun würden. Preußen und Polen beobachteten die Zeremonie Seite an Seite, beide von Stolz erfüllt. Die Dinge standen besser als jemals zuvor zwischen ihnen, und dafür waren sie beide dankbar. „Hoffentlich werden wir in Zukunft noch mehr Zeremonien wie diese sehen," sagte Polen leise zu Preußen, und das jüngere Land nickte unauffällig.

Friedrich Albrecht Herrschaft brachte dem jungen Land aber auch Sorgen. Sorgen, wie er sie nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Der Deutsche Orden hatte zwar keine Herrschaftsfamilie gehabt, dadurch hatten sie aber auch immer einen Hochmeister gehabt. Den konnte man einfach wählen. Aber die Jahre vergingen, und der zweite Herzog von Preußen wurde zu alt, um noch Kinder zu bekommen. Und er hatte nur Töchter. Es gab keinen Nachfolger für den Herzog, ein Gedanke, der Preußen oft Nachts wach hielt. Was würde jetzt passieren? Er hatte immer gedacht, dass die Linie der Hohenzollern für Jahrhunderte über das junge Herzogtum herrschen würde, aber es schien, als solle es damit bald schon vorbei sein. Immerhin waren alle Töchter des Herzogs mit anständigen Männern verheiratet. Die älteste war mit dem Kurfürst Johann Sigismund von Brandenburg verheiratet, ebenfalls Mitglied des Hauses Hohenzollern und Cousin der jungen Frau. Friedrich Albrecht würde die Herrschaft über das Herzogtum an den Mann weitergeben, sobald er starb, und so kam es, dass Preußen mehr und mehr Zeit in Brandenburg verbrachte, um seinen zukünftigen Herrscher besser kennenzulernen. Das machte ihm nichts aus, schließlich verbrachte er gern Zeit mit seiner Cousine, aber er hätte es bevorzugt, seinen künftigen Herrscher in seinem eigenen Land kennenzulernen, selbst zu sehen, wie der Junge zu einem Mann heranwuchs. Friedrich Albrechts eigener Sohn wäre selbstverständlich ein viel besserer Herzog gewesen, aber Brandenburg gab sich alle Mühe ihn zu überzeugen, dass der Mann Friedrich Albrechts ein würdiger Nachfolger sein würde, der sich anständig um das Herzogtum und seine Bewohner kümmern würde, und obwohl das jüngere Land ihm glaubte, konnte er die Situation niemals ganz akzeptieren.

Wieder einmal sah er trauernd mit an, wie sein Herzog über die Jahre alt, müde und schwach wurde. Im Jahr 1618 lag Herzog Friedrich Albrecht schließlich auf dem Totenbett.

„Meister Preußen," sagte ein Diener eines Tages und verbeugte sich höflich vor dem Land. „Der Herzog verlangt nach Eurer Anwesenheit."

Preußen, der im letzten Jahrhundert viel gewachsen und jetzt ungefähr vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt war, drehte sich zu dem Mann um und nickte. „Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gegeben hast. Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen," antwortete er und seufzte leise. Der Herzog verließ mittlerweile kaum noch seine Gemächer. Er war nur Tage vom Tod entfernt. Preußen ging so schnell er konnte zu ihm, und setzte sich auf dessen Wunsch neben sein Bett.

„Preußen, mein Junge," begann er, seine Stimme heiser. „Es warten Schwierigkeiten am Horizont auf dich, und es tröstet mich sehr zu wissen, dass du mit Johann Sigismund einen guten Herrscher haben wirst, wenn du dich ihnen eines Tages stellen musst."

Preußen senkte den Kopf. „Auch ich bin dankbarer, als ich es jemals mit Worten sagen könnte," antwortete er. „Ich hoffe, dass Ihr Euch nicht unterschätzt: Ihr selbst wart mir ein mehr als großartiger Herrscher."

Der alte Mann lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst. Man muss sein Bestes geben." Dann wurde seine Miene ernster, und er sagte, „Aber erinnere dich an meine Worte, Preußen: Das Reich, Europa, steht kurz vor dem Krieg. Sicher kannst du es fühlen." Preußen nickte. Die Spannung steigerte sich zwischen Europas Protestanten und Katholiken. Er war nicht mehr das einzige protestantische Land: andere germanische Länder waren seinem Beispiel gefolgt, in den Niederlanden war es aus diesem Grund sogar zu einer Revolution gekommen, sie kämpften gegen die spanische Herrschaft in ihrem Land. Bis jetzt schien er damit Erfolg zu haben, zwischen ihm und Spanien herrschte Waffenstillstand, aber jeder wusste, dass die Protestantischen Niederlande und das katholische Spanien bald wieder in Konflikt geraten würden. In den anderen Ländern war es nicht anders: alle stritten sich über Religion. Preußen hatte nie glauben wollen, dass die eine Sache, die so lange sein Leben bestimmt hatte, auch eine schlechte Seite hatte, aber es war schwierig, sie noch zu verleugnen.

„Wenn dann wirklich der Krieg ausbricht," fuhr Friedrich Albrecht fort, „Hoffe ich, dass ich ihn mir nicht mehr mit ansehen muss. Johann Sigismund wird dich führen. Dich und Brandenburg." Wieder nickte Preußen, blieb aber stumm während sein Herzog sprach. „Du wirst in einer Personalunion mit ihr sein. Du weißt doch was das bedeutet, oder?"

Sie würden dem gleichen Herrn unterstehen, aber separate Staaten bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich vereint, wenn sie eine gemeinsame Grenze gehabt hätten. In geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten würden sie unter dem Namen Brandenburg-Preußen handeln, an sich aber zwei eigenständige Länder bleiben. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er seine Identität als Herzogtum Preußen verlieren könnte, aber dann hatte er sich an die Personalunion zwischen Polen und Litauen erinnert, die schon seit langer Zeit bestand: beide lebten noch, und waren zwei klar trennbare Länder. Es gab nichts, über das er sich Sorgen machen musste.

„Und da hast du keine Probleme mit?" fuhr der Herzog fort. „Komm, sei ehrlich."

Preußen nickte.

Der alte Mann seufzte erleichtert. „Gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du die Idee einer Ehe ablehnen würdest."

„Die Idee einer _Ehe_?!" rief Preußen schockiert und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Der alte Mann wirkte erschrocken, und erklärte dann Preußen, dass von dem Tag seines Todes an bis zu dem Moment, da die Personalunion offiziell gemacht wurde, Preußen und Brandenburg einander zur Heirat versprochen sein würden. Sie würden heiraten, wenn die Union offiziell wird. Irgendwie schaffte Preußen es trotz seiner ohnehin schon weißen Haut zu erblassen, beim bloßen Gedanken an die Ehe wurde ihm übel.

 _Warum hat es bis jetzt niemand für nötig gehalten, mir davon zu erzählen?!_

Was er aber nicht wusste war, dass viele Wiesen, Sümpfe und Wälder entfernt von ihm ein Mädchen in irgendeiner Kammer in Brandenburg auf diese Nachricht genau gleich reagierte.

Und urplötzlich waren Preußen und Brandenburg weit weniger begeistert über ihre Zukunft als Brandenburg-Preußen.


	18. Kapitel 18

_30\. Mai 1618_

 _Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für mich. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass vor einer Woche in Europa Krieg ausgebrochen ist und es bereits ziemlich übel aussieht._

 _Die gute Nachricht?_

 _Meine Hochzeit ist deshalb aufgeschoben worden. Brandenburg und ich sind zwar nicht am Krieg beteiligt und haben auch nicht vor zu kämpfen, aber da unsere Familie und unsere Nachbarländer in den Krieg involviert sind…ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beschweren! Solange der Krieg mir nicht allzu sehr schadet und ich Brandenburg nicht heiraten muss, kann das Kämpfen ruhig noch Jahre lang weitergehen._

 _Klingt das schlimm?_

 _Ich schätze schon._

 _Aber ich will nicht heiraten! Nicht Brandenburg, niemanden! Nicht einmal Ungarn würde ich heiraten wollen, verdammt noch mal. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Ich bin doch noch gar nicht erwachsen… und Brandenburg ist meine Cousine. Die Menschen hinter der ganzen Sache kümmert das wenig. Sie verheiraten dauernd ihre Kinder mit ihren Cousins und Cousinen. Mich stört es aber, und Brandenburg. Aber wir haben in dieser Sache nichts zu sagen._

 _Zum Teufel damit. Jemand so großartiges wie ich sollte sich seine Frau selbst aussuchen dürfen!_

 _Und ob er überhaupt eine Frau haben will!_

Trotz allem Protest musste Preußen nach Berlin ziehen, um dort mit Brandenburg zusammen zu leben. Er hatte noch Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Polen zu sprechen bevor er ging, und er hatte es genutzt, um das ältere Land nach seiner eigenen Personalunion zu fragen. Schließlich hatten er und Litauen seines Wissens nach nie unter einem Dach leben müssen. Vor allem aber waren sie nicht verheiratet gewesen. Polen sagte dazu nur, dass sie ja beide Jungs waren und daher natürlich nicht geheiratet hatten. Aber auch das war nicht immer ein Problem gewesen, sagte er und verwies auf die Ehe zwischen Frankreich und Schottland, die vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert aufgelöst worden war.

„Aber die waren nicht einmal in einer Personalunion!" hatte Preußen widersprochen. „Das war eine Allianz - warum sollte _ich_ heiraten, nur wegen so einer blöden Union?

„Warum mussten sie heiraten, nur wegen so einer blöden Allianz?" entgegnete Polen, der die Situation weitaus weniger problematisch fand als Preußen. „Und die Antwort lautet: weil dein Herrscher es beschlossen hat. Wenn er sich gedacht hat, dass es für dich das beste sein wird, mit dem wilden Leben aufzuhören und eine nette kleine Markgrafschaft zu heiraten, dann hör auf zu nörgeln und mach es einfach. Obwohl ‚mit dem wilden Leben aufhören' bei dir ja ohnehin keine Option ist, verheiratet oder nicht."

„Aber ich will nicht," klagte Preußen und kam sich wegen seines Tonfalls allein schon kindisch vor; er hätte sich selbst ins Gesicht schlagen können.

Polen blickte nur amüsiert und lachte. „Oh, bekommt unser großer Ritter etwa kalte Füße?"

„Überhaupt nicht!"

Polen lachte nur wieder, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schubste ihn sanft von sich. „Weg mit dir," sagte er und hievte den protestierenden Jugendlichen in die Kutsche - deren Türen man abschließen würde, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern. „Deine Verlobte wartet."

 _Meine Verlobte._ Diese Worte hallten in Preußens Kopf wider als er in Berlin ankam und draußen Brandenburg auf einer Bank sitzen sah. Sie unterhielt sich mit Sachsen, der anscheinend im Moment zu Besuch war. Er näherte sich den beiden, Sachsen bemerkte ihn zuerst. Das ältere Land grüßte ihn wie immer: grinsend und winkend. Brandenburg sah auf, und Preußen sah sie einen Moment lang an, aber als ihre Blicke sich trafen wandten sie sich beide schnell ab, peinlich berührt. Sachsen lachte nur über die angespannte Atmosphäre.

„Jetzt seid doch nicht so, ihr habt doch noch nicht einmal geheiratet!" sagte er, nachdem Preußen endlich beschlossen hatte, sich neben sie zu setzen - also neben Sachsen, damit er und Brandenburg sich nicht sehen mussten. Sachsen lehnte sich zurück, um ihr Sichtfeld nicht zu blockieren. Brandenburg wurde rot, schnaubte und sah weg.

Preußen fühlte sich etwas enttäuscht. Sie waren einmal so gute Freunde gewesen... und jetzt könnte diese Heirat ihre Freundschaft zerstören. „Noch nicht, nein." murmelte er und sah ebenfalls weg. „Aber das werden wir ja leider."

„Leider!" wiederholte Brandenburg, sie klang schockiert und verletzt. Aber ansonsten reagierte sie nicht. Sachsen sah sie ein Moment lang an, dann sah er zu Preußen herüber und schnitt eine Grimasse. In seinen Augen stand glasklar ‚ _schlechte Wortwahl, Kumpel!_ '. Preußen aber war das in diesem Moment egal. Sachsen zwang sich, zu lächeln und klopfte beiden Ländern auf den Rücken. „Kein Grund, Trübsal zu blasen! Das mit der Ehe ist vielleicht nicht was ihr wollt, aber wenigstens liebt ihr euch!"

„Natürlich." antwortete Brandenburg sofort und blickte nach wie vor starr geradeaus. „Aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Heiraten will ich ihn nicht."

„Ebenfalls," fügte Preußen hinzu.

Wieder hatte er das Falsche gesagt.

Brandenburg drehte sich um und sah ihn nun an, die Augen wütend zusammengekniffen und ein gehässiger Unterton in ihrer Stimme, „Ach ja, du würdest ja lieber Ungarn heiraten!" Sie schnaubte und fügte hinzu, „Du kannst niemanden lieben, weil dein Herz schon für sie reserviert ist, nicht wahr?"

Daraufhin zog sich alles in Preußen zusammen. Wie konnte sie davon erfahren? Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Heilig es seit fast einem Jahrhundert wusste. Er hatte es vermutlich Österreich erzählt, und das gleiche galt sicherlich für die anderen deutschen Staaten. Sein Herz stand vor Schreck einen Moment lang still als er realisierte, dass auch Ungarn selbst durch einen von ihnen davon gehört haben könnte. _Oh, bitte, alles nur das nicht..._ Aber Brandenburgs Worte brachten ihn zum nachdenken. Er war schon seit zwei Jahrhunderten in Ungarn verliebt - aber es war eine einseitige Liebe, und das würde sie auch immer sein. Er hatte schon vor hundert Jahren die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Dennoch erkannte er nicht, inwiefern die derzeitige Situation dem in irgendeiner Weise ähnelte. Und weshalb es Brandenburg störte. „Sei nicht albern." spöttelte er. „Du hast gerade erst gesagt, dass du mich nicht heiraten willst, dass du mich bloß wie einen Freund oder Cousin oder was auch immer du gemeint hast liebst, und trotzdem hast du ein Problem mit meinen Gefühlen für ein anderes Mädchen?"

„Die sind ein Problem," sagte Brandenburg ungehalten, stand auf und funkelte Preußen wütend an, „wenn sie es für uns unmöglich machen, in dieser Union zu leben - und das werden sie!" Dann drehte sie sich um und stapfte wütend davon. Sachsen und Preußen sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich gegenseitig mit großen Augen an. Dann zuckte Sachsen mit den Schultern. „Weiber," murmelte er nur, als würde das die Situation erklären. „Mach dir nichts draus, sie hat wahrscheinlich einfach ihre Tage."

„Ihre was?"

„...Du musst noch viel über Mädchen lernen, wenn du eines heiraten willst, Preußen."

 _14\. Juni 1618_

 _Nach einem zweiwöchigen Kurs über die bizarre Welt der Frauen, unter der Leitung von Sachsen, Herzogin Anna und zwei ihrer Töchter, Anna Sophia und Maria Eleonora... bin ich mir nun ganz sicher dass ich niemals heiraten will. Niemals. Sich jeden Monat mit komischen Frauen-Macken herumschlagen müssen? Nein, danke. Und wenn ich mich an das erinnere, was die Frauen mir gesagt haben, und was ich selbst so mit Frauen in dieser Situation erlebt habe, muss ich Gott danken, dass es für Länder fast unmöglich ist, schwanger zu werden. Immerhin muss ich damit nichts zu tun haben, außer bei meinen Herrschern!_

 _...sind meine Gedanken gerade wirklich in diese Richtung abgerutscht?_ _Wirklich?_ _Das ist nicht gut für mich... schickt mich einfach weg, in den Krieg, wo ich immer weiß, was zu tun ist. Genau jetzt wäre ein guter Augenblick dafür._

Aber man schickte ihn nicht in den Krieg. Nicht ein einziges mal, nicht einmal, um mit seinen Truppen ihre Strategie zu besprechen. Weil es keine Truppen gab. Brandenburg-Preußen hielt sich aus dem Krieg heraus, der zur Zeit Europa verwüstete, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Er hatte keinen Vorwand, unter dem er Berlin verlassen konnte. Aber noch fand die Hochzeit nicht statt, es waren noch Monate bis dahin, sehr zur Erleichterung von Preußen und Brandenburg. Trotzdem musste Preußen ein Jahr lang bei Brandenburg wohnen - am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder nach Königsberg zurückgekehrt. Am Anfang jedenfalls. Nach ein paar Monaten war es nicht mehr so schlimm, und sie gewöhnten sich langsam aneinander. Preußen war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, ein polnischer Lehenstaat zu sein, wie als er hörte, dass er darum auch wieder etwas Zeit in seinem eigenen Land verbringen würde. Aber bis dahin würde noch eine Weile vergehen - die Union musste erst offiziell werden, sodass zumindest _diese_ Sache geklärt war, denn das war im Moment das wichtigste Ereignis, das für die beiden Länder anstand.

Die Union wurde allerdings nicht so schnell offiziell, wie sie befürchtet hatten. Denn schon 1619 war Johann Sigismund tot.

Die beiden jungen Deutschen standen fassungslos da als sie davon erfuhren.

Brandenburg wirkte schockiert; ihr Herrscher war nicht einmal besonders alt gewesen.

Preußen dagegen brach die Stille und murmelte hoffnungsvoll: „Heißt das, die Hochzeit wird _abgesagt_?"

Brandenburg schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf, schäumend vor Wut. „Sowas kann man doch nicht sagen, du Idiot!" schimpfte sie. Dann aber schnaubte sie, sah wieder weg und fügte leise hinzu: „Obwohl ich das auch sehr hoffe."

Die nun verwitwete Herzogin Anna warf ihnen beiden strenge Blicke zu und murmelte dann, „Ganz bestimmt _nicht_. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater ist Johann Sigismund nicht ohne einen Sohn gestorben. _Er_ wird den Platz seines Vater einnehmen. Die Union wird definitiv verschoben, aber nicht _abgesagt_." Sie seufzte und wandte traurig ihren Blick ab. „Ich wünschte nur, ihr beide könntet eurer Heirat mit etwas mehr gutem Willen entgegenblicken. Euer Pessimismus wird niemandem helfen; ganz besonders wird es nicht meinem Mann dabei helfen Frieden zu finden, wenn er zusehen muss, wie seine Länder sich ständig streiten noch bevor ihre Union offiziell wird... Sie seufzte wieder und ging, die beiden Länder zurücklassend, die sich schuldbewusste Blicke zuwarfen.

„Das ist deine Schuld, Preußen, ich hoffe du weißt das." murmelte Brandenburg kühl.

Er rollte nur die Augen und seufzte verärgert. „Warum soll es _meine_ Schuld sein, dass sie um ihren verstorbenen Ehemann trauert?" fragte er, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich gesagt habe, nicht sehr sensibel war, aber gib es doch zu, Brand: du hast genau das gleiche gedacht."

Das Mädchen schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Sie ließ geschlagen ihre Schultern hängen und sah Preußen über ihre Schulter aus sturmgepeitschten, dunkelblauen Augen an. „Wir müssen das beste aus dieser Union machen, Preußen," sagte sie mit matter Stimme, unbeeinflusst von den Emotionen, die in ihren Augen glänzten. „Um Johann Sigismunds Willen. Und Herzog Friedrich Albrechts. Für _uns_." Sie blinzelte kurz. „Wir werden Gott weiß wie lange hier in Berlin miteinander leben müssen. Vielleicht für immer. Wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen. Es ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir uns nicht leiden; also warum streiten wir uns seit einem Jahr schon pausenlos?"

Preußen schüttelte den Kopf, die Nachricht des Todesfalls hatte ihn getroffen, und die Reaktionen der beiden Frauen darauf machten es nur noch schwieriger, ganz zu schweigen der Gedanke an Brandenburg-Preußen. Wenn Anna und Brandenburg immer so depressiv und traurig sein würden, wie könnte er dann froh und munter sein? Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn herunterziehen. „Ich liebe dich, Brandenburg," gestand er. „Aber nicht so. Auf keinen Fall so. Ich liebe dich als Freundin, als Cousine. Aber nicht als meine... meine Ehefrau." Er wandte einen Moment lang seinen Blick ab, und der mittlerweile altbekannte Ärger über die Situation stieg wieder in ihm auf. „Das ist das einzige, was ich hieran nicht leiden kann: wir werden zu etwas gezwungen, das keiner von uns will. Wir haben eine wundervolle Beziehung als Freunde, als Cousins. Warum ist ihnen das nicht gut genug? Warum müssen wir heiraten, und diese Beziehung auf's Spiel setzen? Diese Ehe ist die einzige wirkliche Gefahr für die Union, warum sehen diese dummen Menschen das nicht?"

„Ich stimme dir ja zu," seufzte Brandenburg, „aber was können wir schon dagegen tun? Preußen, es muss sich nach der Hochzeit zwischen uns nichts ändern," fügte sie hinzu, drehte sich um und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Wir können uns die Eheversprechen geben und trotzdem alles genauso machen wie jetzt; man erwartet nicht von uns, dass wir uns wie ein Ehepaar verhalten. Glaube ich jedenfalls."

Preußen lächelte nun, zum ersten mal seit langem überzeugt, dass nicht das Ende der Welt nahte. „Damit kann sogar ich mich anfreunden, denke ich."

„Hört, hört!" grinste Brandenburg. „Einigen wir uns also darauf. Aber, sag mir, wenn ich erst mit dem großartigsten Mann der Welt verheiratet bin, werde ich dann auch zur großartigsten Frau der Welt?"

„Du kannst alles sein was du willst," antwortete Preußen mit einem Grinsen und hinderte sich mit großer Mühe am Lachen.

„Großartig," antwortete sie und ging an Preußen vorbei. Auf seiner Höhe hielt sie einen Moment lang an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich freue mich schon darauf; ich erwarte, dass du mich, wenn es dann soweit ist, so ansprichst!" Dann zog sie mit einem leisen, verschmitzten Lachen von dannen. Preußen stand wie angewurzelt da.

Er vermutete, dass sein Gesicht nun farblich seinen Augen gleichte; sein Herz hatte einen Augenblick lang still gestanden als Brandenburg ihn geküsst hatte - zum Glück war es nur ein unschuldiger, kleiner Schmatzer auf die Wange gewesen, angemessen für Cousins und nicht zwei verlobte Länder. Weniger seltsam wurde er dadurch nicht. Als er sich dann langsam aus seiner Starre löste, drehte er sich um und rief ihr hinterher. „Das war nicht großartig, ich muss meine Entscheidung eventuell überdenken!"

„Zu spät, du hast ja gesagt!"

Zwei Jahre vergingen, und Preußen hatte eines davon gänzlich in seinem eigenen Land verbracht. Allein war er dort aber nur für eine Hälfte des Jahres gewesen: Brandenburg war nach Königsberg gereist, um sich an das Leben dort zu gewöhnen, da sie abwechselnd in Königsberg und in Berlin leben würden. Preußen musste sich als dessen Lehen nach wie vor manchmal in der Nähe Polens aufhalten. Brandenburg jeden Tag zu sehen war für ihn mittlerweile völlig normal. Eines Morgens, nachdem er ein paar Wochen allein gelebt hatte, wachte er sogar in seinem bis auf ihn leeren Haus auf und verspürte eine Art... hatte ihn eigentlich nie gestört, alleine zu sein, zumindest hatte er sich das immer gesagt, aber er musste zugeben dass es auch schön war, morgens aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass man an dem Tag jemanden zum reden haben würde. Vielleicht war es sogar besser.

In Königsberg gefiel es ihm nach wie vor am besten, aber auch Berlin wuchs ihm allmählich ans Herz. An seine Stadt aber kam nichts heran.

Die beiden Länder nahmen beide nicht am derzeitigen Krieg teil, und sie hatte auch nicht vor, sich einzumischen. Preußen musste zugeben, dass es gar nicht so übel war, sich einmal nicht über die Menschen im eigenen Land sowie seine Gesundheit Sorgen machen zu müssen, während anderswo ein Krieg solchen Ausmaßes tobte. Denn so langsam liefen die Dinge aus dem Ruder.

Er musste sich allerdings um Brandenburg Sorgen machen: obwohl sie sich aus dem Krieg heraushielt, wurden ihre Grenzen manchmal von ausländischen Truppen ignoriert. Mit einem Anflug von Angst bemerkte Preußen eines Tages, dass auch er es spürte, wenn fremde Soldaten in das Land seiner Verlobten einfielen. Bloß eine wunde Stelle an seinem Körper, oder ein stumpfer Schmerz, aber dennoch konnte er es fühlen. Sie hatten sich wirklich an die Union gewöhnt, obwohl sie noch nicht offiziell war.

Eines Morgens verließ Brandenburg nicht ihr Zimmer, daher beschloss Preußen, nach ihr zu sehen (das heißt: man hatte ihm gesagt, er solle das tun). Vorsichtig klopfte er an ihrer Tür und rief leise ihren Namen. Sie antwortete nicht, stattdessen hörte er ein leises einem Seufzenund einem Kloß im Hals öffnete er die Tür. Oh Gott, er konnte doch mit weinenden Mädchen nichts anfangen. Er lernte gerade erst, wie man überhaupt mit Mädchen umging! Und er war bei weitem kein Experte, das musste sogar er zugeben, seine Würde hin oder her. Aber um seine Würde stünde es noch schlechter, wenn er jetzt einfach ginge. Er konnte seine Verlobte doch nicht in dieser Situation allein lassen, nicht wenn es ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise schlecht für ein schlechter Freund wäre er dann auch? Es war nicht sein Stil, jetzt zu gehen, ganz egal wie seine Füße danach juckten, sich umzudrehen und wegzulaufen.

„Brand?" wiederholte er sanft, während er langsam die Tür öffnete und ins Zimmer hineinlugte. „Brand, geht es dir gut?"

Das Mädchen saß auf ihrem Bett, Preußen hatte sie den Rücken zugewandt, ihre Knie an die Brust gezogen, und sie schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte ihren linken Oberarm, und Preußen sah etwas Blut unter ihren Fingern.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass sie nur ihr Unterkleid trug. _Kann es noch unangenehmer werden?_ , fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Preußen lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein. Sie war ja nicht nackt, sie war nur... in ihrer Unterwäsche. Aber das war immer noch ein Kleid, also war es gar kein... kein Problem. Nichts, was ihn nervös machen würde. Nicht doch. Ein Mädchen in Unterwäsche war doch für ihn kein Problem, schon gar nicht seine zukünftige Frau.

 _...nein, der Gedanke machte es nicht besser._

Er seufzte, ging zu ihr herüberund setzte sich neben sie. „Brand," sagte er noch einmal. „Was ist los?"

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen aber öffnete nicht die Augen. „S-sie haben mich _schon wieder_ angegriffen!" krächzte sie mit wütender Stimme.

Preußen nickte, dann legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Lass mich das mal sehen." Sie schnaubte nur und nickte, nahm aber ihre Hand von der Wunde. Der Stoff ihres Ärmels war dunkel und klebrig, was es für ihn unmöglich machte, die Größe der Verletzung einzuschätzen. Sehr groß konnte sie aber nicht sein. „Muss man denn deshalb gleich weinen?" fragte er und fuhr mit einer Fingerspitze den Umriss des Blutflecks nach.

Brandenburg erstarrte. „Ich bin nicht wegen der Wunde wütend, wenn es das ist, was du meinst,"sagte sie schnippisch, ihre Zunge wie ein Schwert, wie er es mittlerweile kannte. Nachdem er so lange mit ihr zusammengelebt hatte, kannte er jetzt auch ihre andere Seite: unter der freundlichen Oberfläche war sie vor allem jemand, der sich nichts bieten ließ, teilweise war sie sogar etwas war körperlich nicht stark, aber ihre Willenskraft war umso größer, und was sie mit Waffen nicht schaffte, machte sie mit Worten. Er bewunderte das an ihr: obwohl sie kaum kämpfen konnte, gewann sie allerlei Auseinandersetzungen nur ihrem Köpfchen und ihrer scharfen Zunge. Sie sah Preußen an, ihre blauenAugen glühten vor Wut.

„Mich macht wütend, was diese Wunde bedeutet! Ich versuche, mich aus diesem Krieg herauszuhalten, und werde trotzdem ständig angegriffen! Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Du bist Protestantin geworden," sagte Preußen mit einem Seufzen. „Glaub mir, das ist genug für sie."

Brandenburg schnaubte und murmelte etwas. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank herüber. Dort aber erstarrte sie, statt den Schrank zu öffnen **,** und sagte, ohne über ihre Schulter zu sehen, „Weißt du, werter Verlobter... wir sind noch nicht verheiratet. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du mich so unpassend gekleidet gesehen hast - _mach, dass du wegkommst_."Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich weiß es allerdings sehr zu schätzen, dass du hergekommen bist, um nach mir zu sehen, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass das aus deiner eigenen Initiative geschah."

Preußen spürte, wie er rot wurde, nickte schnell, stand auf und verließ den Raum, bevor er sich errötend und stammelnd vor Brandenburg zum Idioten machen konnte.

 _Ich werde diese Ehe nicht überleben... ich werde vor schierer Peinlichkeit sterben!_

Sie bekamen aber noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, um sich aneinander zu gewöhnen. Sehr viel mehr Zeit, sogar. Erst zwei Jahre später, im Jahr 1623, kam Johann Sigismunds Sohn dazu, dem polnischen König zu huldigen, wie es seine Vorgänger getan hatten, und dieses mal wurden Polen und Preußen von Brandenburg begleitet, um dem beizuwohnen.

Als die Zeremonie vorbei war, lehnte Polen sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu den beiden Deutschen herüber. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch auf eure Hochzeit vorbereitet? Ihr habt dafür noch einen Monat."

Nur ein Monat, bis ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt würde.

Aber sie mussten beide zugeben, dass es nicht so schlimm sein würde, wie wenn sie 1618 geheiratet hätten. Sie hatten die Zeit wirklich gebraucht, um sich an die Idee der Heirat zu gewöhnen.

 _Eine gute Idee war sie immer noch nicht._

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Das nächste Kapitel wird also der große Tag! Die Armen! XD**

 **Wir ihr vielleicht schon geahnt habt ist der Krieg, von dem sie reden der Dreißigjährige Krieg, einer der größten, tödlichsten Kriege in der Geschichte Europas. Ich denke, man könnte ihn leicht auf eine Stufe mit den beiden Weltkriegen stellen, gemessen an dem Prozentsatz an Toten, die dieser Krieg verursacht hat.**

 **Brandenburg-Preußen schloss sich im Krieg keiner der beiden Fraktionen an, weder den Katholiken noch den Protestanten (obwohl es ein protestantisches Land war), beide Seiten marschierten aber häufig in Brandenburg-Preußen ein.**

 **Kann sein, dass ich falsch liege, ich habe mich noch nicht so intensiv mit dem Dreißigjährigen Krieg auseinandergesetzt, aber ich glaube, dass Brandenburg-Preußen eines der Länder mit den größten Verlusten (an Bevölkerung) im ganzen Krieg war, obwohl sie nicht (oder zumindest nur wenig) mitkämpften (AÜ: Das stimmt). Das ist echt traurig… Versuchen, sich aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten und trotzdem so verwundet zu werden.**

 **Aber so ist nun mal die Geschichte. Und trotzdem ist sie etwas so wunderbar interessantes. Hilft einem sehr, die Welt wie sie jetzt ist, zu verstehen.**

 **Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen hat, danke für's lesen~!**


	19. Chapter 19

_14\. Juli 1623_

 _Heute ist der siebzehnte Tag des Wahnsinns._

 _Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diesen Wahnsinn noch ertragen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einmal aufwachen werde. Draußen tobt die Apokalypse, und ich habe keine Chance, zu überleben. Ich habe immer gewusst dass der Tag kommen würde, da auch mein Leben zu Ende geht, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es noch vor dem Erreichen des Erwachsenenalters bei mir so weit sein würde. Ich höre die Stimmen vor meiner Tür, sie verlangen nach mir, aber ich bin hier sicher vor ihnen - sie werden mich nicht kriegen, nicht so einfach._

 _Sie sind die vier apokalyptischen Reiter, sie versuchen, mich ins Verderben zu stürzen. Aber ich werde mich meinem Schicksal so lange entziehen wie ich kann._

 _Das hier ist vielleicht mein letzter Tagebucheintrag. Ich hoffe, dass es in der postapokalyptischen Welt, die mit dem heutigen Tage anbricht, jemanden geben wird der diese Schriften findet. Ich bete, dass ich nicht Jahrhunderte der Geschichte umsonst festgehalten habe._

 _Lebewohl, du grausame Welt. Ich muss dem Unheil ins Auge sehen wie ein echter Ritter._

„Preußen!" rief eine der Stimmen ihn wieder. „Preußen, ich lasse mir das nicht länger bieten! Komm sofort heraus oder wir treten die Tür ein."

Der Preuße biss die Zähne zusammen, griff nach seinem Schwert und starrte die Tür an als sei sie das Tor zur Hölle. Er warf seinem Schreibtisch einen kurzen Blick zu, wo sein Tagebuch aufgeschlagen lag, die frische Tinte auf den Seiten trocknete noch, da er seinen Eintrag gerade so eilig hatte beenden müssen. Hatte er wirklich alles geschrieben, das er der Nachwelt hinterlassen wollte? War es genug? Es musste genug sein.

„Brecht sie ruhig auf!" forderte er sie heraus, vielleicht etwas zu angriffslustig, denn wenige Sekunden später standen alle vier Männer vor ihm: der Kurfürst von Brandenburg, nun auch Herzog von Preußen, der Priester, der Preußen und Brandenburg verheiraten sollte, der polnische König und der Kaiser.

„Preußen, um Gottes Willen," seufzte der Herzog mit Blick auf das Schwert in der Hand seines Landes. „Muss das sein?"

Preußen hielt das Schwert höher und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ja, muss es," murmelte er. „Es geht um mein Leben, ich muss mich verteidigen!" Er richtete das Ende seines Schwertes auf jeden der Männer, und der polnische König schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als er es in Richtung des Priesters hielt. „Preußen! Man bedroht keinen Mann Gottes!"

„Oh, aber er ist kein Mann Gottes," antwortete Preußen und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. „Er ist der Tod, hier, um mein Leben zu beenden." Dann hielt er sein Schwert wieder in Richtung des Kurfürsten. „Und Ihr, _Herzog_ , seid Krieg, Ihr bringt Chaos und Verwüstung." Der Mensch blinzelte überrascht, aber dann verstand er, wovon Preußen sprach, seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen, sein Gesicht rot vor Scham über das Verhaltens seines Herzogtums.

„Die vier apokalyptischen Reiter?" murmelte der Kaiser. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin erleichtert, dass ein Protestant noch die Bibel kennt. Sag mir, Preußen, wer sind wir?" fügte er hinzu und deutete auf sich selbst und den polnischen König.

Preußen zögerte einen Moment lang, dann entschied er sich. „Ihr seid Hunger," sagte er zum Kaiser, „Ihr zieht die Fäden des Unterganges, und Ihr seid die Pest," sagte er zu dem Polen. „Ihr rieft den Tod zu mir, Ihr beschleunigt mein baldiges Schicksal."

Die vier Männer sahen sich gegenseitig an, einen Moment lang stumm. Preußen lag nicht ganz falsch: Der neue Herrscher Brandenburg-Preußens organisierte tatsächlich dieses ‚Verderben', der polnische König _hatte_ einen Priester mitgebracht, und der Kaiser war der, der es alles geschehen ließ.

„Der Junge ist kreativ," sagte schließlich der Priester, „und das ist nichts Schlechtes. Aber dieser Unsinn muss aufhören, Preußen. Wärst du so freundlich und legst die Waffe nieder?"

Bei all der Nervosität, Angst und Wut, die er fühlte, konnte Preußen dem Priester _nicht_ widersprechen und legte das Schwert weg. Aber er konnte es auch nicht tun, ohne zu schnauben und dem Priester böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Gut," seufzte der Herzog. „Preußen, in drei Stunden musst du fertig sein, und das wird nicht klappen, wenn du dich weiterhin so widerspenstig gibst. Je mehr du dich weigerst, desto länger wird der Tag. Tu einfach, was man dir sagt und lass es geschehen, und es wird alles schnell vorbei sein, ich bitte dich."

„Du machst es dir selbst nur schwerer," sagte der Pole mit strengem Blick. „Wenn du nur einmal Folge leisten würdest, Preußen, wäre es alles weit weniger unangenehm."

„Die Hochzeit wurde bereits mehrmals aufgeschoben," sagte der Kaiser dann. „Sei froh, dass sie _heute_ stattfindet, und dass du sie bald hinter dich bringen kannst. Morgen wird sie bereits Teil der Vergangenheit sein."

„Ja," murmelte Preußen ungläubig. „Alles Vergangenheit, außer dass ich und Brandenburg _schöne_ zueinander passende Ringe tragen werden und uns offiziell ‚Ehefrau' und ‚Ehemann' nennen können.

„Dazu wird es ohnehin kommen, Preußen," sagte der Herzog. Er drehte sich um und zog von dannen. Die anderen drei Männer folgten ihm wortlos, und als sie weg waren, sah Preußen vier andere Leute auf dem Flur stehen. Vier Leute, mit denen Preußen um einiges besser vertraut war, auch wenn er nicht behaupten konnte, dass er ihre Gesellschaft der der anderen vier Männer in diesem Moment vorzog.

„Wirklich, Preußen," murmelte Österreich und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Du bist manchmal so theatralisch."

Polen und Heilig sahen ihn nicht einmal an, beide wirkten verdrießlich und tief beschämt darüber, in irgendeiner Weise mit dem Jugendlichen assoziiert zu sein, ob nun familiär oder politisch.

Sachsen wirkte extrem bemüht, nicht loszulachen, und starrte Preußen mit schelmischem Blick an. Schließlich stiegen ihm doch Tränen in die Augen und er brach in Gelächter aus. „Mutter Gottes!" keuchte er hervor. „Preußen, was sollen wir denn Brandenburg jetzt sagen? Dass wir dich an eurem Hochzeitstag aus deinem Zimmer schleifen mussten? Sie wird sooo erfreut sein, wenn sie hört, dass du nicht einmal dein Zimmer verlassen wolltest!" Der Sachse versuchte nicht einmal, still zu sein bis Heilig ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der ihn augenblicklich verstummen ließ.

„Sie ist fast fertig, weißt du," sagte das Reich zu seinem kleinen Bruder; obwohl sie im Moment miteinander im Krieg waren, würde die ganze Familie zur Hochzeit kommen. Polen auch, da Preußen immer noch zu ihm gehörte. Und Ungarn, da sie zu Österreich gehörte und noch nicht alleine in seinem Haus gelassen werden konnte, bevor sie aufhörte, ständig wegzulaufen. „Die Mädchen sind bei ihr, und wir wurden hierher geschickt um dich zu holen und fertig zu machen."

„Das heißt," fügte Polen hinzu und verdrehte seine dunkelgrünen Augen, „dass wir hier sind um dich dazu zu zwingen, dich fertig zu machen, da wir alle wissen, dass du es niemals aus eigener Initiative tun würdest."

Heilig nickte. „Brandenburg freut sich ebenso wenig über die Heirat wie du," rügte er seinen kleinen Bruder, der bereits ein gutes Stück größer als er war. „Aber wenigstens hat deine Verlobte genug Anstand, sich nicht zu sträuben. Wenn du nur _halb so viel_ Anstand hättest, Preußen…" Er schweifte ab und schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er auf Preußen zu und packte ihn beim Arm. „Komm schon, es gibt noch viel zu tun."

Brandenburg seufzte. Sie stand vor einem großen Spiegel.

Beinahe augenblicklich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Seufz' nicht so, ich kann dein Korsett sonst nicht zubinden!" schimpfte Bayern. „Und es wird noch mehr weh tun."

„Inwiefern erschwert das Entleeren meiner Lunge von aller Luft das Einquetschen meiner inneren Organe?" murmelte Brandenburg, atmete aber wieder so flach, wie Bayern es ihr befohlen hatte. Auf das Korsett freute sie sich fast noch weniger als auf die Heirat selbst; sie war es gewohnt, weite Kleider zu tragen, sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Herrscherfamilie. Als sie noch ein Kind war, hatte niemand damit ein Problem gehabt, aber jetzt, da sie eine junge Frau wurde änderte sich das. Sie musste sich mehr wie eine Frau verhalten, sagten sie. Die richtigen Kleider waren dabei der erste Schritt.

„Weil du deine Muskeln anspannst wenn du seufzt," sagte Bayern. „Halte nur einen Moment lang ein…" Plötzlich zog sich der Stoff um Brandenburgs Rippen zusammen und schien ihre Eingeweide zu zerquetschen, wie sie es vorhergesagt hatte. Das Mädchen keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, was allerdings schier unmöglich war.

„Beim Herrn!" krächzte sie. „Ich werde mir den Tod holen!"

„Jammer nicht," sagte Bayern und band das Korsett zu. „Wenn du dich daran gewöhnt hast ist es nicht halb so schlimm. Atme immer flach, wie ich es dir gesagt habe."

Brandenburg verfiel beinahe in Panik über den Sauerstoffmangel, versuchte es dann aber. Bald schon ging es ihr wieder besser und sie bedankte sich bei ihrer kleinen Schwester. Bayern war mit diesen Dingen offensichtlich um einiges Vertrauter als ihre ältere Schwester.

„Wenn du größere Brüste hättest wäre es noch schlimmer, weißt du," sagte Bayern und lächelte sie an, trotz der harten Worte von zuvor. „Dann ist der Druck auf den Rippen noch größer; sei froh, dass du so flach bist."

Brandenburg schnaubte, bereute es aber augenblicklich. Guter Gott, so ein Korsett schränkte Frauen wirklich stark ein! Wie sollten sie ihren Männern widersprechen, wenn selbst _schnauben_ ihre Rippen brechen könnte - dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen. „Nur für's Protokoll," widersprach sie ihrer kleinen Schwester - die tatsächlich etwas kurviger war als Brandenburg. „Ich bin _nicht_ ‚flach'. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich nicht wie du gebaut bin, Ungarn," sagte sie zu dem älteren Mädchen, dass hinten im Zimmer saß. „Hast du dich deshalb so lange wie ein Junge angezogen?"

„Es war definitiv einer der Gründe," seufzte Ungarn - Brandenburg musste sie unbedingt fragen, wie sie es schaffte, trotz der sauerstoffraubenden Todesfalle so rebellisch zu sein. „Aber der Hauptgrund war, dass ich bis vor kurzem dachte, ich wäre ein Junge. Kann passieren, wenn niemand etwas sagt, bevor du in die Pubertät kommst." Sie lachte. „Aber unglücklich war ich nicht. Ich hatte sicher mehr Freiheit in meinem Leben als ihr beiden!"

„Ja, ja, du säßest jetzt lieber auf einem Pferd mit einem Bogen in deinen Händen, wissen wir," murmelte Bayern und griff nach dem Hochzeitskleid ihrer Schwester, das sehr kompliziert gefaltet war. „Könntest du mir hiermit mal helfen? Wie soll ich alleine ihr dieses Ding anziehen? Sie kann mir nicht einmal selbst helfen - du hast noch nie ein Kleid mit so vielen Stoffschichten gesehen, oder, Brandenburg?"

Das Mädchen starrte die Masse an weißem und cremefarbenem Stoff an, und konnte nicht einmal die ungefähre Form des Kleides ausmachen, während ihre Schwester es noch zurechtlegte. „Ist das ein einziges Kleid?" hustete sie, ihr Korsett hinderte sie wieder daran, normal zu sprechen.

„Nur ein Kleid," lachte Bayern. „Ja. Zeit, es anzuziehen!"

Es brauchte eine ganze Weile und verlangte Bayern und Ungarn einige Mühen ab, Brandenburg in das Kleid zu bekommen und sie ordentlich aussehen zu lassen, aber als sie fertig waren, konnte Brandenburg nur erstaunt ihr Spiegelbild anstarren.

„Und?" fragte Bayern, ihre Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung. „Wie gefällt es dir?"

„Das…" murmelte Brandenburg geistesabwesend und zupfte ein wenig an ihrem Kleid. „Das bin einfach nicht ich…" Sie drehte sich um, sah an ihren Seiten herab und versuchte, auch die Rückseite des Kleides zu betrachten. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mir nicht ganz zuwider ist… nur größtenteils." Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich. „Das Kleid sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber es passt nicht zu mir."

„Das liegt an deinen Haaren, was für ein Chaos!" sagte Ungarn und grinste. „Lass mich das übernehmen - ein paar geflochtene Zöpfe an den Seiten, die ich hinten zusammen mache. So trag ich mein Haar immer, wenn ich jagen gehe - sieht eigentlich ziemlich gut aus. Natürlich werde ich auch Schmuck in deine Haare flechten; wir gehen schließlich auf eine Hochzeit, nicht einen Jagdausflug."

 _Schmuck in meinem Haar?_ wunderte sich Brandenburg, und ließ Ungarn gewähren. _Wo bin ich hier nur hineingeraten?_ Währenddessen sah sie Bayern zu, wie sie eine Kette holte, die ihre Schwester als letzten Schliff um den Hals legen sollte.

Brandenburg musste zugeben, dass sie mit dem Endergebnis zufrieden war. Sie konnte sich selbst im Spiegel kaum wiedererkennen. Was Ungarn mit ihren Haaren gemacht hatte gefiel ihr sehr; eventuell würde sie eine einfachere Version davon in Zukunft öfter tragen, dachte sie sich.

„Siehst du, Schwesterherz?" sagte Bayern und grinste breit. „Du bist wunderschön!"

Ungarn nickte langsam und stimmte ihr zu. „Du siehst so wirklich sehr hübsch aus," sagte sie nach einem Moment der Stille. „Ich bin sicher, dass Preußen nicht mehr so abgeneigt sein wird, wenn er dich so sieht."

„Das glaubst du?" fragte Bayern die Ungarin, ihre Laune verschlechterte sich drastisch, als sie den Namen ihres verhassten Cousins hörte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas den Mann davon abhalten kann, diesen Tag zu dem schlimmsten seines Lebens zu erklären. Er weiß meine Schwester nicht zu schätzen, er hat sie nicht verdient."

„Ich kenne ihn länger und besser als du," antwortete Ungarn und zuckte die Schultern. „Vertrau mir, er benimmt sich um Mädchen herum vielleicht wie ein Idiot, aber er kann sich definitiv für ein besonders hübsches begeistern. Nicht dass ich selbst ihn attraktiv fände, aber ihr hättet seinen Blick sehen sollen, als er _mich_ das erste mal in einem Kleid gesehen hat! Er wurde ganz rot, der kleine Tunichtgut."

Brandenburgs Haltung versteifte sich daraufhin, aber als die beiden anderen Mädchen sie überrascht ansahen, versuchte sie, entspannt zu wirken und lächelte. „Sind nur die Nerven," sagte sie. „Macht euch keine Sorgen."

„Nervös sein ist nur normal, denke ich," seufzte Bayern mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Aber mach dir klar, dass, was auch immer der Idiot sagt, Preußen sich glücklich schätzen kann, dich zu haben."

Brandenburg nickte und dankte den beiden Mädchen für ihre Hilfe und Komplimente. Dann bat sie sie, sie ein paar Minuten allein zu lassen, bevor sie sich auf zur Kirche machten wo die Hochzeit stattfinden würde.

Sie seufzte und versuchte, sich irgendwie so hinzusetzen, dass sie in dem Korsett noch atmen konnte. Warum störte es sie so sehr, wenn sie von Preußens Gefühlen für Ungarn hörte? Klar, sie sollten heute heiraten, aber…

„Sag mir nicht, dass ich Gefühle für den Idioten entwickelt habe," murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Sie liebte ihn nicht, und das würde sie auch nie, da war sie sich sicher. Aber sie konnte auch nicht abstreiten, dass er ihr in den Jahren, die sie zusammen gelebt hatten, irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen war. Sie hoffte, dass Preußen dasselbe fühlte - denn dann könnte ihre Verbindung eine starke werden. Und mit dem katholisch-protestantischen Krieg im Moment war Unterstützung willkommen.

Am meisten gefiel ihr, dass sie in den vergangen Jahren eine weichere Seite ihres Verlobten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie hatte ihn schon zuvor in misslichen Lagen erlebt, und das waren die ‚weichsten' Momente, an die sie sich bei dem Preußen erinnerte - und auch dann hatte er immer noch protestiert, es ginge ihm gut, auch wenn es offensichtlich nicht der Fall war. Er war ein stolzer Tor, aber er hatte auch eine fürsorgliche Seite. Er war einsam, und sie war froh, dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten konnte, wenn auch nur, um ihn aufzumuntern.

Was hielt er von ihr? Sie wusste es immer noch nicht. Hier war sie nun, weniger als eine Stunde entfernt von ihrer Heirat mit dem anderen Land, und sie wusste nicht einmal, was ihm an ihr lag, außer, dass er sie nicht unerträglich fand. „Das wird ein Desaster," murmelte sie, und einen Moment lang fühlte sie sich schrecklich elendig. Dann stand sie auf um Bayern und Ungarn zu folgen.

„Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich an die Tanzstunden?" fragte Österreich als er, Heilig, Polen und Sachsen Preußen in die Kirche schleiften. „Kleine Hochzeiten kommen zwar ohne Ball aus, aber das hier ist eine Vereinigung zweier Staaten - ein ähnliches Kaliber wie die Heirat zwischen zwei adligen Menschen. Man wird erwarten, dass du tanzt, das weißt du doch?"

Preußen biss die Zähne zusammen und seufzte. „Die Frage ist nicht, ob ich mich an deinen Tanzunterricht erinnern kann," frozzelte er, „sondern ob ich ihn jemals wieder vergessen werde." Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als er an die Tanzstunden mit seinem älteren Cousin zurückdachte, der sowohl seinen Hass auf den Preußen als auch alle mit dem gegenwärtigen Krieg verbundenen Feindseligkeiten beiseite gelegt hatte, um ihm ein paar ‚vornehme Manieren' beizubringen. Und zwar nur, damit er Brandenburg nicht an ihrem Hochzeitstag zur Verzweiflung brachte, behauptete der Österreicher. Feinde in Krieg und Religion oder nicht, Brandenburg war ihm wichtig und er wollte sichergehen, dass sie sich nicht Minuten nach der Trauung für ihren Ehemann schämen musste.

Preußen hatte gedacht, er wolle ihn nur nerven. Vermutlich war das auch wahr.

„Und ich hoffe, dass du zugehört hast, als wir dir den Ablauf der Zeremonie erklärt haben," fügte Heilig hinzu und sah auf zu Preußen. „Damit du dich und Brandenburg nicht zum Narren machst."

„Wir werden sehen," murrte Preußen nur.

„Und wenn du ein paar Worte auf polnisch sagen könntest, nur um alle wissen zu lassen, dass du nach wie vor _mein_ Territorium bist, wäre das-"

„Vergiss es."

„Wie du meinst."

In der Kirche angekommen, fand Preußen zu seinem Schrecken heraus, dass der Großteil seiner Familie tatsächlich bereits dort versammelt war, und ein paar Menschen auch. _Oh Gott, warum…!_ Er seufzte und versuchte, niemandem in die Augen zu sehen, und er machte sich auch noch nicht auf den Weg zum Altar. Er hatte noch Zeit, sich mit ein paar wunderbar raffinierten Methoden zu beruhigen, damit er lässig dort vorne stehen konnte, statt wie ein Narr. Plötzlich hörte er Fußstapfen auf ihn zukommen, und er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, etwa 16 oder 17 Jahre alt, mit gebräunter Haut und dunklem Haar, die seine mediterrane Herkunft verrieten. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?" rutschte ihm ungeschickt heraus, und er sah den Jungen überrascht an. Er war sicherlich nicht Teil seiner Familie.

Der Jugendliche schnaubte. „Wie unhöflich. Ich wollte mich gerade vorstellen." Dann räusperte er sich und sah mit seinen grünen Augen auf den Preußen herab. „Ich bin Spanien, ich bin ein Bekannter deines Bruders, Heilig. Und außerdem," fügte er etwas leiser hinzu und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Preußen folgte seinem Blick und bemerkte, dass er die Niederlande angespannt beäugte. „bin ich auch hier, um _Holanda_ da im Auge zu behalten. Ganz egal was er auch sagt, der Junge gehört immer noch mir."

„Nicht mehr, _klootzak,_ " antwortete Niederlande flach, ohne Spanien auch nur anzusehen. „Gib es einfach auf und lass mich in Frieden."

Spanien schnaubte, als er die Worte des Niederländers hörte. „Schande über euch Deutschen," murmelte er. „Gotteslästerung in einer Kirche, zwei mal in weniger als einer Minute!"

„Niemand zwingt dich, hier zu sein, bei diesen ‚schändlichen Leuten'," sagte Preußen nur und funkelte den Spanier wütend an. „Du kannst jederzeit gehen, wenn du möchtest."

„Wenn es nur so wäre."

„Preußen!" hörte er Heiligs gereizte Stimme. „Mach dich auf den Weg zu deinem Platz, Brandenburg wird bald hier sein." Das ältere Land warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu, dann sah er Spanien an. „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn auch du dich setzen würdest, statt die Niederlande zu beschatten. Morgen werden wir über das Ende des Krieges sprechen, aber heute sind wir wegen der Hochzeit hier. Zeig ein wenig Haltung." Dann drehte er sich um und setzte sich, ohne die beiden Länder weiter zu beachten.

„Ist wirklich ein selbstgerechter kleiner Kerl, nicht wahr?" sagte Spanien, lachte und klopfte Preußen auf die Schulter. „Wir sollten gehen. Kein Grund, so ängstlich zu wirken; das hier ist eine Hochzeit und keine Schlacht."

„Wenn es das nur wäre," seufzte Preußen und erlaubte es sich einen Moment, so elend auszusehen wie er sich fühlte. „Wenigstens kenne ich mich mit denen aus."

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand von hinten und hob ihn unsanft von den Füßen, er schaffte es gerade noch, nicht vor Schreck zu quietschen. Als er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, sah er, dass Hessen ihn gepackt hatte und ihn zu seinem Platz neben dem Altar beförderte, wo der Priester bereits auf ihn wartete. Er ließ ihn dort fallen und tätschelte ihm wortlos den Kopf, dann ging er und setzte sich neben Heilig. Preußen sah sie beide mit finsterer Miene an, wurde aber wieder weicher, als er die schlechte Verfassung seines älteren Bruders sah. Er war blasser als sonst, Preußen war sicher, dass es an dem Krieg lag. Hessen, groß und breitschultrig, war der einzige in der Familie der wie ein Erwachsener aussah, neben Heilig wirkte er beinahe wie sein Leibwächter. Vielleicht war er das - Heilig hatte in dieser Kirche viele Feinde, wenn sie auch Familienmitglieder waren.

Preußen stand ein paar Minuten lang nur da, bevor Brandenburg hereinkam. Erst waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet, dann hatten ein paar Gäste anfangen, sich leise zu unterhalten, dann öffneten sich die Türen und alle sahen Brandenburg an, selbst Preußen. Einen Moment lang dachte er glatt, seine Augen würden aus seinem Schädel fallen. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Brandenburg äußerlich nichts besonderes war, sie hatte nicht die schönsten Züge, die er je an einem Mädchen gesehen hatte, sie trug keine prunkvollen Kleider und machte aus ihrem schulterlangen braunem Haar keine aufwändigen Frisuren. Sie war sicherlich nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht atemberaubend schön.

Aber bei Gott, war sie wunderschön, als sie so in die Kirche hineinschritt. Bayern und Ungarn hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Erst als er einen Blick auf Ungarn warf, die neben Österreich saß und grinste, bemerkte er, dass er Brandenburg mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt und dabei vermutlich wie ein Idiot ausgesehen hatte. Er sah schnell weg. Immerhin war er nicht der einzige; er sah, wie viele seiner Brüder und Cousins ebenfalls angenehm überrascht waren, wie gut die Markgrafschaft aussehen konnte, wenn sie sich Mühe gab. Was sie nie tat.

Brandenburg blieb vor ihm stehen und der Priester fing an zu reden. Er begann mit der Predigt, dann sprach er mit allen Anwesenden zusammen ein Gebet. Er warf seiner Cousine einen Blick zu, der ihr hoffentlich mitteilte, wie sehr ihr Aussehen ihn überraschte - und wie erfreut er darüber war. Sie schien zu verstehen und lächelte ihn mit vor Freude funkelnden blauen Augen an, einen kurzen Moment lang, dann wirkte sie wieder so nervös und unglücklich wie Preußen sich fühlte.

Sie stimmten beide aus Gewohnheit in das Gebet ein. Von da an konnte er dem Priester kaum noch folgen. Er fühlte sein Herz in seiner Kehle pochen, und er schnappte nur noch Wortfetzen, die der Mensch von sich gab, auf. „Möge diese Verbindung zwischen Nationen geheiligt werden vom Vater, dem Sohn und dem Heiligen Geist," und so weiter.

Dann trat eine Stille ein, und Preußen brauchte einen Moment um die Worte des Priesters zu verstehen, als er realisierte, dass er jetzt die schreckliche Frage beantworten musste, ob er Brandenburg zur Frau nehmen wolle. Sein Magen wand sich und ihm wurde einen Moment lang schlecht. „Kann ich einfach ‚nein' sagen?" wunderte er sich, nur um zu bemerken, dass er laut gedacht hatte, und die Stille schien noch unerträglicher als zuvor.

Der Priester schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte. „A-also eigentlich," stammelte er, „ist es nicht unmöglich, die Heirat zu verweigern. Aber da es sich in diesem Fall nicht um eine Ehe sondern eine Einigung zweier Staaten handelt… also nein, nicht wirklich."

Preußen seufzte, er schämte sich für seine eigenen Worte, aber er war auch wütend, dass er nicht die gleichen Freiheiten wie ein Mensch an seiner Stelle hatte. _„Na gut, ja."_

Er sah Brandenburg in die Augen, als sie das gleiche gefragt wurde, sie sah ihn anklagend und wütend an. _„Leider ja,"_ war ihre Antwort, das ‚leider' betonte sie so, dass Preußen genau wusste, was sie sagen wollte: _Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig. Du wirst das bereuen._

Dann redete der Priester ein wenig weiter, Preußen hörte ihm nicht zu. Er hörte einige Wörter heraus, die er sagte, dann schien der Priester bei dem Teil anzukommen, wo es um die ‚Mann und Frau-Sache' ging. Und dann hörte er die noch viel schlimmeren Worte: „Ihr dürft die Braut nun küssen."

Er stand da wie eingefroren. Hatten Heilig und Österreich ihn davor gewarnt? Das hatten sie nicht, und wenn doch, dann konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er musste Brandenburg küssen? Auf keinen Fall! Nicht in einer Millionen Jahren! Aber dann erinnerte er sich an das eine, kleine Wort, dass der Mensch gesagt hatte, und er beruhigte sich wieder.

Der Priester war damit nicht zufrieden. Verwirrt sah er Preußen an. „Also?" forderte er, er hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, was im Kopf des jungen Landes vorging, dass es sich so verhielt.

Preußen erwiderte nur seinen verwirrten Blick. „Du hast gesagt ich ‚darf'," erinnerte er den Mann hoffnungsvoll. „Also kein Zwang."

Der Priest blinzelte nur. „Du musst."

„Was soll denn das?"

„ _Preußen,_ " seufzte Brandenburg, und Preußen sah sie wieder an. Eine ihrer Hände kniff ihre Nasenbrücke, sie wirkte genervt und hatte vermutlich Kopfschmerzen. Die sicherlich nicht von Preußens Verhalten verursacht worden waren, dafür war er zu großartig. Er heilte Kopfschmerzen, er verursachte sie nicht. Es musste an dem Priester liegen. Er sah Brandenburg an, die offensichtlich stocksauer war. „Du bist nicht der einzige von uns beiden, der heute lieber nicht hier wäre," sagte sie leise, aber in der Kirche herrschte eine solche Stille, dass jeder es gehört haben musste. „Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen."

Preußen starrte sie noch einen Augenblick lang an, dann seufzte er. „Gut, warum nicht." Er lehnte sich nach vorne, schloss die Augen und zwang sich, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, dann gab gab er ihr einen schnellen Kuss - auf die Lippen, zugegebenermaßen, da das scheinbar erwartet wurde.

Brandenburg zog sich ebenso schnell wieder zurück, und wirkte auch genauso erleichtert wie er, den Kuss hinter sich gebracht zu haben. „Wir sind hier fertig!" sagte sie glücklich. „Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte sie den Priester mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.

Der Mensch wirkte fassungslos, und, immer noch von den Ereignissen früher an diesem Tag völlig verwirrt, stammelte er nur „I-ich schätze schon…"

„Wie schön!" rief Brandenburg, und klang noch glücklicher. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand schnell Richtung Tür.

Der Kurfürst wirkte alles andere als erfreut darüber, und er stand auf und rief: „Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst, junges Fräulein?!"

„Ich will nur dieses Korsett ausziehen!" rief sie, bereits draußen. „Ich brauch Luft!" Dann war sie weg, und alle starrten ihr stumm nach, selbst Preußen.

Die Stille wurde schließlich gebrochen von Sachsen, der laut zu lachen anfing. „Das war die beste Hochzeit, auf der ich je war!" Ein paar andere stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein, auch Preußen konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Es _war_ ziemlich absurd.

Die beiden Länder hatten sich zum Ende der eigentlichen Hochzeit wieder beruhigt und es blieb ihnen noch der Ball, einige Tänze zusammen, und dann würden sie wieder zu ihrem normalen Leben zurückkehren - nur dass sie nun Ringe trugen. Das war das einzige, was heute anders war als gestern. Und vielleicht einige Witze von den anderen Ländern, wie etwa Sachsen. Er hatte ihnen noch einmal gesagt, wie sehr er sich bei ihrer Hochzeit amüsiert hatte.

Während er nun mit Brandenburg den Walzer tanzte (es war der zweite Tanz, und er fühlte sich schon um einiges weniger nervös als beim ersten, jetzt da sie beim Tanzen miteinander reden und scherzen konnten, da auch die anderen - Länder und Menschen - angefangen hatten zu tanzen), war Preußen mehr als je zuvor froh, dass Österreich für sie Klavier spielte. Nicht nur, weil er seinen Cousin nach wie vor heimlich für sein Können und die wundervolle Musik bewunderte, es bedeutete auch, dass er nicht Ungarn mit ihm tanzen sehen musste. Die Ungarin war nicht so abgeneigt, wie es Gilbert lieb gewesen wäre, obwohl sie auch nicht besonders glücklich wirkte, wenn er sie an Österreichs Seite sah. Immerhin.

Preußen beschloss, nicht daran zu denken. Stattdessen grinste er Brandenburg an, die ohne das Korsett viel ausgeglichener wirkte, und auch wesentlich besser aussah, wie er fand. Der Anblick von so verschnürten und eingequetschten Frauen hatte ihm nie gefallen - er konnte sich kaum ausmalen, wie unangenehm es sein musste, und ihr ständiges Unwohlsein allein reichten ihm schon, sodass er ihre Schönheit nicht mehr bewundern konnte, selbst wenn sie hübsch waren und die göttlichsten Kleider trugen. Warum die restlichen Männer auf diesem Planeten seine Ansicht nicht teilten war ihm schleierhaft.

„Deshalb wolltest du, dass die ganze Zeremonie so schnell wie möglich vorbei geht?" fragte er Brandenburg, die lächelte und nickte.

„Vor allem um aus dem Korsett rauszukommen, ja," gab sie zu. „Aber auch, weil du mit deiner Dummheit unser Leiden sonst noch ewig in die Länge gezogen hättest!"

Er lachte, aber als er dann etwas sagen wollte hörte er ein raues Husten hinter ihm. Aufgeschreckt von dem schmerzerfüllten Geräusch drehten Preußen und Brandenburg sich um.

Das Heilige Römische Reich hatte sich schon vor einer Weile hingesetzt, es ging ihm nicht gut. Jetzt saß er gekrümmt da, seine Hände vor seinem Mund, und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ungarn, die neben Heilig saß seit Österreich sich auf den Weg zum Klavier gemacht hatte, hielt ihn sanft, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, und redete ihm leise zu. Heilig schüttelte sie verärgert ab, als sein Husten einen Moment lang nachließ. Ein Anflug des Grauens überkam Preußen, als er ein kleines Rinnsal Blut sah, dass von Heiligs Lippen aus sein Gesicht herablief. „Es geht mir gut, danke, Ungarn," sagte er dann und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Aber als Ungarn das Blut erwähnte, dass bereits Spuren auf seiner Kleidung hinterließ, stand er auf und ging. „ _Ich habe gesagt es geht mir gut,_ " waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er ging.

„Mein Gott," flüsterte Brandenburg ängstlich und trat unbewusst noch enger an Preußens Seite. „Meinst du, dass wir daran Schuld sind?"

Preußen war ebenso schockiert, schüttelte aber abwesend den Kopf. „Das muss der Krieg sein," sagte er. „Das ist definitiv der Krieg."

Dann aber wurde ihm klar, dass er gerade in das Heilige Römische Reich eingeheiratet hatte - noch ein protestantisches Land mehr, das das Land spaltete, und noch dazu ein ‚Außenseiter', denn er war ja nach wie vor auch Besitz der polnischen Krone. Preußen hatte vermutlich recht damit, dass es Heilig nur wegen des Krieges so schlecht ging, aber wer konnte ihm mit Garantie sagen, dass diese Ehe dem Reich nicht noch mehr Unheil bescheren würde?

Preußen stand Brandenburg heutzutage mit Sicherheit näher als jedem sonst in der Familie, aber sein älterer Bruder lag ihm immer noch sehr am Herzen. Just in dem Moment, als er dachte, dieser Tag könnte noch ganz schön werden, passierte so etwas Schreckliches.

 _Heilig… warum hast du uns und dich nicht vor dieser Ehe bewahrt?_


	20. Chapter 20

_7\. August 1625_

 _Da das Heilige Römische Reich seit 1621 eine Schlacht nach der anderen gewinnt, hat der dänische König beschlossen, ebenfalls auf das Schlachtfeld zu treten. Dänemark wird von seinen Verbündeten, Schottland und England, unterstützt, die ihm, wie ich gehört habe, kürzlich Truppen aus ihren Ländern geschickt haben._

 _Irgendwas von wegen familiärer Verbindungen zwischen den Königsfamilien - aber mal ehrlich, sind unsere Herrscher nicht alle irgendwie miteinander verwandt?_

 _Wie auch immer, das betrifft auch mich und Brandenburg, weil:_

 _Sie sich für unseren Geschmack etwas zu nahe bei unseren Landesgrenzen aufhalten._

 _Wir ihnen nun einen Besuch abstatten werden, um ihnen erneut zu sagen, dass wir keine Lust auf reisefreudige Dänen haben die durch unser Land streunen. Oder hochnäsige Engländer. Oder betrunkene Schotten. Einfach. Keine fremden Soldaten. Niemand._

 _Brandenburg trotz unserer Neutralität schon genug durchmachen musste seit der Krieg begonnen hat. Auch ich kann fühlen, wie ihrem Land und den Menschen dort geschieht, nur stark abgemildert. Mein eigenes Land wurde bis jetzt in Frieden gelassen, aber da Polen nun die Katholiken unterstützt, weiß ich nicht, ob das so bleiben wird. Der Deutsche Orden hat auch noch ein wenig Macht in meinem Land, und ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhaben. Es ist so seltsam, dass mein ehemaliger Orden mir nun lästig ist… das war einmal ich._

 _Ich werde Brandenburg beschützen. Sie haben ihr in letzter Zeit zu viel wehgetan - damit wird jetzt Schluss sein!_

„Dänemark!" rief Preußen, als er ihn auf einem kleinen Hügel auf einer Lichtung im Wald stehen sah. Das ältere Land, welches gerade mit einigen Soldaten sprach, drehte sich überrascht um. Als er Preußen auf seinem Pferd erblickte, weiteten sich seine klaren, blauen Augen. „Na sieh einer an!" rief er, als er das jüngere Land erkannte. „Preußen! Ich habe deinen Brief gerade gelesen und seitdem auf dich gewartet." Er deutete auf den Adler, der angebunden auf einem kleinen Tisch saß. Preußen nahm missbilligend davon Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts. „Interessante Wahl, dieser Bote…" murmelte Dänemark und musterte den großen, braunen Vogel. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass ein Mensch mir die Nachrichten überbringen würde. Oder, ich weiß nicht… eine Taube? Wer auch immer den hier gezähmt hat, hat ganzes geleistet."

„Danke," sagte Preußen und grinste verschmitzt und stieg von seinem Pferd ab, dann half er Brandenburg - die sich nicht mehr so gut bewegen konnte seit ihr Kurfürst darauf bestand, dass sie für Geschäftsangelegenheiten feine Kleider trage. Wenn die beiden Länder nur Jagen gingen, oder zum Spaß ausritten, durfte sie manchmal Hosen tragen. Manchmal. Preußen wandte sich dann dem Vogel zu und pfiff, woraufhin dieser sich mit seinem Schnabel von dem Seil befreite und seinem Besitzer zuflog, um sich auf dessen Arm zu niederzulassen. Er trug Armschienen aus Leder, damit der Vogel seine Arme nicht mit seinen scharfen Krallen zerkratzte. Er grinste Dänemark an, der ihn erstaunt anstarrte. „Hab ihn selbst gezähmt," sagte er. Brandenburg lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck des Dänen, dann holte sie eine tote Maus aus einer Tasche die sie um ihre Hüfte befestigt hatte, und warf sie dem Vogel zu, der sie ohne Mühe fing. Dann flog er davon, um seine Belohnung in Ruhe zu fressen.

„Man muss ihm immer eine Maus geben, wenn er etwas richtig gemacht hat," erklärte sie Dänemark, der noch erstaunter darüber war, dass ein junges Mädchen sich um einen so ungestümen Vogel kümmerte, und auch noch eine Tasche voller toter Mäuse mit sich herumtrug.

Der Däne schüttelte nur den Kopf und schmunzelte. „Brandenburg-Preußen, meine Herrschaften!" sagte er, nur halb zu sich selbst. Dann wandte er sich wieder Preußen zu und gestikulierte in Richtung einer der Männer, mit denen er sich vor der Ankunft der Deutschen unterhalten hatte. Der Mann hatte bereits Preußens Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, denn er sah so einzigartig aus wie Preußen selbst. Zumindest hatte er noch nie zuvor so jemanden gesehen: er war hochgewachsen, jung - Preußen schätzte ihn auf Anfang zwanzig - und hatte dunkles, rotes Haar. Kastanienfarben, aber mit einem starken, roten Schimmer, das hatte Preußen noch nie gesehen. Er hatte sehr blasse, blaue Augen und ein wenig Stoppelbart auf seinem Kinn und Kiefer. Aber das ungewöhnlichste an ihm war seine Kleidung, denn er schien einen Rock zu tragen.

Preußen war daher nicht allzu überrascht als Dänemark ihnen den Mann vorstellte. „Das hier ist Schottland," sagte er, und das ältere Land nickte, er hatte wohl seinen Namen auch im Deutschen erkannt - er schien alles andere, was Dänemark zu Preußen und Brandenburg sagte, nicht zu verstehen, Preußen nahm an, dass er kein Deutsch sprach. Seine Vermutung wurde kurz darauf von Dänemark bestätigt. „Ihr könnt doch Französisch, oder? So rede ich immer mit ihm." Preußen nickte nur, Brandenburg einen Moment später auch, etwas unsicherer als ihr Mann. Dänemark seufzte erleichtert und drehte sich um zu Schottland. „ _Ils parlent francais_ ," sagte er, woraufhin das andere Land lächelte.

Schottland sah dann hinunter auf die beiden jüngeren Länder und schmunzelte. „Oh, das ist gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass sonst Dänemark die ganze Zeit zwischen uns vermitteln muss! Also, ich bin Schottland, freut mich, euch kennenzulernen. Und wer seid ihr zwei?"

„Wir sind Brandenburg-Preußen," antwortete Brandenburg und hob stolz ihr Kinn. Preußen hatte noch nie erlebt, wie Brandenburg ein neues Land kennenlernte, außer sich selbst, und er nahm an, dass sie nicht gehen wollte ohne einen guten Eindruck bei diesem Mann zu hinterlassen.

Währenddessen versuchte Preußen, Schottlands Alter einzuschätzen; er sah noch älter aus als Hessen, der älteste der Familie. Er musste weit über tausend Jahre alt sein. Es würde Preußen nicht überraschen, wenn er den Untergang des römischen Reiches im fünften Jahrhundert miterlebt hätte, womit er etwas jünger als 1200 wäre.

„Oh, von euch habe ich gehört," sagte Schottland und zog grübelnd seine Augenbrauen zusammen, er versuchte wohl, sich daran zu erinnern, was er schon über die beiden Länder gehört hatte. „Ihr habt letztens geheiratet, oder? Vor zwei Jahren ist ja für uns noch ‚letztens'. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass ihr ein besseres Paar abgebt als Frankreich und ich damals."

„Oder Spanien und Österreich," fügte Dänemark grinsend hinzu.

„Spanien und Österreich?" wiederholte Preußen. Er hatte nie etwas davon gehört.

Dänemark blinzelte ihn überrascht an, besonders als Brandenburg ebenso überrascht reagierte. Aber dann zuckte er die Schultern und erklärte. „Ihr wisst doch, dass sie beide von Habsburgern regiert werden, nicht wahr? Das ist zwar nichts neues, aber ich habe gehört, dass es vor ein paar Jahren - zehn Jahren, glaube ich - eine Art geheimen Vertrag in der Familie gab… ich weiß nicht, wie der heißt oder worum es da geht, die Öffentlichkeit sollte ja nichts davon mitbekommen, aber wisst ihr, mit den richtigen Beziehungen und wachsamen Ohren gibt es nichts, was sich nicht herausfinden lässt! Wie auch immer, ich habe gehört, dass sie seitdem geheiratet haben, aber das sind wirklich nur Gerüchte."

Brandenburg und Preußen wechselten daraufhin einen Blick. Das würde sicherlich erklären, was Spanien auf ihrer Hochzeit zu suchen gehabt hatte - er sei ein ‚Bekannter' des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, wer in Europa war das bitte nicht? Es musste noch einen anderen Grund gegeben haben. Nur die deutsche Familie und Polen waren da gewesen, und Ungarn, weil sie so oft versuchte, vom österreichischen Hof davonzulaufen, und Spanien… weil er anscheinend vor einer Weile schon in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte.

„Das erklärt auch, warum der Schnösel mir so genau den Ablauf einer Hochzeitszeremonie erklären konnte," murmelte Preußen abwesend zu sich selbst.

„Nun," unterbrach Dänemark seine Gedanken, und Preußen sah wieder auf. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beiden aus geschäftlichen Gründen hergekommen seid, aber es ist schon spät, und ich muss noch mit Schottland und England dort unsere Strategie besprechen-" Er deutete in Richtung eines jungen, blonden Mannes der bei einem Zelt etwas weiter weg stand und sich mit Soldaten unterhielt. Er war gewachsen, seit Preußen ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte, aber er war immer noch unverkennbar derselbe übellaunige Mistkerl, den er vor so langer Zeit in London getroffen hatte. „-ihr könnte selbstverständlich über Nacht hier bleiben. Wir kümmern uns dann morgen um die ernsteren Angelegenheiten, einverstanden? Meine Männer machen euch ein Zelt fertig." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Brandenburg. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du zwischen den Soldaten schläfst."

Brandenburg blinzelte ihn nur an, dankbar und beleidigt zugleich, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen bedankte Preußen sich leise bei dem Dänen, und sah ihm hinterher, als er mit Schottland zusammen zu den Zelten ging. Sie riefen England zu sich, der sich von seinen Gesprächspartnern verabschiedete um seinen Verbündeten zu folgen. Er warf Brandenburg-Preußen einen Blick zu und nickte, als er an den beiden Ländern vorbeiging.

Nach einer Weile sah Preußen zwei Soldaten das Zelt verlassen, in dem die drei Länder verschwunden waren. Sie riefen ein paar mehr zu sich, um zusammen das Zelt aufzubauen. Preußen sah ihnen einen Moment lang zu, bevor er sich zu Brandenburg wandte. „Ich werde denen mal helfen," sagte er, dann fügte er hinzu, „Du wirst doch alleine hier klarkommen, oder?"

Sie sah ihn entrüstet an. „Natürlich," antwortete sie in dem belebten Tonfall, den Preußen mittlerweile von ihr gewöhnt war. „Ich bin doch kein Kind."

„Dann ist ja gut," murmelte Preußen, drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen Männern, um seine Hilfe anzubieten. Aber als er arbeitete, musste er immer wieder über seine Schulter zu Brandenburg herüber schauen. Seine Frau wirkte so verloren, wie sie da alleine stand. _Du bist sicherlich kein Kind_ , dachte er sich, _aber du bist ein Mädchen, und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals auf einem Schlachtfeld warst. So viele Soldaten - fremde Soldaten, auch noch - um dich herum zu haben muss für dich eine ganze neue Erfahrung sein._ Preußen fühlte sich nur hier wirklich zuhause, auch wenn er mit den meisten dieser Menschen kaum kommunizieren konnte. Es war schlicht und ergreifend eine familiäre Szene für ihn.

Nach einer Weile wirkte Brandenburg ruhiger, was auch Preußen beruhigte, und er konnte sich mehr auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Aber er bereute schon bald, die Augen von ihr abgewandt zu haben, als er sie kurz darauf wütend und entsetzt aufschreien hörte. „Lass mich los, du Hundesohn!"

Preußen drehte sich sofort um und sah sich nach ihr um, aber es dämmerte bereits und er erkannte sie erst nach ein paar Augenblicken. Als er sie sah, kochte sein Blut vor Rage. Ein Soldat hatte ihre Arm im Griff, während sie um sich schlug und ihm gegen das Schienbein tritt. Aber sie war nicht besonders stark, und der Mensch lachte nur über ihre kläglichen Versuche, sich zu befreien. Zwei andere sahen ihnen nur amüsiert zu. Preußen wusste, dass sie im Moment nur mit ihr spielten - aber wer konnte schon sagen, ob es dabei bleiben würde?

„ _Hey!_ " brüllte er und stürmte auf sie zu. „Sie hat gesagt, ihr sollt sie los lassen!" Die Männer blickten ihn verwirrt an, und als er ihre leeren Blicke sah, nahm er an, dass sie Engländer waren - nicht Schotten, denn sie trugen keine Röcke so wie Schottland - und kein Deutsch oder Dänisch konnten, was dem Deutschen gerade ähnlich genug war, dass sie ihn zumindest ein wenig hätten verstehen können. Er wiederholte seine Worte auf Französisch als er sie erreicht hatte, aber sie reagierten immer noch nicht. Entweder sprachen sie weder Deutsch noch Französisch, was ihn nicht überraschen würde, oder es war ihnen egal.

So oder so zögerte Preußen keine Moment lang und sprang auf den Mann, der Brandenburgs Handgelenk umklammert hatte, schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn ein, wie Brandenburg es getan hatte, aber mit wesentlich mehr Kraft. Viel mehr. Der Mensch schnappte beinahe augenblicklich nach Luft, ließ von Brandenburg ab und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Aber Preußen war damit nicht zufrieden, er war viel zu wütend, um es dabei zu belassen - er hatte eine Abreibung verdient, fand Preußen. Er lief schnell um den Mann herum und gab ihm von hinten einen festen Tritt, der den Mann zu Boden warf. Dann trat der Preuße auf seine Schulter bis er die Knochen unter seinen Stiefeln knacken und den Mann vor Schmerzen schreien hörte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Preußen die drei anderen Länder auf sie zu laufen, allen voran England. Er nahm sich Preußen vor, packte ihn und hob ihn etwas hoch, um ihn von dem Menschen wegzubringen, der schnellstens versuchte, wieder auf seine Beine zu kommen und Preußen dabei mörderisch anfunkelte.

Preußen schlug und trat um sich, und schließlich hatte England keine Wahl als ihn wieder loszulassen. Mittlerweile war aber auch Schottland da und übernahm den widerspenstigen Preußen. Als er die Kraft in den Armen dieses Landes spürte, gab Preußen schnell auf. Er hatte keine Chance, sich aus dem Griff des Schotten befreien können wie bei England.

Dieser funkelte Preußen wütend an, die Zähne zusammengebissen. „Was greifst du meine Männer an?" forderte er verärgert. Preußen gab keine Antwort und starrte ihn nur ebenso wütend an, dank Schottlands Griff berührten seine Füße immer noch nicht den Boden. England wollte sein Schweigen nicht akzeptieren.

„ _Also?!"_

„Um mir zu helfen," sagte Brandenburg dann und rieb sich ihr Handgelenk, dass nach dem starken Griff des Menschen immer noch wehtat. Sie sah England und Preußen wütend an. „Dein Soldat, England, hat mich angegriffen. Preußen wollte mich nur beschützen."

England blinzelte sie an, dann wandte er sich seinem Soldaten zu. Er fragte ihn etwas auf Englisch, woraufhin der Mann langsam nickte, auf einmal wirkte er beschämt. England seufzte nur und drehte sich wieder zu Brandenburg und Preußen um. „Entschuldigung für dieses Verhalten, Misstress, diese Männer wollten nur… du bist nun einmal die einzige Frau hier. Solche Dinge passieren, wenn man Woche für Woche nur von Männern umgeben ist - du warst vermutlich eine nette Abwechslung für sie. Nicht, dass es diesen Männern das Recht gibt, sich so zu verhalten, dafür entschuldige ich mich aufrichtig." Preußen schnaubte nur, er glaubte ihm kein Wort. Wenn England glaubwürdig klingen wollte, sollte er schleunigst damit anfangen, normal zu sprechen statt wie ein Lackaffe. Er klang beinahe wie Österreich, und das allein reichte aus, um ihn zu nerven. Er wirkte aber tatsächlich aufrichtig, und das war noch viel schlimmer. „Allistair, du kannst ihn runterlassen."

Preußen blinzelte daraufhin überrascht, und er war noch überraschter als Schottland nickte und ihn vorsichtig zurück auf den Boden stellte. Als er wieder stand, sah er zu dem großen Land auf. „Aber du bist doch Schottland…?"

„Aye, das stimmt," lachte Schottland einen Moment lang. „Seit einer Weile benutzen wir in der Familie menschliche Namen, um uns gegenseitig anzusprechen. Das ist auch sehr nützlich, wenn man unter Menschen ist und sie nicht wissen lassen will, wer man ist. Artie hier hat damit angefangen," fügte er hinzu und gestikulierte in Richtung England, der genervt seufzte. „Ist für ein Paar Jahre abgehauen, um Pirat zu werden, der Junge. Dachte sich, es sei wohl besser, wenn keiner weiß dass _England_ ihre Schiffe plündert und Gott weiß welche Verbrechen begeht, da hat er angefangen, sich Arthur zu nennen."

„Ganz genau," murmelte England und sah seinen älteren Bruder mit verengten Augen an. „ _Arthur,_ nicht _Artie_. Und bei Gott, Allistair, wir wollten doch über die Piratensache nicht mehr sprechen!"

Preußen schmunzelte über das verärgerte ältere Land, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer wirklich damit angefangen hat," sagte er, „müsst ihr nicht länger suchen. Ich habe seit dem zwölften Jahrhundert einen Menschennamen benutzt. Normalerweise benutze ich heutzutage Preußen als Namen, aber manchmal stelle ich mich einigen Menschen noch als Gilbert vor." Er grinste und drehte sich um zu England. „Tut mir leid, _Artie_ , aber du bist spät im Rennen."

„Als täte das überhaupt irgendetwas zur Sache," schnaubte England.

Währenddessen fragte Dänemark Brandenburg, ob es ihr gut ging, und die anderen drei Länder drehten sich ebenfalls um zu ihr. Das Mädchen schnaubte nur und reckte ihr Kinn in die Luft, obwohl Preußen immer noch sehen konnte, wie erschüttert sie war. Seine Herz raste vor Wut auf diese Menschen. „Mir geht es gut, danke," sagte sie, so ruhig wie eh und je, aber mit einem klar abweisendem Unterton in ihrer Stimme, sie wollte offensichtlich nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Man tat ihr diesen Gefallen nicht. „Siehst du, Brandenburg?" sagte Dänemark ruhig, beinahe entschuldigend. „Deshalb habe ich dir dein eigenes Zelt gegeben solange du hier bist."

Sie blinzelte ihn an, als diese Information verarbeitete, und sagte dann leise, „Das weiß ich zu schätzen."

Preußen, der immer noch wütend war, schritt auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand. „Welches ich mit dir teilen werden."

Brandenburg zog ihre Hand weg und starrte ihn entrüstet an. „Auf keinen Fall!" sagte sie scharf. „Auf keinen Fall schläfst du im selben Raum wie ich!"

„Dann schlafe ich eben gar nicht!" sagte Preußen mit lauter, verärgerter Stimme. „Aber ich lasse dich nach dieser Sache nicht mehr allein, nicht hier."

Sie starrte einen Moment lang irritiert in seine roten Augen, dann seufzte sie und nickte. Sie teilte seine Meinung, sie wirkte nur nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber.

„Nun, da wir das geklärt hätten," sagte Dänemark munter. „Kümmern wir uns um die geschäftlichen Dinge. Mit all diesen Unterbrechungen kriegen wir das sonst gar nicht mehr geschafft." Er ging dann, und die Briten folgten ihm, Schottland aber wuschelte ihm noch durch die weißen Haare, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Preußen, immer noch wütend, war drauf und dran ihm nachzulaufen um dem Schotten zu zeigen, was er davon hielt, aber Brandenburg hielt ihn davon ab. Der Schotte blickte nur über seine Schulter und grinste, amüsiert darüber, wie leicht der Preuße sich im Moment provozieren ließ.

In dieser Nacht, als sie schließlich zusammen in ihrem Zelt waren, schrieb Preußen wieder in sein Tagebuch.

 _9\. August 1625_

 _Es ist seltsam, mit Brandenburg hier zu sein. Es gibt nur ein Bett, und das ist für sie. Ich werde auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn ich überhaupt schlafen kann. Ich werde heute Nacht über sie wachen, nach den Ereignissen des Tages ist es wahrscheinlich besser so. Sie mag das für überflüssig halten, aber ich weiß es besser. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang ein Soldat gewesen, ich weiß, wie Soldaten denken. Für viele dieser Männer wird Brandenburg leider die letzte Frau sein, die sie in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn sie die Chance haben, werden sie das ausnutzen._

„Preußen," sagte Brandenburg und unterbrach ihn. Er sah einen Moment lang auf, aber als er ihren wütenden Blick sah, wandte er sich schnell wieder seinem Tagebuch zu. „Ich werde dieses Kleid jetzt ausziehen, und ich erwarte, dass du von deinem Buch nicht aufsiehst, bis ich es dir sage. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Herrin," grinste Preußen. Als ob er sie nicht in ihrem Unterkleid gesehen hätte - er hatte sie sogar schon darin gesehen, bevor sie überhaupt geheiratet hatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schrieb weiter.

 _Zum Glück werden wir hier nicht lang bleiben. Ich denke, dass ich morgen eine Chance bekommen werde, mit Dänemark zu sprechen, und dann können wir uns auf den Heimweg machen, oder übermorgen. Ich bin froh, wenn sie wieder zuhause ist, wenn nur ich es wäre, würde ich ehrlich gesagt lieber noch eine Weile hier bleiben. Ich habe den Geruch von Metall und Feuer vermisst, die ständige Gesellschaft der Kameraden. Brandenburg-Preußen hat keine Armee, und wir sind in diesem Krieg neutral._

„Ich bin hier fertig."

„Hab dich gehört."

 _Vorerst werde ich nur für Brandenburg selbst kämpfen. Ich habe eine lange Nacht vor mir._

Preußen stellte sich in die Nähe des Zelteinganges und stand einfach dort, ohne sich zu bewegen. Eine Stunde oder so musste vergangen sein, und er sah kurz auf zum Himmel. Der Position des Mondes nach zu urteilen war es fast Mitternacht. Er und Brandenburg hatten sich heute schon früh in ihr Zelt zurückgezogen, und er war erschöpft.

Sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass Brandenburg nichts passieren würde, würde er sich auf den Boden legen und dort vermutlich augenblicklich einschlafen.

„Komm schon her, sei nicht albern," hörte er Brandenburgs müde Stimme, und er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, sie schliefe. „Du kannst neben mir schlafen, das macht mir nichts aus. Ich weiß, dass du niemals irgendetwas unehrliches tun würdest."

„Das werde ich nicht," protestierte Preußen. „Das wäre komisch."

„Ich kenne dich, Preußen, murmelte sie im Halbschlaf. „Du bist immer schlecht gelaunt, wenn du müde bist. Ich will, dass du gut schläfst, und uns morgen nicht allen den letzten Nerv raubst, und auf dem Boden wirst du es sicherlich nicht bequem haben. Komm einfach her."

Er sah über seine Schulter. Brandenburg hatte ihm bereits neben sich Platz gemacht. Ein richtiges Bett war eine verlockende Idee, und schließlich nahm er ihr Angebot wahr. So würde er sie immer noch gut schützen, sagte er sich. Niemand würde sich an sie heranwagen, wenn er dadurch auch Preußen aufwecken müsste, immerhin hatte er vor ein paar Stunden einem Mann die Schulter gebrochen, nur weil er sie angefasst hatte.

Er versuchte, seinen Unmut über die Situation zu verdrängen und legte sich neben sie. Er sagte sich wieder und wieder, dass kein Gesetz der Welt es für verwerflich halten würde. Sie waren verheiratet, seit zwei Jahren schon, und hatten noch nie im selben Raum geschlafen, geschweige denn im selben Bett. Er würde keine Regel brechen, nur weil er ein paar Stunden gut schlafen wollte. Nichts hieran war falsch. Überhaupt nichts.

Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er sich weniger Unwohl als damals, als er neben Ungarn geschlafen hatte, nachdem er gerade erst herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Das Bett war eine schöne, warme Abwechslung von der kalten Nacht. Er schlief so schnell ein, wie er es vorausgesagt hatte. Noch schneller, sogar.

Der Lärm draußen weckte Preußen auf. Er wandte sich im Schlaf und versuchte, noch ein wenig länger zu schlafen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er sich vor nur ein paar Minuten hingelegt, und er würde wirklich gern noch ein Stündchen oder so weiterschlafen. Aber als er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, hinderte ihn etwas daran. Er legte sich also wieder so hin wie vorher. Das etwas lag an seine Brust gepresst und seufzte müde. War das eine Person? Er öffnete die Augen, und sah eine Mähne brauner Locken, die nur zu Brandenburg gehören konnte. Sie drückte sich an ihn, er wusste dass sie es nicht bewusst tat. Sie schlief. Brandenburg würde ihn umbringen, wenn er jemals zu ihr so wäre, wach würde sie ihn nie so umklammern. Es wäre für ihn vermutlich besser, aus ihren Armen zu befreien. Sie könnte denken, dass er sich ihr als erstes so angenähert hätte, statt andersherum. _Und das hatte er nicht, oder?_

Er bewegte sich von ihr weg, weckte sie aber vorsichtig bevor er ganz aufstand. Zum Glück war sie zu verschlafen um zu merken, was genau geschah. Sie gähnte und setzte sich auf. „Guten Morgen, Preußen," murmelte sie und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich ein wenig. Preußen sah weg, aus dem Zelt heraus. England patrouillierte die Gegend, vermutlich suchte er nach feindlichen Truppen. Schottland redete mit ein paar Leuten, einer von ihnen ein Priester. Dänemark konnte er nirgendwo sehen, aber er musste da sein, vermutlich schon wach. Es dämmerte gerade erst. Er seufzte, er hatte anscheinend wirklich nicht besonders lang geschlafen.

„Preußen?" hörte er Brandenburgs Stimme hinter ihm, leise und zögerlich, als wolle sie ihn das eigentlich nicht fragen. Das Herzogtum drehte sich um und sah sie wieder an. Sie hatte ihr Kleid nur halb angezogen, ihre Hände versuchten ungeschickt, die Schnüre am Rücken zu verbinden. Preußen grinste nur, er wusste, was sie als nächstes fragen würde und trat an ihre Seite.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, das zu fragen, aber - hey!" sie sprang beinahe vor Schreck auf, als er anfing, ihr Kleid zuzuschnüren, bevor sie ihn überhaupt darum bitten konnte. Sie klang nicht allzu erfreut. „Und was wenn ich etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte?" sagte sie verärgert während er ihr Kleid zurechtmachte, er lachte nur und sagte, dass würde sie ohnehin nicht, und selbst wenn, er war ihren Ärger mittlerweile gewöhnt. Sie schnaubte und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, als er fertig war. „Es ist wirklich viel einfacher, diese feinen Kleider auszuziehen, als sie wieder anzuziehen! Deshalb ziehe ich mich auch nicht gerne ‚vernünftig' an." Nun sah auch sie aus dem Ausgang ihres Zeltes heraus und seufzte. „Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, damit wir schnell wieder abreisen können. Ich kann dieses Lager nicht ausstehen." Dann verließ sie das Zelt.

Preußen beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang. Sie hatte es zwar nicht gesagt, aber er wusste, warum sie gehen wollte. Sie war hier nicht so unabhängig, wie sie es gern wäre, stattdessen musste sie sich alle Zeit auf Preußen verlassen. Sie verließ sich generell nicht gern auf andere. Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte ihr. Sie würde sich vorerst damit abfinden müssen, nicht bloß hier, sondern überall, wo sie hingingen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nach wie vor nicht wirklich, aber sie war nun seine Frau. Und obwohl ihm nichts lieber wäre als sich scheiden zu lassen, würde er sie vorerst beschützen wie es sich für einen Mann gehörte. Er war als Ehemann so gut wie in allem anderen, und damit würde sie leben müssen. Er würde sich nicht ändern.

„Schön und gut," sagte Dänemark schließlich, er versuchte zu grinsen, aber sein Gesicht ähnelte eher einer Grimasse. „Wir sollen den Menschen in euren Ländern nichts antun, denn ihr seid neutral. Ich habe das schon beim ersten mal verstanden, wisst ihr. Das zweite, dritte und vierte mal waren echt unnötig." Preußen und Brandenburg zuckten nur die Schultern und sagten, dass sie sich lieber wiederholten als ihre Sicherheit zu riskieren, aber Dänemark hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu. Er starrte mit besorgtem Blick auf die Lichtung und murmelte auf Dänisch vor sich hin. Preußen und Brandenburg folgten seinem Blick und sahen, dass er Schottland galt, der immer noch mit dem Priester redete nachdem all die anderen Menschen gegangen waren. Überrascht stellte Preußen fest, dass der Mann Katholik war.

„Warum sollte ein Priester hier ein Problem sein," fragte er, „die haben sich doch den ganzen Morgen lang schon friedlich miteinander unterhalten?"

Aber Dänemark schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht irgendein Katholik, oder irgendein Priester," sagte er, „Das ist Irland; er ist heute Morgen vor der Dämmerung hier angekommen um nach seinen Brüdern zu sehen, hat er gesagt. Und um uns predigten zu halten, wir sollen den Katholiken nichts antun, schätze ich. Nein, das Problem ist… das." Er zeigte dann auf England, der gerade zurückkehrte, und schnurstracks auf Schottland und Irland zulief, als er seine älteren Brüder erblickte. Er brüllte sie lautstark auf Englisch an, was weder Preußen noch Brandenburg verstand. Sie verstanden aber alle, was er meinte: er war stocksauer und wollte offensichtlich, dass Irland das Weite suche. Der Ire ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und erwiderte ebenso wütend irgendetwas, und Schottland versuchte nur, seine Brüder zu beruhigen. Aber England sagte nur noch etwas zu Irland, der, sehr zu Preußens Überraschung, da er ein Priester war, seinen kleinen Bruder darauf in die Magengrube schlug. Einen Augenblick später verwandelte sich die Lichtung in einen Wirbelwind aus Fäusten und Flüchen.

Dänemark seufzte. „Ich denke, Schottland kann meine Hilfe dabei gebrauchen, die wieder auseinander zu kriegen. Kommst du mit, Preußen?"

Der Preuße nickte nur und rannte ihm hinterher. Er und Dänemark nahmen sich Irland vor, während Schottland sich England schnappte und umklammerte, bis das Land aufhörte, um sich zu winden und um sich zu treten, bevor er ihn wieder auf den Boden ließ. Da Irland größer als sie beide war, konnten das nicht mit ihm machen, aber sie schafften es trotzdem, ihn festzuhalten bis er sich wieder einkriegte. Dänemark und Schottland versuchten, die beiden wütenden, _blutrünstigen_ Länder zu beruhigen, aber obwohl sie nicht mehr versuchten, die körperlich zu raufen, schrien sie sich immer noch gegenseitig auf Englisch an, und Preußen konnte sich die Flüche, die sich an den Kopf warfen kaum vorstellen.

Als die beiden Inselländer sich wieder beruhigt hatten, hielt Schottland Irland und England eine deftige Gardinenpredigt, die drei jüngeren Länder starrten nur in ihre Richtung. „So sind Katholiken und Protestanten heutzutage," seufzte Dänemark, seine sonst so fröhliche Miene verblasst. „Ich kann es euch nicht verübeln, dass ihr mit diesem Krieg nicht zu tun haben wollt; es wird noch viel schlimmer kommen als bloß solche Streitereien, wie wir sie gerade gesehen haben."

Aber Preußen war aus einem ganz anderem Grund schockiert, und Brandenburg teilte dieses Gefühl. Sie hatten beide den Eindruck, dass ihre Beziehung mit Heilig schon seit einer Weile schlecht war, und mit einigen anderen Familienmitgliedern kamen sie auch nicht mehr so gut klar wie früher. Aber immerhin hatten sie noch nie versucht, sich gegenseitig umzubringen wie die Briten gerade. Und Preußen betete zum Herrn, dass es niemals dazu kommen würde.

 _10\. August 1625_

 _Heilig, ich liebe dich so sehr. Lass uns nie einander Feinde sein wie England und Irland! Natürlich versteht man sich unter Brüdern nicht immer, aber du wirst immer mein Bruder bleiben, das weißt du doch? Ich will nicht… ich will nicht so gegen meine Geschwister kämpfen müssen._

 _Deshalb bin ich in diesem Krieg neutral. Und obwohl Brandenburgs Sicherheit und Wohlergehen mir sehr wichtig sind, ist das der einzige Grund für meine Neutralität. Weil ich gerne kämpfe, wirklich. Nur nicht gegen meine Familie._

 _Niemals._


	21. Kapitel 21

_17\. Dezember 1640_

 _Brandenburg geht es wieder schlechter… ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Sie hat zu viele Menschen - ganze Dörfer - in diesem Krieg verloren, obwohl wir uns aus allen Gefechten herausgehalten haben. Ich… ich kann kaum einschätzen, wie viele Seelen wir in diesem schrecklichen Krieg verloren haben, der unser Land nun schon seit über zwanzig Jahren plagt._

 _Wir wurden in dieser grauenvollen, endlosen Schlacht nicht nur von beiden Seiten überfallen, wir mussten auch noch die anderen üblichen - und schrecklichen - Konsequenzen des Krieges tragen: Hungersnot, Seuchen, die alten Begleiter des Krieges. Ich selbst habe nicht so viele Menschen in meinem Land verloren, aber auch mir ist manchmal schwindlig und schwarz vor Augen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte selbst kämpfen, denn ich bin dafür geboren worden, aber ich will auch, dass es endlich aufhört. Ich würde selbst auf das Schlachtfeld treten, aber es ist schon zu viel Blut sinnlos vergossen worden._

 _Ich frage mich, wie es Heilig geht. Ich habe ihn seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm gut gehen kann. Seine Seite hat zwar zu Anfang viele Schlachten gewonnen, aber mittlerweile haben die Protestanten die Überhand. Armer Kerl… aber was sollen wir tun? Sollen wir unseren Glauben verraten, nur weil sie es gern hätten? Das wird sich von uns niemand bieten lassen._

Preußen legte sein Tagebuch nieder und seufzte geschlagen, als er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte, gefolgt von der nervösen Stimme eines Dienstmädchens. Er erkannte ihre Stimme als die einer Dienerin, die immer besonders nervös war wenn sie mit ihm zu tun hatte, sie arbeitete noch nicht sehr lang am Hofe des Kurfürsten. Er nahm sich nie die Zeit, den Bediensteten zu sagen, dass sie vor ihm keine Angst haben mussten, und sie fanden es nach einigen Monaten am Hof ohnehin immer selbst heraus.

„Herr P-Preußen?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme zitterte. Preußen ahnte, dass es nicht nur daran lag, dass sie mit jemandem reden musste den sie fürchtete.

Neugierig und besorgt zugleich bat er sie herein.

Die junge Frau verneigte sich höflich, und er wartete ab, was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie wirkte zögerlich und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. „Herrin Brandenburg ist…" stammelte sie, machte aber dann eine Pause. Diese Worte allein beunruhigten den Preußen schon sehr. Brandenburg war… was? „Es geht ihr nicht gut, Herr." fuhr sie fort, in ihren Augen schimmerte Sorge über das junge Land, mit dem sie sich gut verstand. Die beiden Länder hatten längst aufgegeben, den Bediensteten auszureden, sie wie Angehörige des Adels anzusprechen (und Preußen störte sich ohnehin nicht so sehr an ihrem Respekt und ihrer Ehrfurcht), aber sie ließen es sich auch nicht nehmen, sich mit den Bediensteten zu unterhalten wie mit allen anderen Menschen. Er hörte dem Mädchen mit angehaltenem Atem zu. „Sie hat einen Brief bekommen, der wohl keine guten Nachrichten enthielt, und sie wirkt sehr verstört. Bitte, versucht, ihr zu helfen."

Mehr musste sie nicht sagen: Preußen war schon auf dem Weg.

Als er in ihrem Zimmer angelangt war, sah er Brandenburg, wie sie auf ihrem Bett saß und weinte, sie redete leise mit einem anderem Dienstmädchen, das offensichtlich versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Sie schien Preußen noch nicht bemerkt zu haben; sie hatte der Tür ihren Rücken zugewandt. Mit einem Seufzen kletterte er hinter ihr auf das Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Brandenburg zuckte vor Überraschung, aber dann drehte sie sich um und erwiderte die Umarmung. Einen Moment lang saßen sie nur stumm da, sie weinte an seiner Schulter und er strich sanft über ihr Haar. Als ihr Schluchzen etwas leiser wurde, fragte er sie was los war.

Sie deutete auf einen zusammengeknüllten Brief neben ihr, der Preußen bereits aufgefallen war, aber er hatte ihn nicht einfach so lesen wollen. Brandenburg atmete tief ein und lehnte sich näher zu Preußen hin, dann flüsterte sie heiser: „Württemberg ist tot."

Württemberg war einer ihrer vielen Familienmitglieder, ungefähr ein Jahrhundert älter als sie beide. Sie hatten ihm nicht sehr nahe gestanden, aber dennoch gehörte er zu ihrer Familie.

Preußen seufzte geschlagen, auch er fühlte einen Anflug von Trauer als er das hörte, auch wenn seine Sorge im Moment eher Brandenburg als dem Tod seines Cousins galt. „Wie konnte das geschehen?" fragte er er, ehe er sich daran hindern konnte. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm sagen konnte wer Württemberg getötet hatte - denn irgendjemand musste es getan haben. Nur so hätte er sterben können.

Doch dem war nicht so, wie sich herausstellte. Brandenburg zitterte in seinen Armen als hätte sie stundenlang draußen im Schnee gelegen. „Zu viele der Menschen in seinem Land seien gestorben - so steht es im Brief," sagte sie leise, sie klang verstört und ängstlich. „Das muss die Wahrheit sein - ich habe schon vor einer Weile Gerüchte gehört, wie schlimm seine Situation war. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

Preußen nickte stumm. Sie hatten sich vor etwa einem Jahr darüber unterhalten. Aber damals hatten sie beide nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich so schlimm wäre.

„Er hat sich an irgendetwas geschnitten," fuhr Brandenburg fort „An seinem Arm, laut des Briefes. Und es hat einfach nicht mehr aufgehört zu bluten…" Sie zitterte nach wie vor, „Weil er so viele Menschen verloren hat, denke ich. Und als sein Körper erst einmal angefangen hat, zu bluten, ist er direkt verblutet…"

Preußen musste sich Mühe geben, nicht zu zittern als er das hörte. Er wusste dass es auch für ein Land schlimm war, sich an der Arterie zu verletzen. Aber während ein Mensch in dieser Situation leicht verbluten konnte, würde ein Land normalerweise überleben. Ihre Körper konnten sich vor solchen Dingen retten, wenn die Wunde nicht einem Krieg, demographischen Gründen oder dem Angriff eines anderen sogenannten Unsterblichen geschuldet war. In diesem Fall gab es keine andere Erklärung als großen Verluste in seinem Volk.

„Man wird um Württemberg viel trauern," seufzte er, Brandenburg immer noch in den Armen haltend. „Wir werden es nicht rechtzeitig zu seiner Beerdigung schaffen, da bin ich mir leider sicher. Aber ich verspreche dir, Brand, dass wir so bald wie möglich sein Grab besuchen. Du willst dich sicher von ihm verabschieden."

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf. „Das ist nicht das Problem, obwohl ich deine Aufmerksamkeit zu schätzen weiß," sagte sie mit etwas festerer Stimme, drehte sich um und sah mit runden, ängstlichen, blauen Augen zu ihm auf. „Wenn _er_ wegen der vielen Toten in seinem Land sterben konnte," flüsterte sie zögerlich, „wer sagt, dass _mir_ nicht so geschieht? Oh Preußen, ich will nicht sterben… nicht so… überhaupt nicht."

„Das wirst du nicht," versprach Preußen ihr mit einem erzwungenen, aber ehrlichen Lächeln. „Nicht so lange ich - der Unbesiegbare - dich beschütze!"

„Preußen, nicht einmal du kannst ein mögliches Massaker an meinem Volk, oder eine Hungersnot, oder Seuchenausbrüche einfach so verhindern."

Er grinste nur. „Sag mir nicht, was ich kann und was ich nicht kann," erwiderte er selbstsicher. „Ich kenne meine Grenzen besser als jeder andere, das solltest du wissen. Und was ich kann, wird uns beide in alle Ewigkeiten am Leben halten, egal was passiert. Klar?"

Aber Brandenburg wirkte immer noch verängstigt und schüttelte ihre Kopf, sie glaubte ihm nicht. Mit Tränen in den Augen seufzte sie. „Ich werde Württemberg vermissen," murmelte sie und blinzelte. „Preußen, wenn du deine Grenzen kennst dann gib dir bitte Mühe, sie nicht zu überschreiten. Ich möchte dich nicht auch verlieren."

Na gut. Wenn er sie wirklich beruhigen wollte, musste er dafür sorgen, dass sie zu reden aufhörte, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie sich gerade nur selbst noch mehr Angst machte. Aber Worte würden sie nicht zum schweigen bringen - das hatte er schon versucht. Er biss sich einen Moment lang auf die Unterlippe und dachte darüber nach, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Es wäre vielleicht nicht das Eleganteste, was er je getan hatte, aber sie würde zwangsläufig ihren Mund halten müssen. Und ihm war nach zwei Jahrzehnten des ehelichen Zusammenlebens sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass sie ihn noch etwas lieber hatte als er sie - er war sich seiner eigenen Gefühle für Ungarn zwar lange Zeit nicht bewusst gewesen, aber er war kein Idiot. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Methode funktionieren würde, und dass es Brandenburg weniger stören würde als ihn.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste sie.

Seine Gründe dafür waren ganz einfach. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, wenn sie ihn küsste, und sie würde sicher eine Weile brauchen, bevor sie ihre Gedanken wieder Württembergs Tod oder ihrer eigenen Situation zuwenden konnte.

 _Ich bin ein Genie!_ dachte er, als sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden sichtlich entspannte. Aber sehr zu seiner Verwunderung fühlte auch er selbst sich besser, und seine Gedanken schlugen eine noch ‚großartigere' Richtung ein, wie er es von nun an nannte, eine, die ihm zuvor völlig unbekannt war. _Wow… das ist nicht so übel…_

Verwirrt und beschämt wich er abrupt zurück, und er hoffte, dass Brandenburg seine Miene nicht lesen konnte. Das würde den Augenblick nur noch mehr ruinieren.

Aber zu seiner Erleichterung schien sie selbst zu verwirrt, um auf ihn zu achten. Sie sah mit misstrauischem - aber nicht unzufriedenem - Blick zu ihm auf. „Was war das denn?" fragte sie leise. Er beschloss, die Chance zu nutzen und sie noch mehr von all den schlechten Nachrichten abzulenken. Er lächelte und schlug vor, sie könnten gemeinsam im Hain spazieren gehen oder ausreiten um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen; in letzter Zeit war es ihr selten gut genug gegangen, um rauszugehen. Die Reise nach Königsberg vor einer Woche hatte ihr in ihrem Zustand nicht gut getan, aber er wusste, dass sie sich nicht gern so lange im Schloss verschanzte. Sie nickte, und sagte, dass sie gerne in den Wald gehen würde.

Dort angekommen fand sein Blick ein ihm mittlerweile altbekanntes Gefälle, und er hatte eine Idee, wie er seiner Frau vielleicht noch mehr helfen konnte. Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue - vielleicht würde es sie aufheitern, vielleicht würde es den gleichen Effekt auf Brandenburg haben wie auf ihn vor so vielen Jahren. Er beschloss, es einfach zu versuchen, und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Wir lassen die Pferde eben hier," sagte er. „Ich möchte dir da oben etwas zeigen."

Neugierig stieg sie von ihrem Pferd und folgte Preußen, den Hügel hoch zu dem hohen Baum und dem flachen Stein darunter. Er beobachtete sie stumm, sie verstand nicht was er vorhatte, er ging zu dem Felsen und wischte Schnee und Moos von seiner Oberfläche weg, wie Polen es damals getan hatte. Brandenburg war sichtlich überrascht, als sie realisierte, was dieser Ort war, mit einem schiefen Lächeln stellte er sich an ihre Seite. Wie instinktiv nahm er ihre Hand in seine. „Sieh dir den Stein an," sagte er leise. „Das ist mein Grab, Brandenburg. Ich bin schon einmal gestorben. Das habe ich dir ja schon mal erzählt. Aber ich bin wiedergekommen." Ihre Finger griffen seine fester, und er drückte sie zuversichtlich. „Ich bin wiedergekommen, mir wurde ein neues Leben gegeben, und das wird auch mit Württemberg so geschehen. Wie jedes Land, das stirbt. Wir vergehen nie wirklich, weißt du. Wir kommen immer zurück."

Brandenburg antwortete darauf nichts. Stattdessen stand sie eine Weile still neben ihm, dann sah sie etwas unter der Eiche und ging darauf zu, Preußens Hand ließ sie los. Sie hockte sich in den Schnee und suchte eine Weile darin, dann hob sie etwas auf. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als er zwei Schneeglöckchen in ihrer Hand sah. Eine Weile stand sie Still beim Grab seiner ehemaligen Inkarnation, dann legte sie vorsichtig die Schneeglöckchen auf den Stein und ging wieder zu ihrem Mann.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, er verstand sie nicht. „Warum hast du das getan?" sagte er verwirrt und starrte die Blumen an. „Was soll das bringen?"

Das Mädchen sah zu ihm auf und blinzelte. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein paar Blumen auf deinem Grab verdienst?" fragte sie sanft und nahm seine Hand wieder, und dieses mal war er den Tränen nahe. Aber das würde er ihr auf keinen Fall zeigen. Niemals. „Wenn du jetzt sterben würdest, Preußen," fuhr sie fort, „würde ich jeden Tag Blumen zu deinem Grab bringen. Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass dein Schwert mit dir begraben wird, und deine Schreibfeder. Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass du immer Papier und Tinte bei dir hättest, um in deinem Tagebuch zu schreiben. Ich würde dein Grab niemals so im Wald verkommen lassen, und ich weiß, dass du für mich das selbe tun würdest. Warum sollte _ihr_ Grab in so einem Zustand sein? _Deins_?"

Preußen war einen Augenblick lang stumm, er starrte immer noch die Blumen an, die Geste hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte bis dahin noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt da er die Blumen sah, musste er zugeben, dass es so besser aussah. Er sah Brandenburg wieder an und lächelte, warm und dankbar. Bevor sie das Gefälle wieder herabstiegen um zu ihren Pferden zu gehen, warf er noch einen Blick auf das Grab. Seine Worte schienen Brandenburg wirklich geholfen zu haben: Württemberg würde zurückkehren, so wie alle anderen, die diesem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen waren. Er war sich da sicher.

„Wo wart ihr?!" bellte Brandenburg-Preußens Herr sie an, als sie später am Nachmittag wieder im Schloss eintrafen. Sein Ärger schockierte die beiden Länder, sie wussten nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatten. Er wirkte gehetzt, und unschlüssig, ob er die beiden Jugendlichen gehen lassen oder ihnen monatelange Strafarbeiten auferlegen sollte. „Ich habe euch beiden heute viele male gesagt, dass Russland und sein Zar heute eintreffen werden!"

Brandenburg und Preußen tauschten einen überraschten Blick aus. Nach den Ereignissen des Morgens hatten sie den Besuch der Russen völlig vergessen. Und Preußen würde ohnehin am liebsten vergessen, dass Russland überhaupt existiert. In Preußens Augen war er ein kleiner Tunichtgut, ein Tölpel, und die Welt wäre um einiges besser dran wenn dieser Versager nicht auf ihr herumliefe. Er schnaubte nur, was ihm einen warnenden Blick von seinem Herzog einbrachte, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte einfach keine Lust, die nichtsnutzigste Person in Europa zu unterhalten. ‚Unterstützung für die Protestanten', als ob Russland ihnen irgendwie helfen könnte! Der kleine Bastard konnte Preußen nicht einmal im Armdrücken besiegen, wie wollte er den protestantischen Truppen in diesem fürchterlichen Krieg irgendeine Hilfe sein?

Aber wie er so vor sich hin murmelte als er und Brandenburg auf ihr Zimmer geschickt wurden - ihr Herr wollte, dass sie sich ein Kleid anzog, wie immer - gab sie ihm bloß einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm. „Sei nett zu ihm," sagte sie zu Preußen und musterte ihn unwirsch. „Er ist nur hier, um nach Westeuropa durchzureisen, das weißt du doch. Morgen wird er schon wieder gehen, und ich möchte nicht, dass du dem Jungen seinen gesamten Aufenthalt hier ruinierst." Sie war einen Moment lang still und sah eines ihrer Gemälde an der Wand an, ein Porträt von Johann Sigismund, bevor sie sich wieder Preußen zuwandte. „Du musst dir nicht überall wo du hingehst Feinde machen."

„Ich mache mir nicht überall Feinde," widersprach Preußen ihr säuerlich.

Brandenburg lachte. „Natürlich nicht! Preußen, denk' mal nach! Du hast Österreich bei euerm ersten Treffen beleidigt, genau wie Bayern, Hessen, Frankreich und Spanien. Ich erinnere mich auch, was du mir mal über deine erste Begegnung mit Wales erzählt hast - wie hast du ihn noch einmal bezeichnet? ‚Ein wandelnder Haufen Dreck und Stroh' oder so ähnlich? Ich weiß, dass du Russland schikanierst, wann immer du kannst - so wirst du niemals gute internationale Beziehungen haben."

Preußen schnaubte und lehnte sich an die Wand neben Brandenburgs Zimmertür während sie sich drinnen umzog. „Wen interessiert's." murmelte er, aber er wusste, dass sie recht hatte, und es wurmte ihn. „Ruf mich einfach wenn ich wieder die Schnüre zubinden muss."

Aber während er auf sie wartete, sah er sehr zu seinem Leidwesen einen ihm bereits vertrauten, platinblonden Jungen um die Ecke des Ganges schreiten. Russland erkannte ihn ebenso schnell und lief fröhlich auf ihn zu. „Hallo Preußen!" grüßte er ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln. Preußen lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter: Hinter seinem unheimlichen Lächeln war immer ein Hauch von Bosheit. Was ihn verursachte, konnte Preußen sich nicht vorstellen. Er fühlte sich um Russland herum einfach nicht wohl, weshalb er ihn oft ‚schikanierte' - immerhin würde er sich dann vielleicht von ihm fern halten.

Russland schien ihn aber nicht zu verstehen. „Ich hoffe, dass es dir trotz des Krieges doch gut geht, hm?" fragte der Junge und kicherte, wobei sich Preußens Nackenhaare aufstellten. Vermutlich versuchte er nur nett zu sein, dachte Preußen, aber seine tiefe Abneigung gegen ihn blockierte jeden Anflug von Sympathie in ihm für dieses Land.

„Ja," murmelte er und sah weg. „S'läuft ganz toll, danke."

„Und Brandenburg? Ich habe gehört, dass sie fast die Hälfte ihrer Bevölkerung in diesem Krieg verloren hat."

 _Wie kannst du lächeln wenn du so etwas sagst, kleiner Bastard?_ dachte Preußen als er Russland aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus einen Blick zuwarf, und sein Magen drehte sich vor Abscheu um. Er hasste Russland wirklich _sehr_. „Es geht ihr gut," antwortete er nur. „Was hast du erwartet? Sie ist meine Frau, sie ist so großartig wie ich. Du müsstest das allerletzte menschliche Wesen in ihrem Land umbringen um sie zu schwächen."

Russland kicherte wieder. „Das merk ich mir!"

Preußen funkelte ihn einen Augenblick lang wütend an, was Russland zum Glück nicht mitbekam; er blinzelte langsam und lächelte glückselig.

Kurz darauf hörte er Brandenburgs Stimme, schwach und ein wenig benommen, als wolle sie Preußens Lügen über ihren Zustand entblößen. „Preußen? Ich könnte deine Hilfe jetzt tatsächlich gebrauchen."

Er seufzte, sagte Russland, er solle draußen auf ihn warten, und trat in das Zimmer. Brandenburg stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab, sie atmete langsam und tief. „Mir ist schwindlig…" informierte sie Preußen, der sich hinter sie stellte und anfing ihr Kleid zu verschnüren, wie er es versprochen hatte. „War das Russland, mit dem du da geredet hast?" fragte sie dann, und zuckte zusammen weil Preußen ihr Kleid ein wenig zu eng zusammenschnürte, als er den Namen des anderen Landes hörte. Er entschuldigte sich und machte dann vorsichtiger weiter.

Brandenburg schnaubte nur. „Ich mag ihn auch nichts besonders, aber du hast keinen Grund, ihn wie Dreck zu behandeln. Eines Tages wirst du deswegen in große Schwierigkeiten geraten."

„Als ob er jemals eine Gefahr für mich sein könnte," sagte Preußen nur und lachte über diese lächerliche Idee. „Er ist ein kleiner dummer Schwächling, und ich bin der großartigste, stärkste Soldat den dieser Planet jemals gesehen hat."

„Du weißt schon, dass er mittlerweile wesentlich mehr Land und Macht hat seit du ihn das erste mal für schwach und nichtsnutzig erklärt hast?" war Brandenburgs flache Antwort. Sie stellte sich gerade hin als Preußen fertig war und streckte sich ein wenig. Dabei fing sie an zu stolpern, und Preußen schaffte es gerade noch, sie zu fangen bevor sie fiel.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht noch ein wenig ausruhen möchtest?" fragte er und machte sich wieder einmal Sorgen. „Du weißt doch, dass ich uns locker beide repräsentieren kann mit meiner Großartigkeit."

„Wenn du das tust," schnaubte Brandenburg und richtete sich auf, „wird Russland mich am Ende auch hassen. Nein danke, dafür geht es mir noch gut genug."

Preußen beobachtete sie aufmerksam als sie Richtung Zimmertür schritt und wieder anfing zu straucheln. „Das sehe ich," stichelte er, so leise, dass sie es nicht hören konnte. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf, eilte an ihre Seite und ergriff ihren Arm, sodass sie gerade gehen konnte als sie den Raum verließen.

Russland lächelte wieder als er Brandenburg sah, und das Mädchen machte eine kleine, höfliche Verbeugung. „Willkommen in Königsberg, Russland," grüßte sie ihn und lächelte.

Er begrüßte sie ebenfalls, dann sah er, wie die beiden da standen und einen Moment lang war wirkliche Wärme in seinem Lächeln, ein Lächeln, dass Preußen nicht abstoßend fand. „Es muss so schön sein, solche Freunde zu haben," bemerkte er. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beide euch so gut versteht; eure Union ist sicher eine starke."

„Das ist sie," antwortete Brandenburg und nickte höflich. „Danke, Russland."

Der Russe seufzte nur, fast unhörbar. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte solche Freunde," murmelte er leise.

Preußens Miene verdüsterte sich. _Erwarte ja nicht, dass ich dich bemitleide,_ wollte er dem anderen Land sagen, _denn das funktioniert bei mir nicht, du kleiner Scheißkerl._ Er spürte, dass Brandenburg sich unwohl fühlte, fast als wären sie die gleiche Person, aber er wusste nicht ob es an Russland oder an ihrem körperlichen Zustand lag.

Bei ihm war es definitiv Russland.

Als die drei Länder den großen Saal erreichten, wo ihre Herren gerade waren, sah der Kurfürst Brandenburg an, dieses mal mehr Sorge als Wut in seinen Augen.

„Brandenburg, ich habe gerade gehört was diesen Morgen passiert ist. Geht es dir wieder gut?"

Brandenburg schien ebenso entschlossen zu lügen wie Preußen, denn sie nickte. „Ich habe nur um meinen Cousin getrauert, Herr," antwortete sie mit einem erneuten Anflug von Trauer in ihrer Stimme. „Aber ich habe mich mittlerweile einigermaßen beruhigen können."

„Ein Cousin ist gestorben?" hakte Russland nach und klang nun wirklich geschockt. Mit weit aufgerissenen, lila-blauen Augen starrte er Brandenburg-Preußen an. „Wer denn?"

„Württemberg," antwortete Preußen trocken, und ohne Russland anzusehen. „Er hat zu viele Menschen in seinem Land verloren."

Russland gab einen leisen, klagenden Laut von sich und murmelte bedrückt, „Mein Beileid. Es muss ein wahrer Segen sein, geliebte Verwandten zu haben, und sie zu verlieren der schlimmste Fluch."

„Das stimmt," seufzte Brandenburg, auch sie vermied es, den Jungen anzusehen. „Aber wir werden nicht lange um ihn trauern müssen." Sie warf Preußen dann einen Blick zu, ihre blauen Augen schimmerten voller Wärme und Dankbarkeit. „Er wird bald zurückkehren."

„So wird es wohl sein!" antwortete Russland, wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das ist das tolle daran, dass wir Länder sind, nicht wahr? Wir wissen immer, dass unsere Lieben zurückkommen werden - außer wenn sie absichtlich getötet wurden, um erobert zu werden, natürlich. Oder wenn sie so an Status in der Welt verloren haben, dass gar keine eigene Personifikation mehr gebraucht wird - wenn das passiert, ist es wirklich vorbei. Aber ich schätze weder das eine noch das andere trifft auf Württemberg zu? Dann ist ja gut."

„Nun, Brandenburg," sagte der Kurfürst dann und wandte sich wieder seinem Land zu. „Die Herzogin hat nach dir verlangt; du sollst so schnell wie möglich mit ihr sprechen. Es ist nichts schlimmes," fügte er hinzu als er Brandenburgs ängstliche Miene sah, „Aber es ist dringend."

Brandenburg nickte, ließ Preußens Arm los, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab Preußen einen schnellen - aber nicht so schnell wie sonst, wenn sie ihn ärgern wollte - Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke für heute morgen," flüsterte sie, dann zog sie eilig von dannen.

Preußen wurde auf einmal ungewohnt warm, gleichzeitig war ihm so unwohl wie eh und je. Aber die Wärme wurde zu eisiger Kälte, als er Russland sah, der ihn anstarrte und grinste.

„Das war lieblich," kommentierte er nur und kicherte, wie immer.

Der Kurfürst räusperte sich nur, und Preußen konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn. „Preußen, würdest du unserem jungen Gast bitte sein Zimmer für die Nacht zeigen, bitte?"

 _Was meint Ihr, wer ich bin?_ protestierte Preußen stumm. _Euer Laufbursche?_ Aber er hielt sich zurück. _Ich werde es wohl einfach machen,_ sagte er sich und gestikulierte zu Russland, er solle ihm folgen.

Aber als sie erst außer Reichweite ihrer Herren waren und das junge Land fröhlich hinter ihm her hoppelte, wurde er wieder mit jedem Augenblick missmutiger. Als seine Toleranz für den Russen gerade fast seinen Zenit erreicht hatte, sagte der Junge trocken, „Ich kann dich nicht leiden, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?" Er klang bis auf seine Worte völlig ruhig und unbekümmert; es war das unheimlichste, was jemals jemand zu Preußen gesagt hatte. Er hatte erwartet, die Abneigung in seiner Stimme zu hören, aber es war keinerlei Emotion in seiner Stimme. Er klang, als ob er über ein völlig belangloses Thema redete, nicht aufregender als das Wetter. „Du hast mich viele male verletzt," fuhr Russland fort, immer noch mit besorgniserregender Ruhe. „Du als Land, und auch als Person. Aber weißt du was? Es ist mir egal." Er kicherte wieder, er klang vollkommen glücklich. „Weil du ein Dummkopf bist. Ein Land, dass seiner Krieger in eine Schlacht auf einem _zugefrorenem See_ schickt! Kein Wunder, dass du eingebrochen bist."

„Ich war nicht da, erinnerst du dich?" murmelte Preußen nur, er versuchte, sich nicht von Russland provozieren zu lassen, obwohl es sehr schwer fiel. _Beruhig dich. Ignorier seine Worte; du bist ein großartiges Land. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Du bist großartig, und er nicht._ Und überhaupt, die Schlacht, von der Russland sprach war lang her, und sie war zwischen Russland und dem Deutschen Orden. Preußen war nicht einmal mehr der Orden.

„Nein, aber du repräsentierst dein Volk," protestierte Russland. „Und wenn das die Leute sind, die du repräsentierst, musst du ganz schön dumm sein. Ich weiß, dass der Deutsche Orden nicht mehr über dein Land herrscht, aber wen interessieren schon solche Kleinigkeiten? Mich jedenfalls nicht."

„Mich aber," antwortete Preußen und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Wie auch immer, ich-"

Preußen ließ ihn nicht aussprechen; er schlug Russland hart in die Schulter, der daraufhin die Balance verlor, dann trat er ihn gegen die Brust. Russland rollte über den Boden und winselte vor Schmerzen als er gegen die Wand krachte, und versuchte schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber Preußen war schneller; er stellte sich mit einem Bein auf Russlands Brust und drückte ihn zu Boden. Als Russland versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, verlagerte er nur mehr Gewicht auf ihn. Er brach ihm beinahe einige Rippen, woraufhin Russland sofort still hielt. „Ich hasse dich auch," antwortete Preußen. „Aber seien wir ehrlich, ich bin immer noch eine größere Bedrohung für dich als du für mich."

Russland knurrte wütend, aber Preußen grinste nur über seinen erbärmlichen Versuch, sich ‚widerspenstig' zu geben, und verlagerte noch mehr Gewicht auf ihn. Russland winselte wieder und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Aber er funkelte Preußen immer noch wütend an. „Eines Tages werde ich dich wie einen Mistkäfer zerquetschen," murmelte er.

„Ist das eine Drohung?" fragte Preußen nur und grinste.

„Nein. Das ist ein Versprechen."

„Schön für dich," seufzte Preußen, nahm seinen Fuß von Russland und zog ihn unsanft auf die Beine. „Du solltest bloß im Kopf behalten, dass im Moment du der kleine Mistkäfer bist, und ich wortwörtlich auf die herumtrample." Dann trat er mit seinem Fuß eine Tür offen, schubste Russland hinein und trat ihn in den Rücken. Russland stolperte in das Zimmer. „Hier kannst du dich erholen. Bis später, Russland."

Er drehte sich um und ging, bevor der Russe sich auf ihn stürzen konnte. Er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal so zurichten müssen.

Aber hinter ihm blieb es still, und er realisierte, dass Russland sich nicht einmal für diese Erniedrigung rächen wollte.

Preußen wusste nicht, was, aber irgendetwas an Russland brachte in ihm das schlimmste hervor. Er tat ihm nicht einmal leid - das war wohl das schlimmste an der Sache. Das einzige gute war, dass er überhaupt wusste, dass es ihm leid tun _sollte_.

Dann kam Brandenburg um die Ecke des Flures und stieß fast mit ihm zusammen. Sie kicherte, als sie beide ihr Gleichgewicht wiederfanden, dann stellte sie sich wieder auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn ein zweites mal. Aber dieses mal auf die Lippen.

Er zog sich beinahe augenblicklich zurück, sein Gesicht so heiß als hätte er Fieber und sein Herzschlag peinlich laut, stammelte Preußen vor sich hin, „W-was sollte das denn?!"

Brandenburg grinste nur verschmitzt, sie hielt ihn immer noch fest und schien auch nicht vorzuhaben, ihn in nächster Zeit loszulassen. „Die Frage hast du mir heute morgen auch nicht beantwortet," sagte sie. „Warum sollte _ich_ es jetzt tun?" Und damit küsste sie ihn wieder.

Dieses mal ließ er sie, und beschloss seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf zu lassen. Es hatte ihn noch nie jemand so geküsst, und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte es sich großartig an.

Als sie sich zurückzog, fragte er verwirrt, „Also… das wollte die Herzogin unbedingt mit dir besprechen?"

Sie lächelte spitzbübisch und drehte sich um. „Das geht dich nichts an."

 _17\. Dezember 1640_

 _Hm. Vielleicht sollte ich meiner Ehe mit Brandenburg doch eine Chance geben. Mittlerweile beschwert sie sich nicht einmal mehr. Sie fängt sogar an._

 _Ich finde es gar nicht mehr schlimm, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein…_

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Ja, Brandenburg steht definitiv mehr auf ihn als andersherum. Aber ich glaube das war von Anfang an klar, oder?**

 **Wie auch immer; Württemberg stirbt hier im dreißigjährigen Krieg weil ich mal gelesen habe dass die Region 3/4 ihrer Einwohner während des Krieges verloren hat. Brandenburg-Preußen (hauptsächlich Brandenburg) hat ungefähr die Hälfte verloren.**

 **Wegen Preußen und Russland: Es war an der Zeit, Russland in der Geschichte zu etablieren. Er ist ein wenig spät dran (ein paar Jahrhunderte oder so…) und ich konnte es nicht länger aufschieben, sonst wäre der Verlauf der Geschichte nicht mehr so ‚flüssig'. Wenn ich nicht jetzt schon die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden erkläre, wird die Fortsetzung gar keinen Sinn mehr ergeben!**

 **Das ist auch im Canon angedeutet, in einer oder zwei Folgen wird gesagt dass Preußen und einige andere Russland früher schikanierten, als er noch jung war. Dann wurde er eines der stärksten Länder der Welt, und hat sich an allen gerächt.**

 **Meine Theorie ist, dass Russland Preußen deshalb nicht leiden kann, und dass er deshalb während des kalten Krieges so grausam zu Ostdeutschland war.**


	22. Kapitel 22

_2\. Januar 1642_

 _Württembergs neue Reinkarnation ist wirklich niedlich!_

 _Aber es gibt auch weniger erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Diese Familienversammlung ist das allerletzte. Es wurde entschieden, dass unsere große Familie sich zumindest einmal versammeln sollte, um die Geburt von Württembergs neuer Reinkarnation letztes Jahr zu feiern, aber… wenn der Großteil der Familie gegeneinander Krieg führt funktioniert das nicht so gut._

 _Es bricht andauernd Streit aus… bis wir Richtung Berlin abreisen, werden Brandenburg und Bayern sich sicherlich nicht mehr so gut verstehen. Oder Brandenburg und Sachsen - sie streiten sich immer noch wegen ihrer Grenze. Er will mehr Land, das aber zu Brandenburg gehört… das Übliche._

 _Aber ich glaube dass - abgesehen von ihren religiösen Differenzen - ich der Hauptgrund für die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Brandenburg und ihrer kleinen Schwester bin. Bayern konnte mich noch nie leiden, und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich weiß, dass alle Geschwister sich manchmal streiten, aber ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht der Grund dafür. Brand ist ihre Schwester wirklich wichtig._

 _Und dann ist da noch Heilig… dieser Krieg hat uns alle in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, aber am allermeisten Heilig. Er sieht blasser und müder als je zuvor aus. Oft verliert er sich in Gedanken und ist völlig apathisch. Dann nach ein paar Minuten kommandiert er uns wieder alle herum, wie eh und je._

 _Ich hoffe, dass wir diese kleine Versammlung überleben._

Preußen beobachtete zufrieden, wie Brandenburg die winzige neue Inkarnation von Württemberg im Arm hielt. Es schien ihr heute viel besser zu gehen als gestern und vorgestern.

Bayern und Sachsen waren gerade nicht da, niemand setzte sie unter Druck und sie hatte endlich einmal Zeit, sich zu entspannen während Württemberg einschlief.

Preußen hatte in der Hinsicht weniger Glück.

„Preußen," hörte er Hessens tiefe Stimme hinter sich. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Das hochgewachsene Land deutete in Richtung eines anderen Zimmers. „Heilig möchte mit dir über etwas reden."

Preußen starrte ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an, dann nickte er stumm. Brandenburg war heute frohen Mutes, Heilig aber ganz und gar nicht. Er war seit noch nicht einmal einer vollen Stunde wach, und es war bereis Nachmittag. Preußen begab sich stumm in den Raum, wo Heilig schlief, und sah, dass Österreich an seiner Seite saß. Österreich war schon seit einer Weile sein Kernland. Er war derjenige, der die Familie mehr oder weniger zusammenhielt, und damit Heilig am Leben. Er wirkte verloren, sein Blick musterte voller Sorge Heiligs feuchtes, vom Fieber warmes Gesicht. Es musste für ihn wie eine persönliche Niederlage sein, mutmaßte Preußen, dass Heilig trotz seiner Bemühungen in solch einem Zustand war.

Als das Reich Preußen erblickte, wandte er sich Österreich zu und bat ihn leise, zu gehen. Österreich wirkte einen Moment lang, als würde er sich weigern, aber Heilig bestand darauf. „Ich werde nicht sterben, nur weil du mal für ein Stündchen deine Augen von mir abwendest. Ich möchte alleine mit Preußen sprechen. Geh bitte."

Österreich zögerte, nickte dann aber und stand auf. „Na gut. Und wenn ihr fertig seid, versuch bitte ein wenig zu schlafen. Das würde dir gut tun."

Er ging dann, aber als er an Preußen vorbeilief warfen sie sich die schlimmsten Blicke zu. Der bloße Anblick Österreichs ließ Preußens Blut sieden, als stünde er in Flammen. Er hasste den dummen Aristokraten einfach.

Aber er schüttelte den Kopf als er gegangen war und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Er versuchte, ihn zu vergessen und sich auf die derzeitige Situation zu konzentrieren. Es ging nicht um Österreich - sondern um Heilig. Und obwohl ihre Beziehung nicht mehr so gut war wie früher, hatten sie ihren Streit beigelegt. Er setzte sich stumm neben das Heilige Römische Reich, der ihn einen Augenblick lang wortlos musterte. Preußen sah ihn an und machte sich große Sorgen. Heilig sah noch aus wie ein Dreizehnjähriger - höchstens - genau wie im letzten Jahrhundert, und dem Jahrhundert davor. Er war seit Jahren nicht einen Zentimeter gewachsen. Preußen sah mittlerweile älter aus als er - immerhin war er in der Pubertät; er war größer als Heilig und hatte breitere Schultern, ein weniger kindliches Gesicht. Er selbst war zwar nicht besonders alt, aber dass er seinen älteren Bruder so einfach überholt hatte…

„Preußen, du wirst einmal ein tolles Land werden," sagte Heilig dann und lächelte ein wenig. „Wirklich. Germanien… unser Vater wäre stolz auf dich. Du bist genau so, wie er es sich von seinen Nachkommen gewünscht hatte: stark, unabhängig und treu. Fleißig und ehrlich - wobei du an letzterem hin und wieder etwas arbeiten könntest, muss ich sagen."

Preußen blinzelte überrascht, er konnte keine Worte finden. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Das letzte mal, als sein älterer Bruder ihn gelobt hatte, war noch bevor er ein Herzogtum geworden war, vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert.

„Aber vor allem, Preußen, bist du stark und zuverlässig," fuhr Heilig fort. „Und wegen deiner Zuverlässigkeit möchte ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Einen Gefallen?" wiederholte Preußen; er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sollte er wieder irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sich Heiligs verschrobene Pläne erfüllten? Würde es etwas sein, dass Preußen gar nicht wollte, wie damals als er wieder katholisch werden sollte?

Aber als er seine Bitte aussprach, wusste er immer noch nichts mit ihr anzufangen. „Bitte setz dem hier ein Ende."

Was? Preußen verstand nicht, aber etwas tief in ihm gefror und, breitete sich in seinem Innerem aus. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was Heilig meinte, und er hoffte, dass er falsch lag.

Heilig blickte ihn einen Moment lang stumm an. Mit einem Seufzen erklärte er sich. „Ich bin es leid, Preußen. Ich bin es leid, zu sehen wie mein Reich stetig zugrunde geht. Preußen, ich fühle mich, als läge ich im sterben - was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall ist."

Preußen wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er das nicht hören wollte. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen, nicht heute und überhaupt niemals. Aber Heilig sprach einfach weiter. „Ich will mich nicht ständig so fühlen, es ist wie ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod, Preußen. Ich weiß dass du, nur du, mir helfen kannst. Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Bitte, Preußen, setz meinem Leid ein Ende."

Preußen biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte. Gequält sprach er mit halbwegs fester Stimme, „Wie soll ich das tun?"

Heilig zögerte nicht. „Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: einige die Familie, oder töte mich. Ich möchte keinen einzigen Tag mehr so leben, Preußen, ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn es nicht besser wird, will ich lieber sterben."

„Dafür hast du den Lackaffen doch," widersprach Preußen, auf einmal außer sich vor Wut. Heilig konnte nicht sterben! Und er konnte auch nicht sterben _wollen_. Wie konnte er Preußen nur bitten, ihn umzubringen? „ _Er_ macht sich ja in seiner Rolle ganz toll, unsere Familie ist geeint wie immer."

„Deshalb wünschen sich hier alle dauernd gegenseitig die Pest an den Hals… Hm. So habe ich es noch nie betrachtet."

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um zu scherzen, Heilig," murmelte Preußen und funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an. „Lass es ein."

„Dann tu, was ich dir gesagt habe!" forderte Heilig. Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Bitte! Österreich tut, was er kann, ich kann ihm nichts vorwerfen. Er müht sich Tag und Nacht ab, damit es uns allen besser geht… aber Preußen, er kann diese Probleme nicht lösen. Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht so gut mit ihm verstehst, aber wenn ihr zusammenarbeiten würdet, könntet ihr ganz Deutschland vereinen!" Heiligs Augen leuchteten, nicht lebhaft und energetisch, sondern hoffnungsvoll und bewundernd. „Preußen, du selbst magst es nicht glauben, aber ich _weiß_ einfach, dass du die Kraft hast, uns alle zusammenzuführen. All die Eigenschaften von dir, die ich gerade aufgelistet habe - Stärke, Unabhängigkeit, Treue - sind die Eigenschaften eines geborenen Anführers. Du bist für etwas großes bestimmt, Preußen, da bin ich mir sicher. Germanien hat mir das gesagt - du kannst schaffen, woran ich gescheitert bin. Du kannst die Träume und Ideale des Heiligen Römischen Reiches erfüllen, des Reiches, dessen Name ich trage."

Preußen hörte mit angehaltenem Atem zu. Was wollte Heilig wirklich von ihm? Dass er das nächste Heilige Römische Reich wurde? Das konnte er nicht, ganz egal was das Reich im Fieber vor sich hin brabbelte. Germanien konnte ihm unmöglich irgendetwas in der Art gesagt haben. Ihr Vater hatte ihn als Baby einem christlichen Ritterorden überlassen - darin sah Preußen kein Zeichen einer großartigen Bestimmung. Oder ein Zeichen, dass sein Vater an ihn glaubte. Oder dass ihm sein Wohlergehen überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise wichtig war. Oder sonst irgendetwas. Germanien war zwar wenige Jahre nach Preußens Geburt verstorben - aber er hatte Bayern einige Jahre aufgezogen, und sie wurde _nach_ Preußen wiedergeboren! Dass Germanien ihn einfach so weggegeben hatte zeigte für ihn höchstens, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihm gehabt hatte. Er mag gewusst haben, dass er nur noch wenige Jahre zu leben hatte, aber warum hatte er sich um Bayern kümmern können und um ihn nicht? ‚Germanien hat mir gesagt'… Als ob!

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand langsam auf. „Schlaf lieber ein bisschen, Heilig," murmelte er mit emotionsloser Stimme. Er war zu wütend, um seine Gefühle zu zeigen. „Du hast Fieber… du kannst nicht klar denken."

„Ich denke klarer als du," widersprach ihm das Reich und schnaubte. Aber er protestierte nicht, als Preußen seinen zitternden Körper zurück auf sein Kissen drückte und ihn zudeckte. Er schien erschöpft und außer Atem. Vermutlich würde er einschlafen, bevor Preußen den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Nein, Heilig, das tust du nicht," sagte Preußen ruhig. „Wenn du wieder aufwachst und Österreich wieder bei dir ist, sag _ihm_ das. Er hält die Familie jetzt zusammen. Ich bin nicht einmal Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches."

„Das ist nicht wahr," murmelte Heilig und schloss die Augen. „Du _bist_ jetzt Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches. Brandenburg gehört zu mir, und wegen eurer Ehe du auch. Aber du hast einen Vorteil gegenüber meinen anderen Territorien - du bist nicht Teil meiner Territorien."

Preußen starrte ihn wortlos an. Dieses Gespräch nahm langsam verstörende Züge an. Sein Bruder widersprach sich selbst; Preußen beschloss, dass es an seinem Fieber lag.

„Du bist immer noch außerhalb der offiziellen Grenzen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches," sagte Heilig. „Aber du hast nun Einfluss in meinen Angelegenheiten. Durch Brandenburg. Das heißt, Preußen, dass du nicht die gleichen Schwierigkeiten mitmachen musst, wie wir, nicht so sehr, aber du hast trotzdem Einfluss hier…"

Preußen schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Niemand hört auf mich und Brand," sagte er.

„Ich habe nicht von Brandenburg gesprochen," protestierte Heilig. „Ich meine _dich_. Wie auch immer…" Er seufzte, und Preußen dachte, dass er endlich aufgab. „Um eines möchte ich dich noch bitten. Könnten du und Brandenburg euch um Württemberg kümmern, wenn ihr zurück nach Berlin geht? Vielleicht könnte ihr ihn mitnehmen? Von dem, was ich bisher so gesehen habe, hätte Brandenburg nichts dagegen…"

 _Außer dass es in ihrem Land im Moment eine Hungersnot gibt,_ wollte Preußen protestieren. _Und Seuchenausbrüche. Neben den Bevölkerungsverlusten, unter denen sie genauso leidet wie du._ „Sicher," murmelte er nur. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn."

„Gut," seufzte Heilig. „Danke. Der Junge sollte an einem sicheren Ort aufwachsen…"

Preußen musterte ihn einen Moment lang, und stellte fest, dass sein Bruder wieder eingeschlafen war. Vermutlich war es besser so. Was er gesagt hatte, hatte überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr ergeben.

Völlig verstört von diesem Gespräch ging er so schnell wie möglich und gesellte sich wieder zu Brandenburg.

Sie lächelte. „Also?" fragte sie. „Worüber wollte er reden?"

Einen Moment lang wollte Preußen ihr einfach alles sagen. Sie würde ihn verstehen. Von all seinen Freunden vertraute er Brandenburg am meisten. Aber er wollte dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich vergessen; er beschloss, lieber nichts davon zu wiederholen. Stattdessen zwang er sich zu lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Nur, dass Württemberg jetzt mit uns kommen soll, da wir nicht selbst im Krieg kämpfen."

Ihre Augen leuchteten und sie lehnte sich an ihn, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und, schloss entspannt die Augen. „Das ist schön. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er uns ein Mitglied seines Reiches anvertraut."

„Ja…" murmelte Preußen abwesend und sah auf sie herab. Er versuchte, sich so zu beruhigen. „Das hat mich auch überrascht."

Ein paar Tage vergingen, und Heiligs Bitte bereitete Preußen jeden einzelnen Augenblick Unwohl. Er verlor sich in Gedanken, so oft, dass seine Geschwister und Cousins dachten, er sei das nächste Opfer einer vom Krieg zerstörten Wirtschaft und hohen Verlusten in seinem Volk, obwohl es ihm viel besser ging als den meisten von ihnen. Er sagte nichts über seinen Streit mit Heilig. Wenn sie glauben wollten, dass er krank war, war ihm das mehr als recht. Es war besser, als die Wahrheit zuzugeben - dass eine so wenig großartige Bitte wie diese ein großartiges Land wie ihn völlig aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Er musste zumindest den Anschein wahren, und eine Erkältung oder die Grippe konnte ihm niemand übel nehmen. Aber sich von bloßen Worten so zusetzen zu lassen sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich.

Im Moment hatte er jedoch andere Sorgen: er säuberte eine schlimme Wunde auf Niederlandes Stirn, die er sich in einem Streit mit Spanien am Nachmittag zugezogen hatte. Österreich kümmerte sich um den Spanier, der an Brust, Bauch und linkem Arm leicht verletzt war.

„Weißt du," murmelte Preußen abwesend als er die Stirn des Niederländers mit einem in Whiskey getränkten Tuch abtupfte. Das war der beste Stoff im Haus, sowohl zum Desinfizieren als auch zum Trinken, und Preußen hoffte, dass er etwas davon nach Berlin schmuggeln konnte, wenn er und Brandenburg in zwei Tagen abreisten. Er könnte auch nach Schottland reisen, um das Zeug selbst zu importieren. Oder direkt nach Irland - er hatte gehört, dass Schottlands Whiskey gut sei, aber Irlands noch besser. Er wusste es nicht, er hatte ihn noch nie probiert. Er wusste nur, dass er das Zeug abgöttisch liebte, und nützlich war es auch noch. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte, sich an das zu erinnern, was er seinem Cousin hatte sagen wollen. „Du solltest bei Spanien ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, _Neefje_ ," sagte er, und der Niederländer gab einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich als der Alkohol in seine Wunde sickerte. „Zumindest, wenn er seine Streitaxt dabei hat."

„Ich habe das blöde Dinge nicht gesehen," protestierte Niederlande. „Ich meine, ich habe gesehen, dass er bewaffnet ist, aber ich dachte, es wäre ein Schwert - damit wäre ich klargekommen. Aber eine Axt…" Er zuckte wieder, als Preußen sich an seiner Verletzung zu schaffen machte. Sein halbes Gesicht war blutverschmiert, die Wunde selbst war aber nicht allzu tief. Kopfwunden bluteten meist stärker als andere Wunden.

„Sei trotzdem vorsichtig," murmelte Preußen. „Ich weiß, dass der Krieg im Moment gut für dich läuft, aber es ist noch nicht alles entschieden. Wir mussten schon ein Mitglied unserer Familie wegen dieses Krieges begraben, das wollen wir in nächster Zeit nicht noch einmal machen.

Niederlande seufzte. „Dazu wird es vermutlich sowieso kommen, hast du in letzter Zeit mal einen Blick auf Heilig-"

„Heilig wird überleben." Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme überraschte auch den Preußen selbst, aber er zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten. Dieser Krieg konnte nicht das Ende des mächtigen Heiligen Römischen Reiches sein. Auf keinen Fall.

Niederlande verstummte, er verstand, dass Preußen von diesem Thema nichts hören wollte. Stattdessen beschwerte er sich wieder über Spaniens Grausamkeit. „Die Massen an Leuten, die er hat verbrennen lassen, nur weil sie Protestanten waren!" sagte er, Wut und Entsetzen in seiner Stimme. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen, für etwas so triviales wie Religion verbrannt zu werden?"

 _Ich weiß wie es ist, für mein_ _ **Aussehen**_ _verbrannt zu werden_ , wollte Preußen erwidern, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wusch das Blut von Niederlandes Gesicht. Die Verbrennungsnarben auf seinem Körper waren immer noch klar sichtbar. Er war froh, dass Brandenburg ihn nie danach gefragt hatte - sie hatte ihn nur schockiert angeschaut, als sie ihn das erste mal ohne Hemd gesehen hatte, dann wurde ihr Blick mitleidig und verstehend, und dann ignorierte sie sie einfach. Er war sicher, dass sie wusste, wie es zu den Narben gekommen war.

„Hey, habe ich dir schon von damals erzählt, als ich versucht hatte, zu Beginn meiner Revolte gegen Spanien mit dem Schiff rüber nach England zu fahren?" fragte der Jugendliche dann - Niederlande wuchs schnell, nun da er eines der stärksten Länder Europas war. Amsterdam war das Handelszentrum der Welt, so schien es. Niederlande selbst kämpfte nicht oft, er reiste stattdessen nach Skandinavien und zu Preußens Stadt Danzig, um zu handeln. Er war kein geborener Krieger wie Preußen, und würde es nie sein, aber er hatte seine eigenen, großen Talente mit denen er weit gekommen war. Manchmal beneidete Preußen ihn dafür, er wünschte, er könnte das.

Nun aber schüttelte er wieder den Kopf und versuchte, Niederlandes Gesicht mit einem Tuch zu säubern.

„Ich habe versucht, aus meinem eigenen Land zu fliehen und nach England zu gehen, um dort nach Unterstützung gegen Spanien zu suchen," begann der Niederländer. „Glücklicherweise bin ich England selbst auf See begegnet - und du wirst nicht glauben, was er dort trieb. Der Grund, warum ich ihm ‚über den Weg lief', war, dass er versuchte, mein Schiff zu klauen. Erst als er merkte, dass ich nichts als Essen dabei hatte gab er auf, dieser Piratenspinner. Er ließ mich auf sein Schiff, und meinte dass er mich mit nach England nimmt - so lange ich schwöre niemandem etwas davon zu sagen, besonders nicht dem Land, das ich dort antreffen würde, das sich England nannte. Das wäre nämlich Wales, tatsächlich. Ich weiß nicht, was die beiden miteinander abgemacht haben, aber ich schätze mal, dass England von zuhause weggelaufen ist und Wales seine Rolle übernehmen musste oder so."

Preußen stimmte ihm zu. Das passte zu dem, was Schottland gesagt hatte, dass England weggelaufen war um als Pirat zu leben und deshalb einen Menschennamen benutzte. Aber dass Wales seinen Platz hatte einnehmen müssen war ihm neu. Preußen musste über die Ironie beinahe laut lachen - der Waliser war darüber vermutlich ungefähr so erfreut gewesen, wie er selbst es wäre, wenn er sich als Österreich ausgeben müsste!

„Na ja, Spanien hat irgendwie herausgekriegt, wo ich war bevor wir in England ankamen. Er folgte uns und… sein Schiff war leider schneller als Englands. Er holte uns ein, zusammen mit römisch Italien. Und weißt du was? England und ich hätten gewonnen, wenn Spanien nicht so unfair gekämpft hätte. Romano… Romano hatte mich geschlagen, daher konnte ich England nicht helfen als Romano ihn angriff; England hatte gerade Spanien entwaffnet. Und in dem einem Moment, als England abgelenkt war, holte Spanien sich sein Schwert zurück und _zerschnitt England die Fußknöchel_. Und was machten sie dann, als England sich ergab, geschlagen und nicht einmal in der Lage, zu stehen? Sie warfen ihn über Bord. Einfach so!" Niederlande wirkte sichtlich angespannt, als er das erzählte. Er mochte England nicht sonderlich, aber jeder Feind Spaniens war im Moment sein Freund, das war schon seit Anfang des Krieges klar.

Preußen erschauderte, als er daran dachte, wie es sein müsste damals Englands Haut zu stecken - sicher konnte er wochenlang nicht laufen. Die Wunden waren vermutlich ziemlich oberflächig gewesen, sonst würde er wohl immer noch nicht laufen können. Dennoch konnte Preußen Niederlandes Hass auf Spanien nicht teilen. Sein Entsetzen über diese Geschichte galt mehr seinem Mitleid für England als Wut auf Spanien dafür, dass er solche Methoden benutzte. Er mochte das Mittelmeerland - er war gutmütig, keine schlechte Gesellschaft, manchmal etwas seltsam und tollpatschig, aber auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte er wirklich schlimm sein, da hatte Niederlande recht.

Der Preuße hatte endlich alles Blut vom Gesicht des jüngeren Landes gereinigt, dann sah er sich die Wunde noch einmal an und seufzte. Er war sicher, dass daraus eine Narbe werden würde. Er fand Narben zwar nicht sonderlich schlimm, aber es war doch eine Schande, sie im Gesicht zu tragen, wo alle sie sehen konnten.

„Das ist gut so," kommentierte Niederlande nur, obwohl Preußen an seiner Stimme hören konnte, dass er seine Enttäuschung verbergen wollte. „Lass die ganze Welt von Spaniens Grausamkeit erfahren, _de klootzak_." Dann seufzte er und zeigte seine Traurigkeit erstmals ein wenig. „Ich wünschte nur, dass auch Südniederlande sich von ihm fern hielt…"

Südniederlande war Niederlandes kleine Schwester, die vor nur wenigen Jahrzehnten geboren worden war, als er sich für unabhängig erklärt hatte. Sie war Spaniens ganzer Stolz, treu und fleißig, und eine strenge Katholikin trotz ihres jungen Alters. ‚Viel besser als ihr verräterischer Bruder' hatte er einmal über sie gesagt, nachdem er sie dafür gepriesen hatte, dass sie mit ihm auf Spanisch sprach.

„Ich bin sicher, dass _Zuidje_ sich bald besinnen wird," sagte Preußen nur und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. _Zuidje_ war ihr Spitzname, ‚kleiner Süden'. Eine größere Lüge hätte er sich im Moment kaum ausdenken können, außer vielleicht was er sich selbst schon seit einer Weile über Heilig sagte - dass er das alles gut überstehen würde.

 _Keine Lüge._

Niederlande seufzte nur, ohne gegen seine Worte zu protestieren. „Danke für die Stirn, jedenfalls," murmelte er. „Wahrscheinlich werde ich trotzdem die nächsten Tage schlimme Kopfschmerzen haben."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich," antwortete Preußen und zwang sich, zu lächeln. „Du hast Glück, das dein Kopf noch ganz ist, _Neefje_!"

Sie lachten beide, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum. Was hatten sie zu lachen? Dann stand Niederlande auf - er war nun schon fast so groß wie Preußen - und dankte ihm noch einmal. „Du bist wirklich gut darin, weißt du," sagte er. Preußen zuckte nur die Schultern und sagte, dass es keine Kunst war, jemandem Alkohol ins Gesicht zu reiben, aber der Jugendliche schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich glaube, wenn ich Sachsen da rangelassen hätte, wäre ich durch die Hölle und zurück gegangen vor Schmerzen! Du bist irgendwie… sanfter bei solchen Sachen." Er grinste, und Preußen bemerkte einen Anflug von Schalk in seinen Augen. „Was ziemlich komisch ist, weil du eher so einer bist, der einem den Kopf abschlägt als einer der Wunden heilt. Vielleicht ist das der gute Einfluss von Brandenburg."

Preußen lachte und ihm wurde etwas warm ums Herz. „Vermutlich ja."

Als er und Niederlanden das Zimmer verließen, standen sie plötzlich Spanien und Österreich gegenüber. Preußen bemerkte, wie Niederlande angespannt die Zähne zusammenbiss und den Spanier mordlustig anstarrte, er selbst reagierte nicht viel besser auf Österreichs Anwesenheit. Wenn der Österreicher nicht da gewesen wäre und irgendjemand anders Spanien verarztet hätte, hätte er Niederlande beruhigt und ihn gezwungen, einfach weiterzugehen. Jetzt aber juckte ihm die Faust, die in Österreichs Gesicht wollte, an die Niederlande dachte er kaum. Die beiden Habsburg-Länder schienen ebenso drauf und dran, sich mit ihnen zu schlagen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme weiter hin im Flur. „Oh, Männer sind wirklich das allerletzte."

Preußen drehte sich um und sah Ungarn, die am Ende des Ganges stand und die vier entnervt ansah. Preußen entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sie sah, er fühlte eine Art Wärme, wie wenn Brandenburg in seiner Nähe war, nur stärker. Er hatte Brandenburg tief in sein Herz geschlossen, aber seine Gefühle für Ungarn waren trotzdem irgendwie intensiver, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich ihrer Ehe wegen wünschte, es wäre anders.

Aber die Wärme verwandelte sich in eisige Kälte als er sah, dass auch Österreichs Blick sanft wurde als er Ungarn sah. Preußen biss die Zähne zusammen und warf seinem Cousin einen vernichtenden Blick zu. _Du hast mir schon Heilig weggenommen,_ wollte er ihn anschreien. _Auf keinen Fall wirst du mir auch meine älteste und beste Freundin wegnehmen!_ Aber er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben; Österreich war schließlich mit Spanien verheiratet. _Und du hast ja Brandenburg._

Aber sein Herz schien still zu stehen, als Ungarn zu den Habsburg-Ländern herüberging und beide missbilligend musterte. Sie stellte sich an ihre Seite, dann wandte sie sich zu Preußen um.

„Meint ihr Protestanten nicht, dass ihr schon genug Schaden angerichtet habt? Macht, dass ihr wegkommt. Und Niederlande, deine Stirn blutet schon wieder; willst du eine Gehirnerschütterung bekommen?"

Niederlande schnaubte und funkelte die drei katholischen Staaten wütend an, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Preußen stand weiter da wie eingefroren, während Ungarn ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenkte. „Du bist sein älterer Cousin, nicht wahr?" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Niederlande, bevor er um die Ecke verschwand. „Du solltest dich verantwortungsvoll verhalten und ihn nicht in noch mehr Mist reinreiten! Ich mache mir jetzt schon Sorgen um Württemberg, das arme Kind, wie soll es ihm nur unter _eurer_ sogenannten ‚Pflege' ergehen? Was hat Heilig sich nur dabei gedacht, das Kind dir und Brandenburg zu überlassen bis der Krieg vorbei ist?" Sie schnaubte und reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig hoch. „Wenn ich nicht im Krieg kämpfen müsste, hätte ich Heilig längst überredet, seine Meinung zu ändern und das Kind stattdessen mir zu geben. Und wenn _du_ in diesem Krieg kämpfen würdest, Preußen, würde ich dich auf dem Schlachtfeld in Grund und Boden stampfen, du verantwortungsloser kleiner Mistkerl. Und was suchst du überhaupt Streit mit Österreich, der dir in deinem ganzen Leben nichts getan hat?!"

Ihre Worte stachen auf Preußen ein als wären sie Messer, bis auf den letzten Satz. Dann spannten seine Muskeln sich auf's Äußerste an, hart wie Stahl unter seiner Haut; er musste sich anstrengen, nicht die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren. Österreich soll ihm nichts getan haben? _Er hat mir_ _ **alles**_ _getan!_ Heilig hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt seit die österreichischen Habsburger den Kaiserthron an sich gerissen hatten, er hatte Ungarn unter seine Kontrolle gebracht und seine erste und beste Freundin so manipuliert, dass sie nur noch Abscheu für ihn empfand. Er war eines der mächtigeren Länder, dass ihm und Brandenburg im Moment mit ihrem Krieg so viel Leid zufügten, und trotz alledem soll Österreich ihm _nie irgendetwas getan haben?_

„Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn, blödes Weibsbild," frotzelte er und zwang sich, ohne irgendjemanden ins Gesicht zu schlagen zu gehen. Er spürte, wie ihre Blicke Löcher in seinen Rücken brannten, aber er schaffte es dennoch sich nicht mehr umzudrehen.

Als er schließlich Brandenburg fand, schlenderte er wortlos zu ihr herüber, schwang seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie innig. Sie versteifte sich kurz, aber dann umarmte auch sie ihn, und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Wofür ist die Umarmung?" fragte sie. „Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte."

Preußen zögerte, dann seufzte er. „Können wir nicht früher abreisen?" fragte er leise. „Dieses Haus tut mir nicht gut, nicht solange Heilig, Österreich und Ungarn hier sind."

„Auch Ungarn?" fragte Brandenburg verwundert und sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihr förmlich brennst."

Preußen seufzte nur wieder, er sah weg und gab ihr keine Antwort. Was war nur in Ungarn gefahren, dass sie Preußen grundlos hasste?

Brandenburg schien zu verstehen, und wich angespannt von ihm zurück. Sie blickte ihn kritisch an. „Oh, hat man dir das Herz gebrochen?" sagte sie, mit beinahe spöttischer Stimme, wie er es seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr von ihr gehört hatte. „Ich frage mich wie sich _das_ nur anfühlen muss!"

Er wusste augenblicklich, was sie damit meinte, und starrte sie ungehalten an. „Ich geben mir _wirklich_ Mühe, Brandenburg, das weißt du doch! Aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich mich einfach so in dich verliebe, wir wissen beide, dass das nie passieren wird. Ich wünschte, dass es möglich wäre, aber… es funktioniert einfach nicht, egal was ich tu!"

Sie blinzelte ihn traurig an, dann zuckte sie die Schultern. „Ich weiß… aber ich kann doch von dir erwarten, dass du wenigstens versuchst, Ungarn aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, oder? Du läufst ihr nun schon seit Jahrhunderten hinterher, Preußen, und sie weiß nicht einmal davon. Und jetzt bist du mit _mir_ verheiratet, und kommst trotzdem nicht über eine Liebe hinweg, die nie eine Chance hatte… genau wie meine."

„Es ist doch nicht so, als hätte ich mich in Ungarn verlieben _wollen_!" antwortete er nur, und nun fühlte er sich nur noch schlechter, weil er auch noch mit Brandenburg stritt.

„Und ich wollte nie, dass du mir so wichtig wirst," erwiderte Brandenburg. „Ich dachte, du wärst nur ein arroganter Trottel. Zwar hin und wieder ganz lustig, aber viel zu selbstverliebt um auf Dauer mit dir zusammenzuleben. Und so bist du, aber du bist auch wirklich lieb. Es klingt vielleicht seltsam, aber es ist dein riesiges Ego, dass ich an dir mag." Die Wärme war in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt, während sie das sagte. Sie lächelte ihn an, obwohl sie ihn gleichzeitig tadelte und lobte. Er fand das seltsam, aber er sagte nichts. „Du bist arrogant, auf eine liebenswürdige Art und Weise. Manchmal ist es sogar echt süß!" Sie kicherte einen Moment lang, und fügte dann ruhiger hinzu, „Vor allem gefällt mir, dass du viel glücklicher zu sein scheinst, seit wir zusammenleben. Ich glaube, du warst einfach sehr lange sehr einsam, und ich bin froh, dass du mit mir wieder glücklicher geworden bist."

Preußen starrte sie nur an, dankbar für ihre Worte, obwohl sie das letzte waren, dass er aus ihrem Mund erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich psychisch darauf vorbereitet, heute in noch einen Streit zu geraten, mit der Person, auf die er sich sonst immer verlassen konnte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Es schien, dass er der richtigen Person vertraut hatte. Er wunderte sich wieder einmal, warum er sie nicht so liebte, wie er sollte: er wollte sie lieben, er wollte es aufrichtig, besonders, seit er herausgefunden, dass das Unmögliche geschehen war und Brandenburg sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Aber nichts konnte Ungarn aus den Untiefen seiner Seele vertreiben, sie durch Brandenburg ersetzen. Sie tat ihm in der Hinsicht leid, aber was konnte er schon tun?

„Ich verstehe nun, warum du früher immer so einsam warst," lachte Brandenburg und schubste ihn neckisch. „Du machst es einem nicht einfach, dich zu mögen. Es ist, wie ich es dir gesagt habe, Preußen, an deine Persönlichkeit muss man sich gewöhnen. Vielleicht solltest du dir deine ‚großartigsten' Seiten aufsparen, bis die Person dich etwas besser kennt…"

Er lächelte sie nur an, ein Lächeln, dass bald zu seinem typischen Grinsen wurde. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich mache damit keine Kompromisse!"

„So stirbt _dein_ Sozialleben, Preußen."

 _9\. Mai 1246_

 _Endlich haben alle aufgehört, zu kämpfen! Die Länder, die im Krieg gekämpft haben werden endlich miteinander Verträge schließen um dem offiziell ein Ende zu setzen. Ich denke nicht, dass damit direkt alle Zwietracht begraben sein wird, aber es ist zumindest ein Anfang._

 _Das Heilige Römische Reich hat sich ergeben. Aber Heilig lebt noch!_

… _Was mich daran erinnert, wie glücklich sollte ich darüber sein? Er will ja, dass es alles aufhört, und diese Verträge werden seine Situation noch verschlimmern. Sollte ich dir lieber den Tod wünschen, Heilig? Sollte ich dafür Beten, dass die schlimmsten Schmerzen, Krankheiten, das Elend der Zukunft, dir erspart bleiben?_

 _Oh, Brandenburg, endlich darfst du dich erholen! Sie hat fast die Hälfte ihres Volkes verloren, weil die Streitmächte der anderen Länder keinen Bogen um unsere Grenzen machen wollten. Ich hoffe, dass es ihr bald besser geht. Natürlich wird es das - sie ist schließlich meine Frau._

 _Und Württemberg wird bald nach Hause zurückkehren… eine Schande, finde ich. Als er erst aufgehört hat, mir, Brand und den Bediensteten des Schlosses schlaflose Nächte zu bereiten, war er wieder wirklich süß. Er ist jetzt ein Kleinkind - er kann noch nicht gehen oder sprechen, brabbelt nur unverständlich vor sich hin. Irgendetwas ist mit seinen Beinen… ich frage mich, ob er deshalb immer noch krabbelt? Wahrscheinlich._

 _Ich freue mich jedenfalls darauf, die Verträge zu unterzeichnen! Ich habe mich noch nie so sehr auf das Ende eines Krieges gefreut wie jetzt, außer vielleicht bei der Eroberung Preußens. Die war wirklich schrecklich. Aber damals ging es nur um mich, ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen um meinen älteren Bruder, Cousins und Cousinen, eine Ehefrau und ein Kind. Ich glaube, dass Württemberg Brand im Moment tatsächlich für so etwas wie seine Mutter hält._

 _Das ist etwas verstörend._

 **Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

 **Diejenigen, die** _ **Rising**_ **gelesen haben, erkennen die Szene mit den Niederlanden wahrscheinlich wieder: In der Geschichte gibt es davon ein ganzes Flashback aus Englands Perspektive. Ich versuche, dass all meine Geschichten im Bereich des ‚Historischen Hetalia' sich überschneiden.**

 **Ich glaube, wenn ich in Heiligs Haut stecken würde, hätte ich mich schon vor Jahren umgebracht, obwohl ich eigentlich gegen Selbstmord bin. Ein so langsamer, aber sicherer Tod? Nein danke. Ich denke, dass er es sogar schon versucht hat, aber für Nationen ist das leider unmöglich, der arme.**

 **Und das ist auch meine Theorie, wie Niederlande seine Narbe bekommen hat: nicht bei einem großen Kampf auf dem Schlachtfeld, sondern bei einer aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Schlägerei.**


	23. Kapitel 23

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Kann es sein, dass Brand im letzten Kapitel etwas bipolar rüberkam?**

 **Ich glaube, es wäre einfach sehr frustrierend, in jemanden verliebt zu sein, sogar mit der Person verheiratet zu sein, und zu wissen dass er eigentlich jemand anderen liebt. Was ich darstellen wollte, war Frustration… aber das wäre eine alternative Interpretation, die auch irgendwie Sinn ergibt (sie ist emotional ohnehin ein wenig seltsam).**

 **Wie versprochen geht es in diesem Kapitel um den Westfälischen Frieden!**

 _15\. Mai 1648_

 _Heute werden wir die Verträge unterzeichnen, die zusammen ‚Westfälischer Frieden' genannt werden. Heute wird in Münster der Friedensvertrag zwischen der Republik Niederlande (ja, mein Cousin ist jetzt offiziell eine Republik… ich finde das auch gewöhnungsbedürftig) und dem Königreich Spanien abgeschlossen, und zwei andere Verträge werden auch unterzeichnet._

 _Es werden aber nicht alle Parteien da sein - das wären sonst immerhin 109. Das ist einfach zu viel. Ich habe noch nie eine Friedenskonferenz von einem solchen Ausmaß gesehen._

 _Die schlechte Nachricht ist… Heilig kann uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten. Ich meine, er lebt, aber es geht ihm nicht gut. Er ist die meiste Zeit in einem anderen Zimmer, und meist ist er nicht bei Bewusstsein… armer Schlucker, mal wieder._

 _Brandenburg und ich werden uns jetzt erst einmal auf nach Münster machen, weil unsere Herberge etwas außerhalb liegt. Ich freue mich darauf, den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen!_

Am Mittag rannten Brandenburg und Preußen in die Konferenzhalle, aber als er die vielen Blicke sah, die Menschen und Länder ihnen zuwarfen sah, hielt Preußen an und zog Brandenburg am Arm zurück, damit sie auch langsamer ging. Er hob möglichst würdevoll sein Kinn an und ging zu ihren Plätzen. „Schau, Brandenburg," murmelte er leise zu ihr, „Scheinbar sind wir etwas spät dran. Aber immerhin stehen wir vollkommen im Mittelpunkt. Das ist fast so gut, wie wenn wir zu früh dran wären."

„Sag einfach, dass wir zu spät sind, du Idiot," seufzte sie und rollte genervt die Augen.

Österreich, der heute sowohl sein eigenes Land als auch Heilig vertrat, blinzelte sie nur ohne jedwede Emotion in seinen Augen an. „Beeilt euch, setzt euch hin. Wir haben schon ohne euch angefangen."

Österreichs Blick traf seinen, und er versuchte angestrengt, ihm nur mit seinen Augen zu Antworten. _Es ist mir scheißegal, du dummer Schnösel._ Dann setzte er sich neben Brandenburg.

Österreich ergriff wieder das Wort, er war heute der erste Redner, und begrüßte alle anderen anwesenden Länder sowie ihre menschlichen Vertreter. Er sah Spanien, Frankreich, Schweden und die meisten seiner Familienmitglieder, wobei er schuldbewusst zugeben musste, dass er selbst nach all den Jahren nicht alle quasi-deutschen Staaten kannte. Einer von ihnen hatte schulterlange, blonde Haare und dunkelgrünen Augen. Der Jugendliche sah mit einem Blick voller Verachtung zu Österreich auf. Preußen schnaubte. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der den österreichisch-habsburgischen Lappen nicht leiden konnte. Dann bemerkte er, wie ein anderes grünes Paar Augen Österreich anstarrte, und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ungarn sah seinen Cousin mit einer Bewunderung an, die ihn vor Wut kochen ließ. Außerdem hatte er ihre plötzliche, unerklärliche Verachtung für Preußen bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht vergessen. Er wandte seinen Blick schnell ab.

Dann stand Niederlande auf, um Österreichs Platz einzunehmen. Er wiederholte die Hauptpunkte des Friedens von Münster. „Alle involvierten Parteien müssen hiermit den Frieden von Augsburg des letzten Jahrhunderts anerkennen und befolgen. In jedem europäischen Land sollte es zumindest ein minimales Ausmaß an religiöser Freiheit geben; alle Christen, ob katholisch, lutheranisch oder calvinistisch, sollten ihrer Konfession angehören dürfen. Wenn sie einer anderen Religion als die Mehrheit in ihrem Land folgen, sollten sie zumindest in ihren eigenen Wohnstätten ihren Glauben praktizieren dürfen."

Preußen hörte zu und fühlte einen Anflug von Stolz darüber, dass die Protestanten den Krieg gewonnen hatten und nun endlich die Rechte besaßen, nach denen sie schon so lange gestrebt hatten. Er wunderte sich, ob dieser Sieg von Dauer sein würde.

Niederlande beendete seine Rede, und der Junge, der Preußen vorher schon aufgefallen war, stand auf. Er nickte der Republik höflich zu, warf Österreich aber, als er dann vorne stand, einen Blick des unverhohlenen Hasses zu. Er riss sich aber zusammen, als er sprach. „In diesem Vertrag enthalten sind auch mehrere territoriale Veränderungen: von diesem Tag an ist die _de facto_ Unabhängigkeit der Schweiz vom Heiligen Römischen Reich formell von allen involvierten Parteien anzuerkennen."

 _Die Schweiz!_ Natürlich, das hätte er sich ja denken können. Die Schweiz und Österreich standen sich einst sehr nahe, aber als Österreich mehr und mehr Macht im Heiligen Römischen Reich zufiel, und das Reich sie gelegentlich behandelte, als seien beide Lände ein und derselbe Staat, was ihre Freundschaft ruinierte. Vor ein paar Jahrzehnten hatte die Schweiz sich für _de facto u_ nabhängig vom Reich erklärt. Nun hatte er, was er wollte.

Als die Schweiz sich wieder setzte, stand Schweden auf. Er wirkte ruhig und gelassen wie immer, obwohl er und Brandenburg einen kurzen, aber vernichtenden Blick austauschten bevor er zu sprechen begann. Preußen hörte nicht zu: das meiste davon wusste er ohnehin bereits. Er wusste auch, dass nichts was er sagte beschlossene Sache war. Brandenburg neben ihm war sichtlich angespannt. Es schien, als wolle sie Schweden mit ihrem Blick umbringen.

„Blöder Arsch," murmelte sie leise, und Preußen musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht loszulachen als er das Feuer in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Pommern gehört _mir_."

„Die Verhandlungen über die Nachfolge des herzoglichen Thrones Pommerns sind noch nicht abgeschlossen worden, da noch keine endgültige Grenze gesetzt wurde," erklärte Schweden, nachdem er ein paar Worte über die Rolle seines Königreiches in diesem Vertrag gesagt hatte. Daraufhin sprang Brandenburg auf, bevor Preußen sie daran hindern konnte. „Welche Grenze?!" rief sie, und ein schockiertes Raunen ging durch die große Halle. Beinahe alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, einige starrten Schweden an, und noch andere Preußen, der vorsichtig an Brandenburgs Ärmel zupfte, er wollte vor den anderen nicht zu wütend auf sie wirken. Er war ohnehin nicht wütend, eher beschämt. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Scham und Stolz, er hatte fast schon vergessen, dass seine Frau ein so großartiges Temperament hatte. „Wir müssen keine _Grenze_ ziehen, Schweden, du musst mir nur geben, was mir zusteht!"

„Brand, _bitte_ ," sagte Preußen, als die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden sich immer mehr auf ihn richtete. Vermutlich wunderten sie sich, warum er nicht versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten, oder sie zu verteidigen. Er entschied sich für die goldene Mitte, er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen und dazu zu bewegen, sich hinzusetzen ohne so zu wirken, als wolle er Pommern einfach den Schweden überlassen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. „Setz dich wieder hin. Du weißt doch, dass morgen noch Verhandlungen sind. Aus denen _wir_ als Sieger hervorgehen werden, wie immer."

„Halt's Maul, Preußen," fauchte Brandenburg, sie war zu wütend auf Schweden um auf irgendwen sonst einzugehen. Preußen zuckte nur und blieb danach still, er beobachtete die sich vor seinen Augen abspielende Szene mit Sorge. Sowie fast die Gesamtheit des Heiligen Römischen Reiches und der anderen europäischen Großmächte.

 _Immerhin kann so niemand den Eindruck bekommen, dass dieser Krieg sie sonderlich geschwächt hätte…_

„Pommern gehört _mir_ , das sagt jedes gültige Gesetz," antwortete Schweden wütend.

In seinem Augenwinkel sah Preußen einen jungen Mann neben Schweden auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise zusammenzucken, wie er selbst vor ein paar Augenblicken; er schätzte, dass es sich dabei um Finnland, seine… ‚Frau', wenn man Schweden Glauben schenken mochte, handelte.

„Ach, wirklich?" lachte Brandenburg, ein wütendes, angsteinflößendes Lachen. Sie tat immer so, als wäre sie hartherziger und sturer als sie es eigentlich war wenn es um solche Angelegenheiten ging, um so stark wie oder stärker als ihre Gegner zu wirken, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit keine Armee bereit hatte, wenn tatsächlich Krieg ausbrach. Preußen erinnerte sich, dass sie sich um dieses Problem bald kümmern sollten. „Seit wann haben du und deine Leute einen Anspruch auf den Thron von Pommern? Meine Herzogsfamilie hat ihn nämlich; und die verwandtschaftlichen Verbindungen sowie all die anderen _erforderlichen_ Dinge, die man braucht um Anspruch auf den Thron _irgendeines_ Landes zu haben."

Schweden fragte sie nur, womit sie ihre Ansprüche im Zweifelsfall verteidigen wollte; schließlich habe sie nichts, womit sie gar _sich selbst_ verteidigen könnte. Als er das sagte, wurde Preußen wieder bewusst, was für ein großes, mächtiges Königreich Schweden war. Wenn es zu einem Kampf käme, würde Brandenburg zweifellos verlieren.

Ohne zu zögern stand Preußen auf. „Da hast du Unrecht," antwortete er ruhig, aber mit einem drohenden Unterton. „Sie hat _mich_."

Schweden sah ihn verwundert an, dann schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Oh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst. Preußen, wirklich, Pommern gehört mir, seht es doch ein."

Preußen biss die Zähne zusammen. „Oh, ich bin nicht wirklich niemand, mit dem du dich anlegen willst," sagte er lauter, sodass alle ihn hörten. „Und das gilt für den Rest von euch auch!"

„Deine Geschichte zeichnet sich nicht gerade durch Macht oder Erfolg aus," erwiderte Österreich ruhig, seine dunkelblauen Augen auf den Preußen gerichtet. „Diese Drohungen - wenn dein Versuch, Brandenburg in Schutz zu nehmen, auch nobel sein mag - werden dich nur verfrüht ins Unheil stürzen. Setz dich hin, Preußen. Brandenburg, Schweden, ihr auch. Heute wollen wir den vorliegenden Vertrag besprechen und unterschreiben. Weitere Verhandlungen finden morgen statt."

Preußen richtete nur seinen roten Blick auf Österreich, die Schultern angespannt, und seine Fingernägel kratzten den Lack vom Tisch ab, auf den er sich lehnte. Österreich sollte lernen, welche Angelegenheiten ihnen etwas angingen, und aus welchen er sich herauszuhalten hatte. _Ich werde dir zeigen, wie mächtig das Herzogtum Preußen sein kann,_ schwor er stumm, der Hass auf den Aristokraten kochte in seinem Blut. _Warte nur und sieh was passiert; eines Tages werde ich so stark sein, dass ich dich wie Ungeziefer erschlagen werde!_

Unterdessen stritt sich Brandenburg weiter mit Schweden über Pommern, als hätte Österreich sie nie unterbrochen. „Was ist so schwer daran, ein kleines Stück Land abzugeben, Schweden?" spöttelte sie. „Hast du etwa Angst, dass dein Königreich zugrunde geht wenn Pommern zu seinen rechtmäßigen Herrschern zurückgegeben wird? Ich dachte, du hättest mehr Selbstbewusstsein als ein Fünfjähriger, aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt."

Dann mischte Sachsen sich ein. „Wenn es für dich keine große Sache ist, ein Stück Land abzugeben," begann er und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, „Warum ist dir dann das Land, das ich will so wichtig?"

„Das ist _mein_ Land," fauchte Brandenburg. „Du hast auf kein noch so kleines Stück davon einen Anspruch."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die große Tür der Halle, und das Heilige Römische Reich stolperte herein. Wut und Krankheit standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Seid still, alle!" brüllte er, seine Stimme war stärker als Preußen es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Er trat ohne zu zögern in die Mitte des Raumes und starrte jedem einzelnen Land eindringlich in die Augen. „Dies ist ein Tag des Friedens!" sagte er wütend. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen, heute über diese Dinge zu streiten?" Dann wandte er sich vor allem seinen eigenen Territorien zu, schnappte einen Moment lang nach Luft, bevor er sie wieder anbrüllte, „IHR SOLLTET _EINIG_ SEIN!" Dann versagte seine Stimme, und er brach in Husten aus. Aber er fang sich schnell, und fuhr mit etwas weniger Elan fort, „Was ist der Sinn des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, wenn die meisten meiner Territorien nicht einmal _zusammenarbeiten_ wollen!"

„Was, wenn einige von uns nicht in dieser Union sein _wollen_?" erwiderte Sachsen, woraufhin sich schockierte Stille einstellte. Alle starrten Sachsen an, der einzige, der es wagte, auszusprechen, was viele von ihnen dachten, aber keiner hatte zugeben wollen. Heilig selbst starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit großen Augen an, dann sammelte er sich und erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick.

Sachsen schien über seine eigenen Worte überrascht, fuhr dann aber entschlossen fort, „Es tut mir leid, Heilig, aber es ist wahr: wir haben schon seit dem Jahr 800 versucht, einig aufzutreten, und es funktioniert immer noch nicht! Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, aufzugeben. Diese Familie wird nie wirklich eins sein. Es waren die Streitigkeiten zwischen den verschiedenen Kulturen und Völkern die das römische Reich töteten, und viele andere; Germanien und Britannien etwa. Und jetzt geschieht es dir so. Heilig, es ist mir mittlerweile egal! Ich habe dieses ganze Heiliges-Römisches-Reich-Experiment satt - heutzutage ist da jede Hoffnung idiotisch!" Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mein eigenes Volk, für das ich lebe, Heilig. _Sie_ sind meine Priorität, und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Dein sogenanntes Reich kann meinetwegen zur Hölle fahren, es ist meine Zeit und Mühe nicht wert. Es ist das Blut nicht wert, dass _über dich vergossen_ wird. Ich bin raus."

Sachsen konnte kein weiteres Wort mehr sagen, weil Preußens Faust in sein Gesicht flog, und er von seinem Stuhl fiel. Preußen war es egal, dass ihn nun wieder alle anstarrten als wäre er die furchterregendste Kreatur, die sie jemals gesehen hatten. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit und den Respekt sogar.

Er sah auf Sachsen herab, der schnell versuchte aufzustehen und seinen kleinen Bruder dabei wütend anfunkelte. „Solange Heilig unter uns ist," erklärte er, die Überzeugung klar in jeder einzelnen Silbe hörbar, „gibt es ein Reich, für dass es sich zu leben lohnt. Vergiss nicht, dass dein wertes Volk auch _seines_ ist. Was meinst du, wo du heute wärst ohne deine Verbündeten im Heiligen Römischen Reich!"

„Vermutlich an einem besseren Ort," erwiderte Sachsen, stand auf und rieb sich den wunden Kiefer. „Halte dich aus Angelegenheiten heraus, die dich nichts angehen, Preußen."

Preußen verengte seine Augen und tauschte einen trotzigen Blick mit Sachsen aus. Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angingen? _Was für ein Unsinn!_ Er brach beinahe in Gelächter aus, als er das hörte. Heilig hatte selbst gesagt, dass seine Angelegenheiten auch Preußens waren. _Und ich bin gar nicht wie Österreich, der sich in Dinge einmischt mit denen er nichts zu tun hat._

„Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer wie es ist, Teil eines so dekadenten Reiches zu sein, du kleiner Mistkerl," fauchte Sachsen. Er wirkte als wäre er kurz davor, den Preußen zurückzuschlagen. Ausnahmsweise mal lag in seiner Stimme keine Spur von Humor. „Es ist _die Hölle_ , Preußen. Ständig in Schwierigkeiten mit hineingezogen zu werden, die es ohne dieses Reich gar nicht gäbe. Aber das wirst du selber eines Tages noch sehen. Länder können nicht so groß sein, und so zerstritten. Es bringt die Person, die die Union repräsentiert, um, sowie alle Parteien darin. Dieser Krieg hat das nur bewiesen."

„Das reicht," mischte Heilig sich ein, und starrte sie beide mit undefinierbarem Blick an. „Preußen, ich weiß deine Treue zu schätzen, aber du musst nicht so weit gehen. Bitte geh zurück zu deinem Platz und setz dich. Brandenburg, ich würde mir wünschen dass du das selbe tust, und das gilt für euch auch, Sachsen, Schweden. Ich möchte heute keine Streitereien über Grenzkonflikte mehr hören, habt ihr das verstanden? Macht weiter mit der Konferenz und unterzeichnet den Vertrag, wie geplant." Er warf Sachsen einen kurzen Blick zu bevor er sich umdrehte. „Das sollte dir ja recht sein: unterzeichne den Vertrag, und du unterzeichnest quasi den Hinrichtungsbefehl für mich."

Mit diesen Worten ging er, schloss dir Tür hinter sich und ließ eine Halle voller Länder und Menschen zurück, die ihm wortlos nachstarrten.

Schließlich war es Frankreich, der aufstand und sich räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden für sich zu gewinnen. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Als sie dann fertig waren und der Frieden von Münster unterzeichnet hatten, verließen Preußen und Brandenburg gemeinsam die Halle. Sie hatten sich entschieden, noch ein wenig hier zu bleiben und einige Dinge mit den Delegationen der anderen Länder zu besprechen. Ein Teil von Preußen wollte nach Heilig sehen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er im Moment war, und ehrlich gesagt wollte der andere Teil von ihm sich vom Reich fernhalten.

Brandenburg war angespannt und schien verärgert, aber Preußen wusste es besser. Sie war einfach gestresst. Ihr streitlustiges Gebärden bei der Konferenz war ein anderes klares Zeichen: sie wirkte allen gegenüber aggressiv, die sie nicht besser kannten, aber Preußen sah ihre Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit deutlich.

Sie seufzte. „Können wir einfach zu den Gärten gehen, Preußen?" fragte sie leise. „Ich will heute niemandem mehr begegnen…"

Er konnte das verstehen. Sie waren heute beide ziemlich über die Stränge geschlagen, und die anderen warfen ihnen verwunderte, gelegentlich feindselige Blicke zu. Je schneller sie sich entfernten, desto besser, so konnten sie allen, und sich selbst, eine Chance geben, sich mit dieser Farce eines Friedensvertrages zu arrangieren. Viele Länder streunten durch die Flure, unterhielten sich mit Verbündeten oder ehemaligen Feinden, wobei letzteres eher selten vorkam; sie hatte das heute erst ein mal gesehen, im Fall von Österreich und Schweden. Einige der Gesprächsfetzen, die er mitbekam, machten ihn wütend: Wieder einmal zerrissen sie sich die Münder über jemanden, nur weil er _anders_ war. Ja, Preußen selbst fand es lächerlich, sich heutzutage als Republik zu betiteln, aber das würde er den Niederlanden doch nie ins Gesicht sagen. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen. Er sah über seine Schulter, wo sein junger Cousin bei Frankreich und Bayern stand, die ihm einzureden versuchten, dass es unmöglich sei, eine stabile Regierung in einer _Republik_ aufzubauen. „Dafür braucht man einen König, Kleiner," spöttelte Frankreich.

 _Ich denke, ein Herzog ist da völlig ausreichend,_ wollte Preußen ihm sagen. _Blödes Königreich._

Statt dem mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, nickte er Brandenburg als Antwort auf ihre Frage zu. „Gerne," sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie zuversichtlich. „Hier muss es doch irgendwo ein gutes Versteck für uns geben!" Er lachte, bis Brandenburg sich ihm anschloss. Er hörte sie gern lachen; er hörte weit weniger gern, wie sie andere Länder so verzweifelt anschrie. Das mussten sie seiner Meinung nach nicht wiederholen.

Nach ein paar Minuten fanden sie einen etwas verborgenen Platz in den Gärten und zögerten nicht, sich dort hinzusetzen. Sie waren an drei Seiten von Büschen umgeben und im Schatten eines Baumes - was gut für Preußen war, da es draußen allmählich wieder sehr hell wurde - die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihnen dort irgendjemand über den Weg laufen würde war also sehr gering.

„Und was wenn unsere Leute fertig werden," begann Brandenburg, legte sich mit ihrem Rücken auf das Gras und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, „und uns nicht finden können?"

„Sie zwingen uns, auf sie zu warten," antwortete Preußen nur und zuckte die Schultern. „Da können wir doch wohl von ihnen das gleiche erwarten." Er seufzte, legte sich neben Brandenburg und starrte in den Himmel. Wieder beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er vor so vielen Jahren schon gehabt hatte. Wie konnte der Himmel so ruhig sein, wenn hier auf der Erde solches Chaos herrschte? Er sollte wirklich lernen, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten, und wie die Wolken dort oben zu sein: ruhig und gefasst, selbst in den dunkelsten, turbulentesten Stunden. Heute hatte er Sachsen einfach nicht mehr zuhören können, obwohl er vermutlich recht hatte, was Heilig anging. _Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer wie es ist, Teil eines so dekadenten Reiches zu sein._ Nein, hatte er nicht. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Er wünschte sich schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, Teil des Heiligen Römischen Reiches zu sein. Es passte einfach nicht mehr zu ihm. Er wollte Teil etwas Großartigem sein, und das Heilige Römische Reich war heutzutage weit davon entfernt. Aber er konnte es auch nicht ertragen, wenn jemand das Ende des Reiches forderte; er hatte ihm sein Leben lang gedient, als Ordensritter, als Ordensstaat, und nun als Teil Brandenburg-Preußens. Und dazwischen war er immer noch Heilig treuer gewesen als Polen. Es konnte nicht alles vorbei sein. Es durfte niemals so enden.

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich heute verhalten habe, Preußen," murmelte Brandenburg nach einer Weile, als Preußen gerade kurz davor war, einzuschlafen. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und starrte sie an. Ihr Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet, ein trauriger Schimmer in ihren Augen. „Ich bereue, dass mich mit Schweden gestritten habe, und auch noch Sachsen mit hineingezogen habe… und dich. Ich weiß, dass man auch anders mit solchen Dingen umgehen kann, aber ich… ich fange dann trotzdem immer mit den Drohungen an, und hoffe, dass der andere nicht reagiert." Sie wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn, dann seufzte sie und sah wieder die Wolken an. „Du musst mich nicht beschützen, Preußen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht stark bin, aber wie soll ich etwas daran ändern, wenn du versuchst, all meine Probleme für mich zu lösen? Es ist nicht so, als wüsste ich das nicht zu schätzen, aber…"

„Das kann ich verstehen," murmelte Preußen. „Ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du stärker werden willst, persönlich und auch auf nationaler Ebene." Er rollte sich auf die Seite und sah sie eindringlich an, auf einmal hatte er eine Idee. „Lass mich die Armee trainieren, wenn wir erst eine haben," schlug er vor. „Ich bin stark: Ich habe viele Jahre des Kämpfens hinter mir, mehr, als unsere Soldaten an _Lebensjahren_ haben werden. Ich kann sie so trainieren, dass wir die beste Streitkraft in ganz Europa haben, warte es nur ab."

Brandenburg lächelte ihn nur an, ihre Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Da ist sie wieder, diese liebenswerte Arroganz…" flüsterte sie. „Aber du hast ja recht. Du bist das stärkste Land, das ich kenne. Körperlich jedenfalls. Was die nationale Ebene betrifft… muss ich deinem Cousin leider recht geben. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das ändern wirst, sobald du die Chance dazu bekommst."

Preußen grinste und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er hielt sie fest in seiner. „Das werde ich. Versprochen. Unsere Armee wird die stärkste, die Europa je gesehen hat! Ich lasse nie mehr zu, dass uns so etwas passiert wie in den letzten Jahrzehnten."

Brandenburg lächelte ihn voller Wärme an, dann rückte sie zu ihm herüber und drückte sich dicht an ihn, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner. Preußen legte seinen freien Arm um sie und entspannte sich. Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, legte ihre Kopf auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie waren mittlerweile eine wirklich starke Union, das wusste er sicher. Er hatte keine Geheimnisse vor Brandenburg, und sie keine vor ihm. Ihre Union baute auf Vertrauen auf, und auf etwas stärkerem konnte man nicht bauen. Er wusste, dass Brandenburg ihm mit ihrem Leben vertraute, und obwohl er sich auf einem Schlachtfeld umgekehrt nicht auf sie verlassen würde, so erwiderte er das Gefühl doch in jeder anderen Situation. Und wenn sie sich jemals gemeinsam in einer Schlacht wiederfinden sollten, wusste er, dass Brandenburg für ihn ihr Leben riskieren würde, obwohl sie dort überhaupt nicht in ihrem Element wäre.

Und er liebte sie. Es musste möglich sein, mehr als eine Person zugleich zu lieben, denn anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht fühlte er nicht genau das gleiche für beide, aber er liebte Brandenburg so, wie er Ungarn liebte. Sie waren die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben. Seine erste Freundin, und seine Frau und beste Freundin. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne eine von ihnen nicht vorstellen. Es fiel ihm sogar leichter, sich eine Welt ohne Heilig als eine Welt ohne Brandenburg oder Ungarn vorzustellen, und eine Welt ohne Heilig war für ihn schon ein sehr befremdlicher Gedanke.

„Sieh an," riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken, und Preußen sah auf. Heilig stand da in den Gärten und beobachtete sie mit ihrem Lächeln. „Ich bin froh, dass diese Ehe nicht mehr das schlimmste in eurem Leben ist." Das war alles, was er zu sagen hatte, bevor er wieder ging.

Sie starrten ihn beide an bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, und Preußen wunderte sich was in seinen Bruder gefahren war. Seit sein Zustand sich stetig verschlechterte, war Heilig immer streitlustiger und launischer geworden. Nun schien es, als wäre er wieder sein altes, ruhigeres und sanfteres Selbst. Preußen konnte sich darüber nicht beschweren.

„Er hat recht," seufzte Brandenburg, legte sich wieder hin und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Es ist wirklich nicht mehr so schlimm, nicht wahr? Zusammen geht es uns doch viel besser als alleine. Mir jedenfalls… ich glaube sogar, unsere Ehe ist vielleicht das beste in meinem Leben."

Er zog sie eng an sich und stimmte ihr stumm zu. Zusammen waren sie wirklich besser dran als allein. Auch wenn sie heute keinen Gebrauch von ihnen gemacht hatte, waren Brandenburgs kommunikativen Fähigkeiten, ihr diplomatisches Talent und ihre liebliche Art in diesen Zeit ein Segen für ihr Land. Preußen war gewitzt, strategisch erfahren und stark. Gemeinsam waren sie eine mächtige Union, und er würde sie um keinen Preis aufgeben. Sie würden beide ihre Fähigkeiten brauchen, um sich in den Verhandlungen über Wasser zu halten.

 **Anmerkung der Autorin**

 **Zu dieser Zeit hatte Brandenburg-Preußen einige Probleme wegen ihrer Grenzen mit Schweden und Sachsen.**

 **Die Herrscherfamilie von Pommern war im Dreißigjährigen Krieg ausgestorben, und die Brandenburger waren mit ihnen am engsten verwandt. Während des Krieges hatten die Schweden aber Pommern unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht, und… damit war es praktisch ihr Territorium. Mit Sachsen war es eine ähnliche Sache, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.**

 **Wegen Preußens Vorschlag, Soldaten für eine Armee auszubilden: nach dem Dreißigjährigen Krieg baute Brandenburg-Preußen sich ein stehendes Heer auf. Davor hatten viele Länder immer nur dann eine Armee bereit, wenn sie im Krieg waren. Brandenburg-Preußen fing später an, selbst Soldaten auszubilden, sowie moderne Staaten heutzutage. Dazu aber mehr in späteren Kapiteln.**


	24. Kapitel 24

Das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall zerschnitt wieder und wieder laut die Luft. Hin und wieder stieß einer der Männer einen Schlachtruf aus und griff voll Inbrunst an, ohne Zögerlichkeit. Brandenburg saß neben ihrem Kurfürsten, sie beobachteten die Armee beim Üben. Diese vier Männer, die besten der ganzen Armee, zeigten ihrem Fürsten was sie gelernt hatten. Stolz sah sie zu, wie sie einen Kampf simulierten, drei gegen einen. Aber ihr Herz schlug am Höchsten, als sie ihren Blick auf die blasse Gestalt fixierte, die sich mühelos zwischen seinen drei Angreifern bewegte und einen Schlag nach dem nächsten abwehrte. Nicht ein einziger hatte ihn bis jetzt getroffen, aber er war zu beschäftigt mit der Verteidigung, um selbst anzugreifen. Dennoch war es glasklar, dass Preußen ein geborener Krieger war.

Brandenburg sah, wie plötzlich ein gewiefter Blick in die Augen ihres Mannes trat, und sie wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde; Preußen sprang auf und wich zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig aus, dann stieß er sein eigenes Schwert zwischen sie. Eine Bewegung später, so schnell dass Brandenburg sie nicht sehen konnte, hatte er beiden Männern die Schwerter aus den Händen geschlagen. Und während die Überraschung sie lähmte, entwaffnete er auch den Dritten. Er sprang vorwärts, schlug die Klinge seines Schwertes gegen die des anderen, lief um ihn herum sodass er hinter ihm stand und packte seinen Arm. Der Mensch konnte sich wegen Preußens festem Griff kaum mehr bewegen, dann riss er ihm auch das Schwert aus der Hand. Er entfernte sich schnell von den Soldaten, das eine Schwert auf den Mann gerichtete den er gerade entwaffnet hatte, das andere auf die anderen beiden.

Neben Brandenburg stand Kurfürst Friedrich Wilhelm auf und applaudierte den Vieren kurz. Die Markgrafschaft tat es ihm gleich, aber ihr Blick galt einzig ihrem Mann.

„Bravo, Männer, sehr gut," lobte Friedrich Wilhelm und ging auf die Männer zu. Sie alle schnauften laut, nun dass der Kampf vorbei war. Er wandte sich zuerst an die Menschen auf deren Stirnen Schweiß stand. „Ihr seid alle zweifellos stark und kampferprobt. Ihr habt ja beinahe Preußen geschlagen! Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass Preußen so nahe an eine Niederlage gebracht wurde, ihr solltet stolz auf euch sein."

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jugendlichen Land zu, seine Augen leuchteten vor Stolz. Preußen war fast einen Kopf kleiner als die anderen Soldaten, und hatte lange nicht so breite Schultern oder so entwickelte Muskeln. Und dennoch hatte er diese drei Männer wieder einmal allein geschlagen. „Du bist wahrlich eine Ein-Mann-Armee, junger Mann," lobte ihn der Kurfürst. „In großartiger Verfassung, wie immer. Und was könnte ich auch sonst von dir erwarten, Preußen."

Preußen verneigte sich leicht, er war noch zu außer Atem um mit Worten zu antworten. Brandenburg stellte sich an seine Seite und hakte ihren Arm bei ihm ein. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er zitterte, an seiner Stelle wäre sie wahrscheinlich nach einem Zehntel der Dauer des Kampfes schon vor Erschöpfung umgekippt. Sie notierte in Gedanken, dass er sich die nächste Stunde auf jeden Fall ausruhen musste.

„Bald wird der Tag kommen, da wir in Polen und Schwedens Krieg mit hineingezogen werden," fuhr der Kurfürst fort, er meinte den Krieg zwischen Schweden und Polen-Litauen, der Anfang diesen Jahres, 1655, angefangen war. „Schließlich ist Preußen nach wie vor ein polnisches Lehen. Aber nach dem, was ich gerade gesehen habe, denke ich dass wir gut vorbereitet sind wenn die Zeit kommt."

Er ließ seinen Blick über jeden der Soldaten schweifen, dann verkündete er stolz, „Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass die preußische Armee das Potenzial hat, die beste der Welt zu werden!"

 _ **Brandenburg**_ _-Preußen_ , wollte Brandenburg ihn korrigieren. _Ich weiß, dass wir mittlerweile in Königsberg mehr Zeit verbringen als in Berlin, aber diese Männer sind immer noch Märker und Preußen._ Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass Preußen eine Armee unter seinem Namen verdiente: er hatte sie in den letzten Jahren viele Stunden lang selbst trainiert, mit dem Schwert und mit der Armbrust.

Ihr Landesherr entließ die Soldaten und ging kurz danach selbst, sodass die beiden Länder einen Moment lang allein miteinander waren. Darauf hatte Brandenburg gewartet. Sie glühte vor Stolz; sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Preußen auf die Wange. Seine Haut war warm, feucht und vor Schweiß salzig, sie musste sich ein Grimasse verkneifen. Stattdessen lächelte sie Preußen warm an. „Vergiss alles, was ich jemals gesagt habe von wegen du seist ein kriegswütiger Irrer," sagte sie, als sie sich plötzlich an ihre harte Kritik an ihrem Cousin vor einigen Jahrhunderten erinnerte. „Du hattest recht: es liegt in deiner Natur. Du kämpfst, als wärst du dafür geboren worden."

Preußen grinste sie nur an, sagte aber nichts. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, sah sie wie stumpf seine roten Iris waren, sein Blick ein wenig zu abwesend für ihren Geschmack. Auch zitterte er immer noch, und atmete schwer.

Sie blinzelte ihn voller Sorge an. „Geht es dir gut, Schatz?"

Preußen seufzte; er wusste dass er Brandenburg nichts vormachen konnte. Sie war eine der wenigen, die seine Maske der Arroganz, die er beinahe 24 Stunden am Tag trug, immer durchschaute. „Ich… mir ist bloß etwas schwindlig," gab er zu, da schleifte Brandenburg ihn schon zur Bank, wo sie und ihr Herr vorhin gesessen hatten. Das jüngere Land seufzte dankbar, als er endlich einen Moment lang sitzen konnte, aber dann sah er Brandenburg beinahe entschuldigend an.

Was auch immer er ihr sagen wollte, er bekam nicht die Chance dazu. Brandenburg schnaubte und warf einen wütenden Blick in die Richtung, in die ihr Kurfürst verschwunden war. „ _In großartiger Verfassung, wie immer,_ " äffte sie ihn nach und sah finster drein. „Unmöglich. Der feine Herr merkt nicht einmal, wenn eines seiner Länder krank ist!"

„Vor dem Kampf ging es mir noch gut," sagte Preußen besänftigend. Der Ton seiner Stimme beruhigte Brandenburg nicht. Er klang zu zahm, sodass sie sich wunderte, ob es wirklich Preußen war, der neben ihr saß, das Land, dass überall in Europa für seinen Stolz bekannt war.

„Er hätte dich nicht antreten lassen sollen," seufzte Brandenburg nur, nahm seine Hand und hielt sie zärtlich in ihrer. „Wenn du dich nicht so verausgabt hättest, würde es dir sicher immer noch gut gehen."

Preußen hielt ihren Blick ein paar Sekunden lang, dann sah er zu Boden. Er wirkte beschämt. „Es tut mir leid," murmelte er. „Ich will bloß niemandem eine Last sein."

„Du hast dich während des Krieges drei Jahrzehnte lang um mich gekümmert," sagte Brandenburg. „Jetzt bist du es, der in einen Krieg anderer Länder verwickelt wird, und ich werde mich solange er anhält jedes Jahr um dich kümmert, selbst wenn hundert Jahre Krieg herrscht." Sie lächelte dann und strich sanft die weißen Haare aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich denke ohnehin nicht, dass du jemals eine Last sein könntest, auch wenn du krank bist. Du warst zuvor keine Last, als du dich von Krieg und Pest gleichzeitig erholen musstest! Und du hast gerade allein drei Soldaten besiegt, obwohl du krank bist. Glaub mir, du bist keine Last."

Das jüngere Land verengte die roten Augen und wirkte einen Moment lang verstimmt. Beleidigt, beinahe. „Ich mag es nicht," murmelte er. „Ich komme mir gar nicht großartig vor."

Darüber musste Brandenburg lachen; er immer mit seinem ‚großartig dies' und ‚großartig das'. Er drückte sich teilweise doch sehr seltsam aus. Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, immer noch lachend, und versuchte wieder still zu werden. Währenddessen sah Preußen sie nur an, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, und offensichtlich nicht verstehend, was so lustig sein sollte. „Du machst dir Sorgen um die dümmsten Dinge," sagte Brandenburg. „Du hast gerade drei sehr gute Soldaten im Kampf besiegt - und auch wenn es nur eine Übung war, haben sie sich wirklich nicht zurückgehalten - obwohl du nicht einmal fit genug warst, um wirklich Hundert Prozent zu geben. Du denkst, du wärst nicht großartig? Ich glaube, du solltest dir in Erinnerung rufen was das Wort bedeutet, denn _das_ war eines der großartigsten Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben je gesehen habe."

„Du bist nur hier, um mich aufzumuntern, nicht wahr?" grinste Preußen und stand wieder auf. Er lächelte Brandenburg über seine Schulter an, und sein Blick wärmte ihr Herz. Jedes mal tat er das. Aber mittlerweile tat es ihr nicht mehr weh, das Wissen, dass Ungarn ihm wichtiger war als sie, weil er nun _sie_ mehr liebte als seine alte Freundin. So sah es zumindest aus. „Lass uns rein gehen," schlug er vor. „Die Kälte hier draußen ist gar nicht großartig, wenn man nach dem Sport nur still herumsteht!"

„Geh du vor," sagte Brandenburg sanft. „Ruh dich aus. Ich muss mit Friedrich Wilhelm reden, wenn ich ihn finde."

Preußen sah sie noch einen Moment lang neugierig an, fragte aber nicht nach. Stattdessen nickte er stumm und ging, Brandenburg dagegen folgte den Fußstapfen ihres Kurfürsten. Sie hatte eine Idee, wie sie sich in diesem Krieg einigen Ärger ersparen könnten, aber Preußen würde sie nicht gefallen. _Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mich mal um dich kümmere,_ sagte sie in Gedanken. _Vertrau mir, Preußen. Du bist in dieser Union nicht der einzige Stratege._

„Was?!" rief Preußen als er den Vertrag las, den man ihm gerade unter die Nase geschoben hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Herr und Brandenburg ihm schon seit Monaten etwas verheimlichten, aber er hatte bis heute, dem 7. Januar 1656, nichts von einem Vertrag mit Schweden gewusst, der auch noch bereits unterschrieben war. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, was er da las. „Nein! Nein, ich werde nicht-! Ihr könnt nicht-! _Brand!_ "

Sie zuckte, als Preußen sich wütend an sie wandte. „W-wir musste dies tun, Preußen," stammelte sie defensiv. „Es tut mir leid, ich, weiß wir hätten dir davon erzählen sollen, aber-"

„Aber was?!" schrie Preußen sie an, seine roten Augen schienen vor Wut zu glühen, nun da er wusste, dass seine Frau mit unter der Decke steckte, und es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte, ihn zu warnen. „War es zu schwer, mir zu sagen dass ich statt Polens _Schwedens Vasall_ werden soll? Warum durfte ich in dieser Sache nicht mitreden?"

„Weil wir nichts dagegen tun konnten!" erwiderte Brandenburg und starrte Preußen mit großen, trostlosen Augen an. „Preußen, _wir wurden dazu gezwungen._ Ich schwöre, dass ich-"

„Ich habe dir vertraut!" unterbrach Preußen sie, er war zu wütend, um ihren dummen Ausreden zuzuhören. Er hatte Brandenburg mit seinem ganzen Herzen vertraut, und nun betrog sie ihn so. Sie konnte nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er ihre Rechtfertigungen akzeptierte.

Aber Brandenburg nahm seine Hände in ihre, und Preußen spürte, wie ihre Finger vor Schuld zitterten, das gleiche Gefühl, dass ihr klar ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid," sagte sie besänftigend, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Aber außer es dir zu verschweigen, habe ich an dieser Situation keine Schuld." Sie starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann umarmte sie ihn, und Preußen musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht von sich zu stoßen. Er war wütend, ja, aber wer konnte schon sagen, dass sie tatsächlich log? Vielleicht sagte sie die Wahrheit, und wenn das der Fall war, wollte er seine Wut nicht an ihr auslassen. „Ich weiß, dass du das vielleicht nicht hören möchtest," flüsterte sie, und Preußen wurde klar, dass Niemand, kein Mensch und nicht Schweden, ihre Worte hören sollte. „Aber du musst mir noch einmal vertrauen, Preußen. Ich kann diese Situation zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. Vertrau mir einfach, ich werde mein bestes geben."

Preußen stand noch einen Moment lang wie eingefroren da, dann seufzte er und entspannte sich wieder etwas. Er schlang seine Arme um Brandenburg, und erwiderte die Umarmung. Aber so liebevoll wie sie war er nicht. Das konnte er gerade einfach nicht. „Ich hoffe, du findest bald eine Lösung für dieses Debakel," flüsterte er unwirsch. „Du hättest mir ruhig etwas sagen können, und das weißt du auch. _Glaub nicht, dass ich dir so einfach vergeben werde_."

„Wie rührend," sagte Schwedens König, Karl Gustav X., und Preußen nahm diese Unterbrechung als Anlass, sich von Brandenburg zu lösen. „Du musst nun mit uns kommen."

Preußens Kopf wandte sich daraufhin schlagartig um, und er starrte den Schweden mit großen Augen an. Mitkommen? Mit Schweden? „Was…?"

„Du bist jetzt _unser_ Lehen," sagte der Mensch und verengte seine Augen. „Du gehörst jetzt _uns_. Du hast da zu sein, wo wir dich wollen, und jetzt, bevor wir wissen, dass wir dir trauen können, ist das bei uns."

In Preußen spannten sich alle Muskeln an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach so herumreichen, wie es euch passt!" widersprach er aufgebracht. „Ich _gehöre_ niemandem, ich bin eine Person! Ein _Land_!"

„Du bist ein Land _und_ gehörst mir," sagte Schweden ruhig, es war eines der ersten Dinge, die das meist wortkarge Königreich heute von sich gegeben hatte. „Und wir können dich ‚herumreichen'. So ist das halt, wenn man ein unwichtiges kleines zweitrangiges Land wie du ist."

Preußens Blut kochte in seinen Adern, und er wurde noch angespannter, er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um Schweden nicht anzugreifen; er wusste dass er das niemals überleben würde. Schweden war zu recht eines der mächtigsten Länder Europas, _das_ stärkste hier im Norden. Er war groß und stark, und könnte Preußen vermutlich das Genick brechen bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, dem Schweden irgendwie zu schaden. Stattdessen atmete Preußen tief durch um sich zu beruhigen, und warf einen Blick auf Brandenburg. Ihr Anblick hatte nicht denselben besänftigenden Effekt wie sonst auf ihn, aber er fühlte sich doch etwas besser. Er schluckte seine Wut hinunter und schob seinen Stolz vorerst beiseite. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. „Bitte," begann er, und sah sowohl Schweden als auch seinen König an. „Ihr könnt mich nicht von Brandenburg trennen. Euer Lehen zu sein macht mir nichts aus, aber bitte trennt uns nicht."

Karl Gustav X. seufzte genervt und sah Preußen in die Augen. „Es ist nur, bis du deine Loyalität bewiesen und deinen Zweck erfüllt hast." Preußen konnte nichts tun außer ihn anzustarren ohne zu blinzeln, während der Mann sprach, er wusste dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern konnte. „Und dieser Zweck, Preußen, ist für uns zu kämpfen, wenn wir in diesem Krieg einen Verbündeten brauchen. Verstanden?"

Preußen nickte geschlagen. Er sah wieder Brandenburg an, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm nur eines: _Das wusste ich nicht._

Er glaubte ihr.

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand, aber Preußen wich ihr aus. Er sah sie unwirsch an, versuchte, ihr wortlos etwas zu sagen. _Dass ich dir das glaube_ , wollte er sagen, _bedeutet nicht, dass ich auch die andere Sache glaube, oder dass ich dir dafür vergebe, dass du mir in all den Monaten nichts gesagt hast._

Brandenburgs Blick traf auf seinen, sie ließ die Schultern hängen und trat wieder zurück.

Preußen seufzte und ging zu Schweden, ohne dem Land in die Augen zu sehen, während er auf sein neues Lehen herabblickte. Die Zähne vor Ärger zusammengebissen kniete er sich auf ein Bein nieder und verneigte sich vor dem älteren Land als Zeichen seiner Treue, obwohl es nicht sehr überzeugend wirkte.

„Stell dich einfach wieder hin," war Schwedens alleinige, kurze Reaktion darauf.

Danach ging alles so schnell, dass Preußen kaum folgen konnte. Als das Treffen vorbei war, lief er gewohnheitsmäßig in dieselbe Richtung wie sein Herzog und Brandenburg. Aber bevor er mehr als ein paar Schritte gehen konnte, wurde er am Kragen gepackt und von Schweden in die andere Richtung gezogen. „Hier lang," war alles, das Schweden zu sagen hatte, und er hielt Preußen so fest, bis er sicher war, dass das junge Herzogtum ihm folgte. Preußen blickte nur einmal zurück, sein Blick traf auf Brandenburgs für einen Augenblick bevor sie aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Und er wusste nicht einmal, wann sie sich das nächste mal sehen würden.

Wochen vergingen, und Preußen kam nach einem Monat in Schweden an. Am 24. Februar wurde ein weiterer Teil des Königsberger Vertrages unterschrieben, der ein Bündnis zwischen Preußen und Frankreich in diesem Krieg sicherte. Von da an ging alles sehr schnell. Zwei Monate später, Ende März, ergab sich das gesamte Herzogtum Preußen sowie das königlichen Preußen Schweden. Nur Danzig blieb frei von schwedischer Kontrolle, und Brandenburg scheiterte daran, eine ähnliche Situation für andere Städte zu schaffen. Seit dem März waren ihre Nächte schlafloser denn je; wenn sie nur erfahren könnte, wie es Preußen erging, ihn wenigstens einmal sehen könnte!

Brandenburg erwachte eines morgens, als eine Stimme sanft zu ihr sprach. Sie drehte sich um und griff nach etwas. Das etwas war nicht da, was sie verwirrte. Dieselbe Stimme sprach wieder mit ihr, sie beschloss, die Augen zu öffnen. Vermutlich war der Grund, weshalb sie nicht fand, wonach sie suchte, dass er mit ihr redete, ihr sagte, sie solle aufstehen.

Aber als sie ihre blauen Augen öffnete, blieb ihr nur Enttäuschung, wie an jedem anderen Morgen. Wieder einmal war sie einsam, jetzt, da sie nicht mehr neben Preußen aufwachte, oder zu seiner Stimme, die ihr sagte, wie spät es schon war. Sie sah auf, und anstelle von ihm sah sie eines der Dienstmädchen des Königsberger Schlosses. „Frau Brandenburg," sagte sie sanft, und das Land schnaubte leise. Sie würde lieber in rote Augen blicken als in diese grauen. „Frau Brandenburg, unser Kurfürst hat nach Eurer Anwesenheit verlangt."

Brandenburg seufzte und stand auf. „Gibt es Nachrichten über Preußen?" fragte sie, es war jeden Morgen ihre erste Frage. Mittlerweile war es eine Gewohnheit.

Das Dienstmädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Braucht Ihr Hilfe beim ankleiden?"

Brandenburg warf einen Blick in ihren Kleiderschrank und seufzte. „Nein, danke. Ich habe nicht vor, mich heute besonders fein anzuziehen."

Die Frau blinzelte überrascht, sagte aber nichts. Sie und Brandenburg wussten beide, dass der Kurfürst sein Land nicht in ‚Lumpen' herumlaufen ließ, wie er sie nannte, aber es war ihr gleich. Sie würde das tun, so lange sie wollte, bis er sie in ihr Zimmer zurückschleifen ließ, damit sie sich umzog.

Nun schwang sie erst einmal ihre Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. Erschöpft stolperte sie in Richtung des Kleiderschranks. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie gar nicht geschlafen. Dennoch zog sie ein einfaches Hemd heraus und zog es an, dann ließ sie ihren Blick über die kleine Auswahl an Kleidern schweifen, bis er auf ein Paar Hosen fiel, das sie dann anzog.

„Herrin," sagte das Dienstmädchen schockiert. „Sind das… sind das Herrn Preußens Hosen?"

„Ja," murmelte Brandenburg nur, streckte sich und gähnte. „Und?"

Einige Minuten später saß sie ihrem Landesherrn gegenüber, der gerade Berichte über den Krieg las. Unter ihnen sah sie ein Blatt Papier, dass etwas anders als der Rest von ihnen aussah, und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht davon abwenden. Der Kurfürst seufzte genervt, als er sein Land sah, vor allem wie sie angezogen war, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen gab er Brandenburg das Stück Papier, dass sie anstarrte.

„Wir haben gerade Neuigkeiten aus den Niederlanden bekommen," sagte er nur und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

Brandenburg nahm den Brief und las ihn schnell.

 _Liebe Brandenburg,_

 _ich habe kurz bevor ich deinen Brief erhielt von Preußens Lage gehört, unglücklicherweise._

 _Leider kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich bin in diesem Krieg mit Dänemark-Norwegen verbündet, und damit auch mit Polen. Ich habe nicht vor, auf preußischem Boden zu kämpfen und werde so hoffentlich nicht zu seinem Elend beitragen._

 _Ich kann nur hoffen, um deinetwillen und auch um Preußens, dass mein Krieg gegen Schweden ihm helfen wird. Wenn er dadurch noch mehr leiden muss, möchte ich meine aufrichtiges Beileid darüber bekunden. Ich kann nicht, nur um meinem Cousin zu helfen, die Seite wechseln oder meine Strategie verändern, sicherlich verstehst du das._

 _Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich tun kann: meinen Informationen nach ist Danzig nach wie vor nur unter preußischer Kontrolle. Wenn das stimmt, werde ich mich zumindest für die Freiheit dieser Stadt einsetzen. Meine Händler haben enge Beziehungen zu dieser Stadt, ich habe daher keine Zweifel, dass meine Leute Truppen zu ihrer Verteidigung schicken werden, wenn auch nur um ihre eigenen Geschäfte abzusichern. Vielleicht hilft das Preußen. Wir werden sehen._

 _Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei, eine Lösung für eure Probleme zu finden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch helfen, aber ich kann wirklich nicht._

 _Bitte kontaktiere mich nicht noch einmal bezüglich dieser Angelegenheit._

 _Mit aufrichtigen Grüßen,_

 _Republik der sieben vereinigten Niederlande._

Brandenburg seufzte. „Das hat also gar nichts gebracht." Geschlagen legte sie den Brief beiseite. Sie hatte die Niederlande so früh wie möglich nach dem Vertrag von Königsberg kontaktiert, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Niederlande war eines der wirtschaftlich stärksten Länder Europas zur Zeit, und er und Preußen verstanden sich gut, persönlich sowie auf nationaler Ebene. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er helfen könnte, aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall. Oder er wollte einfach nicht.

Aber die Niederlande waren nicht ihre einzige Hoffnung gewesen. Sie war nicht dumm genug, all ihre Hoffnungen in ein mögliches Bündnis zu legen. Sie hatte noch weitere Pläne, und es war Zeit, sie so schnell wie möglich umzusetzen.

Im Mai diesen Jahres erklärte Zar Alexei I. von Russland Schweden den Krieg. Dies war der erste Schritt in Richtung einer Wende des Krieges gegen das Königreich, und während Preußen darunter litt, dachte Brandenburg angestrengt nach, wie sie das zu ihrem und Preußens Vorteil nutzen konnte.

In diesem Sommer setzte Brandenburg ihren nächsten Plan für diesen Krieg in die Tat um: am 25. Juni 1656 unterzeichnete sie noch einen Vertrag, den Vertrag von Marienburg zwischen Brandenburg-Preußen und Schweden. Von da an musste Brandenburg Schweden militärische Unterstützung schicken, und bekam dafür Großpolen, das schon beinahe vollständig von Schweden erobert war. Ihr Kurfürst war nicht mehr Schwedens Vasall in diesen Gebieten, aber das Herzogtum Preußen blieb ein schwedisches Lehen. Drei Tage später wurde die von den Schweden besetzte Stadt Warschau gestürmt, und Brandenburg-Preußen wurde aufgerufen, Schweden aktiv im Kampf zu unterstützen.

Niederlande hatte recht behalten, was Danzig anging: Niederländische Kräfte schützten die Stadt vor den Schweden, und brachen durch eine Seeblockade zur Stadt. Als schwedische Verbündete hatte dies aber für sie leider nicht ganz den Effekt, auf den Brandenburg gehofft hatte. Noch nicht.

Oktober diesen Jahres fühlte Preußen sich nur noch schrecklich. Er wurde immer noch in Schweden festgehalten, und es schien nicht, als habe das ältere Land vor, in ihn naher Zukunft gehen hau lassen. Nun da Brandenburg ein Bündnis mit Schweden geschlossen hatte, hatte Karl Gustav X. beschlossen Preußen zu behalten, um Kurfürst Friedrich Wilhelm daran zu erinnern, dass Teile seines Landes, und damit auch er selbst, immer noch schwedische Vasallen waren.

Nur alle paar Wochen erhielt Preußen irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über die derzeitige Lage seines Landes, oder wie es Brandenburg ging, oder irgendetwas nützliches. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile wie eine Art Schoßhund für sie. Vielleicht sahen sie ihn auch so.

Immerhin war Finnland nett. Das ältere Land setzte sich oft zu ihm um zu reden oder ein einfaches Spiel zu spielen und Zeit totzuschlagen. Immer wenn etwas schlimmes in Preußens Land geschah und das junge Herzogtum deshalb Schmerzen litt, fragte Finnland oft wie es ihm ging und ob er ihm helfen konnte. In solchen Momenten ließ Preußen aber niemanden an sich heran. Er hasste es, hier festzustecken, er konnte die Leute hier nicht ausstehen und vor allem konnte er es nicht leiden, sich vor ihnen allen so schwach zu fühlen. Er würde ihnen niemals irgendeine Form der Schwäche zeigen, und so sprach er nie über die Schmerzen, die ihn beinahe rund um die Uhr quälten. Es tat ihm leid, wie er Finnland manchmal angiftete, obwohl der Mann nur helfen wollte, aber er wusste, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlen würde, wenn er ihn für schwach hielte. Schwedens Worte während des Vertrages von Königsberg, er sei ein unwichtiges Land von niedrigem Rang, stachen ihn jetzt noch ins Herz: er war die Inkarnation von Großartigkeit, um Gottes Willen! Niemand auf diesem ganzen Planeten war wichtiger als er. Außer vielleicht das Heilige Römische Reich, Brandenburg und Ungarn.

In diesem Moment ging Preußen auf einen der Bediensteten im Schloss, wo er festgehalten war, zu und stellte seine übliche Frage. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Zuhause?"

Der Mensch schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, Herr. Vielleicht ein anderes mal."

Natürlich. Die übliche Antwort.

Mit einem Seufzen ging Preußen wieder auf seine Kammer und trat frustriert gegen die Wand. Bei der Entfernung war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Nachrichten verspätet ankamen, er die Wirkung der Ereignisse in seinem Land aber sofort spürte. Er war mittlerweile wirklich gut darin, anhand seiner Symptome herauszufinden, was in seinem Land schief ging. Dieses mal aber war er ratlos.

Gequält ging das Herzogtum zurück zu seinem Zimmer und versuchte, auf dem Weg dahin so vielen Leuten wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Trotz seiner Bemühungen begegnete er Finnland.

Das blonde, dunkeläugige Land lächelte ihn an, als er vorbeiging. „Hallo, Preußen! Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Gut, danke," murmelte Preußen mit dünner Stimme. Er hatte gehofft, dass Finnland nichts ahnte. Er wollte jetzt keine Fragen beantworten.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, ziemlich."

Wieder fühlte Preußen sich schuldig für sein unhöfliches Verhalten. Aber bei diesen verwirrenden Schmerzen wollte er nur allein sein und in Ruhe über ihre Bedeutung nachdenken. Er _musste_ ihre Ursache herausfinden.

Als er erst in seinem Zimmer war, blockierte er wie immer die Tür und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. Er öffnete langsam sein Hemd, vorsichtig wegen der wunden Haut darunter. Nur diese einfache Bewegung ließ ihn mehrmals vor Schmerz zusammenfahren, was ihm mehr und mehr Sorge bereitete. Er zog das Hemd aus und musterte seinen Körper kritisch. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an eine Zeit erinnern, da seine blasse Haut nicht von einem Muster aus tausenden Narben gezeichnet war, Kratzer bedeckten seinen Unterleib, seine Seiten, seine Brust, praktisch alles an ihm. Im Moment interessierten sie ihn aber nicht. Er suchte die Stellen rauer, unebener Haut, die noch von seiner Verbrennung auf dem Scheiterhaufen vor so vielen Jahrzehnten zeugten. Mit der Zeit waren sie weniger sichtbar geworden, aber ganz weggegangen waren sie nie.

Nun waren einige dieser Narben rosa, einige sogar rot, as wären sie frische Wunden. Der brennende Schmerz, der sein Fleisch tagein, tagaus plagte bestätigte seine Theorie. In seinem Kopf drehten die Gedanken sich rasend schnell.

 _Schlachten?_ fragte er sich. _Die können solche Wunden verursachen, oder? Krankheiten… nein. Ich würde mich selbst krank fühlen, wenn viele in meinem Volk es wären. Wirtschaftliche Probleme würden auch zu Übelkeit führen. Politische Probleme sorgen für Kopfschmerzen._ Demographischer Schock war das beste, was ihm einfiel, aber er hatte nicht viel Blut verloren. Vor ein paar Tagen war aus heiterem Himmel eine Wunde an seinem Arm entstanden, und sie hatte so viel geblutet, dass ihm den ganzen Tag schwindlig war. Aber das konnte doch nicht daran liegen, oder?

Er legte sich hin und schloss die Augen, er versuchte, den Schmerz nicht zu fühlen. Aber egal wie sehr er an andere Dinge zu denken versuchte, er wurde nicht weniger. Die ganze Zeit fühlte es sich an, als würden Flammen an seinem Körper zehren, innen und außen. Und unbewusst nahmen seine Gedanken ihre eigene Richtung ein:

 _Brandenburg… Brandenburg, ich vermisse dich… du hast versprochen, mir zu helfen, Brand. Du hast versprochen, dass du dein bestes gibst._

 _Bitte… hilf mir._

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:**

 **Hier sind wir also im Zweiten Nordischen Krieg. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es damit noch etwas weiter, weiterhin vor allem aus Brandenburgs Perspektive, da Preußen in Schweden nicht viel tun kann.**

 **Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:**

 **Märkisch = Brandenburgisch**

 **Märker = Brandenburger**


End file.
